


All This Shit is Weird: The Story of Inquisitor Tethras

by Allieoftheshire



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Dragon Age Lore, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Human Cole (Dragon Age), Hurt/Comfort, Iron bull(dragon age), Josephine Montilyet - Freeform, Leliana(dragon age), Lots of drama, M/M, Minor Blackwall/Josephine Montilyet, Minor Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Minor sera/isabella, Varric Tethras Is So Done, cullen rutherford - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 94,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allieoftheshire/pseuds/Allieoftheshire
Summary: He should be in Kirkwall, restoring orders and fixing the mess he and his friends started. But no, here he was in the ass end of Thedas with this mark on his hand that no one knew anything about. Well...Shit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In one of my many play-throughs of DAI, I made an Cadash Inquisitor that looked very similar to Varric (I romanced Cassandra of course!) I began thinking the game would be very entertaining if Varric was the hero of his own story for a change and then wrote this.
> 
> I also made an inquisitor that looked like Dorian with the intention of romancing Dorian. Who else could love Dorian Pavus more than he loves himself, hm? But that's another story...
> 
> This starts off similar to the original story of Inquisition, but I am adding my own elements to the story while also writing the actual story, but with Varric as the Herald of Andraste. I hope you enjoy!

Countless people were arriving to see the Conclave by the second. The temple was filled up to what appeared to be capacity. Whoever did not fit inside, was standing outside only to hear rumor of what the results would be. But that was only the citizens. Templars and mages had also gathered. None of them hoping to resolve with peace and only wished to see their way. That worried the dwarf. The number of those that could handle controlling the feuding parties was severely lacking in comparison to the number of the those in the feuding parties themselves. 

Varric stood with Leliana and Cassandra awaiting the Divine on the balcony. The three of them were able to see everyone that was coming and going from the one entrance of the temple. It was no surprise that the Hands of the Divine were positioned to oversee everything. It was their jobs after all. He turned his attention to the Seeker. She was focused. Analyzing everyone entering the building. It was almost as if she were memorizing them piece by piece. Down to the last follicle of hair. "Where are the rest of the Seekers? Shouldn't they be here, I don't know, helping to restore order? "

Varric's question had snapped her out of her gaze. She didn't look at him choosing to keep her focus on the group of templars that had walked in with an aura that spelled trouble. Cassandra hesitated before responding. Varric noticed. "They will not be present. Preoccupied with other matters." 

"Ah. So the Seekers are capable of lying. Good to know."

"I am not lying, Dwarf. The matters of the Seekers simply do not concern you." She turned to him her face in a snarl. Varric knew he could be irritating, but Maker she was just too easy to make angry. It was almost tempting to keep it going. See how far he could press her before she tried to throw him off the balcony. Tempting, but he'd rather not. At least not here. There was already enough tension in the air to cut with a knife. He'd rather he didn't bring out more just from wanting to provoke the Seeker. 

Leliana placed her hand on Cassandra's shoulder reminding her of their present location. The Seeker's rage eased and Varric felt his tension lessen as she turned her attention back to the crowd. He leaned on the balcony railing. The templars and mages divided themselves on the floor. Mages to the right and templars to the left. The middle was lined with the few of the neutral party consisting of both mages and templars as well as ordinary soldiers that rallied to the cause. But there was far too few in that party. Should a fight break out, it was more likely that they would be trampled. "There needs to be more control here. This is a bad idea." 

"I agree. But the Divine appears to think otherwise. We must trust in her judgement and hope to put an end to things. It is why I wished Hawke could be with us. A Hero who fought for peace from the mages side would be able to reason with her kind. It is unfortunate you do not know where she is. No matter. We must remain vigilant and see this through. You saw Kirkwall, Varric? I hope you will aid us should there be any sign of trouble. There are a lot of civilians here that will require our protection should things get out of hand. We could use all the help we can get." Cassandra looked towards the dwarf again. Her face was lined with so much emotion and none of it the anger she had shown just moments ago. Fear, worry, anxiety. Usually the Seeker was harder to read. She hid her emotions as well as a tranquil, but in the moment she was laid bare. Varric felt uneasy. If she was this worried, worried enough to show it, then all hope must've been lost. 

Her scratched the back of his head and sighed. Kirkwall. Shit he'd hate to have to go through that again. It was one of the reasons he was grateful he didn't dream. His friends, Aveline, Hawke, Merrill, Fenris, Carver...all of them seem to have nightmares about what happened. He didn't even want to imagine what that felt like. Remembering all the horrific stuff as you were trying to find a good night's rest. "Of course. I'm gonna get a breath of fresh air. All this tension is making me nauseous." 

As he made the attempt to turn and leave, one of Leliana's agents had ran up to them from the doorway of the balcony. "Lady Nightingale! Seeker Pentaghast! There is trouble with some of the mages and templars arriving. A quarrel has started outside the temple." 

Leliana and Cassandra exchanged a look. They would head down to see what the issue was no doubt. "We will deal with it. Varric…be careful." Cassandra told him as the hands of the Divine left with the agents. 

He half expected her to command him to stay put. For her to handcuff him to the bars of the balcony in case he tried to escape her again. He didn't intend to run away, but she didn't know that. Her concern was kind of touching. It painted a different picture of her for him. Perhaps there was more to the Seeker than he had thought. Or more so than he wanted to think. The Seeker appeared to have begun trusting him and that only made him feel a tad bit guilty that he was lying to her about Hawke. Though if there was one thing he was beyond grateful for, it was that Hawke wasn't here. He had this unnerving feeling that if she was, she'd be killed on the spot. There were some templars here from Kirkwall and they had been so eager to get their hands on her head, Varric was certain they had a bounty on it. He had to contact her somehow. Let her know where he was and that he was safe before the fool burns down half of Fereldan looking for him. 

Varric made his way off the balcony. The Temple was huge to say the least. One could easily get lost in here if they weren't careful. He had heard stories about this place. About the Hero of Fereldan and her venture into the deepest part of the temple. It held secrets and was the home to the ashes of Andraste herself. Incredible was the only word Varric could use to accurately describe the temple. And to think, he'd never have seen had that crazy Seeker hadn't forced him along on this seemly hopeless quest for peace. 

As he turned the corner, he found himself presented with another long corridor. Strangely, this one was completely voided of soldiers or Chantry members. With all the hustle and bustle going on, Varric was sure there wasn't an inch of the temple that was not occupied by someone. His roguish side got the better of him. Maybe there was something worth checking out down this path. It was unlikely the Hero of Fereldan found all the treasures of the Temple of Sacred Ashes during her visit here, right? 

He walked through the hall quiet enough, but not sneaky to keep others from suspecting he was up to something should he run into someone in this hallway. And the end of the hall were two large wooden doors. His curiosity lead him in front of the doorway. He slowly crept up to the door. Close enough to hear voices coming from inside. 

"Bring forth the sacrifice." A dark menacing voice was heard from inside. Varric felt a cold sweat on his forehead as he pressed his ear to the doorway. The voice was eerily familiar, but he could not trace its owner. He thought about opening the door, but didn't want to take the chance that whoever was inside would hear the old door hinges creak. 

"Why are you doing this? You of all people?" A heavy Orlesian accent was heard next. That voice Varric recognized immediately as Divine Justina's. He pulled away from the door. Should he run and tell the Seeker? Would that take too much time? The Divine might be dead by the time he made it back to her.

Varric never prided himself as being a brave man. In fact, he considered himself to be quite the coward, but when it mattered he pushed through. Divine Justina was all that was left to uphold the order in the chaos of the world today. If he let her die because he didn't want to face whatever was going on in there, he was sure he would regret it for the rest of his life. Worse, it could shape the whole future. A future that Varric would be a part of. 

Holding his breath as he made his decision, he pushed the doors opened. As the doors swung open he reached for the crossbow on his back and ready her in case of attack. "What's going on here?!" He questioned. Eyes widened as he was faced with an old face. One he never expected to see again. "Coreyphus?"

Justina's eyes pleaded with the dwarf. "You have to run! Warn them!"

The Darkspawn magister stood unfazed. A strange orb glowed a sickly bright green in his hand which was stretched out in front of the Divine. Justina was being held prisoner by what appeared to be Grey Wardens. Varric took a step back realizing that this might have been a very bad decision. He was out numbered. Not to mention Corphyeus was here. The very same Corphyeus who should've been dead back in Kirkwall. "Kill the dwarf." The darkspawn magister commanded. 

The Wardens who were not involved in holding the Divine prisoner, drew their weapons and readied attack on the dwarf. Varric fired his crossbow nailing the approaching Wardens with killing shots. While Coreyphus distracted with the dwarf, the Divine managed to knock the orb out of his hands. 

Corphyeus made an attempt to lunge for the orb, but Varric had gotten to it first. He yelped with pain as the orb began to glow brighter in his hand sending a tingling sensation all throughout his arm. He endured as he watched everything turn a bright green before finally going dark. 

 

\-----

It was unbelievable watching two grown men bicker like children. Cullen tried reasoning with the templar while Leliana reasoned with the mage. But their shouting did not cease. Trying to resolve this peacefully seemed to be going nowhere. 

"Enough!" Cassandra shouted over the squabbling. She stepped in between the mage and templar. "We are here to resolve this matter, not encourage it any further!" 

The templar had broken free from Cullen's grasp and swung a fist for her head. She grabbed his arm stopping it from hitting her. She squeezed it just hard enough to cause immense pain bringing the templar to his knees. "Try that again and the next time your arm with come off!"

Cullen hung his head and sighed. "So much for trying to do this without violence." 

"That's all the templars want! Violence! There will never be peace so long as there are templars!" The mage shouted from behind Leliana. 

Cassandra would not hear it. Leliana stepped aside as she saw Cassandra move forward like a raging bull. She grabbed the mage by the front of his robs bringing him to her eye level. The mage was terrified. She could see it in his eyes. He did not have the same boldness of the templar. She was certain he would not strike her. "Do not start as well. Or the only thing the both of you will have in common is a broken arm!" Cassandra shouted tossing him back causing him to collapse beside the templar. 

Cullen was about to chime in again when a loud explosion was heard from behind them. Everyone turned their attention away from the petty quarrel to see a bright green light emerging from the Temple of Sacred Ashes. The light shot up into the sky appearing to be tearing it open. "What is that?!" Leliana cried. 

Cassandra noticed it first. The light WAS actually tearing the sky open creating a rift between this world and the Fade itself. Demons began emerging. Falling from the sky onto the snowy grounds of the mountain. She drew her sword and took the shield from her back. Looking to the left, Cullen did the same. "Cullen, we have to get everyone to safety!"

"Right! The barracks on the way to the temple should be able to hold! Everyone can return to Haven from there!"

"Gather your men and rescue the civilians. See if we can rally the templars and the mages to the help stop the demons!" Leliana had drawn her bow in preparation to join the battle. "Leliana, have your men scout ahead. Draw the attention away from the civilians so they can head back safely! I am going ahead into the temple in hopes to save any survivors. Maker! The Divine was inside, was she not?!" 

The realization that Justina may have gotten caught in that explosion startled Leliana, but not enough to falter her. The Divine may still be alive. She could not waste time mourning what she did not know. Cassandra saw the resolve in her eyes and silently agreed. They had to focus on the now. 

The plan was set in motion as the three of them fought to protect those at the temple. Mages and templars had begun fighting the demons alongside each other for the most part. A few took the opportunity to take a hit or two at a templar or mage. Cassandra quickly eased any foul play reminding everyone that their common enemy right now were the demons. As she approached the temple, she realized all hope for survivors was lost. The temple had gone up in flames and she smelt the burning flesh of those inside. Still, she entered calling out for anyone who may yet live. She was answered with silence. The smoke burned her eyes and choked her, but she proceeded in. Just a little longer, she thought. Hoping, praying, the Divine would answer her calls. The wood of a nearby pillar burnt causing it to fall only narrowly missing her. The corpses of burned victims surrounded her, a few of them still moving as though they were trying to escape. But the movement quickly stopped. Cassandra could only hope they did not suffer too much. 

The smoke and stench had become unbearable. She quickly escaped back to the entrance coughing and heaving as she breathed in the crisp, fresh air of the mountain. There would be no salvaging what was left of the temple. From what she remembered, she was certain the Divine was still inside. There was no doubt in her mind that she went up in flames with the rest of the temple. 

Cassandra hurried back to where Cullen and Leliana had held the fort slaying the demons in her path. 

Leliana dismissed a squad to the mountain to deal with several demons emerging from rifts as Cassandra approached her. "Any survivors?" She asked the Seeker.

"It would appear no one survived. The explosion took everything in the surrounding area. I fear Divine Justina along with it."

Leliana's expression was filled with despair. Cassandra placed her hands on her shoulders bringing her back to the present situation. "We can mourn later, Leliana. We must deal with the immediate threat."

"And just what do you think you can do about it, Seeker Pentaghast?" A voice emerged from nearby. A rugged looking Chancellor who was fortunate enough to not have been inside the temple. 

Cassandra and Leliana already knew where this was heading. Too many disagreed with Justina's methods, with the idea of bringing everyone together for a Conclave. Now was excellent timing for those eager to begin pointing a finger. Cassandra crossed her arms over her chest. "And you are?"

"Chancellor Roderick. From the looks of things, there is no hope here. And from what I hear, no Divine either." The Chancellor approached closer keeping the Left and Right Hands on guard. "This Inquisition Justina hoped to form is no longer necessary."

"That has yet to be seen. If the Inquisition is the hope for peace, we will see it formed." Cassandra countered. 

"Bah! Look where Justina's ideals have lead us! There is a hole in the sky, Seeker! How do you think your Inquisition will go about fixing that?!" 

Cassandra fell silent. She had no idea, but there had to be some way they could close it. If they could find what tore it open in the first place, perhaps they could find a way to seal it. "We don't have all of the answers as of yet, Chancellor. This will take time." Leliana took over the argument. The Seeker, for all her skills, was not one for compromising. She would not back down. It was not wise to fight fire with fire.

"Time we do not have, Sister! There are demons swarming the mountain side!"

"Let us deal with that. In the meantime, I believe it best if you and the other members of the Chantry tend to the wounded and frightened. They will need the Maker's guidance in such a time. " 

Roderick sucked his teeth, but did not counter with further argument. Instead, he nodded and went on his way. Leliana sighed knowing this would not be the last time they would have to deal with sceptics. 

\-----

 

Varric opened his eyes slowly. The world felt like it was spinning as he laid on the cold stone floor. Sitting up slowly, he began to look around at his surroundings. "What the fuck?" He muttered. 

This was definitely not the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Everything was a bright green. The same green as the orb....and his hand? That was unusual and he was positive that wasn't there a few moments ago. He inspected the glowing mark on his hand. It pulsed almost like a heartbeat. Strange, what had caused it? The orb perhaps, he thought as he continued to observe his surroundings. 

This was the Fade, he had begun to realize. Only, he was actually there. He had to be. Dwarves didn't dream, but it felt the same as when he had gone with Hawke to save that elven boy. How could he, a dwarf, be there in the Fade? Physically none the less. 

A screech was heard from behind him. He quickly turned to see several spiders charging at him. Varric wasted no time turning and running in the opposite direction. As he ran, he realized the terrain began to change. He went from running on smooth rock to having to climb what felt like a mountain. Ahead, someone was ahead of him. It was Justina. She reached out to help him up. They would be able to escape through the rift in front of him he hoped. 

"We can-" As he was about to inform Justina of the plan, she was grabbed by the blighted fear demons. Varric was about to pull Bianca from his back when he saw the Divine shake her head. 

"Run!" She shouted causing the dwarf to jump as she was pulled into the void. 

Realizing there was nothing left he could do for her, he leaped into the rift hoping his assumption was correct. 

\---

 

Cassandra slumped over the table where the battle plans were laid out. She had prepared for the worst. She thought she had predicted everything that could possibly go wrong and yet she wasn't ready for this. Foolish, really, she thought. There had been the explosion of the Chantry in Kirkwall not too long ago. They had never caught the mage. He was number one on her growing list of suspects. 

"Seeker Pentaghast!" A soldier shouted to her. 

Cassandra groaned. What more could possibly go wrong? She thought. "What is it?" 

"Serah Tethras was found near the temple. He is unconscious, but alive." The young soldier reported.

Varric? In all the commotion, Cassandra had forgotten about him. She felt a twinge of guilt. He was her responsibility. She brought him all this way. Should he die, the blame would be hers and hers alone. "Where is he?" 

"Adan has him at his quarters. Seeker Pentaghast, there is more."

"Of course there is." She mumbled. 

"Serah Tethras appears to have fallen out of one of the rifts. He bears a mark on his hand that resembles these strange rifts." 

"Impossible. Varric could not have caused this. He is a dwarf. Dwarves cannot perform magic."

"What you see here is not from the effects of magic, Seeker." An elf appeared beside her causing her to jump. "Forgive me. I did not mean to startle you. I am Solas, an apostate if you will."

Cassandra stared suspiciously at the mage. "This situation is nothing like we have ever seen before. How could you possibly have information on this...this breach!" 

"I understand your suspicions, Seeker, but I can assure you that I had nothing to do with this. I have studied magic of the world that they do not permit in your circles. I have dwelled in the deepest parts of the fade and seen histories your Chantry has never imagined. I offer this information to you willingly at the risk that you may choose to throw me in a jail cell and have me take responsibility for this travesty. The choice is yours to make, Seeker." Solas calmly explained to her. 

He did have a point. Had he not truly been willing to help, he could have run. But he stayed and offered his help. Cassandra was skeptical at the least, but they had no other leads as to where this rift could have started. She did not believe Varric had anything to do with it. Sure, the man was capable of things that would be illegal, but they were no more than petty crimes. But this was mass murder. Varric was an irritation, but she knew he was a good man at heart. Not one capable of cold-blooded murder. 

Crossing her arms over her breast plate, she stared hard at the elf before her. The soldiers near her stood ready awaiting her signal should she decide to have this mysterious apostate arrested. Cassandra waved for them to stand down. "Come, Solas was it? We should go see Varric and this mark that maybe connected to this destruction."

"Lead the way, Seeker."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope your enjoying the story so far. I realize this is kind of just a shortened version of the original story, but I promise it will get different later on. Just hard to start a story like this without telling it from the beginning. 
> 
> Going forward, I will be updating every Monday.

Varric woke up in an unfamiliar setting yet again. The room was a bright orange from the candle light, but a green light fought with the candle light for dominance of the walls. To the right of him was a window where he could see a strange green light in the sky. Was this still the Fade? He wondered. 

The room felt warm and cozy. It brought doubt that he still remained in the Fade. But the Fade was tricky. It could make him believe he was elsewhere all while a demon held him captive. 

Suddenly, he felt a pinch on his left hand causing it to twitch. "Oh?" A voice in the room said in surprise. 

Turning his head to the side, he was greeted by a strange looking elf holding his hand examining the green mark on it. It was hard to place his origin. Definitely didn't look like a circle mage, but the lack of Vallaslin meant he wasn't with the Dalish. Even the elves in the alienage didn't look so run down. Could be an apostate judging by his clothing. Or a demon with his luck. He still wasn't entirely sure how this Fade stuff actually worked. 

"I am sorry. I did not know you were awake. It seems my methods have stabilized your mark for now." 

"Great! When does it go away?" Varric asked pulling his hand away from the elf and observing it closely. It still felt weird and made him feel weird. It was hard to place an accurate feeling on his opinion of the strange mark. 

The elf hung his head low and gave the dwarf a sympathetic look. "I do not think it will simply go away, Child of the Stone. I believe it is linked to what is going on right now. Your mark may be the key to solving this. I should also note that the mark is in fact killing you. I slowed it down, but the result is likely inevitable."

"Well doesn't this day just keep getting better and better." Varric replied voice dripping in sarcasm. He stared at the strange glowing mark on his hand trying to figure out where this stood on his list of worst days ever. It was a strong tie between this and Bartrand trapping him the damned Deep Roads.

"You saw the-perhaps we should wait for the Seeker to return before we go into it further. She will no doubt be interested to hear what you have to say in regards to rumors of you falling from the Fade."

"The Fade? So this isn't still the Fade? Then you're actually here. I'm not imagining this? Or that green storm cloud up there?"

"No. You're not imagining this. Pardon my rudeness, my name is Solas. I have come to aid the Seeker in her quest to find the one responsible for the Divine's death."

"The...she's dead?! How?" Varric shouted. A massive headache began to ache his temples as he tried to remember what had happened from the time he left the balcony. Drawing a blank, he rubbed them to release the tension. He couldn't recall what happened to him. He remembered the Fade, but not how he got there. There was a woman, but he couldn't remember her face. 

The door to the room opened and entered the Left and Right Hands of the Divine, if they could even still be called that. Cassandra moved toward him first. She looked angry. Well, she always looked angry, but this time she looked angry at him. The last time Varric had seen that look she nearly stabbed him. He mentally moved today up on his list as the official worst day ever. 

"Varric" She practically growled his name. 

The Dwarf shrunk back into the bed as though he could get away from her that way. "Seeker, what's up?"

"What's-that's all you have to say?! There are demons falling from a hole in the sky, Varric! The Divine is dead, the temple gone along with anyone inside! Except for you."

"I-all those people are gone?" Varric felt a tug at his heart. Not everyone in the temple was a bad person. Most just wanted peace. Many of them were civilians, servants, some nothing more than children. It broke his heart to think they were gone. "What happened?"

Leliana approached the bedside taking a seat beside Solas. She crossed her legs and folded her hands in her lap. The hood she normally wore was taken off. Without it, she looked far less intimidating. "An explosion from within the temple. We do not know what caused it. Right now our objective is to seal the Breach that was caused by it."

"You mean that?" Varric pointed towards the window revealing the massive tear in the sky. 

She nodded. "Do you remember what happened after we left? Anything suspicious?"

Varric simply shook his head. He didn't want to try and remember again. "I remember falling. And then there was a woman, but I don't know who she was."

"A woman?" Cassandra gasped. She didn't entirely believe that the woman could have been Andraste, but the possibility was there. Stranger things were possible as they have witnessed just moments ago. 

"Seeker, you should know. The mark has been stabilized and I believe it may be the key to closing the Breach. We must test it on the smaller rifts first." Solas interrupted. 

"Solas, tell me truthfully. Do you believe this mark is the cause of this?"

"C'mon, Seeker, you don't really believe I'm responsible for this, do you?" Varric looked hard at her a little hurt that she could even think he was capable of this. He knew they didn't have a good start, but she couldn't think he was that much of a monster. 

Cassandra stared at her hands as though she was ashamed the thought had crossed her mind. She had told herself Varric wasn't capable of this. She hadn't actually thought he had done this, but she had to evaluate all possibilities. Solas looked back and forth between both of them before answering, "The mark itself is not responsible. Being that he is a dwarf, he is incapable of magic. Though I find it unlikely that anyone is capable of such magic. Whatever, gave him the mark to the is far more likely to be the cause of the explosion."

She sighed with relief knowing that Varric was not the culprit. She gave Varric an apologetic look, but Varric did not accept it choosing instead to draw his attention back to the elf. "So, what now?"

"Now I believe we should head out into the valley. See if my assumptions about the mark are correct. If they are, we should head to the temple and attempt to seal the Breach. Seeker, I should like to be present when you go, if you will allow it. I assure you my skills will prove valuable to you against these demons." He stood up from his seat and reached for his staff. He noticed Cassandra's arm twitch above the hilt of her blade as though she was reacting to his movement. She may yet consider him a threat. He thought nothing of it. The situation had her on edge as it did everyone. 

Cassandra nodded. "Your help is appreciated, Solas. Varric, will you come?"

Varric pretended not to hear her for a moment. He glanced at her and then made a startled gasp, "Oh you're asking me? You mean you're not going to just handcuff me and send me to the executioners block with absolutely no proof that I did this?"

"Do not act as though I had no just cause to think you responsible, Varric! And as a matter of fact, I did not think you suspect, but I had to eliminate it as a possibility. I'm doing my job!" She shouted back. 

Leliana shook her head. "If you two would stop arguing, perhaps we can move on to solve the real issue at hand." She gave Varric a stern look. "The people already believe you to be the cause of the destruction. Cassandra needed to dismiss their concerns. Rumor has already gone around about your lone survival. They are ready to see your head on a pike just based on that alone."

Varric released a low growl. That was problematic. He liked his head right where it was attached to his neck. He reluctantly agreed with the Left Hand, but did not excuse the Seeker for her accusations. "Fine. I'll tag-a-long. If there is a chance I can help save lives, I'll do it."

"Excellent. I have theory of how we can use the mark on the rifts. Again, I emphasize the word 'theory'. Understand, I cannot guarantee anything, Seeker." Solas informed her. 

Cassandra nodded. "I will lead them through the mountain path." She looked at Varric again apologetic. "There will be a trial. I can guarantee no more. You know how the Chantry is."

Varric replied with a menacing glare. His faith and respect in her dwindling with every word she spoke. To think, he had actually been afraid of her. Just another coward of the Chantry, he thought. With people like her in charge, was it any wonder the world was falling to pieces? 

"We lost a squad on that path an hour ago! It's too dangerous. You should take the longer route. My scouts have already cleared that area." Leliana alerted her companion. 

"Cullen is there battling demons from a rift. He may require assistance. Plus, we do not have time to waste, Leliana. The shortest route will be best."

Leliana turned her attention back to dwarf. "What do you think?"

Varric pondered the thought for a bit. If Curly was there, he should give him a hand. He'd hate to lose what was probably the only good templar left. On the other hand, what would happen to Nightingale's scouts? He thought hard about both points. "We'll take the mountain path. The Seeker is right. We don't have too much time before these demons turn their attention on Haven."

Leliana sighed and nodded in defeat. Standing from her seat, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Very well. I shall meet you there with back up in case there are more demons closer to the Breach."

\----- 

Take the mountain path? What the hell was he thinking? Varric cursed himself for making the suggestion. He hated slopes. His legs couldn't handle it and got tired the first few steps. He struggled to keep up with the Seeker as she strolled ahead as though she wasn't carrying a heavy shield on her back. Solas walked behind him. Taking nimble steps across the snow. The elf could easily walk past Varric if he wanted. He suspected he stood behind in case the dwarf slipped. 

The further they got up the path, the more they heard the sound of fighting. Varric could feel the pulsing of the mark growing stronger the closer they got. It was an aching feeling, but not enough to hurt, just irritate. 

"Keep your guard up. We are very close!" Cassandra cried. She drew her sword from its sheath. The first sign that the battle would begin soon. Varric swung his crossbow off his shoulders preparing it for an attack. Solas covered them with a magic shield. 

They could see the rift now. A smaller version of the one in the sky. There underneath it, the Commander and his soldiers stood battling two terrors and several wraiths. They looked exhausted. Stamina depleting quickly. Varric suddenly felt relief that he chosen to come to their aid or else Curly would have been killed. 

The demons were terrifying. Being that he was supposed to be your everyday civilian, he had very little interaction with demons. He'd seen shades, rage demons, and wraiths. But the terrors earned their names. Their powerful shriek was enough to rattle his eardrums and stun him momentarily. He looked at his companions, both seemed unaffected. The Seeker he excepted to be used to this sort of thing, but Solas was a stray elf. How could he hold such resolve against this creature? Had he dealt with one before? 

Cassandra had drawn the attention of one of the terrors distracting it from Cullen and his soldiers. She dealt with that one while Solas took out the wraiths while keeping Cassandra, Cullen, and the soldiers safe using his magic shield. Varric aided Cullen, attacking the remaining terror from a distance staggering it enough for Cullen to land the killing blow. 

Once all the demons had been slain, the rift appeared to burst and make a crackling sound. It caused the mark on Varric's hand to glow brighter. Solas grabbed Varric's marked hand holding out to the rift. The rift reacted to the mark seemingly disappearing into thin air. Retracting his hand back, he examined it. Expecting there to be something notably different about it from the way it felt. There was nothing. The same old hand with the new mark. He was expecting the mark to have grown in size or something. 

"Well, finally. Some good news. Looks like your plan worked, Chuckles." Varric commented flexing his fingers ensuring they all worked properly. 

"Chuckles?" Solas questioned. 

"Cause you always have such a cheery expression on your face as your delivering bad news." Varric grinned. 

The elf laughed. "Yes, I suppose I do, don't I?"

Smirking, Varric made his way to where the Seeker and Commander were discussing what just happened. Cassandra informed Cullen if her plan to bring Varric to the Breach and see if the mark could close it. 

The Commander informed her the path ahead were clear. He and his soldiers would not be able to aid them. The exhaustion for battling the demons for this long had hit them. They would need to return to Haven and rest. The Seeker understood and bid them a safe return back. 

Varric stood beside her awaiting her next signal. He didn't like her. Not one bit, but there was a better chance of their survival if he took her lead. At least he had some used to her now. He could close the rifts, the only one in Thedas that could. There was less of a chance of her stabbing him in the back now. Usually, Varric was a bystander even in his stories. Never the hero. The sooner this whole thing was over, the sooner he could go back to his life as a nobody dwarf in the Merchant's Guild. At least, he hoped so. 

"Let's go. The entrance to the temple is nearby." Cassandra commanded heading toward the remains of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Several burnt corpses surrounded them and Varric felt sick. He was used to seeing dead bodies, but always felt upset about seeing the bodies of innocents. They didn't deserve this. To be scorched alive when they were so close to a chance of peace. 

 

His pace quickened as he tried to keep up with the Seeker before she turned a corner. He almost ran into her as she suddenly stopped. He almost asked her why when he realized they had made it to the Breach. 

It was more eerie seeing it up close. From a distance, you really couldn't tell how large it really was. Up close it looked like it would engulf Thedas whole. Varric gulped before looking to Cassandra for so sort of advice. She looked back at him unsure of what to say. 

Leliana and her team had arrived. He watched Cassandra and Leliana give out orders, commanding their men into position. Deciding Leliana could handle the rest, Cassandra returned to Varric and Solas. We have to get down to the rift. It doesn't look like it is opened like the others."

"No, it isn't. The mark should be able to open it." Solas agreed.

"Open it?" Varric questioned. "Why would we do that?"

"Open the rift and seal it properly. That may cause the Breach to leave with it." 

"Come, there is a way down that way. Leliana and her men are in position. They are waiting on us." Cassandra took the lead showing the elf and dwarf how to get down from where they stood. 

A strange eerie and familiar feeling began to arise in Varric as he followed the Seeker down to the rift. When he began to see red, he knew why he was getting such an uneasy feeling in his gut. "Red Lyrium? Seeker, this is Red Lyrium." He tried to move as far away from it as possible, but it was growing from both sides.

"I see it, Varric." She responded unfazed. Varric had told her about the Red Lyrium back in Kirkwall. Told her how it drove Meredith and his brother mad. Told her how it did weird shit. But she continued on as though it didn't bother her. Maybe he should've better emphasized how bad it was. 

"But why is it here? It shouldn't have left the thaig. We sealed it up after we found out what it was capable of. It's evil! Don't touch it!" 

"I don't know why it is here. We have more important things to worry about."

"Shit. It's getting hard to figure out what takes priority anymore. Hey Chuckles, how do you think we'll die? My money is on going mad from the red stuff."

"Perhaps it is wise not to place bets on events that may come to pass. Though if we do survive this, I would be fascinated to hear more about what this Red Lyrium is capable of. I have never seen nor heard of it before." Solas responded following Cassandra down the remainder of the mountain side. 

He offered his had to help the dwarf down the rest of the way, but Varric refused. Pride stopped him from accepting and assuming he could reach the ground. He was able to land, but not nearly as graceful as his long-legged companions causing him to almost fall face first in the remnants of the temple.

Ignoring him, Cassandra and Solas pressed on gazing at the Breach from up close. You really don't think about how big it is until your closer. Both companions turned to the dwarf. "Well?" Cassandra said impatiently. 

"What? Oh, you want me to open? Well, Seeker, did you ever think I was just learning this shit? I don't know what to do." Varric snapped back receiving a disgusted noise back from her. 

"Just hold out your hand. The rift will react to the mark." Solas answered. 

Varric did as the elf said. Holding out his hand, he closed his eyes hoping this worked. Again, the rift burst, this time bringing forth a pride demon that was waiting on the other side. "Fuck!" Varric cried barely dodging the lighting whips that were hurled at them. 

The demon prepared to launch a large ball of lighting at them. Varric had no way to defend himself if that hit him. Suddenly, he felt himself be jerked back and covered by a large object. The Seeker had grabbed him and used her shield to keep them both from being hit. She had one arm around him keeping him close to her. 

When the light dispersed she released him. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for the save."

Solas stood with the archers casting ice at the demon while shielding Leliana and her men. Their distance attacks appeared to be ineffective. The arrows barely piercing the tough skin of the demon. Cassandra was the only one who would be able to deal with the pride demon. 

Leliana played the distraction allowing the Seeker to slice at its legs doing major damage to the demon. Varric pulled a dagger from his coat making an attempt to aid Cassandra, but his strikes were not nearly as powerful as hers. Still they were able to slow it down. 

"Varric! Use the mark to stun the demon!" Solas shouted. 

The mark? He thought. Remembering Solas' words earlier he held his hand out to the rift causing it to yet again react. It burst shooting light that hit the pride demon causing it to collapse. 

The Seeker wasted no time as she struck several critical blows to the demon's chest and head with her sword and shield. Varric threw the dagger down switching to Bianca. "Alright, Bianca. Land me a winning shot." He whispered to his crossbow as he aimed for the demon's head. 

As luck would have it, the demon unfroze swiping his large arm across the field striking Cassandra. She flew quite a distance from where she stood. Weakened and slightly injured, but otherwise fine. Varric continued focusing on his aim. The demon turning its attention on him. He launched a bolt from Bianca landing a hit in the eye of the demon. 

The demon staggered again. Leliana followed Varric's lead aiming her arrows to the demon's head. Solas saw her take aim and casted a spell on the arrowhead setting it aflame. She shot the arrow hitting the demon between the eyes. Due to Solas' spell, the arrow was able to pierce the demon's skin landing them the killing shot. 

Now that the demon was dead, Varric attempted to seal the rift. He raised his hand feeling the sweat drip down his neck as he struggled to focus on this rift. This one was unlike the smaller ones. It felt like it was taking all of his energy to seal it. Then finally it burst thrusting Varric back knocking him unconscious. 

 

\-----

When he awoke it was like the first time he awoke in Haven. Bright orange candle light, but lacking the green light. However, he noticed he was in a different residence this time. He could not see the Breach from his window if it was even still there. 

Sitting up in the bed, he examined his surroundings before looking at the glowing mark on his hand. Still there, he thought shaking his head wishing this was all just him experiencing dreaming for the first time. 

A young elf entered the room startled that he had been awake. She dropped the box she was carrying. "Sorry, sorry!" She shouted over and over again as she began to pick up the things she dropped. 

"Hey, it's alright." He assured her as he slid off the bed to help her pick up her belongings.

She swiftly collapsed to the floor again bowing at his feet. "I am but a humble servant, Your Worship."

Now he was uncomfortable. Rubbing the back of his neck he was unsure of what to say. "Uh, it's really alright. The bowing isn't necessary." What's this 'Your Worship' stuff about? He wondered.

Before Varric could help her back up, she way already standing and backing away to the door. "I....Lady Pentaghast asked to see you. In the Chantry. At once, she said." With that the skittish elf hurried back the way she came. 

Alright. That was weird, he thought. Given the way these past few days have been, he really shouldn't be surprised anymore. 

Throwing his coat on over his bright red tunic, he headed out the door. What greeted him caused him to take a step back. Everyone in Haven began bowing their heads as they saw him emerge. 'Your worship' a few mumbled as he become walking down the path to the Chantry. 'That's the Herald of Andraste' he heard others say. 

He looked to the sky seeing that the Breach was still there, but nowhere near as powerful as it was before. So he had failed, but the people were pleased? 

He entered the Chantry, a poor looking establishment. He had imagined the Chantry would have gold statues of Andraste everywhere, the walls lined with bright tapestries. He had to admit, he was disappointed. This wasn't his first time in a Chantry, but the ones he had been in were certainly more lively. 

He could hear shouting coming from the door ahead. A man, whose voice he did not recognize, and the Seeker. Of course she was in there yelling at someone. Just another Tuesday, he thought to himself. 

Choosing not to knock, he entered the room and immediately the bickering ceased. "Seeker, you were looking for me?" 

"Varric" she said his name far too eagerly for his comfort. Realizing her error, she cleared her throat. "You are alright?"

"Yeah. I'm managing. That thing is still in the sky though."

"For all we know you intended it that way! Arrest him!" The chancellor shouted from behind what appeared to be the war table.

Cassandra waved her hand at the soldiers. "Disregard that and leave us." Following her orders, the soldiers bowed in respect and left. "We have already gone through this, Chancellor Roderick. I know Varric. He is not responsible for this destruction. And he did his best to close the breach at the risk of his own life."

She was defending him now? Well, seems like things were finally looking up. Though chances were probably slim that he could stay on the Seeker's good side, he wanted to remain there as long as possible. 

Leliana stood between the Seeker and the chancellor. "Varric has been cleared of all charges regarding the matter. There are others who remain suspect. Others who would have far more reason to kill the Divine. They may have gone with the temple or they could yet live." She looked at him suspiciously. 

"I am a suspect? But not the dwarf?" Roderick asked much in surprise. 

"You and many others. Varric had no reason to kill Justina. You and the other surviving members, however, had plenty of reason. For one, you all despised Justina's methods." As Leliana began approaching the chancellor, he began backing away fearing she may have him jailed. "You see how easy it is to point the finger and direct blame, Chancellor? I suggest you think twice before you been accusations again."

Cassandra smirked as Leliana gained the upper hand in the argument. But Roderick wasn't about to back down. "And what exactly will you hope to accomplish with this Inquisition?"

"We will close the Breach, find those responsible, and restore order, with or without your approval!" Cassandra claimed as she took Leliana's side. The two of them standing together appeared to tower the chancellor. Varric almost felt bad for the man. 

The chancellor scoffed seeing they were done here. He stomped to the door like a child who didn't get what they wanted. Cassandra sighed. Once she was sure the chancellor was out of ear shot she hung her head and placed her hands on what Varric assumed was a war table." I have no idea how we are going to do any of those things." She admitted.

"We have no army, no numbers, and now no Chantry support." Leliana wore the same worried expression as the Seeker. 

The air in the room began to tense. That was Varric's queue to do what he did best. "Aw, come on now, ladies. At least you've got me." He said with a toothy grin warning a giggle from the Left Hand and slight smile from the Right. 

"You will stay then? Despite everything?" Cassandra asked a glimmer of hope appearing in her eyes again. 

"Yeah. I figure I should maybe do the right thing, less the whole world explode or something. I happen to live in the world. I should like to continue doing that." 

"I need to make some contacts. We are going to need all the help we can get. I have a friend who should be in Fereldan right now. The woman could charm a demon. It may be wise to have someone with diplomatic tact on our side." Leliana began making her way to the door. "I will see you back here when she arrives."

"You're certain she will say yes?" Cassandra asked. 

Leliana nodded. "I guarantee her arrival within. We can gather here and figure out our next move." With that she left leaving Cassandra and Varric alone for the first time since his interrogation. 

She stared at him awkwardly unsure of what to say. Varric considered just leaving before another argument began, but she still looked on edge. "So... the Herald of Andraste?"

She laughed. "They heard how you saw a woman when you fell from the rift. Everyone believes it could have been Andraste who saved you. They believe you to be the Maker's champion. The mark, his blessing. Here to stop the end of the world." 

Varric stared at her blankly expecting her to crack a smile, laugh, anything could prove she was joking. She stood there stone faced. "Please tell me you're shitting me."

"I am not."

"Well, that certainly is different." He responded not sure how this felt. 

They fell into silence again. Varric considered leaving before this somehow turned into an argument. That seemed to be that pattern when he and the Seeker were left alone. As he turned to the door, she decided to add something more, "I'm sorry I brought all of this upon you."

"Huh? What was that?" Varric pretended not to hear her. Her cheeks flushed knowing what he was doing. 

"I said I was sorry!"

"Well, I should mark this day on my calendar as the day the Seeker had a feeling."

"Perhaps not that sorry." Cassandra countered. She sighed again stopping herself not wanting this to lead to a fight. "Truly, I am sorry, Varric. I will see to it that you return to Kirkwall soon after we close the Breach."

"You don't want me to stay?"

"I do not want you to feel obliged to. You are needed for the Breach, but we will manage without you should you decide to leave afterward."

He wasn't too sure if she was trying to guilt trip him into staying or not. It didn't seem like her usual tactic. That was more Nightingale's thing. "We'll see how this goes, Seeker." He assured her before leaving her in the room closing the door behind him. 

Well wasn't this some bullshit he got himself dragged into. He considered the Seeker's offer to send him home. Would he be able to just return and pretend this never happened? Probably not. He sighed as he thought about it.

Heroes were everywhere, but he did not consider himself to be one amongst them. That damn hole in the sky was beyond heroes. They were going to need a miracle.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Aveline,_

_I'm alive. Still in Fereldan. With the crazy Chantry people._

_I'm sure by now you've heard about what happened at the Conclave. Bet you didn't hear who they are talking about when they mention the Herald of Andraste. Yep that's right. It's yours truly! Isn't that crazy?_

_Need to finish some stuff up here. I'm the only one who can close this Breach. Hopefully, I'll be home when that's over._

 

_If you don't hear from me, send help._

_Tell everyone I said hi and stay safe._

 

_Love always,_

_Varric_

\------

It had been a full week since all of this craziness began and Varric still had a hard time believing any of it was real.

He wanted to contact Hawke warning her to steer clear of the Inquisition despite whatever she heard. He admitted there was something to respect in the Seeker, but he still didn't trust her. Part of him believed that she and Nightingale would read his letters and find out the truth. Contacting his friends in Kirkwall was the next best thing. He could only hope Aveline would inform Hawke of everything.

The housing they left for Varric had been accommodating enough. It was cozy, warm, and he couldn't see the Breach from the windows. Other than the house, there weren't too many luxuries in Haven, but there was a tavern. Here's to small pleasures.

The drinks were decent, the company not so much. In Kirkwall, he had his friends, his family. They would meet up every night for Wicked Grace. Loser bought the next round of drinks. Here he had mopey soldiers and the Seeker and Solas were not the tavern type. Most nights he sat alone. Everyone avoiding him because he was the Herald and they were not worthy of his presence. It made him miss home all the more. 

He heard a knock on his door as he prepared for the day. Swiftly tying his hair back, he went to open the door. He was greeted by Cassandra. Not the best way to start the morning, but considering how he woke up the past couple of days, it wasn't the worst. Plus, she looked like she was in a better mood. "Mornin, Seeker."

"Good Morning, Varric. Leliana has asked us to gather in the war room."

"War room? You mean that closet in the Chantry? Should a Chantry really have a war room?"

"Ugh. We have limited space, dwarf. We are using what resources we have." She responded stepping out of the way allowing him to exit the house..

He shut the door behind him and proceeded with her to the Chantry. "No, no. I get it. Just a little odd is all. Next you'll tell me there's a dungeon in the basement." He laughed. When she didn't return the laugh and he saw her nervous expression he immediately ceased his laughter. "You're joking, right? Why the hell is there a dungeon in the Chantry?"

"I didn't build the building! I understand this town used to be owned by a cult who believed Andraste to have been reincarnated into a dragon. Perhaps they had their reasons for having a dungeon in the basement." She answered as they reach the doors of the Chantry.

Varric simply shook his head in disbelief. They sure chose a great spot for this Inquisition. Nice and cheery weather and a wonderful, happy backstory that probably ends with someone being eaten by a dragon.

As they entered he became aware of the mark shaking it as though it would fall off. Cassandra noticed his reaction. "Does it hurt?" She asked.

"Not really. Just annoying."

"Much like it's wielder."

"Oh!  The Seeker makes jokes. Now I've seen everything." He smiled and surprising enough, she did as well.

As they entered the war room, they were greeted by what Varric assumed was their council. Curly, Nightingale, and a pretty, brightly clothed dark skin woman. She had a sweet face, but something else behind it. A clipboard in her hand ready to document everything she heard. Something telling about someone like that. He noticed the layers of ruffles on her gown. That had to be symbolic for something. She would be Ruffles. 

Cassandra and Varric took their places around the war table hinting to Leliana that they were ready to begin. Leliana nodded her head towards the woman in the room. "Cassandra. Varric. Meet Josephine Montilyet of Antiva City. She will be the ambassador of the Inquisition. Dealing with the nobles and unjust rumors, handling operations, and be our connection for receiving aid from royal parties."

Josephine bowed her head. "I am honored to meet the founder of the Inquisition as well as the Herald of Andraste himself." Her Antivan accent was heavy, but she spoke the common tongue well.

"We are pleased to welcome you to the team,  Lady Montilyet. Maker knows we can use your diplomatic expertise." Cassandra greeted their newcomer.

Cullen sighed running his fingers through his styled hair. "Right now, it appears we are in a bit of a rut. Both the mages and the templars have refused to come to our aid. They both blame each other for the events at the conclave. We have rallied as many loyalist mages and templars as whole could, but our numbers are still not high enough."

"No offense, Seeker, but couldn't the Lord Seeker just make them side with us? Isn't that what the order is for." Varric asked.

Cassandra looked nervous again. Same as the first time that he asked her this question. "The Seekers...they sided with Templars."

"I thought the Seekers were the neutral party?"

"I did as well, but the others seemed to believe the mages beyond help. I left as I did not agree with them taking sides. So as far as they are concerned, I am a traitor to the order."

Well, that certainly complicated things. "Alright then, why would we need the templars or mages at all for any of this? Shouldn't we be looking for a way to solve this. I don't think it's even about the war anymore at this point."

"Solas believes with more power, the mark may be able to seal the Breach. But since both sides will not speak with us, we have no source of power to do that with. I believe the templars may be our best bet. They may be easier to sway to our side." Cassandra informed him and Cullen nodded in agreement.

"I disagree. The templars are known to control magic, not fuel it. They may not be able to provide Varric the power he needs to close the Breach." Leliana added.

"More magic may cause more chaos" Cullen disagreed. "I was a templar. I know what they are capable of."

Josephine cleared her throat causing everyone to turn their attention to her. "We cannot argue which side to choose from when we are not even sure if either of them will listen to us. A solution to that first and then we can argue over mages or templars, hm?"

The voice of reason. Leliana wasn't kidding when she said how charming Josephine was. It was hard not to agree with her when she wore such a smile on her face. She spoke with such confidence and authority. He's sure she plays a mean game of Wicked Grace. Maybe he can suggest it to her when this meeting was over.

"There is something we can do. There is a Chantry mother aiding refugees of the war in the Hinderlands. I hear Mother Giselle is a gentle soul and maybe able to aid our cause as well as provide us with names of others from the Chantry who would be willing to help. That could boost our popularity with other Chantry members as well as begin to sway others to our cause. This may cause the mages and templars to pay attention to us and we can go from there."

"Sounds like we have a plan. I can probably persuade a few people to our side while were there. I'm told I have a gift  of gab." He winked at the Seeker causing her to role her eyes.

 "I was hoping you would wish to stay here."

"What? And miss out on the opportunity to drive you crazy on the road? Never!"

Leliana chuckled. "Well, if you're looking for quality time with Cassandra, perhaps you will be interested in helping her scout the area surrounding Haven."

"Leliana, please!" Cassandra begged her friend not to leave her alone with the dwarf.

Varric grinned at Cassandra making her well aware he enjoyed how much his very presence annoyed her. "Oh, come now, Seeker. I'm not that bad once you get to know me. Besides we will be working together for a while. We should at the very least be open to not want to kill each other. Maybe make our way up to barely acquaintances on the relationship chart."

He saw her pondering the thought. Seeing if it was worth the headache. She finally sighed and answered, "Fine, dwarf."

The meeting had reached a conclusion and the council began to leave the small room. Leliana lead Josephine to another room nearby informing her it would be her office. Cullen marched off back to training his scouts. And Varric followed Cassandra to the gates.

He could tell she was still upset about having to go with him, but she was trying not to show it. Doing her best to remain professional, despite the situation, she began to tell him about the area and what they should be looking for.

"So, Seeker, what's your story?" Varric interrupt her on a very interesting lecture on securing blind spots.

She was taken back on the question. "My story? What do you mean?"

"You're not native to Fereldan or Orlais. That much is obvious by your accent, skin tone, and very Nevarran features. Yet you stomp around here like you own the place."

"I do not see why you would be interested in knowing my origins."

"You know most of my story. Can't  I know a portion of yours?"

"Ugh. Very well." She answered before letting him in on a piece of her history. She was of a royal bloodline, no parents, an uncle who cared enough to take her and her brother in. She rushed its telling skipping details and anything she deemed unimportant. It was very apparent she was uncomfortable talking about her history.

Varric continued asking her questions about how she became a Seeker and what led her astray. She told him of her vigil describing it as an amazing experience. Varric begged to differ. The whole thing sounded as bizarre as the Harrowing. But her remained silent. It was the first time he had seen her so passionate about anything. Being a seeker obviously meant a lot to her and despite how much he disliked her, he would not rob her of something she cared so much for.

She fell silent again after telling what she thought was enough to satisfy his curiosity. But Varric was a collector of stories and if he hoped to write a decent book about this one day, he needed more information about his kidnapper. He asked about what led her to become the Divine's Right Hand despite her enjoying her path as a seeker. She didn't want to tell him, but he annoyed her into telling it. He had heard the story of the Hero of Orlais before. A young Seeker rescuing the Divine from a fleet of High Dragons. It was quite a story, one she informed him was mostly untrue. She told him a brief retelling of the story again skipping details and giving only the important facts. It was far less interesting that the stories he heard, but it did make her appear to be more of a person rather than a legend.

"You were living the life of luxury in Neverra. Practically a princess. What made you leave it all behind?" He asked, bringing them back to discussing her country of origin.

"My...there is work to be done, Varric. Perhaps another time." She said no more on the subject. He considered prying again, but observed the sad expression on her face. He noticed with the other things, she merely didn’t want to discuss it out of fear she would be bragging. But this time she looked upset. He decided against butting in, especially not to force her to tell him something that clearly upset her.

They were approaching a small shack in the thickets of Haven. He pointed to it. "What's that?"

Cassandra looked toward where he was pointing. "I believe that was the old herbalist hut. Perhaps there is something of use to us in there."

Taking the lead, Cassandra strolled through the snow toward the shack. Varric followed close behind her an eerie feeling arising the closer they approached. She was about to put her hand to the door to push it open when Varric quickly snatched it. She jumped at the suddenness observing the worried expressing he wore. "What's wrong?"

"Something isn't right. Be careful." He warned her. 

Not one to take a warning lightly, Cassandra placed her hand on the hilt of her sword preparing for an attack. She pushed the door open slowly keeping her hand on her blade. Peeking her head inside, she saw no one was present in the shack. Still, she kept her guard up just in case. She looked behind her, seeing that Varric had taken his crossbow off his back prepared to aid her should she need it. With him guarding her back, she decided they were ready to move inside.

The shack was run down. Empty potion bottles lining shelves. Some were intact while others were visibly chipped or entirely broken. There was a faint glow coming from the room across from them where patients would have rested. Cassandra crept closer to the room gasping when she saw what was inside. Her hand quickly flew out stopping Varric from entering past her. "Red Lyrium" she warned him.

"Shit. This stuff is spreading like wildfire. I knew there was a weird feeling coming from here. It was too warm for all this snow."

"Warm?"

"You don't feel it?"

"No. I don't feel anything."

He looked at her trying to figure out if she was being serious. Her concerned look for him was enough to make him believe she didn't feel the effects of the lyrium.

The red lyrium made him feel like he was approaching a pit of fire. It gave him a sense of dread, weariness. He could hear the faint song of the lyrium without even touching it. He had often worried that he had contracted the effects of the lyrium for interaction with the idol in the thaig. It was only a few seconds, but perhaps that was enough for it to pass on the effects. Looking at the Seeker, her calmness at being near it, he worried his theory was correct. She remained unaffected. Standing there tall and proud while he wished they hadn't entered at all.

"There appears to be nothing left here of use. We should tell the others what we found."

Varric silently agreed following her out of the shack.

 

\-----

 

_Varric._

_You idiot. How is it you always find your way into trouble and it's usually because Hawke is involved?_

_Merrill is worried._

_Please stay in contact, Varric._

_Be safe._

 

_Love,_

_Aveline_

 

\-----

 

Fereldan was awful. He thought the mountains of the Temple of Sacred Ashes was bad, but the hills and rocky terrain of the Hinderlands made that look like cake. He had been keeping track of the number of times he had fallen, seven, or almost fallen, thirty-two. He had never been envious of humans and elves before, but Cassandra and Solas made it look so easy.

Upon arriving to the camp they were holding, they met Scout Harding. Varric was relieved to see another dwarf in the Inquisition, a cute one at that, but she didn't appear to have any of the problems he was having navigating the terrain. In fact she appeared to move as gracefully as the rest of their non-dwarven companions. It must have made him look like a wimp in comparison. In his defense, he was born and raised in the city, while she group up in Fereldan.

Varric tripped again. As he cursed under his breath he was sure he saw what looked like a smile on Cassandra's face. Probably served him right. He'd been giving her nothing but a hard time since they met. He'd give her this one.

They were nearing the crossroads. The sound of fighting and screaming was heard causing the Seeker to draw her blade and removed her shield from her back. Varric followed removing Bianca and ensuring she was properly loaded. Solas nodded to the Seeker giving her the queue that they were ready to aid.

Varric had tried to mentally prepare himself for what the battlefield would look like. Remember Kirkwall he told himself over and over. The screaming, children crying for their dead parents, the massacre of mages. He vividly remembered all of it and still walking back into caused him the same sense of grief.

The templars and mages were fighting to kill each other without a care in the world to the innocents nearby. People attempted to board up their homes only for it to go up in flames from a stray fireball.

The Inquisition scouts were there slaying as many of the templars and mages they could. Both parties had gone too far with rage. There would be no chance of redemption with anything other than death.

Cassandra charged in to aid the scouts killing an unsuspecting templar about to kill one of their archers. Solas attempted to slow down the mages freezing their legs in ice. Varric turned his attention to the refugees despite Cassandra shouting it was dangerous.

"Solas! Get rid of the fire there!" He shouted. Solas turned to where the dwarf was pointing a home with fire blocking the only exit. Doing what he was told, Solas cast an ice spell doing away with the flames. This allowed Varric to go inside.

There were several families huddled in the burning building. Likely trying to aid each other when the attack began. There was a chantry mother in there as well, holding crying small boy. Varric beckoned them to escape with him, but they were frightened and he couldn't blame them.

A templar had taken advantage of Varric's vulnerability and snuck up behind him. A faint crack in his step caused Varric to be alerted to his presence. He turned quickly and shot a bolt into the templar. A well-aimed bolt would land Varric a kill most of the time, but he had no time for that and merely staggered the templar when the bolt hit his arm. A mix between the training and adrenaline caused the templar to quickly compose himself. He lifted his blade to strike Varric.

Blood splattered on the dwarf's face. He quickly wiped his eyes clear to see a blade sticking out of the templar's stomach which caused him to drop his blade.

The blade retracted from his belly and he collapsed to the floor revealing a familiar face behind him. "Oh, Sweetness. What sorta mess are you involved with this time?"

"Isabella?" Varric stared in awe at the pirate queen only half believing she was really here.

"Aveline wrote me a frantic letter. I was in the area and thought I should lend you a hand before Big Girl gets herself worked up. How bout you fill me in when we're done here? You owe me a drink for saving your ass. Two if I have to take a hit for you." She sheath her blades and strolled over to the refuges snatching up a couple of kids. "Alright, whoever doesn't wanna get burned alive better come with us." She shouted.

Varric shook his head as he helped an elderly woman stand up. Isabella was always so brash but she did so with a good heart. She would never admit it, but she cared more for people than most.  The Chantry mother gave him a nod of approval as Isabella led them out of the burning building.

Cassandra sucked her teeth as she saw Varric and a woman she did not know emerge from the building with the refugees. She signaled Solas to aid them while she cut down a few mages taking their aim at the refugees. Solas slowed down both mages and templars with ice shields and firewalls buying them enough time to get the refugees out. He took extra measures casting a protection shield around the refugees, protecting them from arrows and weaker magic attacks.

Isabella hurried ahead still holding the crying children under each arm. Varric was at the end of the line shooting bolts at any range attackers keeping them from hitting any of the refugees. Once they were a safe enough distance, Isabella handed the children over to an Inquisition scout ordering her to take the refugees somewhere safe until they cleared the battlefield.

The rest of the battling went smoothly. Cassandra, Solas, and Isabella took out whatever stragglers remained while Varric aided the refugees, bringing them out of harm's way.

When the fighting was over, the refugees applauded the Inquisition for their aid. Hugging their loved ones, grateful to be alive. The destruction of their homes and town still remained to be rebuilt, but the Inquisition assured them they would aid in relief efforts. Solas discussed such matters with a recruit who took charge of making a list of things the refugees would need aiding him with whatever information necessary to help those in need.

Despite a huge victory, Cassandra remained unhappy. She was not pleased with the way Varric handled the situation. She stormed to Varric. "What were you thinking!?"

"I'm sorry?" He questioned her anger.

"I know you meant well by saving lives, but had your acquaintance not interfered, you'd be dead. Need I remind you that you are the only one that can seal the rifts? What good would it have done these refugees had you died leaving them at the hands of the demons? Now is not the time for heroics!"

He shook his head in disbelief. "Heroics? You think that's what this was about? They'd all be dead if I didn't help them! Isn't that why we came here? I know how to fight, Seeker. I would've taking a hit, but it wouldn't have been fatal. Maybe you should sort out your priorities. I don't know about you, but I don't believe that crap about one life not outweighing the lives of many. Every life matters and if that means I take a hit or two then it's worth it. And if you don't agree then maybe you're not the woman I thought you were." He snapped back at her not giving her the time to respond. He turned his back to her.

Isabella stood nearby watching Varric yell at Cassandra. Her arms crossed over her ample chest. "Is that the lovely Seeker I've been hearing so much about?" She asked as he approached her.

Varric scoffed. "Yeah. She's a real piece of work. Bah, don't get me started." He smiled at his old friend. "Thanks for the help, Rivani. Believe it or not I'm so happy to see you."

She laughed. "Of course you are, Sweet Thing. Most men are very happy to see me."

Seeing the Chantry mother begin to approach he refrained answering back with more flirtatious banter. "I'll talk to you in a bit, Rivani. You coming back to Haven with us? I can get you that drink I owe you." He asked attempting to bribe her into staying with them as long as she could.

"Sounds good. Drinks better be good though or else I'll hold you to a better drink!" She shouted as he began to walk away. Isabella turned her attention to the Seeker now while Varric busied himself with the Chantry mother.

"Varric take a chunk out of you, Gorgeous?" Isabela observed the Seeker. She was clearly affected by Varric's harsh, but not untrue remarks. Perhaps she was feeling ashamed that she had begun to berate him without taking his actions into consideration.

Cassandra was taken aback by the woman's comment. Few would use the word 'gorgeous' when addressing her for several reasons. Her rank and status being number one. She had to give the woman credit for her boldness. "I suppose he was right. We should be grateful we were able to save as many as we did. Sometimes I get too wrapped up in the bigger picture to see the things that really matter. Perhaps, it is good that we have someone like Varric on our side. To remind us of what's truly important."

"That's Varric for you. But don't give him too much credit. He'd rob you as fast as he'd save your life. But only if he thinks you'll survive the night short a few coin." She laughed taking a few steps closer to Cassandra. She smirked as she saw her take a step back. "Don't be scared, Sweet Thing. I'm not going to hurt you. We're on the same side."

"I-yes. Thank you for your help. I'm sure Varric will appreciate having a friend in the Inquisition."

"You think I'm staying?"

"Is that not why you are here?"

"Oh, is your little club so desperate for members that you are taking in pirates now?" She put her arms around Cassandra's neck drawing her in close bringing her lips to her ear. "Let me let you in on a secret, Sweet Thing. Pirates may not have much of a moral code, but we will kill for our crew. To you, he is a useful tool. To me, he is a beloved friend.  I'm here for Varric not for your poorly put together Inquisition. Understand?"

Isabella felt the Seeker tense in her grasp. She was tense clearly understanding Isabella's implications. Cassandra nodded her head. "I understand."

"Good. So, I don't suppose you'd be interested in showing me what's underneath all that armor, hm?" She asked her demeanor making a complete turnaround from serious to flirtatious. Cassandra's face flushed a bright crimson as she understood what she was implying.

"Rivani! Stop flirting with the Seeker. We've got things to do." Varric shouted at her as he approached with Solas.

Isabella sucked her teeth as she released Cassandra from her grasp. "Come now, Varric. Let me have a little fun."

"She's not going to sleep with you."

"You don't know that."

"I'm not going to sleep with you." Cassandra stepped in to defend herself.

Isabella was disappointed, but simply shrugged. "Well, can't say I didn't try. Besides, I'm sure there will be plenty of other people willing to spend the night with me in the Inquisition. Can't all be sticks in the mud." She winked at Solas.

Solas cleared his throat choosing to ignore Isabella's suggestive look. "Perhaps we should discuss what Mother Giselle has told us, Varric."

"Right. So she suggested we head to Val Royeaux in an attempt to appease the Chantry. There are protest there against us and she thinks we should just walk in and say hello at the risk of my decapitation. On the bright side, Nightingale was right. She has been in contact with others who also agree with the work of the Inquisition. She is providing the names to Harding as we speak."

"Recruit Wittle had been placed in charge of seeing the refugees taken care of. He is securing food, clothing, and medicine for them among protection from any further attacks. As of right now, this area is under the protection of the Inquisition. Several of those able to take arms have begun seeking to join our cause. I suspect, Commander Cullen will see some new recruits in his morning training sessions." Solas informed his party companions.

Cassandra nodded. "Then this was a success. I will send word to Josephine letting her know we are heading back to Haven. Perhaps she will be able to put together funding for the refugees." With that, she proceeded to head back to their nearby camp. Solas followed close by leaving Isabella and Varric behind.

The two walked slowly behind their other companions keeping out of earshot. Isabella smiled at Varric. "Bet I can convince her?"

"Bet you can't. She's just another one of those self-righteous Chantry types. Always thinking they're the best thing since Andraste herself walked Thedas." Varric snapped back.

"You don't think much of her. Never seen you dislike someone so much. "

"What's to like? She's a bully. Always thinking she's right. Her damn pride will get her killed. Feel a bit sorry for her. She probably doesn't have one friend in the whole damn world."

"I don't know, Varric. She seemed to see her own wrong doing when you left. She said you were right and said she was glad that you were here to remind her of that. I think you're giving her less credit than she deserves." Isabella grabbed Varric by the back of his collar as he almost fell face first up the hill to their camp.

He muttered a thanks slowly making his way up the hill. He thought about what Isabella said. He had seen an apologetic side of Cassandra before back at Haven. She willingly apologized to him. Maybe she wasn't as wrapped up in her pride as he thought she was.  "I'll think on it. I guess I should be little nicer to her considering she's gonna skin me alive when she finds out I lied to her about not know where Hawke is."

Isabella stopped suddenly stopped. Varric heard her footsteps stop from behind him and he turned around to face her. "She doesn't know?!"

"No. She doesn't. And I don't want Hawke here either. You know how she feels about Blondie. I'm not going to risk her getting killed because she wants to keep him safe. The Inquisition will no doubt want to publicly execute him and Hawke interfere. It's best they stay away and no one knows where they are. For Hawke's sake."

"You're right. Idiot. She knows he messed up big time. I don't even think there is anything left of Anders. It's all Justice now. This is why being in love is just a mistake."

"You're preaching to the choir, Rivani. But, let's discuss this some other time. The Seeker is looking this way." He told Isabella before thy both continued their way to the camp.

Having Isabella with him was a huge relief. It was like having a bit of home. Watching her antics as she attempted to flirt with Solas only to be told humans weren't his thing. He couldn't help but laugh as she yelled at him saying all non-human types were the same referring to the time Varric turned her down for the same reason. It was enough to even get a laugh from the Seeker. He hoped he could convince her to stay. It was refreshing to have someone close who didn't see him as the Herald of Andraste. She would see him as the same old Varric. At the same time, he wished she would have stayed away too. To keep her safe. But  then again, Isabella was never one for safety  and comfort.

 

\-----

 

_Dear Aveline,_

_Isabella is here._

_Thanks._

_Love always,_

_Varric_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya it gets different. Isabella is one of my favorite characters. She's very well written. I hope to include characters from the previous games more into the story and have more drama in it than the games did.


	4. Chapter 4

The trip back to Haven seemed far quicker than the trip getting to the Hinderlands. Varric suspected it had a lot to do with Isabella being present. She kept travel lively with her own stories of her journey since parting ways with him. Isabella had gone back to her old ways smuggling illegal import for good coin. The Seeker stated her disapproval of Isabella's career choice, but Isabella countered back how she didn't approve of Cassandra's either. For one, she didn't think highly of the Seekers of Truth as they failed to do their one job. In her eyes, that made her more capable of her own job than Cassandra was of hers. The Seeker didn't argue back.

While Isabella still believed Cassandra may not have been the monster Varric made her out to be, she didn't like her. In her eyes, Cassandra frowned upon those who did not follow her beliefs. Anyone different than her was beneath her and that rubbed her the wrong way. Isabella had no problems with figures of authority, she had gotten along well enough with Aveline, but Cassandra had a high and mighty personality.

For a while, Cassandra would try to silence the rogues from blaspheming or being vulgar on their trip only to be insulted and called a prude. She instead turned to asking questions about their past to be responded with insults about her own personality. Beginning to realize she was not liked or welcomed by either of them, she began to spend less time around them. She opted for solitude frequently volunteering to scout the area and staying out well past the amount of time it should take one to survey an area and often she strolled so far ahead leaving them in the dust.

Despite not getting along with the Seeker, Isabella continued to annoying her with her flirtatious habits. Cassandra constantly reminding her it was never going to happen as she had no interest in women. No amount of shoving her chest in her face was going to change that.

They spent the nights drinking and playing Wicked Grace just like old times offering to include both Cassandra and Solas in their games, but both were equally reluctant. Solas would watch fascinated by the games mechanics, but Cassandra often retreated to bed as soon as Varric brought out the deck.

Isabella's earlier words continued to replay in his head about him not giving Cassandra all that much credit as he watched her actively dodge them. She avoided eye contact with either of them and only spoke when it pertained to the Inquisition. He wondered if he was pushing her too far. Varric had never been the kind of person to intentionally hurt someone just to see them upset. But seeing Cassandra work so hard to keep her distance, made him wonder if that was what he was doing to her.

Back at Haven, he had been the one who suggested getting to know each other to move past all the hostilities. It appears now that Isabella had shown up, he had caused more of a rift between them. Mocking or insulting her every chance he got. He laughed as he realized he had become the bully he accused Cassandra of being.

When they reached the gates of Haven, they were greeted by Cullen and some of his recruits. He was surprised to see Isabella with them. They had very little interaction in Kirkwall but she wasn't an easy woman to forget.

Cassandra suggested Cullen gather Josephine and Leliana to discuss the occurrences of the Hinderlands. Agreeing, the commander told them to meet in one hour allowing them time to rest from their long journey. Cassandra wasted no time retreating to her tent saying a brief farewell to Solas ignoring the rogues. Isabella and Varric exchanged a look. Solas simply shook his head beginning to walk away glad that he would be away from the constant bickering for some time.

Varric  took Isabella to the small tavern in the town while he waited for council to begin. She was not impressed. Small, cramped, too many patrons and not enough servers, but at least she wasn't paying for her drink. She watched as the soldiers and civilians stared at Varric in awe and admiration. Whispers of the Herald of Andraste's actions in the Hinderlands had already begun. She rolled her eyes and clutched her pint close to her chest. "They speak of you like you're the Maker himself."

Varric took a large swig of his own pint before slamming it down on the table. Wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his coat, he grinned at the pirate. "Yep. Doesn't it just piss you off?"

She smiled rubbing her fingers on the mug to stop the drops of condensation from dripping onto the table. She leaned over the table putting her face into her mug. "You love it. Don't you lie to me. You love the attention."

"I'm storyteller, Rivani. This is completely different. At least I'll be able to leave once my job is done. The Seeker promised that much." he frowned after mentioning Cassandra remembering how drained and defeated she looked the whole trip back. He had meant to talk to her before she chose to go to her tent.

Isabella noticed Varric gazing blankly at his glass after mentioning Cassandra. She flicked his head up with her fingers forcing him to look at her again. "She reminds me of Aveline. Too caught up in her work, never wants anyone to have any fun. But Cassandra…there is something off about that one. I could insult Big Girl all day and she would call me a 'whore' as though that was actually an insult. All in good fun. I don't think our lovely seeker quite understands playful banter amongst friends. That or she needs to get laid."

He chose to ignore her last statement not even wanting to think about that. "I should talk to her, shouldn't I?" He asked. Isabella shrugged.

Feelings were a mystery to her. If it was up to her, she would simply insist Cassandra stop being so conservative for a change. Lighten up and enjoy the fun. But Varric knew it didn't work like that. Cassandra wouldn't be able to just change how she felt to please someone else. Not just because it wasn't in her nature, but because how many people could actually change at the whim of another?

He pushed himself up from his chair adjusting his coat before heading to the door. He gave Isabella a wave and a nod just as he exited through the door.

Fereldan was a lot colder than Kirkwall ever got. Varric considered himself lucky that dwarves retained heat better than humans, but still, he didn't like the cold. That, however, did not stop him from wearing his coat open showing off the chest hair he was so proud of.

A gust of wind caused an icy chill on Varric's cheeks as he hurried through Haven to the gates where Cassandra's tent was. It was easy enough to find as it was the only one with candle light illuminating it.

As he approached, he considered how he would go about alerting her of his presence. Knocking wasn't an option. A tent had no door. But calling her may cause her to remain inside free of his pestering. He wasn't rude enough to just barge into her space without permission. Nor did he want to think about what she could've been doing in her alone time.

Fortunately for Varric, he didn't have to continue wondering on how to approach her. Cassandra must've heard his footsteps nearing her tent. She opened the flap to peek who was approaching making a disgusted face which he was sure was followed with an equally as disgusted noise. Still, she didn't close it and go back inside. That had to be a sign she was at least willing to talk.

As he reached her tent, he was able to see inside through the small opening Cassandra had created. He could see her bed roll and an open book laying on top a layer of blankets. Cassandra sat by the opening half in her tent waiting for Varric to speak first. He realized he should have prepared for how he should go about apologizing to her. Usually good with words, he didn't think it would be so difficult to find the phrasing without starting an argument.

Cassandra was not a patient woman and every second she waited for the dwarf to say something she grew more irritated. Deciding it would be best not to further aggravate her he took a deep inhale before opening his mouth to apologize. "I'm sorry." he finally managed to say, but Cassandra didn't look convinced. She still wore the same stern expression with a glare colder than the snow on the ground. "I'm sorry for giving you a hard time, making your job harder, being an ass, and any other reasons you can probably name off the top of your head."

She remained silent for a while and Varric worried that she would retreat back to her tent pretending he had never visited.

She didn't continuing to sit between the warmth of the tent and the frigidness of the outside. It suddenly came to his attention that she was only wearing a thick purple tunic and leggings. She had undone the braid wrapped around her head. It was currently draped over her shoulder. How she was able to tolerate the cold in only that while he shivered in his coat was beyond him.

"Thank you. We still have sometime before we are needed in the war room. You should not be wasting it with me." She answered refusing to give him the satisfaction of her forgiveness. She began to close the flap of the tent when Varric snatched it.

"Wait!" He shouted causing Cassandra to jump. She remained still waiting for an explanation. "Um, you sure that's it?"

"I have nothing further to say to you, Varric. You don't like me. You made that very clear the whole way back. That's fine. We do not have to like each other for the Inquisition to succeed. That, however, does not mean it is necessary to criticize or mock me just to impress your friend. We were doing just fine before she showed up."

"You're right. How about I make it up to you? I could buy you a drink?" Varric suggested realizing that sounded more provocative than he had intended.

Cassandra shook her head. He wasn't sure if she was declining or just completely done with his nonsense. Snatching the tent flap from his hand, she kept it open just slightly. "Just leave me alone, Varric. I appreciate you apologizing, but I'd rather spend as little time with you as possible." With that, she closed it completely leaving Varric alone in the cold.

Honestly, that went better than he expected. It didn't advance their relationship, but at least they got through it without Cassandra trying to murder him. Still, he felt guilty about the way he treated her. Now even more, since she didn't forgive him for it. Accepting the defeat of mending things with the Seeker, he returned to the tavern to wait until it was time for the council.

The meeting was brief. They decided Varric would take Mother Giselle's advice in attempting to appease the protestors. They would make whatever necessary preparations tonight and leave early tomorrow morning. Cullen went against the idea claiming they would be throwing Varric to the wolves, but Cassandra assured him she would be present to stop them putting the Commander at ease.

There she went again. Jumping at the opportunity to come to his defense. She was screwing with his emotions making it hard to tell whether he couldn't stand her or if he respected her. Cassandra seemed so simple when she was just the angry Seeker interrogating him. Now she was still the same seeker only he couldn't find the right words to accurately describe her. He called her uncaring, cold, heartless zealot. But she was far from cold and uncaring. Her eyes burned with a passion and determination to succeed. She may not have always prioritized what was most important, but she cared about the safety of the people. She cared enough to keep him from harm's way despite her feelings of dislike for him. Though that may have been due to not having any other choice. Should Varric die, they lose their one shot at sealing the Breach.

Just before the meeting was adjourned, Varric suggested they meet at the tavern for a game of Wicked Grace with him, Solas, and Isabella. Nightingale looked surprised at the mention of the pirate queen. An old acquaintance she informed him before declining his invitation and leaving with the Seeker, who did not answer his invitation.

Cullen had time to spare and would meet them shortly after he wrapped up the shift assignments for the evening. Josephine, much to Varric's dismay, declined but said she would love to at a later date. He would hold her to that.

He counted his wins rather than losses. Curly had agreed to play and that was something. The man never had time to breath let alone play a card game. If he had an hope of doing this again, he best keep Isabella on a tight leash to stop her from scaring Cullen away.

\-----

Leliana followed Cassandra to a small room in the Chantry where the two had often snuck away to take a breather from the people of the Chantry. It had started some rumors about the relationship between the hands of the Divine, but the people never dared speak of it in their presence.

It was a small space, barely enough room for two people to move comfortably and covered in cobwebs. One chair in the left corner with a small table with an almost broken leg. Their mugs from their last meeting still resting on the top. The other corner held a crate with a small hole at the top. Cassandra unwrapped her sword from her waist the loss of weight a relief on her hips and back. She placed it on top of the broken crate before stretching her back. Leliana took a seat on the chair picking up one of the mugs. The residue remaining on the mug caused her to make a disgusted face. "We really should consider cleaning this place up if we are to continue meeting like this." She informed her friend.

"This was supposed to be temporary. If it had not been so hard to find a single place in Haven where we could be alone we would have to hide in here. Every time I turn around someone wants to complain to me about something." Cassandra retaliated. She slowly took a seat beside her blade. Feeling out the crate ensuring it would support her weight.

Leliana laughed placing the mug down and staring at her friend. Cassandra looked worn, tired from the events taking place. But more than that, she looked as though something was troubling her. It wasn't hard to guess what it was that was on her mind. Her relationship with the dwarf was hardly a secret to anyone who had seen them interact. Their arguing happened so often in the Hinderlands, Harding had to make report if it. "What did Varric do now?" She asked with such suddenness that the question caused Cassandra to jump.

"He and that pirate took a swing at me any chance they got on the way back. She doesn't like me very much."

"Well, let's see. According to Varric, you kidnapped him, interrogated him, dragged him half way across Thedas, are indirectly responsible for the mark on his hand, which will kill him eventually, and making him the Herald of Andraste. Any wonder why his friend thinks little of you?"

Cassandra stared at Leliana with a cold glare. None of this was news to her. Varric wasted many breaths speaking of this while she was there in his presence. Reminding her every damned second about why he was angry with her, despite her constant attempts to apologize for it. "Is this you trying to help or make me feel guilty? Because I'm honestly not sure who's side you're on. I have apologized to Varric. I have tried to make it better, but he doesn't want to hear it. And so I gave him the same treatment. He apologized and I refused to forgive him."

Leliana sighed and shook her head. "Cassandra, this will not make things any better. You need to be the bigger person. Start fresh. Perhaps bond over things the two of you have in common rather than your animosity toward each other. You like his books. You bought every one after reading _Tale of the Champion_."

The mention at the dwarf's books sent a flash of panic over the Seeker's face. Sure, she had adored his writing. If there was anything she could credit him on it was how fantastic his stories were, but that was never anything she would admit to his face. Confiding it to Leliana was enough to put a dent in her pride. "Please, Leliana. As though I would inflate his ego by telling him I love his writing. And why should I have to be the bigger person? He is the one who started this hostility. I was simply doing my job. If he had not proven to be so difficult, I would not have had to be forceful. Need I remind you of what he did to my face?" She pointed to the long scare extending from her cheekbone to the beginning of her chin.

Leliana had not forgotten. Varric had attempted to flee soon after the interrogation was finished. Cassandra had informed him she needed him to go to Fereldan with them. Not happy with that bit of information, he ran causing Cassandra to pursue. He grabbed his crossbow on his way out of the prison, slowing him slightly, enough for Cassandra to catch up. She reached out to grab his arms and he revealed a dagger the guards had missed slashing it deep across her face. This stunned the Seeker, but not enough for her to falter. She grabbed his wrist squeezing it hard enough causing him to drop the dagger before hooking him in the head knocking him unconscious. Leliana had hurried to her aid when she had heard the dwarf had escaped. When she arrived at the scene, she felt fear for the first time in a long time, seeing the amount of blood coming from Cassandra's face. A few stitches and she was fine, but the thought of losing her friend had truly terrified her.

She shook the thought from her head. And yet, Cassandra hadn't held it against the dwarf. She chose to let it go as they had more important things to concern themselves with. At least she thought so. He seemed to have other things on his mind, such as driving her mad. Leliana stood up from her seat and placed her hands on both sides of the Seeker's face drawing her gaze to her. "Cassandra, my dear friend, did you ever perhaps think he teased you because he likes you?"

She could see Cassandra resisting the urge to laugh in her face. The idea that one had to tease and mock someone they liked never made sense to her. Yes, let me physically harm you or take a stab at your personality in hopes that someday you will fall in love with me to. Even for children it was ridiculous.

She slapped Leliana's hands off of her face. "Do not make such jokes. Come, let's get out of here before people truly begin thinking there is more going on here beside chats among friends." She grabbed her blade off the crate before sliding off herself. Holding the door open, she allowed Leliana to exit before her. She closed the door behind her bidding Leliana a good night before they went their separate ways. Leliana returned to the quarters she shared with Josephine and Cassandra to see their current requisitions.

The Inquisition was starting from nothing. Slowly building up its army, but they still had some ways to go. Aside from lack of people, they had no trained medical staff, one herbalist, scraps of iron and leather barely enough to make decent weapons and armor, no horses. She sighed holding the list given to her by Threnn. The never ending list which kept expanding while never checking anything off.

Stuffing it in her pocket, she took the long route to her tent, peeking in to the tavern along the way. Varric was talking about some nonsense he and Isabella had gotten into on a journey with King Alistair. For a man who was supposed to be an ordinary citizen, he kept rather important company. The champion, the King of Fereldan, and recently her and Leliana, the Left and Right Hands of the Divine. She wondered who else he had met on his journeys.

He seemed content in an element that he was comfortable with. Drinks and friends. For a short while, he seemed to be the man he knew himself to be. The man he was before she brought him here. Perhaps even before the beginning of the mage rebellion. A few soldiers had even worked up the nerve to join the Herald of Andraste as he spun his tale. Even Solas had decided to join them for a game equally as engrossed in the story as the other patrons. Cassandra couldn't tell who's presence surprised her more, his or Cullen's.

She had to admit. She was jealous of the way he made others feel so comfortable in his presence. Her own aura usually steered people clear of her causing her to be alone most of the time. People would shudder at the mention of the Seekers of Truth. If it wasn't for Leliana, she would not have a soul in the world who knew the real her.

She wished she could walk in there, sit and listen to his tales. The way he spoke made her feel like her own tales were insignificant. Ridiculous, due to the fact she had faced perils in which the dangers highly surpassed his own. But she would never be able to tell her own tales in the way he did his. Such enthusiasm and vivid imagery that made her feel as though she herself was present on his journeys. Remaining for a moment longer, she decided it was best to leave before someone saw her. With one last glance at the dwarf, she proceeded back to her tent to spend the remainder of her night alone.

\-----

Varric had caught a glimpse of her for only a second as she past the tavern, but it was enough for him to stop mid story. His thoughts drifted back to her hardened face. He couldn't help but wonder if it was a mask she wore in front of others. He wondered what she was really like and if they would ever be on terms for her to show him the real Cassandra. Given recent events, it did not seem likely. And seeing how he would hopefully not remain with her too much longer, it was best not to dwell with it. Won't be long before he and the Seeker were well out of each other's hair.

Isabella brought his attention back to the story tapping her fingers on the table. He laughed it off claiming he had a brain lapse before picking up where he left off.

The final game lasted only a few moments as Solas wiped them all out. Claiming he had picked up the game from watching him and Isabella play. Yet he cleaned their pockets enough to hopefully get himself a better coat. Sneaky, elf. Sheer luck Varric thought. He would prepare better for their next game.

Isabella followed Varric to the home he resided allowing her to spend the night there rather than a tent. A short argument ensued over the occupancy of the bed. One Varric swiftly won when he shot down Isabella's response to being a lady.

He helped her set up her bed roll close to the fire to keep her warm as he didn't have too many blankets to share. It didn't help that Isabella was far too comfortable with her own skin to wear real clothing or armor.

She undid the blue bandana over her hair letting her brown hair flow into her face. "How'd it go with the Seeker?" She asked removing her boots and tossing them beside the fireplace.

Varric shook his head removing his coat. He swung it over a nearby chair before removing his tunic leaving his chest bare. "Not too good. She's angry. Can't blame her. But she said she can work with it as long as I leave her alone."

"That has never been your strong suit, Varric. Sure you can tolerate someone not being able to stand your existence?" She laughed as she slid under the warmth of the blankets.

"What are you talking about? You met my brother right?" He laughed remembering how much Bartrand couldn't stand him. He'd give anything for that Bartrand to be back deposited it all. "She's just a thorn in my side. I can ignore her for now." He grabbed a quill and a page of parchment from his end table. He began to scribble a letter while Isabella began getting comfortable.

"If you say so, Sweetness. But I think I'll stick around to keep her in check. Is there a sign-up sheet or are we just assuming anyone in Haven has joined the Inquisition?"

Finishing his letter he folder it and laid it on top of the end table. He would send that out tomorrow morning. He slid under the covers of his bed. "Joining the Inquisition, Rivani? A noble cause. Aveline would be proud of you."

"Shut it, dwarf. I'm already pissed you're making me sleep on the floor." She pulled her blanket to her chin giving her back to Varric.

Varric turned his back to her as well laughing at her as he heard her tossing and turning in an attempt to get comfortable.

\-----

_B.D_

_There is red lyrium in Haven._

_Stay out of Fereldan._

_V._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked this chapter until Sera's introduction. I just hate having to do the quest to obtain her. I also wanted to skip the whole explanation of the Red Jennies and it's a little hard for me to write Sera's character. Hope you guys still enjoy it!

It was Varric's first time in Val Royeaux, but it was exactly what he expected. Large, grand buildings towering into the skies. The gates made of gold like walking into the heavens themselves. Statues and mosaics lined the walls as they entered telling stories of heroes from the past. Everything ridiculously overdone and over the top. The only thing missing from Varric's expectations was the gold paved roads and he was sure they'd show up sooner or later.

The people cowered as they went by. A joke at the Seeker's expense sat at the tip of his tongue, but he repressed it trying to stay as civil with her as possible. He eyed a passing noblewoman wearing a mask. The mask was common, likely not a woman too high on the rank of nobility, but she dressed as though she was. Varric did trade with Orlesians often enough to know the differences in the attire of the common and nobility. He knew their mask was a fashion statement not that he entirely understood as to why they would wear such costume. It seemed a good way to sneak around. Probably why there were so many murders and assassination attempts in Orlais.

Varric insisted Solas and Isabella stay at their camp near the outskirts of the city allowing him and Cassandra to enter alone an idea that the pirate queen greatly disapproved of. There was sure to be plenty of people who wanted to kill the dwarf and Isabella wanted to make sure they wouldn't get the chance to. Not that Cassandra wasn't capable, but Isabella actually cared whether Varric lived or died for reasons other than the end of the world. She believed her determination would prove more valuable than Cassandra's skill.

Despite her arguing, Varric stood by his decision, surprising Cassandra with the notion. It seemed a foolish decision to shrink their numbers when the stakes were so high. Varric countered believing more numbers would make them appear to be forceful or distrusting. He chose Cassandra to accompany him believing her the best fit should things go wrong as she was an experienced fighter. Isabella would have been the preferable choice, but she couldn't hold her tongue. That would prove problematic. And Solas would have been his runner up, but he was a mage and an elf. Walking in to Orlais with him would have been asking to be killed. Cassandra really was the only correct choice.

As they approached the gates of the city one of Leliana's scout greeted them with a warning about the situation they were about to face. Cassandra thanked her for her help dismissing her back to her post. Taking a deep breath she turned to Varric. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He gave her a wink and a thumbs up. "No worries, Seeker. I've got this."

Cassandra smiled. His confidence was good because she was nervous. She wasn't sure if he was making light of the situation or if he truly did not understand what they were about to face. She chose the former. The dwarf may have been an ass, but he was not dimwitted. He may have been compensating with humor to deflect his fear. She was learning this was something he often did. Nodding her head, she allowed him to take the lead in greeting the angry crowd.

Varric remained confident despite the people giving him nasty glares or sighs in disgust. He waved at the crowd as though they were adoring fans continuing to the stage head raised high. Cassandra resisted the urge to laugh at how annoyed the bystanders were by Varric's disinterest in how they felt about him.

The Chantry mother, Mother Hevara, watched Cassandra and Varric make their way to the stage. Varric gave her a bow, but not out of respect. It was more in an attempt to mock the Chantry. "Behold! The Herald of Andraste!" She shouted pointing a finger to the dwarf. "We say this is a false prophet! The Maker would never send a dwarf in our hour of need!"

Cassandra growled. It was the one thing she always disliked about the Chantry. Their racism and prejudice to any other race other than human being a part of the Chantry. Dwarves could not walk the Fade, but she never believe it to be because the Maker did not want them. Part of her was itching to give the Chantry mother a piece of her mind, but this was Varric's chance to prove himself. Prove himself to the people, to the Chantry, and her that he could truly be the Herald of Andraste.

She stood close to the dwarf now feeling the tension of the crowd begin to rise. An attack could come from anywhere. She had to remain vigilant if she was to protect Varric. Right now, amongst the crowd, they had no friends or allies said for a few a Inquisition scouts laying low keeping eye on the situation. Scanning the crowd, she saw a few men in templar armor appear in the back. A man with gray hair stood in front of them bearing the same sigil on his chest as her. Lord Seeker Lucas, she thought. Their eyes met and Lucas sneered in her direction. Cassandra narrowed her eyes readying herself placing her hand on the hilt of her blade.

"Yeah, he probably wouldn't. Yet here we are. What can ya do about it? Honestly, if it were up to me I'd be back home, but the Seeker here would just drag me back.You know how demanding she can be." He joked pointing to Cassandra referencing her in his statement. The sheer honesty of his statement caused some stirs in the crowd.

Cassandra nudged the dwarf hinting to him to move on with their purpose. "But not the point. We just want to close the hole in the sky. Ya know, the one that demons are falling from. In case you didn't notice."

Mother Hevara huffed as the templars began to make their way to the front of the crowd lead by the Lord Seeker. Cassandra had thought they were heading for them, but they did not. They chose instead to head up to the stage ignoring Cassandra and Varric. The Lord Seeker walked past the Chantry staff a templar at the end taking a swing at Mother Hevara.

The action surprised both the Seeker and the dwarf. The templars, as far as they understood were on the same side as the Chantry. For them to strike a Revered Mother seemed a risky and unnecessary move. One of the templars who had walked the stage with them appeared to agree as his assisted the Chantry mother in sitting up giving the Lord Seeker a look of concern. But Lucas remained unfazed.

Cassandra was unnerved by the coldness in Lucas's eyes. He did not look like the man she had known since he took over the Seekers of Truth. The templar with him had the same cold gaze as though they were all under some sort of spell. Speculation, of course, with no real proof of anything. She would keep her observations to herself for now.

Hurrying to meet the Lord Seeker as he exited the stage, Cassandra attempted to corner him. She had several questions for the man and it was unlikely she would ever get the opportunity to ask again. Why would he strike the Chantry? Why side with the templars? Why could he not see the importance of the Inquisition? "Lord Seeker, I-"

"You will not address me." He cut her off malice laced in his voice. Cassandra jerked back as he came close to pushing her out of his way. She was taken aback by his rudeness. She knew he was angry at her for turning her back on the Seekers, but she thought he would now see the reasoning for her decision. She had always been loyal to the Chantry, to the Seekers of Truth, never turning her back on either without good cause.

The Lord Seeker turned his head to look at Cassandra still keeping his back toward her. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Cassandra. Starting a heretical movement. You should all be ashamed of yourself. Orlais no longer has our protection." He informed the audience. The people had believed they would be safe from mage attacks with the templars of Orlais still residing in Val Royeaux. Now, that was no longer an option and the mages will be free to attack the city as they pleased.

Varric stood beside Cassandra as they watched the templars march off leaving the city defenseless and in shock. While Orlais still had the Chevaliers to fight for them, most did not believe them capable to stop an army of mages due to lack of abilities to deter magic.

The courtyard began to clear out. Some talking about leaving Orlais, others in panic as to what they were going to do now. Mother Hevara gave the Seeker a sympathetic, hopeless look that made Cassandra's heart sink. The people were afraid and she could not blame them. The Seekers had failed them, the Chantry failed them and now the templars had failed them as well.

To others, this may have seemed a defeat for the inquisition, but Cassandra saw an opportunity. With the organizations the common folk relied upon out of the way, others may seek out the Inquisition for their protection. They may begin receiving support from people who could supply them with things that they needed. She would send word to Josephine to begin advocating for the Inquisition in Val Royeaux.

"You seekers really are quite charming. Really have a way with people." Varric mocked as they were left standing almost alone in the courtyard. Cassandra gave a weary sigh and Varric threw his hands up in defense. "Just teasing, Seeker. I'd much prefer you over him anyway. Looks like the inquisition got the fun seeker."

"You're sarcasm does you no credit, Varric. Anyway, that went better than I expected. You did well."

The compliment was not lost on him though Varric looked at her as though she had gone insane. That went terrible! What was she thinking? They had no support from the templars and if he didn't think they lost their minds before, he most certainly did now. "We must've witnessed two different situations, Seeker. And I hardly did anything at all"

"Quite the contrary, you did take charge of the situation and did not need me to step in for you. As for the templars, I still believe we should consider seeking their aid. You saw not all of them agree with the lord Seeker's methods. The ray of hope may not shine so brightly, but it is still there. Plus, with the templars openly abandoning the people, we may gain allies." She was really something. Varric saw the reality of the situation. They failed to get the templars to agree with them which meant they were no longer a reliable option for closing the Breach. The Chantry refused to believe a dwarf could be their hero meaning the people would not believe it either. And the people had just about given up. But Cassandra, remained optimistic. How could she have seen so much good in the situation when Varric couldn't see one thing gone right? He could add that to the list of things he didn't understand about the Seeker. But it was comforting seeing how encouraged she was and maybe she was right. Maybe there was just that small glimmer of light at the end of the tunnel.

Varric's thoughts cut short when he saw an object approaching at the corner of his eye. He took a quick step back as an arrow landed in front of him directly between him and the Seeker. Cassandra immediately scanned the horizon for the attacker, but there was no one in sight. A spy or an assassin? She thought as she picked up the arrow. There was a note wrapped around it just under the head. Quickly unwrapping it she read I aloud:

_People say you're special. I want to help, and I can bring everyone._

_There's a baddie in Val Royeaux. I hear he wants to hurt you. Have a search for the red things in the market, the docks, and 'round the cafe, and maybe you'll meet him first. Bring swords._

_Friends of Red Jenny_

"Friends of Red Jenny? I have never heard of such an organization." Cassandra said as she examined the letter for other clues. There were a few poorly done doodles as though done by a child, but other than that no suggestions as to who this group was.

She handed Varric the note and he began to examine it the same way she had. The hand writing was atrocious he noted, but other than that he was left as confused as the Seeker was. "Search for red things? What do you say, Seeker? Up for a scavenger hunt?"

"This is foolish. For all we know this is a ploy to get you killed and I will not go back to your friend with that news. At the very least, we should gather Solas and Isabella before solving the mystery of these 'Red Jennies'. Find out if they are worth our time." Cassandra disagreed.

"Ah, afraid of Rivani's wrath? Say no more. Fine we'll get those two before finding the Red Jennies for your sake, Seeker." Varric tucked the note into the pocket of his coat for them to return to later.

As they began to walk back towards the gates, a young messenger presented them with a very elegant looking invitation. An invitation to Duke Bastion's chateau. Varric laughed. It seemed suddenly everyone wanted to help the Inquisition now that they were desperate for it. The Seeker's word rang true.

Cassandra wondered how the messenger got word that the Herald of Andraste would be present in Val Royeaux. They had left Haven on such short notice and she did not believe it could've been a coincidence. The messenger eased her worries informing her he was sent to see the talks. He was given instruction should the Inquisiton arrive extend them an invitation. Cassandra suggested to Varric they should head to the chateau before meeting up with the rest of their team. It was not out of their way and seemed less likely to be a trap than these Red Jennies. Agreeing, Varric sent a message with an Inquisition scout to Isabella and Solas informing them to meet them at the docks in an hour.

\-----

Duke Bastion's salon could easily rival the Winter Palace in beauty. The architecture was stunning. Marble pillars and floors with gold trimmings. A long carpet lined to parlor as a runway for its guest. Varric tried not to look too impressed as they were announced at the entrance, but he had never been inside a building as lovely as this one. The viscount's mansion didn't even come close!

Cassandra was not as dazzled as the dwarf was. The act of showing off one's wealth with architecture or fine silks did not appeal to her even though she had come from a life of luxury. She admitted it had appeal, but she could not bring herself to accept splurging on luxury items while others starved in the streets.

It did not take long for the guest of the salon to turn their attention to the Herald of Andraste. The swarmed the dwarf eager to separate fact from fiction and Varric took to it well. It was the same as the night in the tavern where he would adorn his peers with marvelous stories. He had a tendency to exaggerate his story using the rumors heard amongst the people and did little to make them think anything was just false rumor, but the crowd loved it. Feeding off of his every word. All except one noble, standing off to the side watching them like a hawk.

The noble stated his dislike of the Inquisition. Believing it to be some pretend fanatical movement despite the obvious dangers hitting Thedas at that very moment. He tried to challenge the Herald of Andraste to a duel causing Cassandra to stand in front of Vartic should she have to champion him. The noble was a duelist judging by the blade he was beginning to pull from his back. And Varric had only his crossbow. That would be considered cheating should he have accepted the duel. The noble suddenly stopped moving set to ice by a very elegant looking mage.

It was to Cassandra's understanding all the loyalist mages to have fled Orlais, hiding in Fereldan until the war was over. Some had joined the Inquisition, but there were very few that trusted them. So to see a mage dressed in very fine silks and a helm of gold and jewels was very usual to the Seeker. She kept her guard up trying to decipher if this mage was friend or foe. She may have stopped the arrogant noble from striking Varric, but that didn't mean her intentions were pure.

Varric looked at the Seeker for a hint of what they were preparing for, but she looked as lost as he did. But she no longer had her hand on her blade. That had to mean she trusted the mage wouldn't attack. Turning his attention back to the mage, he watched her make his way towards them. Her gown swaying with every step and her heels clicking the floor in a rhythmic pattern.

She address the man by name claiming he was harassing her guest at her party. She turned her head to Varric. Her eyes piercing even through the embellished mask she wore over half her face. Cassandra scowled as she asked Varric what she should do with the man implying killing him was an option. Senseless murder in the presence of others all due to insults. Such was custom in Orlais. It made Cassandra's stomach turn. The world had enough issues without people creating more violence for ridiculous matters.

Fortunately, Varric was a reasonable man and saw no sense in killing another for not having faith in the Inquisition. If he killed one man for that, he'd have to execute a hundred others. The woman nodded to Varric's wish and excused the man releasing him from her spell. She insisted Varric go with her somewhere they could discuss matters more privately. Not taking a chance, Cassandra did not want Varric alone with the mysterious mage. There was a strange air about her. One she did not trust.

"My dear, is your bodyguard really necessary?" The mage asked him as she led him through the halls of her estate. Stopping by a large window, she leaned against the windowsill.

Varric stood a few feet from her looking over his shoulder at Cassandra who stood very close to him. She knew mages could be quick and did not want to risk being too far from Varric should she chose to attack. "Cassandra pretty much runs the show. Can't go anywhere without her."

"She sounds more like a prison warden." The mage laughed removing her mask blatantly disregarding Cassandra being right there. Her eyes were a shade of gray and she had high cheekbones giving her a distinguished look. She looked like a woman of power. Scary and charming at the same time. Someone who ruled with an iron fist. The Iron Lady.

Varric laughed as well. This mage had no idea how close she hit the nail on the head. His laughter quickly subsided when he heard Cassandra clear her throat from behind him.

"We were invited here by Duke Bastion. Will he not be joining us?" Cassandra asked getting back to the topic at hand.

"Pardon my rudeness. I am Madam Vivienne, Mistress of Duke Bastion, former Grand Enchanter to the Circle of Orlais, or as the people call me, Madame de Fer. The Duke is currently indisposed. But it was I that extended the invitation to the party. Your introduction, my dear, is hardly necessary. Your name was on everyone's lips long before you became the Herald of Andraste, Varric Tethras. Hard in Hightown was quite impressive." She bowed her head slightly to the renowned author. Turning her head to Cassandra. "And you, the Hero of Orlais, Right Hand of the Divine, Lady Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast. It does me quite an honor to be present with those holding such powerful titles."

He was surprise she had heard of his novel let alone have read it. His books had not sold nearly as well in Orlais as they did in the Free Marches and Fereldan. But Vivienne's accent was not Orlesian and he wondered if she spent time in a circle elsewhere before the rebellion broke out. He gave her a smile of approval in her taste in novels.

"But I did not invite you here to discuss literature and past victories. Not when there is much more important events to discuss." She stood up right in a confident posture. Her hands folded neatly in front of her. "Your Inquisition has potential that has not dwelled upon others. I believe you very capable of coming up with a solution to our issues. And I would like to offer my aid."

"You would like to join the Inquisition? That is quite a shock. We have received little aid from the loyalist mages. What is it you offer to the Inquisition?" Cassandra knew they were in no position to turn away any help, but she didn't want to appear too desperate. She had already made that mistake before when she prematurely assumed Isabella would be joining them. Here in Orlais, an act of desperation was a deadly move. Cassandra may not have liked the Grand Game, but that did not mean she was unfamiliar with the rules of the game. And Vivienne appeared to be an expert player. She would have to stay on her toes less she fall victim Vivienne's trap.

Vivienne gave Cassandra a smile that sent a chill down her spine. As though Vivienne could read her every thought. "I am one of the most influential of the Circle mages. If you require the aid of the loyalist mages, I can persuade them to join you. I also have very powerful diplomatic allies, who's services and support I can offer to you. My dear, you would be a fool to turn me away."

Cassandra looked at Varric for his opinion but the dwarf just shook his head and shrugged. Vivienne had thought Cassandra was the leader of the Inquistion. She fit the part powerful, determined, a bit harsh and she lacked charm, but the potential was there. But she seemed to turn to Varric for his input. Perhaps seeking guidance from the Herald of Andraste. Surely, Varric, some commoner dwarf, was not the leader of such an organization even if he was the Herald of Andraste. He had no experience being involved with anything of this sort. It was like putting a jester on a throne.

The mage watch the two silently argue which of them would address her as she waited her patience growing thin. Varric finally gave in after a Cassandra punched his arm after some remark he made, but Vivienne had not heard it. "Alright, Iron Lady. Seeker says you can join up. Haven is no where near as lovely as your salon. Hope you adjust well."

She placed her mask back on her face smiling at her new companions. "Do not worry about me. I will manage. I shall meet you both in Haven then. It's been a pleasure." She gave a courtesy just before leading them back down the hall they entered from.

They discussed their feelings of Madame de Fer on the way to the docks. Cassandra told Varric she felt the niceties were as fake as the mask she wore. And Varric agreed. It wasn't that he didn't believe what she offered was sincere, but she didn't seem the kind of woman who did things for free. She expected something from them as a reward for coming to their aid. The question was what was she expecting?

\-----

Isabella was pacing back and forth while Solas rested against the baracade of the docks slightly annoyed by her restlessness. He sighed with relief when Varric and Cassandra showed up putting an end to Isabella's pacing. She meet Varric and Cassandra half way snatching the dwarf by the collar giving him an earful about making her worry.

It was sweet the way she cared so much for him. She had little care for much else, but it was obvious how much her friends meant to her. Varric was incredibly lucky to mean that much to a person. She hadn't know that sort of love since her brother's passing and it was not likely she would ever know it again.

Varric filled them in on the mysterious letter attached to the arrow. Isabella shot Cassandra a suspicious look that an arrow had gotten past her detection almost striking the dwarf. Cassandra was about to retaliate but Solas intervened holding a red handkerchief in his hand with a few scribbles drawn on it.

The lines didn't make sense, but Solas believed finding the last two clues would solve the mystery. They were not hard to find. The next couple of handkerchiefs hidden where the letter had stated, the cafe and the marketplace. Once all three were found, Solas laid them together revealing a map of Orlais with an 'X' marking the location they were supposed to go. A secluded garden behind a villa in Orlais.

"Careful." Cassandra warned placing her hand on her blade. She was tempted to draw the blade hearing voices round the other side of the wall further into the garden. The note had warned of someone threatening them. Someone talking about harming the Inquisition or Varric. But for all she knew it was a ploy to make the Inquisition look foolish.

Isabella followed close behind Cassandra a blade in each hand while their range companions followed from behind. Solas had his staff in hand while Varric stood ready to draw Bianca if needed.Peering her head from around the wall, Cassandra observed the men gathered in the garden. They were armed, but she could not tell if they belonged to an army or organization. They looked nothing more than armed thugs to her. She took the chance stepping out from behind the wall revealing herself to the thugs. Her hand still on the hilt of her sword, but she did not draw. Not until they made the first move, which they did.

They made their way to strike the Seeker as she drew her blade. Solas cast a few fireballs at them, buying her time. Varric and Isabella had split off, taking the men in the back leaving the closer ones to Cassandra and Solas.

With the enemies out of the way, they entered the next portion of the garden, greeted by a strange noble poised in the center of the garden. He was unarmed and unguarded. It was likely the men they killed his source of protection. "Herald of Andraste, how surprised were you to find out it was me."

The Inquisition companions looked among each other for anyone who had any idea what he was talking about. Varric was familiar with a lot of people, but this guy wasn't one of them. If they did know each other, he wouldn't have been addressed as such. "I don't know who you are." "You don't fool me. I'm too important for this to be a coincidence." He arrogantly replied.

They heard movement from behind them. It sounded as though more guards were alerted to their arrival. A thud and grunt was heard close to their position and they prepared for an ambush only to be greeted by a young blond elven woman. She drew the sting on her bow taking aim at the man. "Just say what."

"What is-" A an arrow struck his head killing him in an instant. Varric and Isabella had a chuckle at the self girl's silly comment earning an eye roll from the Seeker. They prepared for another fight as the next ambush arrived. This time with the elf woman's aid.

When the fighting was over, Cassandra addressed the strange elf, "Who are you? Who were these men? Were you the one who send us the note?" Her tone aggressive.

Varric gave her the benefit of the doubt. It was late and they were tired and hungry. He couldn't blame her for feeling annoyed as the whole situation went sideways. He placed his arm out in front of her letting her know he would take it from here. "Forgive the, Seeker. She can be pretty...straightforward. But an explanation would be nice about now. Especially since you killed him before we got a chance to do any sort of questioning."

The elf giggled patting Varric on the head a few times. "Heard the Herald of Andraste was different. Wasn't expecting a dwarf. You don' look so dwarfy for a dwarf."

She was barely paying attention. They still had no answers and Cassandra looked like she was going to take a chunk out of the elf. Varric rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, Buttercup, we've had a long day. I'm sure you know how the Chantry can be. Answers would be nice about now."

"Sera. My name is Sera and my friends said we should look into this one."

"And who exactly is he?"

"Dont know. But he was bad news for your Inquisition." Silence fell over the garden and Sera looked at the puzzles faces on the faces of the Inquisition companions. She gave a heavy sigh. "My friends tipped me off. You know the Friends of Red Jenny. They told me you'd be here and this one wanted to make a mess of things."

"Oh, Kitten. You still have us so confused. Who are these Red Jennies? Are you spies? Cause the Inquisition is good in that department." Isabella intervened believing they may have just wasted their time.

"Eh, no. No what not important. You're a strange lot. I'd like to join." Cassandra and Varric simultaneously answered. Her 'no' and Varric 'sure'. She was not pleased and coldly glaring at him for his disagreement.

When he gave her his famous, mischievous grin, she knew to prepare for a smug remark. "Remember, Seeker, we need all the help we can get. You said so yourself! I'm not entirely sure what these Red Jennies do per say, but if they can get us useful information on our enemies that will prove beneficial for the Inquisition, dont you think?" She didn't answer choosing instead to throw her hands up in defeat. Varric extended his hand to Sera welcoming her to the team.

It seemed their group was balancing out nicely with those responsible and those fun. Sera was going to be a fun one. A wild card who was barely sure she understood what she was trying to say. That and Varric always had a soft spot for elves. Orlais proved to be more interesting than he first thought. Sure there were threats, implied murder, and fancy impractical outfits, but overall a pleasant experience. With two new members to the team, who appeared to have a lot to offer. Varric eagerly awaited where his path would take him next. ------

A poorly written letter makes it's way to Varric as they camp for the night outside of Val Royeaux:

_Varric._

_Their is something weird hapening near the tevinter border. Wispers of an elder one from some mages. dont know what that means but they are talking about the Inquisision. Dosnt look good_

_Hav you herd from Hawke?_

_Be carful Varric._

_Fenris_

_\-----_

_Broody,_

_I'll let the Seeker know. Thanks_

_And no word from Hawke._

_Love always,_

_Varric_

_P.S. Your grammar and spelling still sucks. What has Hawke taught you?_


	6. Chapter 6

They were making progress. It was slow, but the change was beginning to take place. Their new members, Sera and Vivienne, had a lot to offer the Inquisition and kept true to their word. Vivienne had brought in much funding for the organization. Packages of armor, weaponry, food and herbs were brought in everyday from nobles publicly pledging their support for the Inquisition. 

The soldiers were clothed, armed, and feed better and thus Cullen had noticed an increase in morale. Pleased, the soldiers were starting to become stronger and more motivated. Cassandra had noticed an overall difference in the air of Haven. The people were content, no longer the same terror and fear of death they had before. The Breach was still vividly in the sky. She stared at it every day. But it was almost as though the people had forgotten it was a threat. That it could still be the cause of their demise. Faith was restoring as she hoped. 

And Sera, as unusual as her 'friends' were, had brought in much information. There was no order to the madness of the Friends of Red Jenny, but Cassandra believed she had a brief understanding of how it worked. They were peasants, the poor, orphans, underpaid and overlooked workers. Cooks, stable hands, people the nobles often forget existed. That's why it worked. They would overhear gossip, threats, or read a letter about nobles who wish to harm others for their own gain. And the Friends would take them down, sometimes with pranks other times with an arrow to the head. 

Still, it confused her how they knew who was part of the friends if they didn't have names or a roster to go by. It was chaos, completely unorganized, but it worked, somehow. She didn't think on it much. Sera was odd, but at least her heart was in the right place. 

Cassandra sat on a rock beside the frozen lake staring up at the Breach wondering how it got there. At times, it felt as though it mocked her attempt to seal it. Fate gave her a way to close it through Varric, and yet it wasn't enough. It was also Varric meaning she would have to tolerate him in order to reach her goal. 

Varric had become more bearable since their last chat. She still avoided him like the plague, but they were starting to talk more. Awkward small chats with him straining to avoid hurling a joke at her. Occasionally she would walk past him bidding him a good morning. He would still invite her to the tavern from time to time, but she would decline. 

Hugging her knees to her chest she sunk her head low resting her chin on her knees. Embarrassment, fear, pride. It all stopped her from being a part of the team. Of any team really. The people were beginning to love the dwarf and why wouldn't they. Charismatic and charming he was likeable to all but her. He made it so easy for them to see him as more as a person rather than a symbol of power. It took time, growth, but the result was inevitable.

Taking a final look at the Breach, Cassandra decided it was time for her to begin her rounds beginning with Cullen and a discussion for how their army faired. 

\-----

Varric sat with Cullen in the tavern. It was still too early for drinking, but Flissa made great breakfast as well. And with the fresh meats and vegetables they were getting, her meals were becoming phenomenal. 

His omelet was still hot and he could smell the onion and fresh mushrooms. His mouth watered as he prepared to dig in. Cullen on the other hand was spaced out. He had not seemed himself for the past couple of days. "You alright, Curly?"

Cullen's head shot up. He rubbed the tension out of his eyes and gave Varric an apologetic smile before beginning to pick at his omelet. "I was just thinking about Kirkwall. I wonder how things are there. Since the fall of the circle, I do not have much of a connection there anymore."

"Well, Aveline says it's a mess. Her and the guards are helping where they can, but it isn't their fight. They just want to keep the citizens safe. Doesn't help that there is no viscount. Rumor has it, Sebastian is trying to take over. That would do no one any good. Choir boy is just as bad as most of the Chantry pricks. Aveline is doing what she can to keep him in his place." He took a bite into his cooled off omelet savoring the way the flavors mixed together. There was limited use of spices, but Flissa had outdone herself. It was the best damn omelet he ever had. 

Cullen laughed as he took a bite of his own breakfast agreeing with the dwarf. "I have not heard much from your friends since Hawke left. Shame you don't know where she is. I hope she is well."

Varric gulped hard as he finished his bite. Lying to the Seeker was one thing, but lying to Cullen made him feel bad. Cullen had it rough in Kirkwall. His wasn't fond of mages. Varric knew this was due to a bad experience during the blight, but he didn't know the full story. But he was still one of the good templars. He knew Hawke was a mage and did not try to send her to the Circle. He kept Ander's clinic a secret and lured other templars away from it. He even aided Merrill from time to time when she got lost. 

He had changed a lot since they arrived in Fereldan no longer as weary of mages as he was in Kirkwall. Varric felt it was mostly due to guilt for being a bystander during Meredith's reign of terror. Who could blame him? What was one lone templar to do against a reigning lunatic? But now, he was more than just one lone templar. He could stand to make a difference among others with the same beliefs. It gave him a light and softened the templar's features. 

"Hawke is resourceful. I'm sure she is fine. Once she hears about all of this, she'll probably come out of hiding." 

"You think she would join us?"

"I've no doubt in my mind. The attention is no longer on her, so she'll come by to start trouble. You know how she is."

"That I do, Varric. That I do." He raised his glass to the dwarf before taking a sip of the fruit juice to wash down his breakfast. "How are things with Cassandra? Is she still giving you a hard time?" He asked as he placed the glass back onto the table. 

Truthfully the Seeker had been on his mind a lot more than he cared to admit as of late. They had handled each other well in Val Royeaux. Avoided any major fighting and arguments, but things were still tense. She didn't trust him anymore than he trusted her and it kept them at arm's length. Then there was the constant battle with her on making decisions. As Herald of Andraste, she wanted to see him in a position of power, a symbol of hope for the people. An idea that absolutely terrified him. At the same time, she was afraid of giving him that power. He could see it in her eyes every time he made a decision. "We're ok. I think I've grown on her. I have that effect on people." He grinned at the Commander. 

Cullen laughed and nodded his head towards the entrance of the tavern. "Good because here she comes." 

Varric turned in his seat so quickly he almost fell over. There she was at the front of the tavern. Their eyes met momentarily and she began to head their way. Cassandra had this way of ruining his morning by almost always showing up first thing. Granted it was a little later than usual, but he just wished he could go one day without the Seeker finding him to do something important. 

When she reached the table she merely nodded her head towards Varric acknowledging his presence before giving Cullen her attention. Talking about troop plans and the new recruits. It was far too early in the day for this conversation, but Varric knew how these soldier types were. All work and no play. Cassandra was practically the physical embodiment of that expression. He found himself wondering about what she was like under all that armor. Her emotional armor. The Maker would take him to the heavens himself before he started wondering what she looked like physically. 

She couldn't be all seeker like all the time could she? She had to have hobbies, friends even. Maybe she and Leliana were friends? He assumed they were only co-workers, but she spent more time with the Left Hand than anyone else in Haven. He had been in Haven long enough to hear the rumors about those two, but he didn't believe them. Cassandra didnt seem the sort to have a dailance with her close coworkers. Maybe Leliana would be willing to give him so insight on their resident Seeker. It would so her some good to do something stress free for a change. 

He suddenly realized Cullen and Cassandra were both staring at him. They had asked him something, but damn, he was too busy thinking about Cassandra. "Sorry. Care to repeat that?" He asked admitting he wasn't paying attention.

Cassandra responded with an eye roll refusing to repeat her question. Cullen stood up from his seat draining the rest of his juice before placing back onto the table next to his empty dish. "I should be off to train the new recruits. Maker knows they need it. Thank you for breakfast, Varric. We should do this again sometime." He bowed his head politely to the dwarf and bid a farewell to the Seeker before exiting the tavern

Cassandra remained standing there awkwardly. He wasn't sure if she had something to tell him or if she was waiting for him to send her away. He wasn't in power over her so why should she wait for his command? "I'd like to discuss what your friend Fenris informed you of." She took Cullen's seat pushing his empty dish to the side. She folded her hands onto the table. When Varric made no protest about beginning this conversation, she continued, "He mentioned an 'elder one'. Do you have any idea what that could mean?"

Flissa approached the table removing the empty plates and refilling Varric's glass. She asked Cassandra if she wanted food or drink to which the Seeker politely declined either. When the barmaid was out of earshot, Varric leaned on the table and answered, "No. I don't know what that's about. But I do know Broody. He wouldn't have struggled to write that letter if it wasn't important. I think we should do some investigating into this."

Cassandra agreed. Perhaps investigating these Tevinter mages could lead them to the perpetrator. It was possible they snuck into the Conclave to destroy the Chantry from within. She would discuss this with Leliana later. "What was he doing so close to the border anyway? Fenris....that is the elf who escaped slavery, correct? Isn't that a great risk?" 

Varric nodded. He grabbed his glass and leaned back in the seat. "Fenris is trying to stop slavers at the source. Doing a damn good job of it too. His biggest advantage is there is no leader in Kirkwall right now. He can sneak in as many free elves as he wants and no one will say otherwise. Most of these elves have never learned how to fit in with society, so leaving them on their own is essentially leaving them to die. And so Fenris with the help of Orana, free elf Hawke employed, and Merrill give these elves money and basic skills before they go off into the real world." He almost let it slip that Hawke was the one funding this project, but that would also reveal that Fenris knew where she was. And Cassandra was not stupid. If one of his friends knew where Hawke was, why wouldn't her best friend?

"And the Guard has nothing to say about that? Oh right. The guard captain is a friend of yours. Convenient." She commented. When she noticed Varric narrow his eyes at her with disapproval, she replayed her comment back. Her eyes widened. "I'm sorry. That was not sarcasm. I truly believe it is a good thing what your friend is doing. I detest slavery. Treating people like objects is a disgusting custom. You know, Nevarra considered adapting slavery into the country at one point. Fortunately, the number of those who found it barbaric outweighed the number of those that approved."

"Nevarra just sounds so charming the way you talk about it. Think you'll ever go back?" Varric laughed as she scrunched her face in disgust. He knew she hated her native country. He could hear the resentment in her voice whenever she said the name. 

"Why? Are you so eager to see me go?" She narrowed her eyes. He smiled. There was no bite in that question. She was being playful.

This was one of those rare, opportune moments where he could mess with her without getting her angry. Granted it was the first time he had seen that side of her. He intended to take full advantage of it. "I wasn't, but now that you mention it..." He looked thoughtfully at the ceiling as though pondering the thought of Cassandra leaving. 

"How do you know I wouldn't drag you with me?" She asked quickly leaning onto the table. He looked back at her, their eyes locking together. A smile on her face that almost looked suggestive.

The seriousness in her eyes made him a little nervous. He hadn't expect that comment back from her. She was teasing him, but he could no longer tell if it was still playful. She was borderline flirting with him. He almost laughed out loud at the thought. It was likely Cassandra didn't realize what she was doing. She didn't seem the type to initiate flirting. Then again he hardly knew anything about her at all "Be still my heart! I've grown on you!" He dramatically placed his hand over his heart. 

She giggled. An adorable sound that had no business coming from the Seeker's lips. Wait. Did he say adorable? What was happening? The world truly was ending wasn't it?

"Like fungus." She replied back to playful teasing. He realized he had at some point subconsciously leaned onto the table with her as well. They were very close. He could only imagine how this looked to the other inhabitants of the tavern. 

The Seeker had also noticed how close they got and jumped back in her seat snapping out of whatever reverie she had just been in. He could see the faint red building in her cheeks as realization was setting in. She excused herself from the table informing Varric she would see him later in the war room. And then, in the blink of an eye, she was gone leaving Varric to wonder if she had been there in the first place. 

He left the tavern thanking Flissa as he exited. The cool breeze was welcoming in comparison to the heat in the tavern. He thought about discussing what just happened with Isabella, but quickly decided that was a terrible idea. Knowing Isabella, she'd probably advise him to spend the night with Cassandra. Which was terrible advice, since the Seeker obvious hadn't meant for that conversation to get so....risque. A couple of weeks ago they couldn't have a single conversation without wanting to kill each other. Now they were flirting. Those were two very different extremes. Why couldn't he just have one normal conversation with her?

He had some time to kill before heading to his meeting and he really didn't want to spend it thinking about Cassandra. Though there was not much for him to do at the moment. Cullen was training scouts and while he liked Solas, the elf was not much for conversation. They joked about humans from time to time. He reminded him a bit of Anders before the mage went crazy. He considered seeking out Sera to get to know her better, but he didn't have the time to try and decipher her nonsense. And Vivienne, well, she was too highbrow for him. He never mingled well with noble types. 

He spotted Isabella and Sera giggling about something near the gates and decided to they would be the best to pass time with. He would avoid mentioning the event with Seeker and perhaps Isabella had some understanding to what Sera was ever saying. 

As he began to approach, he noticed a soldier wearing armor that didn't fit in with the other Inquisition soldiers. He was shorter than most human men. An ironic thought, considering he himself was a dwarf. The young soldier was asking around for who was in charge of the Inquisition. 

It was a good question really. There Inquisition was coming along nicely and yet they still had no leader. Most would argue it was Cassandra. She was front and center at almost every event, but no one publicly announced it. Then again, she had brought him along for said events. Perhaps the people thought, the Herald of Andraste was the leader. 

The soldier noticed the dwarf and flagged him down. "Excuse me. I have an important message. I need to speak to who ever is in charge."

"Well, Short Stuff, that depends on who you ask. Some say the Seeker, some say the Commander, and others, bless their poor confused hearts, say me, the Herald of Andraste. Why dont you just give me the message and I'll pass it along to who ever seems best?" 

The soldier was not from Fereldan he noted. His skin tone would make him from the north, Free Marches or Nevarran even. As he looked closer, the armor did not properly fit him and was made up of several mix and match parts It was likely the soldier was not a soldier at all but rather a mercenary.

He looked at the dwarf suspiciously. His eyes fell on the glowing mark on Varric's hand. Taking that as proof enough that Varric was telling the truth he gave the dwarf the message. "I'm here on behalf of Bull's chargers. We're a mercenary group looking for work. My boss thinks the Inquisiton could use our skills."

Mercenaries in the Inquisition? The Seeker would not be happy about that. She would worry how it would look for the Inquisition. A Chantry organization seeking aid from thugs who, for the right price, would turn on them. Oh she would not like it at all. 

On the other hand, she seemed to want to push decision making on him. Maybe he should make the call on this one. "Not making promises, but the least we could do is have a chat with yout boss. See what he offers and what not."

"Great. We're located on the shores of the Storm Coast. Come by if you want to check us out in action." The mercanary bowed giving Varric a smirk before marching off. Varric noticed the Kirkwall sigil on the back of his armor. That had to be a symbol, a sign from the heavens that he was making the right call. He smiled taking it as that and continued making his way to Isabella and Sera. 

\------

Cassandra and Leliana were sitting in Leliana's station passing time before their meeting. Cassandra sat on the desk absentmindedly swinging her legs while Leliana sat in her chair reading over some reports. 

They had just finished discussing the mages in Tevinter. While they both believed it could be a threat to the Inquisition, it was foolish to send soldiers all the way to Tevinter based on speculation. Not to mention costly. They would have to wait for them to make the first move. 

Leliana watched Cassandra from over her reports. She seemed to have something on her mind other than what they discussed. She had been wearing her emotions on her face often these past few months. Strange considering the six years she had known her, she was not notorious for it. "What's wrong?" She asked throwing her reports in her lap. 

Cassandra stopped moving her legs. "I've been thinking...we need someone to lead the Inquisition."

"Is that not what you've been doing?"

"What?! No!" Cassandra looked absolutely horrified by the assumption. 

Leliana laughed uncrossing her legs and tossing her reports onto the desk the Seeker was sitting on. "So you just suggested we start the Inquistion, organized the armies and battle plans, assembled the council, assigned jobs, led scout parties..."

"I get it, Leliana." She cut her off. "But none of those things qualify me to lead. I am not good with people. My very presence terrifies the public. I over think everything and I have a hard time making difficult decisions. There is no way I can lead."

Cassandra was always far too hard on herself. She saw more of her flaws than she did her positive traits. In a way, it was good, but Cassandra took it to such an extreme that Leliana often worried about her. Leliana believed Cassandra would be an excellent leader if she only applied herself to it. She was a respectable woman, it would not be hard for others to follow her. 

"I think...I think Varric would be a good leader." The Seeker said quietly. 

Leliana burst into laughter. The sound startling a few scouts walking past. Cassandra's head shot up as she watched Leliana grip her stomach from laughing so hard. "I am being serious!" The Seeker shouted not seeing why Leliana found her statement hysterical.

"Of course you are, but that doesn't make it any less funny." Leliana stood from her seat and pulled Cassandra off of the desk to stand with her. Holding Cassandra's hands in hers she looked into her eyes noting the red building in Cassandra's face. Whether it was from the cold or the embarrassment by Leliana's outburst, she could not say. "You know that is a terrible idea. For several reasons. Varric doesn't want to be here now, but understands the severity if he leaves. We promised he would only have to remain to seal the Breach. Imagine how angry he will be with you if you attempt to make him stay. Varric has never been a part of an army of any sort. Even with Hawke he was a follower, not a leader. What in Thedas makes you think he would be the perfect leader for the Inquisition?"

"He is kind and caring. You see how the others take to him. He is also excellent at reading people even when I am not. Varric has a way with words when it calls for peaceful solutions and yet he is still capable of combat if needed. But more importantly, I believe we can trust him not to fall victim to the immense power he would obtain leading the Inquisition. And-why are you staring at me like that?" Cassandra asked as she observed her friend's face. 

Leliana wore a mischievous grin from ear to ear made slightly more eerie by her hooded armor. Cassandra tried to take her hands from Leliana's not sure what the Left Hand was plotting. Leliana gripped tighter keeping eye contact with her. "Oh Maker. You like him."

"You have lost your mind. I was simply stating why he is far more qualified to lead than I am." Cassandra snatched her hands back trying hard to fight the heat from rising in her cheeks. It was a ridiculous assumption. Her and Varric barely got along. The earlier event in tavern came to mind. That was one conversation she wished she could forget. Her foolish attempt to tease the dwarf led to unintentional flirting. Did Varric notice when she didn't? No, he hadn't said anything. The dwarf most certainly would have made some sort of comment if he did. 

"You like him! You love his books and you want him to stay! Look at you. You are redder than a tomato."

"Because you are making incorrect accusations in public, Leliana! Sweet Andraste, I do not need to have this rumor spreading." She pleaded with her friend to stop speaking so loud. She gazed around to make sure no one was looking. Her eyes fell onto the dwarf in question who was heading to the Chantry doors with his pirate friend. He was smiling as he was speaking to her. Telling her an inappropriate joke no doubt. Her gaze lingered longer than she intended and of course that gave Leliana the insane assumption that she was correct. "Stop this nonsense. It is time for our meeting."

Cassandra stomped ahead trying to get the redness out of her face before heading into the Chantry. Despite her trying to keep Leliana far behind her, Leliana quickly caught up keeping her pace with the Seeker. She was still smiling even as Cassandra grew increasingly annoyed. "Yes. Let us go less you be forced to spend more time away from your lover."

"I am going to kill you." Cassandra growled as they walked to the Chantry together. Leliana continuing to chuckle as they walked through the doors. 

\-----

Varric noticed Cassandra seemed a bit distracted during their meeting. She avoided eye contact and took the position as far away from him as possible. Leliana was giving her a strange smile. From what he knew, the two had a strange relationship. They never came off as friends in public, but they did spend an awful amount of time together. Maybe the rumors were true? 

He shook his head. No, he didn't want to think about that. He really should be paying more attention, but he didn't care to listen to Leliana and Cullen argue 'mages or templars'. 

He looked up and noticed they were staring at him making this the second time he had been too distracted thinking about the Seeker to pay attention. He grinned and shrugged his shoulders. Heavy sighs were given by all four of them at the same time. 

"Varric, you need to pay more attention. Do you do this for everyone or just me?" Cassandra gruffly questioned. There was a twitch in her eye as she said it. 

Varric ran his fingers through the loose ends of his hair before rubbing the back of his neck. "Well if I say 'yes', then that would mean I have special feelings just for you, Seeker. You should feel honored." He pointed out recieving her infamous noise of disgust. Leliana attempted to hide the smile on her face as Cassandra hit her side letting her know not to say anything. 

Jospehine, being the peacekeeper, decided to stay on track. As the neutral party, she suggested at least talking to the mages to hear what they have to say for themselves. Cullen believed it to be a waste of time, to which Cassandra also agreed. Leliana sided with Jospehine, which meant he was the tiebreaker. 

Coming from Kirkwall, he knew both sides could be equally crazy. Mages were about vengence and templars were arrogant. But, he knew more good mages than templars. "Let's go talk with the mages. If they don't wanna talk, then no harm no foul. We will just go back to the templars, who might i note, also don't want to talk to us." 

Cullen and Cassandra looked disappointed but accepted their defeat and did not continue arguing. Just as Cassandra was about to call an end to the meeting, Varric brought up the encounter he had earlier with the mercanary. As expected, Cassandra was not pleased, but she had not turned against the proposition to seek out the Bull's Chargers. He marked the location on the map of where they were supposed to meet them and they agreed with heading there in a few days. They still needed supplies and armor repair before heading back out for any task. 

With all necessary courses of action discussed, their meeting was complete and they began to go their seperate ways. Varric was walking with Leliana and Cassandra down the hall of the Chantry. Leliana suddenly remembered having to tell Jospehine something and turned around giving the Seeker a wink as she did. Cassandra gave a low growl as Leliana pat her shoulder and left. 

There was an awkward silence as they both reached the door. They both reached out to push the door open at the same time fingers almost touching. Cassandra flinched back first. "I'm sorry." She said. 

"No worries. Let me get the door." He pushed it open allowing her out first. She nodded her head in appreciation. 

He was certain she was going to walk off back to her tent. It was already getting late and she was early to bed, early to rise. But she stopped keeping her back towards him for a moment. When she turned around she was fiddling with her hands close to her chest. He saw the faint blush across her face and realized what she was going to say. "About the tavern..."

"Look, Seeker, I know you didn't mean anything by it. I didn't either." Maker he did not want to have this conversation and by the looks of it, she didn't either. 

"Good. That-I didn't-I was merely trying to-"

"Make things between us less antagonistic." He smiled. She was awkward a huge change from her usual strong and confident demeanor. It made her look younger. The softened eyes, the awkward stance, the fidgeting, the redness in her cheeks. Adorable. Damn it. He was doing it again. 

She laughed tucking a strand of her spiky hair behind her ear. "Exactly. I am not good at conversation. Leliana was always far better at communication." 

"Guess that's why you two go hand in hand" He joked, the pun not lost on her. She sucked her teeth at the terrible joke, but the smile was still on her face. "We should probably start over. Our first meeting was intense and mending things got...uncomfortable. Let's just start fresh."

"I would like that." She stopped fidgeting. The awkwardness washing away and the redness fading.

"Great. We'll work on it. Good night, Seeker." He began walking away leaving Cassandra alone on the steps of the Chantry. 

Cassandra breathed a relieved sigh. After everything they had been through, it was a relief to hear Varric wanted to give her a chance. For the first time, she was beginning to trust the dwarf. Believe in him. 

Despite what Leliana believed, she stood by her belief that Varric was the best fit for leading the Inquisition. And their recent conversation proved just that. He is capable of understanding and compassion, even more so than she is. But there was one thing Leliana was right about. Should Cassandra try to force Varric to stay, any chance of building their relationship would be obliterated. While Leliana was completely incorrect about her having romantic feelings for the dwarf, she wasn't opposed to a friendship. He was interesting enough and his writing wowed her. Was it too much to hope she could bond with someone over literature? If she even dared to reveal her secret to him.

Her body shivered and she realized she had spent far too long outside thinking about this. With some luck, things would fall where they should. Maybe Varric would decide to stay without her pushing. Maybe he would decide to be the leader she knew he could be. She could only hope as she made her way back to her tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I love the idea of Dorian being the one to make these two realize they like each other, it's very unlikely just because he brought it up first. I think with Leliana goading Cassandra and maaaaybe Isabella Varric, they are far more likely to realize their feelings for each other if their friends notice it first. Of course Dorian is going to still be an instigator in this story because he absolutely is. 
> 
> I may add one or two more of Varric's friends from Kirkwall to the story. I was considering adding some cameos from DAO, but I think the important ones were already featured in DAI. I can't see how anyone else would fit. Wynne maybe, but considering she died before the events took place there would be no chance of me adding her. We'll see where it goes...


	7. Chapter 7

Isabella rushed into the tavern shoving Cullen over from the seat he was sitting on across from Varric. She slammed both hands on the table startling Varric causing him to drop his fork. "What's going on with you and Cassandra?!" She shouted loud enough to cause the others in the tavern to look at them. 

Varric sat with his jaw hung open not even sure what to say to that question. Poor Cullen stood up dusting off his armor looking between the pirate and the dwarf. "Should I-"

"Leave!" Isabella commanded. The former templar wasted no time rushing to the exit. "What's going on between you and Cassandra?" She asked again in a more hushed, but still angry tone. 

"The hell are you talking about, Rivani?" He had suddenly lost his appetite. 

"You picked her to travel with, but not me?!"

"I don't make those decisions. The Seeker insisted-"

"That's all it takes? The Seeker insisted I stay behind. She says jump and you say how high?" 

"What?" This was unbelievable. Granted he hadn't been spending all that much time with Isabella he didn't think she would assume he was replacing her with Cassandra. Really? He and Cassandra had next to nothing in common. She wouldn't even have one game of Wicked Grace with him. Why was she getting so jealous? "What are you talking about, Isabella? It's one trip. There will be others that you'll be better for. Believe me, I wish you were going." 

Isabella pushed herself up from the chair. Hands still firm on the table. They had an audience now. And shit, this was going to start a ridiculous amount of rumors. Him and Cassandra. Him and Isabella. The three of them in some bizarre love triangle. All made irrelevant by the fact that he had a strict no human policy. Cassandra was going to have his head for this. "This isn't the first time you left me behind to be alone with her! Val Royeaux, Varric? You insisted on being alone with her!"

"That was different and you know it! Rivani, I'm not doing this on purpose, i swear." 

"I came here for you! To keep you safe and you know this! And for whatever reason, you decided that since the Seeker insisted she tag along on some potentially pointless escapade, you would leave me behind after I travelled days to come and get you out of this shithole?"

Varric pushed himself up now, standing in the same position Isabella was in. It was always hard to be in an argument with humans. He must've looked like a child in comparison to her. But he stood his ground. She was getting angry for no reason. Jealous of Cassandra over nothing. And now she was trying to guilt trip him? He wasn't going down without a fight. "Isabella, you are way out of line. I am not in charge of things. You have a problem, take it up with Cassandra." As the words escaped his lips, he realized he made a horrible mistake. 

"Fine! I will!" She shouted as she stormed off to the training grounds where Cassandra was more than likely taking strikes at dummies. 

It was one thing to have a pissed off rogue, but to add an adrenaline rushed Seeker was just asking for trouble. Varric never complained too much about his legs, but trying to keep up with Isabella as she took long strides to the training grounds was making him wish he was taller. He shouted several pleas for her to stop as she made her way to the training ground ignoring each one.

And of course, because Cassandra was a creature of habit, there she was swinging her sword striking one of the dummies. Completely unaware of the storm cloud approaching her. 

"Hey, Seeker!" Isabella shouted when she was a few feet from her. 

Cassandra saw Varric scurrying from behind her. She wondered what those two were up to now. Isabella got close. Very close. And Cassandra made it a point that she still had her blade in hand. "Why are you calling all the shots on who goes where? If Varric is going, I'm going."

Cassandra gazed at Varric who tried to grab Isabella's arm to pull her away from the Seeker. Isabella snatched her arm back from his grasp not turning away. Cassandra sighed, but did not put her sword away. Something unnerved her about the way Isabella was looking at her. "There is no reason for you to go. We are simply meeting someone for negotiations. This is not a party gathering, pirate. And Varric is not a child. He is capable of making decisions for himself. If he found it necessary to bring you, he would have suggested it."

"You don't like me, do you?"

"No. I do not. Varric has made his amends with me. We have agreed to work on things. You, however, are being a temperamental brat whining because you did not get your way."

"Why you little bitch!" Isabella pulled one of her blades from her back swinging it blindly at Cassandra. 

Varric's heart was thudding so hard against his chest, he thought it would burst. What in the hell was happening right now? He tried to make things work with the Seeker and it only damaged his relationship with Isabella. This was a joke right? He wasn't about to watch Cassandra run Isabella through with a blade, because as much as he loved Isabella, there was no chance she could best the Seeker in a fight.

Cassandra blocked with the blade in her hand. She was going easy on the pirate staying defensive on her attacks. The recruits were watching and Cullen debated intervening. A quick look at Varric told him that would be suicide. 

Cassandra kneed Isabella in the stomach knocking the wind out of her causing her to collapse and drop her blade. Cassandra knelt on to her stomach with a hand on the pirate's throat drawing her sword on back. She leaned her head threateningly close to her head. "If you ever think of striking me again, I will not hesitate to kill you. This is not your pirate ship and we are not your crew. Either accept that you cannot get your way or leave." She hissed.

She released Isabella's throat causing her to gasp for air. Varric rushed over to the woman helping Isabella sit up. Cassandra sheathed her sword and made her way to the gates leaving the rogues to work out any problems before they left. Varric could see the fury in her eyes as she stormed off. 

Varric rubbed circles into Isabella's back. He felt a joke here, but he didn't think she was ready for it. He had only seen her like that a couple of times and it usually ended bad for the opposing party. But this was Cassandra and it was over a petty disagreement. "Rivani?"

"Damn it...she is tougher than she looks." She held her hand to her stomach applying pressure to ease the strain. 

"The hell were you thinking? This isn't Kirkwall and these aren't common criminals. This is actually serious stuff. I'm trying to keep things civil with Cassandra. By the Maker, why does this bother you so much?"

"Because...because we've lost enough, Varric! Hawke started this hero shit and look where that got her. I didn't want to lose you too. They'll get you killed. You know that right? I feel like since you've been getting in good with these hero types, you've forgotten me! And it's not your problem they couldn't do their jobs, but you're too damn nice to tell them that." Isabella was upset, but she'd cut off her arm before crying in public. Or crying at all.

"Ok. I get that. But this is why we talk about these things and not run blades out at seekers who are trained to kill a man in seven ways under a minute." He examined the bruise on her neck where the Seeker had grabbed her. It was already turning an ugly purple color. 

Isabella shook her head and placed her hand on her forehead. After a moment, she reached out for her blade and replaced it in the holster on her back. "I could've taken her. I was holding back."

"Could've tak-Isabella, she was set up to put her blade through your skull." He stood up. The snow was starting to numb his legs. Isabella took his lead brushing the snow off of her skirt. 

She thought on this for a moment. The fight did not last long. Cassandra bested her almost immediately. "Andraste's tits, you're right. Why did you let me do that, idiot!?" She slapped his chest. There she was. There was the Isabella he knew and loved. 

Cullen and the other soldiers still remained near by puzzled by what was happening. Deciding it wasn't going to get any better, Cullen ordered the soldiers to resume their training. At least the Seeker was out of the picture so there would not be any bloodshed. 

Varric rubbed his chest feeling a slight sting from her strike. "Well, to be fair you didn't give me a chance to stop you. And while I appreciate your reason for charging at the Seeker was on my behalf, you do realize you have to apologize to her now right? If you're nice, she might agree to bring you along. You know the reason I was willing to give her a chance was because of you, right? If you had agreed with my dislike of her from the beginning, she probably would have left us both here. But now...now I don't know. She isn't all she appears to be."

Isabella was staring down at him. There was something troublesome in the way she looked at him and he was sure she was going to have a smart remark for that. "Riiight?" She said sarcastically. "My fault. It has nothing at all to do with the fact that maybe you're enjoying alone time with the pretty Seeker?"

Varric stared at her blankly not even sure what to say back to that. The accusation came out of nowhere, unless people had seen them in the tavern the other day. No. Unless…"You saw what happened in the tavern?"

"That I did, Varric. I was there with Sera, who is adorable might I add. I was going to go and save you from whatever she was boring you with, but the way you two were looking at each other told me you weren't going to need my help." She grinned watching Varric turn pale. "And I admit, I am a little jealous since you turned me down but get a hard on for this one."

Varric punched Isabella's arm telling her to stop talking. Cullen was still watching them and there was no doubt he heard what Isabella was gossiping about. His face turned a light pink as he turned away chuckling and shaking his head. The soldiers, with some luck, would have been too into their training to have heard her. Perhaps the sound of the steel clanking together was enough to drown out her voice. 

"That-It was nothing, Isabella. And it is bad enough that people are already going to start talking about this without you adding fuel to the fire. Just go apologize to the Seeker so she doesn’t want to kill me on this trip. Please." He watched her as she pretended to think about it. He knew Isabella. She was impulsive and never put too much thought into anything. Which is exactly why this situation happened. Yet, she stood there acting as though she was carefully weighing out the pros and cons of fixing things with Cassandra 

"No. I'll give her some time to cool off. If you give it to her good in the Storm Coast, maybe she will come back less frustrated." With that, Isabella walked away leaving a very flustered dwarf behind her.

Moments later, he was the first to get to the gates waiting for the rest of their party to show up for departure. He looked at Cassandra's tent wondering how she could possibly be comfortable sleeping out here all the time. It was humble of her to stay amongst her men rather than the comfort of her own space in the Chantry or a home like him. There was something to admire about that. She was a woman of power and yet she acted as though she was any other soldier. 

Varric quickly shook his head trying to clear his mind and focus on anything else. He had vowed to keep Cassandra as far from his thoughts as possible since Isabella accused him of finding her attractive. 

Well, she was attractive. He wasn't blind, but again she just wasn't his type. And he was not fool enough to fall for a woman who had wanted to kill him only a few weeks ago. It just didn’t work that way. Right? Great. Now he was beginning to doubt himself. 

Solas appeared next using his staff as a walking stick. He took a stance next to Varric bowing his head as a greeting. "Good Afternoon, Varric." 

"Oh yeah, it's been a great afternoon, Chuckles." He muttered. 

Solas smiled well aware of the events that had taken place a few hours ago. He thought Isabella was a bit wild, but she kept the dwarf happy. He was homesick, a feeling Solas had long since known, and Isabella seemed to ease that sickness at least a little. To imagine her and the Seeker would have such a distant lack of understanding was not completely shocking. They were quite the opposite. Cassandra bound by order while Isabella was more free spirited. "I can't imagine it was all that bad having two lovely women fight over you." 

Varric laughed feeling a bit of relief that Solas was attempting to comfort him. Usually, he was the bearer of bad news. "If only it was that and I'd still feel bad about it." 

"Ah, I see. Allow me to express my condolences then, Child of the Stone." 

Their conversation was cut brief by Cassandra and Vivienne strolling down the path together. This was not an ideal travel group, but for what their goal was it was probably the best. 

They would be going to the Storm Coast first to meet the Bull's chargers. Afterward, they would go to Redcliffe Village for negotiations with the rebel mages. Vivienne informed them the former Grand Enchanter Fiona maybe reasoned with. She had apparently been a decent woman before the rebellion broke out. He'd prefer if Isabella or even Sera was with them to lighten the mood a bit, but they would not have been able to provide the support they need. Solas was studying the rifts and Cassandra intended to close any they came across during this trip. Cassandra was the scout party leader and Varric could close the rifts. Vivienne was probably most vital. She would be able to reason with her former comrade. Hopefully.

He had purposely been avoiding Vivienne. Truthfully, she terrified him even more so than Cassandra. You always knew what Cassandra's motives were, but Vivienne was a mystery that he couldn't solve. It was unnerving how well she hid her intentions. Like a lioness waiting to strike. He knew Cassandra saw it too, but she also thought Vivienne held a great deal of good advice. 

Cassandra was still fuming and hopefully she wouldn't take her wrath out on him during this trip. Maybe they would find a heard of bears she could release her anger on along the way. Right now he'd rather, and he couldn't believe he was saying this, face a dozen dragons than the Seeker's anger. 

\-----

The journey was at most bearable. Cassandra's mood hadn't improved in the slightest even after getting attacked by a wolf pack and a horde of darkspawn, who were strangely on the surface of the coast. 

They had only one more day of travel before they reached the camping spot of the Bull's Chargers. The weather had improved slightly. No rain, but the storm clouds remained. They didn't call this the Storm Coast for nothing. It had rained the enter time they had been there. 

Vivienne and Solas were bickering by the campfire under the protection of a canopy over differences in opinion on magic. Cassandra sat by the edge of the cliff feeling the breeze tussle her hair and inhaling the salty smell of the ocean. She had her eyes closed looking as though she was deep in thought. Varric considered retreating back to the bickering mages, but Cassandra stopped him. "It is alright, Varric. You do not have to leave." 

He slowly crept up to the ledge she was sitting at with her legs dangling over. He took a similar position which he immediately regret as he noticed how high up they were on the mountain ledge. Swinging his legs back under him, he scooted back just a smidge. Enough to keep him from seeing how high up he was. If the Seeker noticed his fear of heights, she was polite enough not to say anything. 

"I'm sorry for the way Isabella acted the other day. She'll never admit it, but she is sorry too. She's been under a lot of stress lately. Seemed to have this insane idea that I was replacing her with you."

Cassandra looked at him strangely. "You do not have to apologize on her behalf. What she did was stupid and childish. All because we are getting along? I meant what I said. I will kill her next time."

Varric felt a lump in his throat as Cassandra threatened his friend. He was glad Isabella wasn't here because he wasn't about to call Cassandra out on her threat because things were finally at peace between them and he'd be damned if he ruined it over something so pointless. "Point noted. But I don't think we'll have to worry about that. I think she regretted her actions."

Cassandra let out a soft 'hmph'. Her focus remained on the ocean watching the waves fall and rise. He hated the ocean, but there was something very serene about the scenery and the sound of the ocean. Cassandra hadn't made it any easier. Her makeup had smudged under her eyes from the rain. Most woman looked horrid with dark black smudges down their faces, but for Cassandra it worked resembling war paint. 

"Perhaps I am at fault too. I have not made any attempts to calm to storm between the pirate and I. And truthfully, I have kept you busy. She probably missed you." Cassandra brought her legs up from the ledge hugging them to her chest. "You are lucky, you know. To have a friend who cares for you the way she does."

Varric stared at the Seeker in disbelief. Isabella had attacked her and she was finding a way to blame it on herself. He could not in good consciousness let her do that to herself. Or to allow Isabella of the hook that easy. No, if he had to confront his fears of the big, scary Seeker in order to get along with her, then Isabella should have to have it just as hard. "Nah. It wasn't your fault. Don't do that or else Isabella will never admit she was in the wrong. She's not so bad once you get to know her. If you would come to one of our card nights, might know that." 

"I will consider it, dwarf." She answered standing up from the moist grass as the rain had begun to fall. 

Varric remained seated for a moment watching Cassandra walk away. Were they still barely acquaintances or walking the fine line between that and friendship? She had never considered his invitation before. He was willing to bet she would be a good card player considering her permanent poker face. 

\-----

Mages from Tevinter had made their way to the shore. Fenris warned them of this and as they made their way to the location of Bull's Chargers the mages had attacked. Cassandra took the lead as the only tank in their group, but mages were far better dealt with with distance attacks.

Vivienne cast her frost spells on a few mages allowing Cassandra to strike them down before they unfroze. They were quite a team Varric realized. Vivienne and Cassandra were far more in sync than she was with any of their other companions. They barely allowed Solas and Varric to aid them before the battle was over. 

But the battle was not over and soon the mages' backup arrived from over the small mountain ledges. Several more mages. They were outnumbered. Some of them, Cassandra recognized, were blood mages. Using the blood of their fallen allies, they strengthened their own power. 

As the mages surrounded them, several of them prepared to attack. Their hands ablaze with fire. Cassandra considered using her seeker abilities, but she could only focus on one mage at a time. Typically, she would reserve her power for interrogations. 

Solas cast a protective shield around them as the mages began to hurl fireballs at them, but there were too many and his shield was quickly broken. Cassandra reacted quickly concealing Varric behind her shield. He was able to shoot several bolts from behind the protection of her shield. Cassandra was using too much of her shield to protect the dwarf leaving herself open for attack. A mage took advantage of their position, hurling a fire ball right at Cassandra. She remained unfazed as it hurled toward her striking her shoulder and neck. Her shoulder was fortunately covered by her shoulder guards, but her neck suffered severe burns. Varric could see her trying to ignore the pain as best she could. But the twisting and scrunching of her face told him otherwise. They wouldn't last long in this position. 

Vivienne tried her hand at casting a shield, but the results were the same. Despite having taken out a number of them, they were still too powerful for the four of them. The blood mages hadn't made that any easier. 

Cassandra felt useless as she stood on the defensive. She couldn't move less she risk Varric taking damage. "Take my shield." She commanded the dwarf. 

Varric looked at her startled, but did as she commanded. She gripped her blade tightly as she checked the wound on her neck. She could feel the skin peeling as her fingertips touched the sensitive skin. What was left of it at least. She would be fine, but she wouldn't be able to move her neck much. 

A blood mage had struck Solas with what appeared to be a whip formed from the blood on the sands. It sliced his shoulder tearing his light armor. Blood began to fall. Not a good sign Cassandra noted as the blood mage prepared to finish Solas off. 

She stood up, Varric shouting for her to stay undercover, but she would not. Not while one of her companions needing her aid. She held her shieldless arm out while concentrating on the blood mage. She couldn't remember the last time she had used her gifts, but Maker she hoped she still knew how to control it. 

The mage screeched in pain as the effects of Cassandra's powers began to take place feeling as though his whole body was set to flame. Vivienne was exhausting herself keeping any immediate attacks from striking Cassandra as she went to Solas's aid. 

Solas hurled an ice spear into the mage's chest while Cassandra had him distracted. Quickly, his arm flew to the wound on his arm. The whip had done major damage to his shoulder as well as his hip. He need to control the bleeding or he would bleed out. Unforntuately, there was no time to focus on healing magic. 

A battle cry was heard moving closer along the shores. Varric recognized the young man that had visited Haven a little more than a week ago. He wished they had come sooner as he gazed at his companions weary and injured while he took protection behind Cassandra's shield. It was hard to maneuver Bianca while holding the shield up.

At the center of the group, a large and burly qunari. He was willing to bet that was where their name came from. The horns on the head of the qunari resembling that of a bull. It was strange a qunari would be leading a band of mercenaries, from the few he met it didn't seem something they would do. Unless this qunari was tal-vosath and even still the ones Varric meet were much more hostile. Something else stood out to him more. An elf swinging a broad sword at nearby mages. His tussled white hair was distinct enough, but the markings tattooing his skin with a faint blue glow made it very clear. Broody.

Fenris took out a large portion of the mages on the left side clearing a path for the Inquisition to get out. Cassandra gripped Solas's waist allowing him to lean on her as they made their way to the clearing. A shield came over them as they made their escape casted by neither Solas or Vivienne but rather a young Dalish mage accompanying the mercenaries. 

Varric dropped Cassandra's shield as he escaped with them not being able to carry both the shield and Bianca. He would retrieve it for Cassandra when this was over. 

Fenris ran near him guarding him with his sword. "Varric. It appears you are in some trouble...again." 

"Don't get smart with me, Broody. Just cause I'm happy to see you doesn't mean I won't tear you a new one." The dwarf laughed very pleased to see his old friend. A rare smile was on the elf's face as they made their way to safety.

When the fighting was finally over, the exhausted members of the Inquisition collapsed into the sand. Vivienne tended to Cassandra's burn while the Dalish mage mended Solas's wound. Varric was fortunately unharmed thanks to Cassandra again. She could've been killed. Stupid Seeker...

Fenris sat beside Varric as the qunari made his way to them. The elf smiled nodding a head to the qunari. "Varric, this is the leader of the Bull's Chargers, The Iron Bull."

The Iron Bull was bigger up close nearing at least four feet taller than the dwarf. He had a uniqueness about him unlike the qunari in Kirkwall. And there was an air about him that made him less hostile than the Arishok. Strange considering Varric just witnessed him take out five guys with one swing of his axe. "The Iron Bull? Strange name. I thought qunari were named for their jobs?" 

A hearty laugh escaped from the Iron Bull as he extended a hand to Varric. Varric took it his own hand being engulfed by the qunari's. He searched his brain for a name that would be appropriate. The Bull had already nicknamed himself. Large hands, broad shoulders, the man was big in every way. Irony would be nice here. May even get a laugh out of it. Tiny would be good. 

"That they are! Krem! Break out the caskets! I believe a celebration is in order!" The Bull commanded. "Cremisius Aclassi, Krem for short. You meet my lieutenant back at Haven."

Varric nodded as Krem left to open the caskets of ale. A strange place for a celebration, he thought, right in the middle of their battlefield, but he wasn't one to turn down drinks. "Yeah. I remember Short stuff. He said you guys were interested in joining the Inquisition."

Cassandra had finished getting patched up. She joined their discussion noticing Bull looking her up and down. She fought the blush rising in her cheeks unsure of what he was looking for."I take it you are the leader?" 

"I am. And I take it you are....?" He paused looking between Cassandra and Varric. The same look everyone gave them deciphering which one of them was in charge. 

Varric, without hesitation pointed to Cassandra, who did not seem happy about him making her take the call about this one. It was his idea after all to come and meet the Chargers. She huffed, "I am Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast. As of right now, the Inquisition remains leaderless, but as Varric likes to point out I am the one calling the shots."

"Well, Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, I wouldn't mind following you anywhere." Bull continued to stare at the Seeker seductively. Varric felt a slight jump in his stomach as he watched Cassandra giggle at what the qunari was insinuating. He was not jealous he told himself. He just didn't understand why Bull gets a free pass at suggestive compliments while he gets yelled at for insulting her. Just didn't seem fair. 

She cleared her throat, her face still flushed as she tucked her hair behind her ear. Something she did when she was flustered Varric noted. He felt a growl in the back of his throat. He was not jealous he reminded himself. "That is....kind of you. Um, why is it you want to join the Inquisition? It seems rather unorthodox for a group of mercenaries to be interesting in partaking in a Chantry organization."

"We are the best fighters your money can buy. We're expensive, but worth it. Giants, dragons, Vints, you name it. We kill it. But you're not only getting the chargers, you're getting me. You need a bodyguard I'm your guy. Not that a pretty thing like you needs one. I was watching you fight." He winked at her with his good eye. 

Another giggle from the Seeker as she looked at the sand. She was not used to this sort of attention. Especially now that she was older. Varric was almost sure Cassandra would punch him in the throat. Was she really interested in this qunari? She barely knew him. But it was not his place to tell her something. She was a grown woman and absolutely capable of telling a man if she did not want his advances. His thoughts fell back to where they stood on the relationship chart reminding him that they were not friends. Had it been Hawke, he would've called her bluff. But for Cassandra he remained silent choosing to bite the inside of his cheek. 

"There's one more thing. Might piss you off. You ever hear of the Ben-Hassarath?" When Cassandra shook her head, he continued. "Their spies. Or rather we're spies. For the Qun."

"You're a qunari spy and you just…told us?" Varric questioned. It made sense then, the lack of a qunari given name. If he was to be undercover, he needed something to call himself that wouldn't raise suspicions. But it seemed rather pointless if you just tell people your a spy.

Iron Bull nodded. "I like to be up front about it with the people I intend to work with. Figure it establishes some form of trust. I will be reporting to them about the Inquisition. I won't tell them anything compromising. At the same time, I can offer you any information from them." 

Cassandra was thinking about it. She didn't like that there was potential for confidental information to get out about the Inquisition. But she trusted in Leliana's ability to stop any suspcious letters. After all anything going in or out of the Inquisition rookery had to pass through her hands. The qunari was rather charming in a way. Or he could just be flirting with her for information, which was very likely. She would keep her guard up. 

The Chargers were skilled fighters from what she saw. They were a wide variety of races and skills which worked impressively well together. They followed orders well and were definately men she would like on her side. Out of habit of being someone who took orders, she looked to Varric for a final confirmation. He nodded his head toward her in approval. "Alright, Iron Bull. You and your Chargers are welcomed to the Inquisition." 

"Great! I'll send word over to Red." Red she assumed Leliana. She was infamous for her vibrant red mane. How could he know about Leliana? Leliana had never mentioned meeting a qunari in her journeys. Oh, wait. There had been one but he did not have the horns. And if she remembered correctly, he was recently named Arishok. 

He chuckled as Cassandra and Varric exchanged a confused look. "Oh, I did a little research on your Inquistion. That and I've always had a thing for red heads. Krem! Close the flasks! The chargers just got hired!"

"But we just opened them! With axes!" The young Litenaunt complained.

"You're Tevinter right? Use blood magic." 

\-----

With the Chargers recruited they prepared camp for the night. They would begin heading back to Haven once dawn broke. With so many of them, Cassandra wished they would have waited to close any rifts they found on the way to meet Bull's Chargers. They would have been less exhausted by the time they found them. 

She touched the burn wound hissing at the contact. It still stung despite Vivienne cooling it and removing a majority of the scarred flesh. There was nothing more she could do for the moment. Cassandra would spend the next couple of weeks getting the wound examined to steer it from infection. At least she was not on bed rest. Maker knows that would have driven her mad. 

Varric couldn't stop feeling guilty. She got hurt because she was protecting him. He had told her he did well in fights. Wouldn't have survived Kirkwall if he couldn't dodge a fireball. But here in the midst of war, he was an amateur. An amateur who relied on the Seeker to keep him alive. 

There had been several times in Kirkwall when Aveline had done the same thing, but it had never been so often. Had it? For all his bravado, had he really just relied on everyone keeping him alive in a fight? It wasn't his fault. Not really. He was an archer. No shield or magic to protect him on a battlefield. Stealth was more his speed. 

Fenris took a swig of water from his waterskin following Varric's gaze with his eyes. His eyebrow raised as he traced the line to Cassandra. "The Seeker huh?"

Varric snapped his head up changing the subject. He had enough of the accusations on how he felt for Cassandra. "So, you a part of the Chargers now?"

The broody elf chuckled elbows resting on his knees while he held the waterskin on both hands. "They saved my life. I had written to you from the border of Tevinter. I got caught by the mages I warned you about. The Venatori they call themselves. Bull had been finishing a job. Found them beating me bloody with their staves. Danarius's slave they shouted torturing me with magic. He didn't have to. It wasn't their problem, but he stepped in. Kicked my blade to me and allowed me to take my revenge weak as I was. The Dalish mage-"

"I'm not a mage!" She shouted. Free Marcher definately by the accent.

"Right. My apologies. The Dalish 'archer' healed me with her 'bow.'" Fenris put emphasis on the words afterward using his finger to signal that the elf was crazy. "Told me he was traveling to Fereldan and asked if there was anywhere he should leave me. I thought about going back home to Kirkwall, but I thought, if these Venatori are this powerful, you were going to need my help."

Isabella was going to be beside herself. He knew she and Fenris had a 'thing' in Kirkwall. Friends with benefits he believed. Perhaps, using her own words against her, having Fenris around would make her less frustrated. Maybe he could have her in the same room as the Seeker and not expect a blood bath. 

Varric snatched the waterskin from the elf's hand taking a long gulp from it. "Well, Broody, if your interested in joining the Inquisition you'll have to speak to the Seeker over there. The one picking the skin from the wound she really should be leaving alone." He got louder as he finished his sentence almost shouting. Casandra gave him a menacing glare, but left her wound alone none the less. It was grossing him out watching her pull bits of skin from her neck. Vivienne wished to let the wound breath, but if she kept doing that he was going to choke her with the banadges.

He leaned in close to the elf putting his mouth next to his ear. "She doesn't know about Hawke. Let's keep it that way."

Fenris immediately understood what he meant. He did not approve of Hawke's decision to hide Anders. Anders was and has always been an abomination and Hawke was far to good for him. But Fenris was a fool. If he hadn't turned Hawke's affection away simply because she was a mage, maybe she wouldn't have found comfort in the arms of a mad man. He will always regret loving her from afar. He wasn't sure he could give her the life she deserved, but he knew he could give her more than Anders. "I think I will do that. She is in charge correct? I think she would be interested in what I know about these Venatori."

Varric nodded and watched Fenris walk away. He continued watching as he introduced himself to her. 

The gang was almost back together. It was unlikely any of his other friends would show up. But having Isabella and Fenris, it was beyond incredible. He remembered what Cassandra said on the cliffside. You are lucky, you know. He was wasn't he.

\-----

_Aveline_

_Fenris is with the Inquisition. He had some issues, but doesn't want me to give you all the details. Told me to tell you he is alive and well._

_How is Merrill?_

_I miss you guys._

_Things are going well here. I've made up with the Seeker and she is no longer making my life a living hell. It's been nice. Isabella tried to kill her(that part is scribbled out). Isabella is good too! I think she and the Seeker are starting to get along(yeah they play Wicked Grace every other Friday while braiding each other's hair...he scribbles out that too)._

_Love always,_

_Varric_

_P.S. I'm writing this small so he can't read it, but he got into a fight with some mages in Tevinter. Idiot is lucky they didn't resell him into slavery._

\-----

_Varric._

_Tell that no good elf I am going to kill him for making me worry and if he ever comes back to Kirkwall I'm locking him in a cell for eternity. I told him not to go to Tevinter alone!_

_Merrill is well. She is part of a relief effort for the elves in the alienage. Says she hopes you don't mind she tapped into your bank accounts for money for food. That's what happens when you trust the Coterie with your money, Varric. Please consider a real banker._

_We've had some issues with the Merchant's Guild. I think they have a hit out on you. What is that about? Is it Inquisition related?_

_Varric. I don't like this. If things spiral out of control, I will go there myself. Even if I have to tear you from the Seeker's hands._

_I love you guys. Be careful_

_Aveline._

\-----

The Merchant's Guild? Shit he thought remembering the short letter he had sent to Bianca.


	8. Chapter 8

_Cassie_

_It could be nothing, it could be something._

_There is rumor of a warden roaming the Hinderlands. If it permits, please seek out Warden Blackwall. Ask if he has any information on the situation. You know why this is important to me._

_And a qunari spy, Cassandra? Not the wisest decision, but stranger has happened I suppose._

_Take care._

_Leliana_

\-----

The Chargers continued back to Haven without them, Fenris included. Sending word ahead to Leliana about the situation, Cassandra assured that there would be no questions about the qunari entering the gates. 

Qunari....heading where Isabella was. Varric hadn't thought about it before, but now he was worried he just sent Isabella her executioner. The Qun still wanted her head for her theft of their sacred book or whatever. It wasn't likely the Bull knew anything about what Isabella looked like, but it was the principal. And as soon as Isabella opened her mouth, Iron Bull would figure it out. Maybe Fenris would be able to reason with the Bull should there be issues. Maybe Isabella would stay hidden when she saw the qunari. Maybe the Bull didn't care. Too many maybes. It did nothing to ease the dwarf's worries.

They continued to the Hinderlands. Varric had to admit, after months of being with the Inquisition, his navigational skills had gotten much better. He remembered their first trip to the Hinderlands falling over his own feet the whole time. Embarrassing. But now, he was able to move swift enough to keep in pace with everyone else. Nature still did nothing for him. Trees, mountains, uneven terrain. It was damn near impossible for him to figure out if they were going the right way. How Cassandra and Solas always seemed so at peace in it was a mystery. Perhaps he had more in common with Madam de Fer. The thought almost made him vomit. 

Cassandra led them to Lake Luthias. Leliana's men had informed them the warden was seen in that location. They also noted it was a good place to set up a camp. 

They found a quiet place under the shade of a tree near a rushing water fall to set up camp. If it didn't overlook the ruins of what was left of people's home due to the templar-mage war, it could've been peaceful.

Cassandra had asked Varric if he would accompany her to go question the warden. He was grateful Isabella was absent or she would have been giving him a smug look as the Seeker awaited his answer. Of course he understood it wasn't necessary to bring their mage friends for talks, but why did she always insist on bringing him? Oh right. Herald of Andraste. They were always more likely to get allies or information if people got to meet the famed Herald of Andraste. 

After he agreed to go with her, she went off with Solas to survey the area leaving him and Vivienne at the camp. 

Vivienne, for reasons unknown to him, decided to take the seat beside him on a log they rolled near the fire pit. She sat with her ankles tucked behind each other upright in a straight posture. An arrogant pose for such a location. Varric gritted his teeth trying to ignore her. "She's grooming you. You are aware of that aren't you, darling." She finally started to speak. 

"What are you talking about?" Varric asked hearing the attitude in his own voice. 

Vivienne absent mindedly observed her finger nails making sure they were all aligned accordingly. Despite they having traveled for so long, the mage maintained perfect hygiene standards. Clean white robes, not a spec of dirt in her nails which were all perfectly manicured. Her makeup always finely done, in contrast to Cassandra, who's makeup was always running down her face. Varric wondered why she even bothered putting it on at all. "Cassandra is grooming you for the leadership position." 

"What? No she isn't. That would be-That is-She just isn't! I'm here to close the Breach. After that, the Inquisition will survive without me." Varric countered. Cassandra wouldn't do that. She promised he could go home and Cassandra was a woman of her word. Then again, he hadn't wanted to come to Fereldan either, but she forced him to. Different circumstances he tried to reason with himself. 

"Oh, you think it will be that easy? Just close the Breach and you can leave this all behind. Leave the people who need you? You are their beacon of hope, the Herald of Andraste, Champion of the Maker. What will they believe if you leave them to their fates? It isn't as simple as closing the Breach, my dear. And somewhere beneath all that chest hair, I think you know this to be true. After the Breach, there remains who placed it there in the first place, executing the perpetrators responsible for that and the Divine's death as well as the deaths of countless others. Cassandra would be a far superior leader in my opinion, but she seems to believe you to be more fitting for the job. A terrible decision in my opinion."

Varric was stunned. Speechless. Vivienne was absolutely correct. He couldn't just go back. Pretend he wasn't worried about the fate of the Inquisition. He had considered it after Cassandra had told him she would see to it he was able to leave. He could hear the worry in her voice that he would take her offer. She was desperate and Varric had supported her, well, mostly supported her through most of this. 

As for leading, he was not a leader. Vivienne was right about Cassandra. She was stronger, more familiar with the situation, and already quite a political figure. "Why do you think she wants me to lead?"

"Truthfully? She's afraid to do it herself. Afraid of making the wrong choices. Cassandra for all her strengths is not a public figure. She is afraid of what people think of her. The very title 'seeker' is enough to have grown men quiver in fear. Plus there are major flaws in her personality, which I'm sure you know quite well. She is brash, aggressive, and terrible at getting her point across without starting a fight. She is quick to point this out making others think negatively of her. You, however, are the polar opposite. The skills she lacks, you are well equip with and she knows this. As a soldier, Cassandra is more suited for military leadership, but to be the face of the Inquisition? She believes it would be a mistake."

"Have you actually talked to her about this? Or is this you trying to start something? Cassandra and I haven't seen eye to eye, but this is completely crazy. Cassandra wouldn't seat me as the inquisitor. I'd hope she'd have more of a brain than that. Besides, no way Curly or Nightingale would agree with her. And I most definitely wouldn't say yes." 

"Mark my words, darling, you will soon see it. Cassandra is slowly handing you power to see how you do with it. For now, it is making minor decisions such as recruiting others and perhaps being a third party in decision making. Soon you will be helping with battle plans and before you know it you will be Inquisitor Varric Tethras." Vivienne stood from the log retreating to her tent for rest. 

There was no way Vivienne was right about this. If she was, hell, he didn't even want to think about what it could mean if she was. A few months ago, he was just a businessman trying stay alive in this cold, hard enough without this bullshit world. Now, he wasn't even sure who he was anymore. Maybe Isabella was onto something.

He couldn't dwell on it much. Cassandra and Solas had returned and it was time for them to head out to meet this Warden Blackwall. 

\-----

He decided not to bring up what he and Vivienne had discussed while walking around the lake with Cassandra. He really wasn't up for an argument with her, but all this drama was making it hard for him to continue being on good terms with her. 

What would he do if she asked him to stay? Would he get angry before telling her no? Leaving things on bad terms never did anyone any good. 

He was looking too far into things. Letting Vivienne get into his head was a mistake. There was barely solid proof that Cassandra considered him a good leader. That any of them did for a matter of fact. 

Blackwall was there training what looked to be conscripts for the wardens. Varric knew little of the wardens depsite Carver being recruited. He was bound by oath not to reveal the secrets of a warden. Understandable, he assumed. If anyone knew the truths behind becoming a warden, they may be reluctant to join. Even Blondie, despite hating the wardens, wouldn't tell the truth. That had to be one helluva secret. 

"Warden Blackwall?" Cassandra called out to the bearded man baring the griffon on his armor. 

He turned to Cassandra eyeing them suspiciously. Or so they thought. 

A few bandits had snuck up behind them. Blackwall jumped to the Seeker's defense shielding her from incoming arrows aimed at her head. The arrows pelted into the wooden shield with a couple of plopping sounds startling the Seeker. 

The warden conscripts already had their swords drawn from training and rushed at the bandits. Cassandra and Varric prepared to draw their own weapons, but the warden stopped them. He wanted to see how the conscripts would fare on their own. 

There was only three or four bandits, but the conscripts were mere farmers or peasants, not trained soldiers. The fight was longer than if the experienced fighters would have partaken in it, but the conscripts were victorious none the less. 

Blackwall commended them on their bravery and quick learning before dismissing them providing Cassandra and Varric with his full attention. 

"Warden Blackwall, I am Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast and this is Varric Tethras. We are with the Inquisition and have some questions about the disappearance of your fellow Grey Wardens." He was relieved when she didn't introduce him as the Herald of Andraste. 

She was so polite and formal about it. If she had talked to him like that in Kirkwall maybe he wouldn't have been so dodgy with her. Had she been that nice? Maybe. He couldn't recall much before she stabbed his book. 

"The wardens have disappeared, you say? This is the first I'm hearing about it. I've spent much of my time recruiting. Usually doesn't require a group of us. Come to think of it. It has been sometime since I heard for the commander or anything." The warden answered.

"Truly? Then you know nothing." Cassandra sighed. She knew why Leliana had wanted her to do this. She had lost contact with her lover a while ago. They ran into several issues trying to find a warden who may have had some answers. And now that they found one, he had nothing to provide. Leliana would be disappointed. "Thank you for your time then, Warden Blackwall. But this was essentially fruitless." 

As they prepared their leave Blackwall stopped them. "Just a moment, Seeker was it? Perhaps I can lend your Inquisition a hand. Wardens can inspire you to be better than you are. Maybe, if you require some aid, maybe you need a Grey Warden. It be better to be there where I can help than waiting around for a blight to begin."

Varric recognized this bravado. The same aura around the Seeker, Curly, Aveline. The aura of valor. Though those three always seemed more humble and less about being a hero. This one, seemed to have something to prove. Much like Junior, unless it was just a warden thing. Never the less, he would be Hero. 

And Cassandra, as she always did, turned to Varric for his input. He pretended not to see it. She would have to make the call this time. "Very well. I suspect you would also like to find your colleagues. Our spymaster is very invested in this. Anything you can provide her will be appreciated. I trust you can manage making it to Haven on your own? We have important work we need to finish up here." 

Blackwall nodded and began to pull the arrows out of his shield. "Don't worry bout me, Seeker. I've managed being alone this long. I will make it to Haven just find. I'll send word when I do."

\-----

The road to Redcliffe Village was blockaded by a strange sort of rift. It appeared the same, but caused some unknown affects. During their fight, it felt as though sometimes they were moving faster or slower than normal. 

Cassandra was the first to feel the effects when she swung her sword to hit a wrath demon and her arm moved slower than usual causing the demon to strike her across her chest. Her breastplate split, but she took no major damage. Varric shot the demon allowing Cassandra to recover enough to end it. 

Solas spent much of the fight moving into different locations as he discovered what the rift was doing after watching Cassandra get hit. He was able to direct his allies to appropriate points where their attacks would either hit faster or at normal speed as opposed to moving slower. At the same time, he lured the demons into fatal zones, where they would move slower allowing them to be finished quicker.

"What was that?" Cassandra asked feeling very drained from the fight. 

"We still have little information on what these rifts can do. This one appeared to alter time." Solas informed her. Now that the rift was gone, he no longer felt the change in movements. It appeared the effects did not linger. 

Just great Varric thought. Bad enough these rifts were just popping up all over the place, but now they were starting to have quirks. 

The guard at the gate thanked them for their help allowing them access to the village now that it was safe enough to open the gates again. 

Vivienne asked the guard where they could find former Grand Enchanter Fiona. The guard appeared unnerved by the question. She understood that Redcliffe had welcomed the mages, so it was odd to see her so uneasy. She pointed them in the direction of an inn where Fiona had taken residency. 

Redcliffe was a quaint little village. Hard to believe a demon had almost destroyed this village only ten years ago. It was peaceful with the sun about to set over the lake. The castle stood tall like a fortress protecting its people. 

The inn was beside a well-kept chantry. Varric found it odd that the mark seemed to 'hum'. He looked toward the Chantry eyeing it dubiously. The mark only seemed to react like that when they were near the rifts and he didn't see any around. 

He reluctantly kept quiet as he continued to follow his team into the inn. The atmosphere inside was hostile. Many of the Redcliffe residents did not appreciate King Alistair allowing the mages refuge especially after what happened a decade ago with the Arl's son, but Tegan assured them all was well. 

Vivienne spotted a weary looking elf off to the side in the shadows. She looked at the Inquisition nervously as Vivienne greeted her. "Fiona, darling, you look dreadful. This war has not done wonders for you."

"Grand Enchanter Vivienne, I did not expect you to be with the Inquisition." The elf answered nervously. Varric recognized the posture and look well. She was attempting to hide something. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"We need the aid of the mages in order to close the Breach. We were hoping you would join us." Cassandra informed her. 

Fiona looked at her hands ashamed like. "I'm afraid that decision is no longer in my hands. We have formed an alliance with Tevinter."

Varric chuckled shaking his head. It was unbelievable. The mages are on the ropes. People see them as the enemy. So Grand Enchanter Fiona, their leader, decides 'let's team up with the single most hated country in all of Thedas.' Yeah. That'll really stop people from believing mages are evil. He was trying to think of a single worst idea and he had nothing. 

While everyone shook their heads in disappointment, Solas remained neutral. Desperate times have lead the mages to seek refuge with those who relate with them the most. In Tevinter, a mage was giving power while elsewhere they were strip of what made them who they were. 

A creaking of footsteps was heard from behind them as an older man made his way to the Inquisition party. He bore a villainous smile on his face. Varric was willing to bet he was some sort of evil mastermind. "Inquisition! Welcome!" He gave a vow. "Magister Gregorian Alexius at your service." Varric was happy Fenris left with the chargers or else this magister would've been killed before he could introduce himself. 

Alexius lead the way to a table in the far corner of the inn. Fiona came with them choosing to stand om the side Alexius was seat. Cassandra was not happy with this at all. Varric wonders if he should've sided with the templars. He had always been biased to mages. "What brings you here Inquisition?"

Cassandra took the seat across from Alexius. A cold gaze on her face attempting to intimidate the magister. He simply smiled. "You are the seeker are you not? The founder of the Inquisition? I have heard much about you since my arrival in Fereldan. But I am not interested in you, Seeker, with all due respect. I am more interested in this Herald of Andraste." His eyes landed on the dwarf. Varric took a nervous step back towards Solas and Vivienne his hands behind his back. 

He wanted no part in whatever this was. Normally, he'd be all for having the Seeker's back, but this was way out of his jurisdiction. In all fairness, he was familiar with one Tevinter magister who wasn't out of her mind, but the probability that there was more than one good magister was severely low. 

Cassandra scooted over in her seat to block Alexius's view of Varric. "While Varric may be the Herald, he is not in charge of the Inquisition. We need the mages and Maker knows the last thing they need is to pledge an allegiance to you."

"But they already have, my dear! And to be fair, your Maker has done them no justice. You left them cowering in the streets begging for food. I promised them the comforts and respect they deserve. In Tevinter, mages are treated with equal rights, not shoved in some tower for the reminder of their lives. Of course, they will have to work for that power." The magister folded his hands on the table. 

"Father?" A new voice made its way through the inn. A younger man resembling the magister. 

"Ah, Seeker. My son, Felix." Alexius smile changed at the presence of his son. Warmth and love voided the sinister feeling all had felt before. 

Cassandra noticed the magister's son taking slow uneven steps toward the table. Her instincts took over as she noticed him about to collapse into the table. She reached her arm out to catch the young man feeling him press something into her palm as he collapsed into her. 

Panicked, Alexius quickly stood up from his seat and hurried to the other side of the table. He pulled his son off of the Seeker placing an arm around him helping him stand up. 

Felix apologized to the Seeker for his clumsiness while Alexius lead him away. "Forgive me. We will have to continue this discussion at a later time. Fiona, I require your assistance." 

The elven woman bowed her head in acknowledgment and followed after the magister. 

When they were clear out of view, Cassandra examined the note Felix had given her reading it out loud to her companions. "Come to the Chantry. You are in danger." 

\-----

Against Varric's better judgment, he agreed they should investigate. He suspected Cassandra was just as distrusting of the magister's son as everyone else in the group, but she didn't mention anything as they headed toward the Chantry. 

The humming began again as they reached the Chantry doors. Varric noticed the green shine brighter as Cassandra leaned against the door. It sounded as though there was fighting occurring inside. 

Gripping her sword she pushed the doors open. Inside, a familiar green glow filled the chantry. How did a rift find its way into the chantry they all wondered. 

"Ah! Good. You're here. Help me with this will you." A mage in the midst of battling the demons from the rift. Judging by his outward appearance and the style of his staff, it was safe to assume he was from Tevinter. 

Not hesitating to slay the demons so close to an occupied city, the Inquisition began to help. They immediately felt the same effects of the magic from the rift outside the gates. It was strange. They had close so many rifts previously, but none of them held this sort of power or anything so different from each other. 

The Tevinter mage had a flashy fighting style contrasting the other two mages with them. Solas preferred subtle magic; shields, weapon enhancement, healing. Vivienne was graceful using mostly ice magic. But the Tevinter mage chose mostly fire and lighting attacks. 

The mage watched as the fighting subsided and Varric closed the rift. "Fascinating. How does that work exactly? You don't even know do you? You just wiggle your fingers and boom! Rift closed."

"Fantastic. Someone who likes to hear their own voice more than the dwarf." Vivienne noted sarcastically. She brushed a piece of what she assumed was a terror off of her shoulder before placing her hands on her hips. 

Cassandra stood in front of Varric her sword still in hand pointing toward the mage. "Who are you? Are you with the magister?"

"Dorian of House Pavus." He leaned over to get visual of Varric from Cassandra. "Suspicious friends you have here."

Varric simply shrugged and smiled. He wasn't sure what to think of this mage. Everything he had heard about Tevinter had been bad. He knew of only one good mage in Tevinter and she was very distrusting of her own people. If they were involved with any of this, perhaps he should write her a letter. 

Back to the mage at hand, he did not seem untrustworthy, but Cassandra didn't seem to think him harmless to the Inquisition. However, she rarely trusted anyone. With good reason of course. 

"You can put your weapon away, my dear. I've no intention of harming you. Quite the contrary, really. I am here to help." 

Felix chose this moment to make his appearance known. Both he and Dorian filled them in on the occurrences involving Magister Alexius and the Tevinter cult Fenris warned them about, the Venatori. Apparently Alexius believed the cultist and their 'elder one' to be the best option for Tevinter as a nation. Dorian and Felix disagreed and sought out the Inquisition. "All of this to get to you." Dorian pointed to the dwarf. 

Varric smirked. "Really? Well aren't I special. Not every day Tevinter cultist target you I guess." 

"Yes. It's quite the honor. If you'd like to stay alive, might I suggest accepting my help."

"Absolutely not!" Cassandra intervened the conversation. The Chantry already stood against them. Allowing a mage from Tevinter to join the ranks of the Inquisition would undo all the work they have already accomplished. 

"No? I only warned you or your impending doom and revealed secrets that could've gotten me killed by my own countrymen, but I am not allowed to aid you any further?"

"No. You are not. Your countrymen intend to destroy the Inquisition and I am not taking the chance that your intentions are not as pure as you imply them to be." 

Dorian observed the Seeker. It wasn't as though he blamed her for her distrust in him, but it was rather frustrating she wasn't giving him a choice. He placed a finger on his chin holding his elbow with his other arm. "Hm...it seems we reached a disagreement. Well, none the less, the Venatori must be stopped. Whether you want my help or not. I cannot stay in Redcliffe. Alexius will have my head. But if I will not be welcomed to Haven I suppose wandering the cold, uncultured valleys of the forsaken south shall be my fate." Dorian dramatically informed them. "Should you require my help, I will remain in the Hinderlands."

Cassandra scoffed putting her sword away. She was not going to humor his pathetic attempt to make her feel bad for him. Vivienne was pleased with Cassandra's decision while Solas and Varric wondered if she was making the right call. 

Varric considered welcoming Dorian to go back with them. If Vivienne was right about Cassandra wanting him to lead, she would not protest too much. But it was also risking that Cassandra would be right about Dorian. He could be putting the people of Haven in jeopardy. "Wait. Why don't we let Sparkler join us?" 

"Are you crazy? He is literally on the side of the enemy." Cassandra growled. 

Dorian's ears perked up just as he was returning to Felix's side. They were being far from subtle in their arguing. Intrigued, Dorian decided to listen. The nickname Varric gave him was quite fitting. He rather liked it.

"No, he's not. He's associated with the enemy because he's from their country. You didn't give him a chance to prove he was on our side, Seeker. Not everyone from Tevinter is evil in the same way not everyone from Nevarra is a necromancer. " He countered hoping using the comparison of her own homeland as an example. 

He was sure she would fight back. Cassandra usually stood her ground in an argument. She would fight for her beliefs. But this time, as she looked at the dwarf in his eyes, she did not. He could see the fight leave her eyes just before she let out a heavy sigh. "Fine."

"Wait...seriously?" Varric replied nervously. He noticed the smirk on Vivienne's face as she crossed her arms over her chest. He knew that was her 'I told you so' face and she was quite pleased to be correct in her assumption. 

"Yes. You are right. I may have...misjudged the mage allowing my prejudice of the country take over. That does not mean I am letting my guard down." She looked at the mage who was positively radiating with glee. "You will join us, but you will be under heavy supervision until we can confirm your intentions." 

Dorian nodded in agreement. It was reasonable enough. He would have had little faith in the Inquisition had they believed him so quickly without debate. Cassandra had warned him to keep his ethnicity a secret to keep the uproar to a minimum and Varric agreed. If Fenris found out they let a Tevinter mage in the Inquisition, all hell would break loose. 

Solas was pleased with Cassandra's understanding, but Vivienne was clearly upset by the decision. Circle mages had always opposed those from the Emporium. Well, this was sure to be interesting.

\-----

_Leli,_

_If you thought the qunari was a bad decision, wait until you hear this. We have accepted the aid of a Tevinter mage. He says he knows who these Venatori are and wishes to aid us in ending their presence in Tevinter._

_Varric appears to be trusting of this mage. I do not know if this is the right choice, but it appears we are running out of options. In order to get the rebel mages from the hands of Alexius, we must be open to more suggestions._

_I need some assurance that this is the right decision._

_Cassandra_

\-----

_Cassie_

_You seem to be making a lot of brash decisions lately or rather allowing Varric to make impulsive decisions about who is trustworthy. I wonder why that is...(Cassandra can almost feel the look Leliana would be giving her)._

_I assure you the Bull's Chargers were a good decision. A decent bunch, respectful and willing to help. We currently have them out in the Fallow Mire on a rescue mission for some soldiers who have gone missing. However, accepting aid from a mage from the Emporium seems like a mistake, especially since the Venatori are involved._

_I know you want Varric to see himself as a leader, but every good leader needs an advisor. And when we are not present, that advice needs to come from you._

_Please be more careful. I am going to assign spies to keep an eye on the mage. Probably best if we do not tell the people that a mage from Tevinter will be hanging around Haven._

_Leliana_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late post. I usually work on the story on my commute to and from work, but Monday I didn't work and my son doesn't let me type (he has the need to smash the keyboard while I am working on things). This is a bit rushed, but I still like it, especially the interactions with Vivienne and the letters between Cassandra and Leliana.


	9. Chapter 9

It was actually refreshing to return to Haven. The little town had become almost like a second home to Varric especially since he had people to go home to now. 

Fenris resided with Isabella during Varric's absence. Varric didn't mind much so long as he didn't walk in on anything obscene. 

They kept the house clean enough rolling up the beds as they woke each morning. Often, Varric awoke before both of them finding it hard to sleep in as of late. 

Breakfast with Cullen had become a reoccurring thing as they both often found themselves in the tavern at the same time in the morning. Varric cared a great deal for his friends, but they were often poor company first thing in the morning. Isabella was too loud and Fenris too grouchy. Cullen was the perfect morning companion.

Often, they would chat about how Kirkwall was faring. They worried what would be the fate of their home. Cullen may have been a Fereldan at birth, but he spent a great deal of time in Kirkwall. He had grown to care very much for the people there. 

Varric noticed Cullen hadn't looked very well this morning. He looked as though he had barely slept. This wasn't the first time the dwarf noticed the lack of sleep in the templar. Dark circles under his eyes, his hair less put together, the slouching. Cullen seemed as though there was a lot in his shoulders. 

One could imagine it was hard to run an entire army, but the Commander was very capable. Cassandra would not have recruited him otherwise. Varric didn't think the Commander's recent fatigue had anything to do with the Inquisition, but he was having a difficult timing pulling the truth out of him. Cullen would simply assure him he was fine. 

Cullen excused himself early from today's breakfast and Varric found he had some time left to spare before Isabella and Fenris would be up. No doubt, there would be a discussion on who to side with. The discussion was still up for debate, mages or templars. He knew Cassandra and Cullen would still side with the templars, but Leliana and Josephine insisted on the mages. It would fall on him once again to break the tie. 

As he exited the tavern, he saw their newest resident roaming the paths of Haven. He didn't look like he was trying to reach a particular destination. "Hey, Sparkler. How you liking Haven?"

"Oh it's quite lovely. I especially enjoy the feeling as though I am being watched with every step I take. And the suspicious looks I get from the residents, likely from being a mysterious apostate under the pretense of being a former circle mage, really warms the heart. I guess something had to be warm because it certainly isn't the weather here." He wrapped his arms around himself attempting to rub his arms to keep them warm. 

Varric chuckled. The mage was certainly entertaining. If he remained with the Inquisition, Varric would move him to the fun list. It upped his chances of having a fun traveling companion. "Well, that's what happens when you try and do the right thing. You wind up dragged half way across the world to the ass end of Thedas. Trust me, I am very familiar with this concept."

"I see. I will keep that in mind the next time I try to stop crazed magisters from destroying what little is left of our reputation in Tevinter." Dorian smiled at the dwarf. "I suppose I should thank you. It may not be an ideal situation, but I am grateful for you sticking up for me against your seeker. Few would have done that."

Varric's stomach did a flip at the way he said 'your seeker.' He probably didn't mean that in the sense of a relationship, but it still sounded more suggestive than he would have liked. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, no problem. You just didn't have the whole crazy mage vibe going on."

"Well thank goodness for that." He laughed. 

Varric suspected Dorian was exactly what he said he was. He wanted to help. He had a decent understanding of people and could usually read their intentions. The fact that Blondie had slipped the radar still upset him, but he couldn't have known that. He could only be right so much of the time. 

He decided to head down to the outskirts of the town. He told himself it had nothing to do with the likelihood of seeing Cassandra, but that may have been a slight possibility. He hated to admit it, but he was starting to grow fond of the Seeker. 

But, she wasn't there. Being that he had gotten up early since he had been in Haven, Varric had grown accustomed to seeing almost everyone's morning habits. She was always up, armored, and finishing her training after he and Cullen shared their meal. 

He tried not to think much on it. Maybe she was with Leliana or maybe she was scouting. Or perhaps she even decided to sleep in. People did that sometimes. Changed what they did daily just for the sense of change. Didn't make it any easier for him to not worry about her. 

The day progressed and he kept himself busy mingling with his friends. Isabella, as he expected, was a little upset that neither he nor Fenris thought to warn her of the qunari heading to Haven. Fenris tried to assure her Bull was different than the former Arishok, but she would not hear it. The Qun wanted her head. They would seek justice. Bull was just another qunari to her. He would treat her the same. 

Fenris had suspensions about the new mage, but he felt that way about all mages. If there was any chance Fenris suspected Dorian to be from Tevinter, Varric couldn't see it. Though it did not bode well for the mage when the truth did come out. Varric liked Dorian, but he supposed others would be more prejudice. Just like the Seeker in their initial meeting. And Fenris, would likely kill him up front. 

It seemed with the expanding of their inner circle, the secrecy was increasing. He didn't like secrets. When the truth came out it was always painful for everyone involved.

He thought of what Cassandra's face would look like when she found out the truth about Hawke. She trusted him. She was starting to believe in him, Maker's breath, it was going to break her heart when she found out the truth. He had considered telling her the truth if only to get it over with, but at the same time he was afraid for Hawke. 

A knock fell onto the door. A messenger from Leliana announcing the meeting he expected would happen soon. They were to gather in the war room in an hour. He thanked the massager before returning to the seat of his desk. Isabella sat cross legged on his bed while Fenris sat near the fireplace. "Leaving us already, Varric?" Isabella asked.

"Don't worry, Rivani. I'll be here a little longer. Andraste's tits, I have no idea what I'm going to do at this meeting. I know I'm the tie breaker, but honestly I'm not sure who to side with." He ran his hand over his face as he slouched in the chair. 

"You should chose the templars." Fenris replied resting his arm over his knee. "The mages have made their beds. They are beyond help at this point."

"Hold on, Fenris. The templars are just as responsible. Just because you don't like mages, doesn't mean they deserved the treatment they got in Kirkwall. Would you see Hawke to that fate?" Isabella countered. Fenris fell silent at the mention of Hawke. 

It was difficult to make the right call. There was corruption on both sides no doubt. Even Varric was not blind to it. But he never thought he would be helping in the decision regarding the fates of both sides. "I haven't made up my mind yet. You two aren't helping. I'm still the middle party."

"Whatever you decide, Varric, you know we are with you." Isabella smiled a rare heartfelt smile. She nudged Fenris, who nodded his head in agreement. 

\-----

Varric made his way to the Chantry. Upon entering, Vivienne greeted him. "Varric, darling. A word?"

This couldn't be good. Nothing the mage ever said was good. "Sure. Something on your mind?"

"You are remarkably skilled for a dwarf in the Merchant's Guild."

"Assassination attempts and all. Better that I can shoot faster than they can."

"Certainly. Your crossbow seems to do that quite well." She leaned on a nearby shelf and placed one hand on her hip. She wouldn't bear around the bush much longer. Small talk was not a habit of hers. "You will no doubt have a hand in shaping the course of our future. Tell me, what future do you see for the mages?"

It was hard enough to make the immediate decision of who to aid. No doubt, his decision would shape Thedas and that was scary enough without thinking his decision may ultimately lead to the demise of mages. But, as always, Vivienne was right. She didn't just see the big picture. She had no doubt already mapped out every possible course to ensure she would be comfortable no matter what the outcome. "I don't really know. I guess maybe mages should be given a shot at governing themselves. The Chantry's method seems to have gone up in flames.

She frowned not pleased with his answer. "Mages are dangerous. Maybe as a dwarf you don't actually understand what we are capable of."

"Look, I've been hunted and almost killed by more non-mages than I have mages. As far as I'm concerned, everyone in this bloody world is dangerous. We should all just be locked up for our own safety."

"I suppose that is one way to look at it. But make no mistake, letting mages run around freely will end badly. I can assure you of this. We will have abominations roaming the streets by the hour." She sighed. "Run along, darling. Don't let me keep you from this important meeting. I just hope you heed my advice."

He didn't say anything as he turned to continue down the Chantry corridor. Vivienne was awfully pessimistic about her own kind. It was unsettling. He'd of thought she would love the opportunity to be in power granted that she seemed to seize the opportunity often enough. 

As he entered the room, the advisors looked up from the war table. Leliana smiled as he took position. "Now that you are here we can begin." 

"Wait. Where's Cassandra?" He asked looking between the three of them. From the look, he suspected someone had already asked about her whereabouts before his arrival. 

Leliana hesitated, but answered none the less. "She is currently indisposed. She has asked that we proceed without her. She still believes we should seek out the templars and had she been present, she would have argued on that stand point. So as it stands, Cullen and Cassandra for templars, Josie and I for mages."

He already knew that. What he didn't know is why Cassandra would miss such an important meeting. Something must've happened. If he wasn't worried before, he most certainly was now. 

Cullen was already at a disadvantage and he knew Varric had a soft spot for mages. It was no real surprise when Varric believed the mages were relying on their aid more than the templars. There would be a chance to rebuild the templar order in the future. But there was too much corruption in the ranks for them to weed out now. He may not have trusted Fiona all that much, but her act of desperation showed him how much she was willing to do to protect the mages who stood with her. 

The issue now was how to proceed. They could not march an army on Redcliffe. That would have greatly damaged any chance of an alliance. But having Varric address the magister for the mages alone was suicide. 

Leliana recalled a passageway that she and the Hero of Fereldan had used to enter the castle to stop Arl Eamon's son from destroying the village. It wouldn't hold an army, but her spies could enter and take out as many as they could. 

The door to the war room burst open revealing the Tevinter mage. Dramatic as always Varric thought. "You are going to need my help for this. If anyone can distract Alexius it's me."

"You? And what exactly do you intend to do?" Leliana asked crossing her arms annoyed at the mages blatant disrespect for their privacy. 

"I will walk in there with the Herald of course and demand that he stop continuing to sully the name of Tevinter. We take him captive, insist Fiona take the winning side, and march on back with our mages."

Cullen sneered. "It seems foolish to think it will go so easy."

"Of course! There are a million things that can go wrong. But no one can say I didn't try." He gave the Commander a sly smile. 

Varric clapped his hands together. "Great! So we've got ourselves another suicide mission. May be my last chance to enjoy a night amongst friends. How bout a game of Wicked Grace tonight before we head out? Drinks are on me." 

\-----

Fenris and Isabella headed off to the tavern without him that night. He would join them later he informed them not telling them what he needed to do beforehand. 

He wanted to check on Cassandra. He had not seen or heard from her all day. Walking the path from his house to the training field, he made his way to her tent. It was not illuminated by candle light as it normally was. It was still rather early, despite it being night fall. She was usually up at this time. 

Cullen emerged from his tent to head to the tavern. "She is not there." He informed the dwarf staring at the Seeker's tent. "Try the lake. She goes there from time to time." He clapped Varric's shoulder before heading off. 

Varric took his advice and began heading towards the thicket of trees surrounding the lake. It seemed dangerous for her to be wandering around at night, but he supposed if anyone could take care of themselves it would be her. 

As he got further into the thicket, he saw a figure sitting in the snow. Cassandra sat with her knees to her chest staring blankly at the nothingness of the frozen lake. No blanket or anything to keep the snow from soaking through the material of her clothing. She had to be freezing. 

She made no attempt to look at him as he approached and he knew she could hear his footsteps. Black streaks ran down her cheek stopping just before the scar on her face. "Hey" he said as he stopping walking toward her. 

She didn't turn her head as she remained focused on the lake. He noticed her shaking. How long had she been sitting out here? "Are you ok?"

"I will be fine." She finally said something her teeth chattering through her response. 

"You didn't come to the meeting. We're going for the mages. And it's going to be me, you, Isabella, and Dorian." She nodded her head accepting the decision. Varric thought she would've protested something of what he said. Either Isabella or Dorian. She didn't trust either of them. At least she knew Isabella was on their side, but given their history, she might worry the rogue would try to kill her. As for Dorian, she just didn't like or trust the mage. 

He took off his coat draping it over her shoulders. "You sure you're alright?"

The weight startled her but she welcomed the warmth and the smell of leather as she pulled it closed over her shoulders. "I...received some bad news. It will pass. It always does."

He didn't want to, but she wasn't going to talk about it unless she realized he wasn't going to leave. So he took a seat in the cold snow beside her immediately feeling the wetness soaking his backside. He tried tucking his legs under him to keep from getting too wet, but it was not a comfortable position. "What sort of bad news?"

She sighed burring her face in the jacket. "A friend of mine was killed in the explosion at the conclave. We...hadn't seen each other in a long time, but we were..." she paused trying to find the word she was looking for. "Close. I-I didn't see him there so I assumed he had not come, but I was wrong." Her voice cracked and he could see the water building up in her eyes, but she didn't shed a tear. Judging by her makeup, the tears were shed long before his arrival. "He was a mage. One of the loyalist. It was...shocking to receive the news. I will be ready for tomorrow. You need not worry."

He could tell she was more upset than she was willing to show. Varric wasn't sure what to do. Had it been anyone else, he may have had some words of comfort or he would've embraced them. Would she take it the wrong way if he did that for her? She may have become embarrassed. "It's completely normal to get upset when you lose a friend. Maybe you should take some time off to-"

"I cannot afford to lose myself now. There is too much at stake. I will not allow you to confront Alexius alone. The mage-templar war is a seeker responsibility, Varric. It is not your battle."

"In case you forgot" He waved his marked hand at her. "I'm more invested in this than you think. I would feel more comfortable if you were there, but it's ok if you don't feel like you're up for it. I think I'd rather have a warrior with her head on her shoulders more than anything else."

He was fidgeting growing increasingly more uncomfortable from the snow. She stood up pulling him up with her. "I will not let you down. You have my word, Varric. I will make sure you go home and not in a body bag." She gave him a slight smile. 

He nodded and led the walk back to the town. Cassandra kept his coat over herself the walk back. She may have forgotten it was there, but he didn't say anything even as he grew increasingly more cold by the minute. She had to have been sitting outside for a while before he found her. She needed it more than him. 

They stopped at her tent and Varric invited her to the tavern if she was up for it. As usual, she declined, but this time he understood. She would need to be alone for a while to collect her thoughts. "Thank you for this, Varric."

"You know, I know we aren't friends or anything, but you don't have to be alone all the time. I think we are better than before, right?"

She smiled again. "Yes. I know that. And perhaps we are friends. I don't think people normally announce when they have moved up in relationships. I suppose it depends on how you address me when you bring me up in conversation. Do you still describe me to others as your jailer and kidnapper?" 

He laughed. She was right. It was strange to keep trying to figure out what to call her. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Maybe now was the right time to tell her the truth. She was upset about something else and maybe she would understand the reasoning behind his dishonesty. He would be upfront with her. No more secrets...

"Cassandra..."Her eyes widened. In all their time together, he had never used her name in her presence. "I have something to tell you."

Varric paused. Putting real thought into his motives. She had faith in him and she was willing to put her life on the line for him. Cassandra had changed. Or rather, the way he saw her changed. She was still the same Cassandra she had always been. Would she still hold that same understanding if he told her the truth? 

She was staring at him and his heart pressed against his chest. Breath caught in his throat. He couldn't back down now. He only had two choices tell her the truth or lie. "Yes?" She waited. 

"I-what-things are different now. I think I-" 

"Varric! We're going to start without you!" Isabella shouted at him from near the gates. "And you've got a hell of amount of drinks to pay for. Better head in there before Flissa loses her shit." 

"Yeah. I'm coming, Rivani." He didn't take his eyes off of Cassandra. 

She moved her arm to brush her hair behind her ear causing the jacket to slide off of her shoulder. "Oh! You must be freezing." She handed him back the jacket immediately missing the warmth it provided. "Perhaps, we can discuss this some other time. Good night." 

"Yeah." He took his jacket back from her quickly putting it on relieved to feel it's warmth. "It wasn't important. Good night, Seeker." Varric waited for her to enter the tent before heading to Isabella. 

Isabella grinned through the exchange. She stood nearby waiting for the dwarf. Of course, she saw the whole thing and swung her arm around Varric. "What was that about?"

Isabella was weighing him down as he attempted to walk back to the tavern with her slowing him down. She wasn't going to let this go unless she believed his answer. "Cassandra lost a friend in the explosion at the Conclave. She was upset and I was doing what I do best, bullshitting." She raised and eyebrow at him and he knew she wasn't pleased. "And she was cold so I lent her my jacket."

Suddenly, Isabella stopped walking. She stood directly in front of the dwarf and crossed her arms tapping one finger on her right arm waiting for the rest of the story. Varric huffed. "I almost told her about Hawke." 

"You what!" She shrieked slamming him into the wooden pillars surrounding Haven. Varric winced as Isabella pressed him harder into the wood. "You said you didn't want them to know because of....you know why! What's different now?"

"I don't think Cassandra intends to hurt Hawke. She may genuinely think Hawke has some sort of influence over the mages. And if Blondie does come with Hawke, maybe we can work something out. Their not unreasonable, her and Nightingale." 

She shook her head in disbelief. "Oh, Varric. At the very least we should discuss it with Fenris. Maybe send a letter to Aveline. We can't just bring our friend into this because you've fallen head over heels for the damn seeker."

Of course she would bring that up again. He'd ignore it, again, because she was wrong anyway. It had nothing to do with that. "Fine, I'll send something to Aveline. But I think we should bring it up, before she finds out on her own. Then it'll be to late and she'll really have our heads."

They didn't discuss it that night, choosing instead to enjoy their night less it be their last before the trip to Redcliffe Castle. 

\-----

A letter sent through the Friends of Red Jenny to a tavern in Denerim.

_Hawke,_

_I don't know if you've heard anything about what's going on. You probably have. But we could sure use your help again. I'm not entirely sure what's going on, but I don't think the Hands of the Divine are going to hurt you. Granted you have to leave Blondie behind. Him they might hurt....or kill._

_It'd be nice to hear from you._

_Varric_

_P.s. Fenris and Isabella are here too if I'm not enough for you. Just us heroes, trying to save the world. I think..._


	10. Chapter 10

Well, here they were. Standing at the doors of Redcliffe Castle. The front entrance was guarded by more Venatori than they had faced that day in the Storm Coast. Varric felt an itch in the back if his throat as he lead the party up the steps. 

Cassandra and Isabella stood behind him and he was sure they looked stronger and far more confident than he did at the moment. He always was outshined by the ladies, but when your companions were them, who could complain.

They reached the entrance. The herald looked at Varric's companions. "You are to enter alone." He informed the dwarf. 

Cassandra had started to protest but Varric interrupted. "What? These two are harmless. With all the guards that Alexius has, you really think these two are going to pose a threat?" He was playing devil's advocate. He could almost feel the nasty glares they were giving him from behind for undermining their skill. Oh he was certain they would manage fine, but no one else needed to know that.

The herald simply nodded announcing the arrival of Varric Tethras and his guests. 

There Alexius sat upon the throne of Redcliffe as if he had any rightful ownership of it. Felix stood by his side giving Varric a smile as though he was aware of the plan. It is possible Dorian was able to inform him before their arrival. Fiona stood at the bottom of the steps grateful to see the Inquisition had come back. 

The atmosphere was unwelcoming despite Varric having been invited by the magister to discuss the terms of their agreement. He had been clear that he did not want involvement from the Seeker, but that hadn't stopped Varric from bringing her along. Alexius was not pleased with this decision as he narrowed his eyes with the approach of the Inquisition members. "Ah, Herald! I see you have brought your…associates. Not a problem. Fiona, leave us."

"No. She should stay. Considering the mages are under her lead, maybe she should defend herself on her decisions." Varric stopped Fiona from leaving giving her a wink. She nodded with an appreciative smile. "So about the mages..."

"Very well...what are you prepared to offer in exchange for my assistance?" The magister practically growled. 

He was careful not to move his head as he saw Leliana's scouts had entered the castle. Watching from his peripherals, he saw her men take out the Venatori, quickly and quietly muffling the sounds of what would have been shouts of surprise. He had to buy more time. There were still too many for them to best. "Honestly. Nothing. I was just gonna take the mages and leave." The dwarf joked. 

Alexius burst into laughter before leaning back on his throne placing both arms on each armrest. He was still smiling finding Varric's suggestion amusing. "You are welcome to try, but I assure you that would end badly. And I don't think your guard dogs will be able to do much to stop me."

Isabella reached for her blade, but halted pulling out when she felt Cassandra's hand on her shoulder. She let out a growl holding an angry gaze at the magister. 

Felix watched as the last of their men were taken out and the positions were now held by the Inquisition scouts. He turned to his father. "They know everything, Father." He admitted. Ignoring the hurt and betrayal in his father's eyes, he took Varric's side. "The Venatori have poisoned your mind."

"Felix...what have you done?" He gripped the ends of the armrest so tightly, Varric was sure they would burst. 

"Now, now." The dwarf intervened. The last thing he wanted was to be in the middle of a family disagreement. "Your son was just concerned for your well-being. You should listen to him."

Alexius scowled slowly rising from the throne. "You think you can turn my son against me?" He was standing now. Asserting the dominance he believed he had over the Inquisition. "You walk in here with your stolen mark, a mark you can't even begin to understand, and think you're in control? You are nothing but a mistake!" He pointed at the dwarf accusingly. Wasn't the first time Varric's heard those words out of someone's mouth. At least this time, it wasn't his mother.

Varric felt Cassandra and Isabella take protective steps forward and he wasn't sure if he should reach for his crossbow. It would do less good, he thought, to try and aggravate the magister more than he was. Alexius may have been their only hope in solving the mystery of the Breach and the truth behind the mark. Perhaps, they would even find a way to remove it ultimately saving Varric's life. "What was really supposed to happen? What is the mark?" He began to question the magister. 

"It was the Elder One's moment and you spoiled it with your meddling! Completely invalidating the mark's purpose!" 

Felix stepped in front of Varric guarding him from potential attacks. His father, no matter how mad, would not strike his own flesh and blood. "Father, listen to yourself. Do you have any idea what you sound like?"

"He sounds exactly like the sort of mindless villain everyone makes us to be." Dorian answered finally stepping out of the shadows. He stood next to Felix giving him a pleased nod that their plan had gone so well. 

"Dorian." Alexius announced the mage with malice. "None of you have any idea the power the Elder One wields. He will raise the Imperium from its ashes making it the grand country it once was. The Elder One will soon become a God. Allowing mages to take their rightful leadership from all over Thedas."

Fiona was angry. She had been deceived by the magister's foul intentions. Had she known the intention, she would have never involved her mages in this. The world already thought them monsters without being involved in some fanatical movement. 

Dorian and Felix both pleaded with Alexius to stop his madness. According to both mages, this wasn't always Alexius's motive. They implied he had once been a kind man against any of the madness most others from Tevinter had been involved in. Alexius stood quietly with a look of shame on his face. "I have to, Felix." He tried to make his son understand. "It is the only way to save you. The Elder One, he said there is a way so long as I did as he asked. 

"Save me? Father, I am going to die. You need to accept that! Just let the Inquisition have the Southern mages and we can go home." 

Alexius was no longer listening and commanded his guards to seize Varric and kill his companions. Unknowing to him, the Inquisition had already accomplished defeating the guards in stealth attack. With his guards defeated, Alexius was outnumbered. He took a step back closer to the throne and Varric thought he would now see the error of his ways. Maybe this could end without any further bloodshed. 

Hoping for such a peaceful solution had been a mistake. Alexius's anger had come back to place as he began to conjure magic aimed at the dwarf. Before either Cassandra or Isabella could react, Dorian had blasted whatever trinket that was in the magister's hand away. The reaction caused a large rift to open up in the room pulling both Dorian and Varric into it and sealing behind them.

\-----

The ground was wet when Varric came to. It felt warm and he could hear a slight humming not coming from the mark on his hand. His head was pounding and his legs wobbled as he attempted to pull himself from the ground. Breath caught in his throat as he looked at his surroundings. It appeared to be a dungeon of some sort, but what surprised him more was the red lyrium growing all around them. The room wasn't large, but with the lyrium plaguing them from every direction, it felt much smaller. 

The mage was beside him seeming to be recovering from the same effects of Alexius's magic. As he pulled himself from the small pool of what he hoped was water, two guards came to investigate the commotion. Upon seeing them, the guards drew their weapons preparing for a fight. Varric wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew these two were Venatori. 

The two guards ran at them, but their clumsy attack was short lived as Dorian set them aflame with very little effort. The mage looked as confused as the dwarf was. If they had been thrown in a jail cell, where were Cassandra and Isabella? Something hadn't felt right with the magic Alexius had used. It felt eerily similar to that of the rifts that warped time. 

"I suspect we may have gone forward in time. Alexius and I had studied time magic, but all of our research led to a dead end making us believe it was impossible." He admitted. "To think Alexius had still been researching it all this time. And to succeed. Fascinating."

"No offense, Sparkler, but I think this is anything but fascinating. Time magic? Oh no way the Seeker is going to be ok with that. No way I'm ok with that!" They left their prison cell observing their surroundings. They appeared to still have been in Redcliffe Castle, but they would have to leave the dungeons to be certain. 

Dorian tried to make sense of the corridors, but the halls of the dungeon just appeared to be a maze. He made a left hoping it was the correct way out. "I may know how to fix this, but we need to find the amulet Alexius used to bring us here. If I'm wrong, then I suggest we get comfortable in our new present."

"I don't like the sound of that at all..." Varric grumbled as he carefully stepped around all the red lyrium on the floors. 

They were led to another room of jail cells reaching a dead end. The soft grunts alerted them that someone else was in the cells with them. Walking to the last cell on the left, they saw Fiona with red lyrium engulfing her body. It appeared to be growing out of her. Varric was horrified. He had seen the red stuff do some crazy things, but this hadn't been one of them. 

Dorian pressed her for answers to find out what had happened after their meeting in the castle. As predicted, they were still in Redcliffe Castle and had gone forward precisely one year from that day. The Elder One had reached his goal beginning with the execution of Empress Celene. Without Varric being there to close the rifts, the demons successfully took over. 

"But what happened to the Inquisition? And Isabella?" Varric asked. Even if he hadn't been there, the Inquisition should've been able to press forward. Solas would've come up with something. And Cassandra wasn't one to surrender without a fight.

Fiona hung her head attempting to speak through the pain of the lyrium in her body. "The Inquisition failed. Most of the major members were killed in the battle at Haven. Commander Cullen was beheaded as a traitor to the templar order. Lady Josephine and your spymaster Leliana, taken prisoner. Leliana still lives, but Josephine...did not survive the torture. I believe Isabella and Cassandra still remain in the dungeon, but I do not know their fates."

Everyone dead? He thought of poor Josephine scared in this horrible place. Tortured for no reason other than that she was doing the right thing. This was their fate if they failed. If he failed. And this was just Fereldan. Would the Elder One extend his reach to Kirkwall? Were Aveline and Merrill safe? He had so many questions. But, he didn't want to think about this future. He had to get back. There was no way he could allow this to happen.

Fiona pointed them in the direction where they may have been able to find Leliana, Cassandra, and Isabella. If they were to get back, they were going to need all the help they could get. 

\-----

He wasn't sure what he was expecting when they found Isabella. Bartrand had gone mad from only a couple of months with the small lyrium idol. Isabella had been trapped surrounded by it for almost an entire year. 

She sat in the cell on her knees as she scratched her fingernails, or what was left of them, on the walls. Streaks of blood ran down the stone, some of it dried implying she had done that several times. The white skirt she wore was tattered and stained yellow and grey. She lacked her bandana and all of her jewelry. Her hair draped over her face matted and dirty. 

It was a scene straight out of a horrific novel watching her mindless attempt to dig through the walls. Her face barren of emotion, eyes a bright red. 

"Isabella?" He called to her causing her to stop and look at him. He could see tiny crystals of red lyrium beginning to form on her neck and the side of her face. Dorian sympathetically put a hand on the dwarf's shoulder. 

"Varric? You're late for tea. The Red Queen will be here soon!" She pet out a terrifiying giggle lunging at the bars of the cell gripping them so tightly her knuckles turned white. She looked like a caged animal rather than the beautiful pirate queen he always knew her to be. 

The grin she gave him was terrifying and he took a step back as she began rattling the bars. Dorian stepped between him and Isabella. "Varric, I understand she is your friend, but she may be too far gone to help us. She has gone mad."

"I can't just leave her like this! Look what they did to her!" Varric protested.

Dorian placed both hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes. He expressed his sympathy knowing how difficult it was going to be to leave his friend behind. But the mage was right. Isabella, at this stage, would slow them down or alert the Venatori to their position. "Varric, the only real way to save Isabella is to make sure this never happens to her in the first place." Dorian stood up allowing Varric to face her again. 

Varric took Bianca from his back and aimed it at her. Dorian jumped. "Wait. What are you doing?!"

"What I should've done for my brother." He shot a perfectly aimed bolt into her skull directly between her eyes. It was a swift and clean kill, but Varric suffered the pain of the hit. He thought about Bartrand as he did it remembering the day he left him in the mad house. He had promised him it was only until he found a way to cure him. But that had been a lie. He couldn't bare seeing his brother that way and like a coward, he handed him over to someone else to deal with.

Watching Isabella collapse lifeless was the hardest thing he ever had to witness, but it was the right thing to do. They may have been able to stop this future, but this was the present for his friends. Isabella wouldn't have to suffer any more than she already had. He vowed he wouldn't let this happen to her. 

He placed Bianca back onto her harness not looking at Isabella's corpse as he went back through the door. Dorian took a final look at the former raider shaking his head at the madness. He hoped she would find peace in death. 

As they continued their way through the prison, they worried how they would find the Seeker and the Spymaster. If they had both succumb to the fate Isabella had, they would be doing this entirely on their own. 

The Venatori had begun to swarm the prison. They knew they were here. They were running out of time and couldn't afford to be captured. 

They slipped into another part of the prison. A room again lined with jail cells. They could hear someone chanting a prayer. The Chant of Light Varric recognized. He believed it was the Benedictions. 

"Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter." The voice was distorted, but he recognized it all the well. That heavy Nevarran accent could only belong to one person.

"Cassandra?" He ran to her cell and by the Maker, she still looked mostly herself. She didn't have the same madness Isabella had in her eyes. Cassandra sat her legs tucked beneath her, fists in her lap as she recited her prayers. There was a faint red glow around her, but the only signs of the red lyrium beginning to affect her were her red eyes.

She was in a torn tunic stained with blood. He could see several cuts and scabs on her body peaking from being the torn fabric. She was likely subjected to torture being one of the highest members of the Inquisition as well as the founder of the organization that attempted to ruin the Elder One. 

Cassandra was startled to see Dorian and Varric. She attempted to stand quickly, but collapsed from her weakness. "Varric? How badly did we fail that the Maker has sent the dead back to us?"

Varric quickly unlocked the door using the lock picks he always had handy. He rested a hand on her back to assess the damage. Feeling her jolt in pain from his touch, he retracted his hand from her. "The wounds are still fresh. The Elder One was not pleased with my actions and I've been sentenced to an eternity of whipping for my crimes. The number increases by the day. Truthfully, I am surprised there is any flesh remaining on my back."

"But you survived this long? The torture has not driven you mad or ended your life and the lyrium doesn't seem to have affected you much." Dorian crouched beside Varric to check her wounds. He was not well versed in healing magic, but he could do enough to ease her pain. "You are incredibly strong willed."

"I am not affected by the red lyrium by simply being exposed to it. It has something to do with me being a Seeker, but I don't know why. I would have to ingest it and.....I have been forced to. Foul stuff. It feels as though it sets you aflame from the inside." She winced at the memory of them holding her down forcing her to drink it. "I have to keep believing this won't be the end or I will allow the lyrium the takeover. I am still very weak, but if I can get you out of here, I will."

Immune to the lyrium? That's why she didn't react to it the same way he did. But if she could handle being near it, then maybe her and other Seekers could help destroy it. 

She stood up looking proud, confident, and as optimistic as ever despite the hell she had just been through. Varric was grateful she hadn't gone mad too. Strong as she was, she gave everyone else the strength to push through and keep fighting. They needed that more than anything right now. 

Dorian filled her in on the plan and the fates of Isabella and Fiona. They told her Leliana still remained in the castle and she was alive last they heard. Cassandra wanted to help, but she was armorless and weaponless. They would have to find a way to arm her first. That wouldn't be too hard. Several if the Venatori they had already faced had weapons. Varric suggested they could 'borrow' one. 

When Cassandra was armored well enough, they proceeded through the dungeons to find Leliana. The lyrium was in every corridor growing from the floor and walls. Varric couldn't believe the stuff had spread like this. He wished he and his friends had never come across it in the first place. As they headed upon the stairs to what they hoped would be the final part of the dungeons, they could hear the screams from the Spymaster. Cassandra knew what the Venatori were capable of surviving her own torture. Whatever they were doing to Leliana was not pleasant. 

She kicked the door open startling Leliana's torturer. The interruption allowed Leliana to swing her legs around the neck of the large man successfully snapping his neck. She remained dangling from the chains on the ceiling. Her face horribly disfigured with sunken eyes almost resembling a ghoul. The skin on her cheek had been sliced thin and was hanging off the side. "Leliana?!" Cassandra cried as she snatched the keys from the Venatori to release her friend. 

Leliana collapsed into Cassandra's arms as she let her out of the shackles. She brushed her red hair out of her face and rested her hands on her cheeks carefully avoiding the slice of skin. Leliana gripped her wrist as she did so. "Leliana, what have they done to you?"

"It's the Blight. I was to be part of some sort of experimentation involving a possible cure. I'm highly resistant to it. Something I would never have known otherwise." She sounded exhausted. "These mages are monstrous with not an ounce of remorse for what they have done." She saw movement from behind Cassandra and her instincts kicked in grabbing a dagger from the table. She only momentarily lower the dagger when she saw it was Dorian and Varric, but raised it again when she realized this must have been impossible. 

Varric told her what their plan was, but it did nothing to please the cold, hardened spymaster. The damage was already done as far as she was done. "I trusted the mages and this is what I get. Mages are ungrateful and careless with their magic. Time magic, huh. You mages wonder why everyone is afraid of you!" She accused Dorian.

Varric didn’t know Leliana long, but he knew she cared very much for mages. He had asked her once why it mattered so much to her. Her response was humble. She knew many mages who were better people than herself, yet she was free and they were not. It seemed unfair to her. To hear her make such a sudden change of heart…He watched Cassandra embrace her knowing she was probably thinking the same thing. 

Leliana broke herself from Cassandra's arms heading toward a chest nearby the entrance. Inside was a bow and quiver which she equipped herself with. "You say there is a way to change this? Make it so." She snatched the keys from the Seeker taking the lead of their group. Varric always knew there was a darker side to Leliana, but seeing it first hand was terrifying. 

They pressed on with Leliana in the lead. She knew the castle's layout better than anyone else. They came across a couple of rifts on their way to the throne room. At least, they could all still manage killing demons. "The throne room is on the other side of the castle. We can cut through the yard." Leliana informed them. 

They followed her lead unprepared for what they were about to see. As they pushed the door open, they saw it. The green colored sky. The Breach had been successful in engulfing everything and, Maker, it looked like the Fade. 

Small rifts scattered across the yard filling it with demons. Too many for the four of them to handle on their own. "The Breach took over everything. With no one able to close the rifts, demons quickly spread across the lands. The Elder One had succeeded in his conquest." Cassandra sadly briefed them. She drew her blade. "We kill only the ones in our path."

"The door is there." Leliana pointed to the furthest doorway at the end of the yard.

Dorian shielded them as they cut through the demons. With Cassandra as weak as she was, the three range attackers took out many of the demons as they began to get close. But no matter how many they took down, they seemed to swarm them like fleas. Varric noticed Cassandra's movement slow down as they were about to reach the door. He withdrew Bianca, switching to the daggers he kept hidden in his coat and ran to Cassandra's aid. He was not as swift with daggers as he was with his crossbow, but he knew which points to hit to sunder his enemy. It helped enough, that the Seeker didn't have to put so much effort into killing them. 

They reached the door. Leliana burst in first bow drawn in case there were more enemies, but this corridor was empty. They decided to take a moment to catch their breath. There was no way they could best Alexius in the state. Varric watched Leliana and Cassandra take wobbled steps to rest against the wall. 

They looked tired. Tired of fighting a losing battle. But at the same time, they looked determined to succeed. Varric wondered what it must feel like to stay so positive during the darkest time. Had he been exposed to this future the way they had, he would've given up ages ago. He probably would have wound up like Isabella stricken mad by the red lyrium. A fitting death for him. It was his fault. 

"Do you know what happened to Fenris? And Kirkwall...is it...?" He asked.

Cassandra hesitated, but Leliana wasted no breath. "Fenris was tortured before his execution. Tevinter apparently has strict punishments for runaway slaves. I'd like to believe he bled out before they stuck his body on that pike. I believe it still sits in front of the castle. As for Kirkwall...all I can say is your friends are probably dead. Anyone not on the Elder One's side is an enemy. Mages who went against him were subjected to...harsher punishments." 

He thought as much. Shit. He felt the tears start to build up, but tried to remind himself that this doesn't have to happen. He can fix it. And when they got back, maybe he should start taking this more seriously. The was no longer just about the Breach. The Elder One intended on worldwide domination including Kirkwall. Now it was personal. 

They wasted enough time resting and Leliana continued leading them to the throne room. She pushed the door open leading the march inside. There he stood in the same place as when Varric and Dorian were cast into this forsaken future. 

"Herald...I knew I hadn't killed you. I knew this moment would come, but I did not know when." The magister admitted. 

"Well...you proud of yourself? Are you happy with what you've done? Was it worth it?" Varric questioned. With each question, he felt his blood begin to boil. For his friends in Kirkwall, for whatever hell the put Fenris through, for making him kill Isabella to spare her from misery. 

"I saved him...." Alexius sadly muttered as he looked to the pathetic looking man beside the throne. Varric recognized him. Felix, but his face was distorted much like Leliana's resembling a ghoul rather than a person. 

Dorian was horrified. Felix had the Blight. Alexius had managed to stop it midway making him live, but at the consequence of becoming mindless. "Felix?! Alexius, Felix wouldn't have wanted this. You have to know this! Just give us the amulet and we can make it so this never comes to pass."

At some point during the conversation, Leliana wasted no time taking Felix hostage. She pressed her dagger to his throat and Felix made no attempt to fight as thought he was lifeless. 

"Nightingale, what are you doing! He's innocent!" Varric cried out.

The coldness in her eyes chilled Varric's spine as he watched her slid the dagger with ease across the mage's throat. "There are no innocents..."

Alexius let out a remorseful cry as he watched his son's body collapsed to the floor. He sent an energy blast at the spymaster pushing her away from his corpse. 

Alexius was poweful using the amulet to teleport himself throughout the room to avoid attacks. Dorian had managed to slow him down using ice magic, but it did little to help. 

Any bolts or arrows shot from him and Leliana were a miss. By the time they would reach the mage, he would've been gone from that spot to another. Cassandra had warn herself out from swinging her sword and missing. They were so close! If Nightingale hadn't reacted like that, maybe they could've reasoned with him. 

Cassandra propped herself up with her sword extending her arm to Alexius's current location. He may have been able to run from other attacks, but he couldn't outrun this. She smirked as her power took in effect. Alexius shrieked in pain as writhed onto the floor. Leliana aimed her final arrow putting a stop to Alexius's pain. 

It was a shame. Alexius was so brilliant. Driven mad by the thought of losing his son. In a way, Varric understood, but he also didn't think destorying the world was the right answer either. 

Leliana snatched the amulet from Alexius's corpse and tossed it to Dorian. He observed the amulet feeling the power it held immediately. "I just need an hour to-"

"An hour!" Leliana shouted. "We do not have that time! Do what must be done quickly!"

A roar was heard from the outside, but it sounded close. Whatever made that sound was right outside the doors and Varric knew he didn't want to meet whatever it was. Leliana and Cassandra looked at each other frightened by the sound. 

 

The Seeker hugged Leliana a final time before drawing her blade. "I will hold them off to buy you time. But Leliana is right. This has to be fast." She looked at Varric and smiled sadly. "You will succeed. You may not believe me, but I believe in you more than you realize. More than I think I would've have ever admitted. Remember that when you go back..."

He wanted to tell her not to go, but he knew she had to. They needed all the time they could get. Whatever was out there was going to have to go through hell with the Seeker first to get to him.

Dorian had already begun trying to figure out the magic on the amulet while Leliana sealed the gate behind Cassandra. She took several steps back aiming an arrow at the door. 

They could hear the commotion from outside. Varric could only hope Cassandra would deal damage to a number of them before they made their way inside. 

The fighting stopped a lot sooner than they had hoped and the demon army had begun to try and break down the door. They didn't try for long before they succeed. A Grand Terror led the pack with the Seeker's body stuck to it's claw. From the broken way her body looked, it appeared as though the Terror used her body to help break through the door. 

Varric could've vomitted the way she looked when it swung her off its claw like a broken puppet. Leliana began shooting arrows into the enemies and Varric aided from where he stood beside Dorian. He could aim properly from the distance, but it definately helped Leliana take out more of the demons. 

It seemed like Leliana was at an advantage until one of the Venatori soldiers got a hold of her piercing her back with his blade. Dorian had gotten the rift open just as the soldier pushed her off of his blade. Dorian grabbed the horrified dwarf frozen in place and dragged him back through the rift. 

\-----

Seeing Cassandra and Isabella alive and well had been shocking. He had been too stunned by that to realize they had somehow made it back. Dorian had turned and confronted Alexius. He collapased in grief accepting his defeat. Felix placed his hands on his father's shoulders. "It's going to be ok, father."

Isabella looped her arms around Varric's neck. "Andraste's tits, Varric, what just happened?"

"That rift looked like it engulfed you and the mage. Are you alright?" He never thought he'd be so relieved to hear her speak. He wanted to hug them both, but that would leave more questions to be answered. 

"I'm alright, Seeker. It's...a long story. There's a lot to discuss." Where would he even start? There was a lot to bring up-the death of the Empress, the Seeker being immune to the red lyrium, the overall hell that occurs if the fail. Failure wasn't an option. 

The Inquisition scouts arrested Alexius to deal with later. Judgement back at Haven he supposed. 

Varric breathed a breath of relief. Even if it was short lived, the break was welcomed. It was one less thing to worry about. One hell of a thing. 

Suddenly, the doors burst open. Soldiers began marching into the throne room lining the sides allowing the King and Queen of Fereldan to pass in between. King Alistair looked annoyed to say the least as he approached them. The man was usually humorous. A smile more often than not. Today was not one of those days. "Fiona, we have been more than lenient with your mages, but this has gone too far! You align yourself with Tevinter and throw the Arl from his home."

"You abused our hospitality and thus the King and I have come to the decision that you and your mages are no longer welcome in Fereldan." Queen Anora voiced placing her hands behind her back as she stood beside her husband. 

Fiona was horrified as she begged the King and Queen to understand her desperation. They had several mages in need of shelter and no one seemed interested in their protection. 

Varric couldn't help but feel bad for her and the mages. He saw what the templars did to them in Kirkwall. The abuse of their power over the mages sending them over the edge. And now they have crumbled. Broken and no one cared. As far as they were concerned, the mages were monsters. It just didn't seem right. The templars polluted the minds of the people turning them against the mages. Mages didn't stand a chance. 

Cassandra presented herself to the King and Queen. She bowed her head low. "Your majesties, if I may interrupt. The Inquisition requires the aid of the mages. Perhaps we can come to some sort of agreement."

"Your Inquisition would take us in after all that? What would be the terms of this arrangement?" Fiona asked.

"Better than what you have now. I can assure you." She all by growled her answer back. 

Fiona huffed in defeat. She knew the Seeker was right. Whether they be taken prisoner or allowed to join the Inquisition, her and the rest of the rebel mages would, at the very least, be fed and kept warm. 

The King graciously allowed them to remain in the castle as a reward for assisting the mages. They would need to rest and restock for the journey back to Haven. Cassandra took a few moments to discuss something realated to the Wardens with the King. When she returned to the team, she did not seem too pleased with what she had heard. 

Varric knew she was seeking the wardens, mostly the Hero of Fereldan. Her closest ally would have been the former Grey Warden and yet even he was unaware of her whereabouts. What could the Seeker want so desperately for the legendary hero he wondered. Given the situation, it was likely she wished to seat her at the head of the Inquisition. Varric wondered if that was her back up plan if he declined the position. 

After seeing what happens to the world if he failed, he began to consider taking her up on the offer. Usually, he would have ran for the hills before his name could even be mentioned as a possibility. But....

She believed in him. She said so herself even if she didn't remember it. And it was painful to think he would fail her. 

"I think I shall stick around a bit longer. I should like to see this Breach up close. And you may require my assistance much further than this." Dorian suggested. 

"No. If you go back with us, we will have to tell everyone the truth about your ethnicity and involvement. Your help is appreciated-" Cassandra hastly disagreed.

But Varric couldn't let her do that. Dorian was a worthy ally and the only person other than himself that knew the true consequences of failure. Even if he told the Seeker the truth, she would never understand how it felt, how he felt witnessing that horrendous outcome. The images of his fallen friends, their bloodied faces as each fell to their demise, Isabella...Maker he was happy he didn't dream. 

"We should let him stay, Seeker. He more than proved himself in that future we witnessed." 

"Future?" 

"Like I said, long story. I owe Sparkler here my life. Can't do that if you send him away. While were at it, I think you should go a little easier on the mages. Considering the templars became monsters and no one thought to stop them, we can't exactly put all the blame on them, can we?" 

Cassandra narrowed her eyes and Isabella shared a similar expression. "What is with this change, dwarf? You never wished to be this involved before."

"Come on, Seeker. You might want to sit down for this one." 

\-----

Cassandra exhaled a breathe she didn't realize she had been holding in during Varric's tale. 

The King and Queen had a feast prepared for the Inquisition as payment for their deed stoping the Emporium from taking over Redcliffe. 

Isabella poured herself another glass of the dwarven liquor drinking it as quickly as she poured. Her experssion said everything. It wasn't everyday you heard about the possibility of death at the hands of one of your best friends even if it was an act of mercy. 

Varric had a headache. He was tired of thinking about the whole thing and he knew he would have to tell it again for the rest of the team when he got home. 

"And so now you wish to be more involved with the Inquisition?" Cassandra asked never taking her eyes off of him. He questioned what that look meant. If it was the look of joy, relief even at the thought Varric may wish to lead. 

"Take it easy, Seeker. You look a bit too much like an excited mabari. I admit, this has taken a turn I wasn't expecting, but that doesn't mean I'm leaping at the chance to I don't know say....leap at the opportunity to lead your precious Inquisition." Cassandra unexpectedly jumped at the statement. Varric hadn't entirely believed Vivienne before, but Cassandra wouldn't have reacted like that if she hadn't been thinking it. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "But I might stick around to see this Elder One defeated. Still not making promises."

"So what does that mean for me?" Isabella had sat quietly enough. "If you're staying I of course have to stay too. Don't I get a say in any of this?"

"Rivani, you volunteered for this!" Varric laughed as Isabella frumped at the word 'volunteer'. He had a reason to be here. In a way she did too, but it was rare for Isabella to do anything that didn't involve a reward. Though 'not dying' could have counted as enough of a reward.

"We will discuss things further in Haven. I'd rather not talk anymore of this with so many ears around." Cassandra said as she stood from her seat unable to enjoy her meal any longer. "I shall see you both in the morning." 

Isabella noticed Varric fall silent after the Seeker had dismissed herself. He still seemed shaken up and she reached across the table for his hand. "Are you really alright, Varric?"

"It was awful, Isabella. The red lyrium was everywhere. What if we never opened that thaig? Do you think the Elder One would have still known about it? And seeing what it did to you and having to...to-"

"Oh come now, dwarf. Like you never actually thought about putting a bolt in my skull." She tried to make light of the situation. It earned her a small smile, but not enough. "We are going to kick this things ass. Just you wait and see. I'm gonna make this Elder One pay for getting me killed in some future that will never come to pass."

Varric squeezed her hand giving her a bigger smile. "I am glad you're here in case I haven't told you that." 

"And I am not going anywhere either. Not for a really, really long time."

\-----

A letter given to Varric from one of the castle's messangers:

_Varric_

_Oh my dear, sweet, stupid dwarf. Why would you not write to me sooner? I had to get most of the details from Aveline, who informed me you wanted to protect me. Protect me from what exactly?_

_A contact mentioned you would be in Redcliffe and I figured this was the safest way to contact you if you felt I was in danger._

_I have heard of the Inquisition. I heard a dwarf and a Seeker were at the heart of it, but I never would have imagined that dwarf would be you._

_There is something I must do first before making my way to the Inquisition. Carver has been experiencing the Calling. Apparently, several other wardens have experienced the same thing. This is something that usually doesn't affect so many wardens unless there is a Blight coming. We are investigating._

_I will head to Haven as soon as I have answers. I hope it's wrong. Carver may be the biggest pain in the ass, but he is still my baby brother._

_Tell Isabella and Fenris I say hi and I love you all._

_Hawke_

_I know you all might not care, but Anders is managing. I know you disapprove of me remaining at his side, Varric, but I love him. I am searching for someway to rid Anders of Justice, but my search has come up empty. Perhaps your Seeker has some knowledge of this. I know discretion is not you thing, but if you could find a way to ask, I'd appreciate it._

Ugh, again with the phrase 'your Seeker.' She's not mine and she'd also probably appreciate people stop pressuming that. Varric thought red-faced as he read the letter from his friend.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we begin to get to the fun parts....I hope you guys are enjoying so far. There is plenty more to go!

He couldn't stop staring at the sky. The Breach was really gone. He had really done it. The reality of the situation hadn't really hit him until Cassandra had praised him for his well doing. She smiled holding her hand out to help him up. 

It was something. They had come so far. She had gone from the cold, self-righteous monster he had thought she was previously to this kind-hearted, compassionate woman in just a few long months. More than that, the words the future Cassandra had left him rang in his head over and over again. She believed in him. 

When was the last time anyone had done that? He couldn't recall. His mother certainly never did. Never given him a sense of praise. And forget Bartrand. Varric was always no more than a pawn in his plans. While he held his friends dear, none of them had ever said that to him. He didn't doubt they did, but they would probably never admit it. 

It had been one hell of a month. First the events at Redcliffe, then the journey back to Haven, and finally sealing the Breach. 

He could tell no one was happy when the mages joined the Inquisition. Especially the templars. Cullen had nearly chewed his ear off. But he stood by his decision and so did Cassandra. Though he saw her squirm every time someone confronted her about it. 

When the truth was revealed about Dorian, Fenris flipped as predicted. He threatened the mage, cursing at him, damning him to hell. Varric and Isabella both tried reasoning, but it did little to calm the elf. 

He understood Fenris felt betrayed, but he was also unreasonable towards the idea that perhaps not all mages from Tevinter were evil. Can't say his hate was misplaced after what he went through. Varric was certain the elf would leave, but he didn't and eventually he calmed down. "I do not want to go anywhere with the mage. And don't keep anything from me ever again!" He snarled at Varric. Varric agreed. 

He heard her footsteps approach him as he watched the celebration going on below. Josephine had planned a large celebration in his honor. It was quite the festivity. Music, dancing, foods he had never heard of. And the people were happy. But they had no idea. The real battle had only begun. "Not enjoying the celebration, Seeker?"

"I was never one for events like this. Though I should be asking you that question." She had stood close beside him.

They stared down at the residents dancing and singing to the music. Isabella had taken on Solas, Fenris, and Cullen in a card game. From the look of it, she was winning or cheating rather. Vivienne mingled with Josephine and Leliana, the only two people in Haven who could tolerate the mage. Sera found company with Dorian and Blackwall while Bull and the chargers participated in a drinking games. It was all up to Varric's taste and yet he couldn't bring himself to enjoy it. "Needed to get away. Guess I got tired of the hero treatment." The light breeze in the mountain air was welcoming after being surrounded by too many people. He had always loved crowds, hated being alone. But now he had all the wrong kind of attention. He just didn't want to tell stories about himself. He couldn't be the hero the people wanted him to be.

She laughed placing her hands on her hips. "You are far too hard on yourself. This was well deserved. We couldn't have done it without you." 

It felt wrong continuing to lie to her about Hawke. She considered him a friend. And Fenris, he freaked out when Varric had kept something from him. Would revealing the truth now ruin whatever friendship he had with the Seeker? 

"I could say the same thing about you. You dragged me here. Mean to tell me you didn't have some prophetic dream about this? I always thought it was strange for you to be so interested in my help. After all, I am but a lowly dwarf."

"I told you why I need-why we needed you." He noticed the switch of her wording. "I had some doubts you were telling me the truth, but...Hawke would have been here if you were lying. So I am sorry for not trusting you."

Oh no, no, no! She was not supposed to do that! How was he going to worm his way out of this one? Telling her the truth now, it would just be....well, she would kill him. There was nothing else. 

Varric swallowed his guilt. He had already invited Hawke to Haven. It would only be a matter of time. Why ruin what he had when it was going to be ruined anyway? "I appreciate that, Seeker. All is forgiven." He smiled hoping it was enough to conceal the truth. "So we should probably talk about you wanting me to run this show."

"I have made no such-" she stopped observing the look he was giving her. She was no gifted liar and Varric was looking right through her. Had her attempts been so obvious? "Fine. I have thought about it, but I did not wish to coerce you into assuming the position." 

"What I don't understand, Seeker, is why? You are a brilliant leader. People would follow you anywhere. Why me? And you have to know I will tell you no if you ask." But he already knew the answer. She believed in him and if she believed in him, so would everyone else. 

She didn't answer right away nervously turning her gaze to the celebration below. "Truthfully...I don't want them to make me leader any more than you. Probably for the same reasons, fear of failing. Had Hawke or the Hero if Fereldan turned up, I would have asked them, but both have seemed to vanish from Thedas." 

He almost laughed. Hawke a leader of the Inquisition? That would be as much of a mistake as him leading it. Maybe he could do some digging into the whereabouts of the Hero of Fereldan. That way at least neither he or Cassandra would have to become Inquisitor. "I'll stay with the Inquisition, but I don't want to lead. There are still rifts to close and let's face it, you'll miss me when I'm gone." 

She looked at him smiling again. He felt a flutter in his stomach. "That is more than enough. I will not bring it up again. Perhaps Leliana or Cullen will consider becoming Inquisitor."

"One can hope."

The bell at the gates had begun to ring startling them. Cassandra quickly looked up at the mountains to see several torchlights coming down from it. Varric saw the same thing and followed after her to the front gates.

Cullen, Leliana and Josephine were already there getting briefed by the runner who had seen the attackers first hand. The rest of their inner circle remained close behind them preparing for any fight. "Cullen?" Cassandra asked already prepared to draw her weapon.

"It's...the templars. Samson, a templar I worked with back at Kirkwall, is at the center. They have been taking the red lyrium. Some of them have become monstrous. I knew Samson, but I did not think he would...I suppose we never notice until it is too late."

The templars were taking the red lyrium? Varric couldn't believe it. After knowing what it did to Meredith, how could they chance it. For power more than likely. While it drove Meredith mad, it made her impossibly strong. Templars, while still accusing mages of being mad with power, would have done anything for the power red lyrium could provide. 

If all of the templars had been taking the red stuff, then this was going to be a bloody battle. The average solider could barely par with a templar at regular strength. 

"Haven is not a defensible fortress. We need to fight outside the walls. Load the trebuchets and take as many of them out from a distance. It's our only advantage." Cullen suggested and Cassandra agreed.

The plan was set and the Inner Circle was divided into teams. Josephine and Vivienne would organize an escape route for the people should they have to evacuate. Cullen would secure the troops. Bull and the chargers were going to be part of the front line defenses. Few would be able to pass the Bull himself. Cassandra, Varric, Sera, Solas and Fenris would take the trebuchet closest to the mountain fending off any templars trying to stop it from going into motion. 

Blackwall, Isabella, and Dorian were to stop the enemies that got passed their lines of defense. The final line of defense. They would guard the entrance to Haven. 

Varric shadowed Fenris while Sera covered the Seeker. It was a good method until a red lyrium behemoth separated them. Casting some sort of red lyrium wall, the behemoth cut him and Sera from guarding the warriors. Sera made an attempt to hit the red lyrium with her dagger, but Varric pulled her away. "Don't touch the lyrium. Break it from a distance." He advised her. 

Cassandra and Fenris had their hands full with the behemoth. Unlike fighting a giant, they couldn't touch the surface of the monster. Cassandra knew, the lyrium would not affect her, she didn't want to risk getting close. It made her feel uneasy.

They flanked the behemoth from both sides, Fenris on the left Cassandra on the right. It could not hold its attention on both of them at the same time which ultimately led to its demise. When the monster fell, so did the lyrium wall and Varric was more than relieved to see his friends alright. 

Too many enemies had begun pouring in from the mountains and they were quickly overwhelmed. The Inquisition had established quite an army and it still wasn't enough to counter an army of red templars. 

The red templars in their location had begun making Varric their target. Fenris was first to notice as a small group of red templars marched on his position. The elf tried to make it to the dwarf before they did, but he failed. Bianca could only shoot so fast and for the first time in a very long time, Varric ran out of bolts in the middle of battle. "Fuck!" He cursed as he realized he was shooting an empty crossbow. That'll happen when you go from challenging a group of random thugs to full scale wars. 

Varric prepared for the worse as he drew his daggers. With some luck, Cassandra or Fenris would make it to his side. But fate had other plans. 

It happened so quickly, Varric wasn't sure what to make of it. The templars falling to their deaths gripping a wound across their bellies or throats. He felt a gust of wind as he watched the blur take out the incoming enemies one by one until just it and Varric were standing in the center. 

The blur appeared to be a young man barely out of his teens. He wore strange rags and held dual daggers one in each hand. Stringy blond hair fell over his face covering much of the pale skin. He was a bit frightening. "Who are you?" The dwarf questioned. 

"I'm Cole. You took his mages. He didn't like it very much." Cole informed him. Varric wasn't sure what Cole was. He looked human, but he didn't feel it. 

Cassandra and Fenris had caught up to Varric as he refilled the bolts on Bianca. "Varric, what happened here? Who is this?" The suspicious elf asked. Cassandra kept her blade up at the mysterious newcomer.

"All I know is his name is Cole. And he just saved my ass, so I'm gonna keep him on the good list for now." He cocked Bianca back making sure everything was in place. "No more dallying. We've got a war to win."

They managed to stall enough for the trebuchet to be loaded and launched. The large boulder was sent flying crashing into the mountain covering a large portion of Samson's red templar army. 

It seemed they were defeated. Most would freeze solid before they would manage to dig themselves out of the snow. The Inquisition cheered at their win, but a loud roar was heard in the sky. Varric recognized the sound. It was the same roar he heard just before they sent Cassandra to her death in the future. 

A dragon crashed into the trebuchet flying too close to their people. Even Varric ducked his head as he watched the dragon fly over Haven blasting the town with some sort of red blast. He could see the smoke begin to rise as the town was set aflame. 

They thought they had the upper hand, but the dragon was unexpected. More red templars had begun to show up springing from nowhere. Cassandra snapped Varric out of his shock placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking him aggressively. "We must call a retreat. Our numbers have dwindled and in our current state we cannot best a dragon." 

Cassandra called off their men leading them back to Haven. The only building that may have held against a dragon attack was the Chantry and even that was a stretch. Cullen was at the gates seeing the need for retreat just as Cassandra did. Someone needed to stay behind to close the gates behind the last of their men. That would have been Cassandra's team. As soon as they had made it through the gates, Cullen shut them. 

Varric took a second to catch his breath hunching over huffing. His break was short lived as they heard screaming coming from the townspeople. They could hear the roar of the behemoths as they smashed through the wooden barrier surrounding Haven. 

"Get to the Chantry!" Cullen shouted as he charged at some of the red templars battling one of the templars on their side. She did well standing up to the red templars on her own, but without Cullen's aid Varric knew she would've been killed. 

They cleared a path to the Chantry rescuing many of the townspeople who had become trapped when the dragon had cast its attack on Haven. One of them being Chancellor Roderick, who had previously denounced the Inquisition. Cole swung an arm around the fallen Chancellor's waist supporting him as they entered the Chantry. Contrary to everyone else's wounds, burns and bruises, the Chancellor bore the wound of a blade across his belly. "He took a hit from a templar protecting the civilians. He is going to die." Cole grimly informed them. 

"What a charming young man." The Chancellor responded out of context as Cole lead him to a safe spot to rest. 

Cullen was just as confused by the boy as everyone else, but he made no comment. Cole's intentions seemed good even though no one could place his origin. "We cannot remain here forever. Those monsters will find a way to break down the doors eventually."

"And they have a dragon. In case you didn't see it." Varric added sarcastically. 

Fenris and Sera had taken their leave, leaving the discussion of where to go from here to the higher ups. Fenris placed a reassuring hand on Isabella's shoulder and Varric knew he had to protect them somehow. Was this the battle Fiona had warned them would happen in the future? 

He looked around at the scared, hopeless people. Crying and broken. Worried they would not live to see the next day. Among them stood the proud members of the Inquisition's inner circle. None of them had fallen in battle. He took that as a positive sign that they had done something to change that future for none of them lived in it. 

Leliana and Josephine had made their way to the rest of the council encouraging the townspeople to remain positive as the Inquisition would do everything in their power to protect them. "We need to leave. Now." Leliana informed them sternly. 

"How?" Cullen questioned annoyed at her stating the obvious with no actual plan. "We have been backed into a corner."

"Chancellor Roderick wants to help." Cole's voice suddenly chimed in startling everyone. He helped him sit up placing a supporting hand on his back and putting pressure on the wound slowing the bleeding.

"There is a path hidden. A route to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. You wouldn't know of it unless you took the pilgrimage." He managed enough strength to stand with Cole still supporting him.

"I'll distract them buying you guys time to escape." Varric volunteered not believing it was his voice saying those words. He felt less bold as everyone's attention fell on him. "The Elder One wants me. I've screwed with his plans more than once. I'm the best distraction we've got."

"And if you are killed, Varric...no I will not allow it. Let me do it." Cassandra argued. 

It was a suicide mission. He already knew that, but he couldn't bear to watch Cassandra sacrifice herself again. The image of her broken body still plagued him and he refused to make it a reality in this present. "I can do this, Seeker. Rogues are better suited for things like this. We're quicker and better at hiding. I'll take Rivani, Buttercup and the new Kid."

"And me." Leliana added placing her quiver and bow on her back. "Varric is right. Stealth and sabotage are better for distraction. You and Cullen will focus on getting everyone out of here. I know the path Roderick speaks of. It is dangerous and he is going to need help leading everyone out." 

The templars had begun trying to smash down the doors as the people had started to evacuate. Leliana would lead them down the path to catch up in exactly ten minutes. That would have been more than enough time for them to escape. 

The rogues formed two lines. Varric, Leliana and Sera prepared their bows from behind Cole and Isabella. Just as Iron Bull sealed the door behind them, the templars had succeeded in breaking into the Chantry. 

Shooting their arrows, the back row managed to land killing shots to the templars in front. While Cole and Isabella dashed toward the next line of offense. Varric wasn't sure what Cole was and how he was able to move so quickly to take down so many enemies, but he was glad he was on their side. 

They managed to push the templars back enough to escape the confinements of the Chantry and into the burning town. Haven was no longer salvageable. 

Splitting up, they managed to confuse the templars leaving tricks and traps stopping them from entering the Chantry any further. 

Varric noticed a trebuchet was still loaded. He could stop incoming forces by causing another avalanche. He began to turn the gear to launch the trebuchet, but was interrupted by a group of templars. He shot several bolts at them, but they had lead him away from the trebuchet knowing what he intended to do. 

Sera also caught onto his plan. She did not have the same strength Varric had, but she was able to slowly continue turning the gears while he busied the templars. 

The young elf had been triumphant in readying the trebuchet, but they had run out of time.

The ear piercing screech of the dragon was heard approaching. Varric ordered the team to move out quickly. He fell to the back of them making sure no one else was left behind, but the dragon had landed in front of him as he attempted to escape cutting him from his path out.

Seeing it up close, it looked like no dragon he had seen before, not that he frequently encountered such a creature. But this dragon, had red lyrium growing under its scales and it's flesh looked rotted like that of a blighted creature. Thinking back to Hawke's letter about the Calling, he wondered if he was currently face to face with an Archdemon. He had heard the old gods come back as dragons during a Blight. He had never hoped to be more wrong in his life. Rumor had it only a Warden could kill an Archdemon and their only Warden had just escaped with the rest of them. 

He couldn't fight a dragon especially not with a crossbow. Bolts were entirely ineffective on their scales and he had no skill fighting something that big. Not alone at least. 

Varric made an attempt to run, but the dragon blasted a strange red energy in front of him. The shockwave from the attack caused him to fall. As he picked himself up from the ground coming face to face with a figure emerging from the flames. A face all too familiar too him. 

He couldn't believe his eyes as he saw Corypheus before him. Someone who should have been long dead. Last time he saw the darkspawn magister, he, Hawke, and the rest of his friends were certain he was dead. 

Corypheus was quick in swiping the dwarf off the ground with his large clawed hand. He held the dwarf close observing the mark closely. "Pretender, you toy with forces beyond your kin no more." He said squeezing Varric's arm tighter causing pain. 

"Corypheus, shit. Here I thought I'd seen everything." He winced at the pain. "So your this mysterious 'Elder One' I've heard so much about. Can't say it's a pleasure to see you again." 

The darkspawn growled tossing the dwarf to the ground once more. Varric winced again at the impact never taking his eyes off Corypheus. An orb of some sort glowed in the hands of the darkspawn. Varric observed it wondering what it was and why it felt so familiar to him. He suspected he would soon find out. "What do you want?" Varric shouted trying to save face. He was beyond terrified. Corypheus was hard enough to kill when they were a group. Would this be his fate? Death at the hands of someone who shouldn't have existed in the first place?

"I am here for the anchor. The ritual to begin its removal begins now." He squelched. Holding out a hand, the mark reacted to Corypheus's power. It was painful, but Varric held his ground ignoring the sensation caused by the anchor's removal. "You interrupted a ritual years in the making. And instead of dying, you stole its purpose." 

The pain ended abruptly as Corypheus scowled. "You have spoiled it with your stumbling." 

"What was the mark actually meant to do?" Varric questioned. He noticed Corypheus had thrown him closer to the trebuchet. He still might be able to do what he had originally planned to do, but it may cost him his life. He thought of his friends. He already knew the future if he fell. He would need a miracle. 

"It was made to bring certainty. For you, the certainty I would come for it. I once breached the Fade in the name of another. To serve the Gods of Old in person. I found only chaos and dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused. No more. I have returned under no name but my own to correct this blighted world. Beg that I succeed. For I have seen the throne of the gods and it was empty."

Varric tried to make sense of the words escaping the lips of the darkspawn, but it hardly made sense. If what he said was true, then he was one of the magister's that cracked the gates of the Black City. Impossible. He may have considered himself Andrastian, not enough to worship but enough to believe, but to enter the Fade physically...he just couldn't believe that to be true.

He stumbled withdrawing his dagger and holding it in front of him. Corypheus scoffed at his pathetic attempt to protect himself. But that wasn't what Varric intended to do. "This has all be well and interesting, Corypheus . But I've a job to do." He pushed the release mechanism to launch the trebuchet. It was not aimed as they didn't have time for that. And so it launched into a nearby mountain instead. Still, the impact was enough to cause an avalanche large enough to cover the town. Haven was already lost. 

Varric ran as an attempt to flee being buried alive with the town, but he knew there was little hope. He said a quick prayer hoping his friends would succeed without him. Hoping they would still find a way to undo this with becoming the future he witnessed.

He crashed through a nearby wooden ledge into a small burrow leading underneath Haven. The snow quickly followed after him blocking his way out. The last he saw, Corypheus escaped using his dragon to soar to safety. 

When he finally stopped tumbling through the tunnel, he stood up dusting the snow off of his clothes. He was alive. Miracle achieved so long as he could find a way out without freezing to death. Once again, he was grateful for his dwarven resistance to the cold. It would at least buy him sometime to find his way out. 

It was dark, but dwarves came with the ability to adjust well in dark places. Several generations spent living underground would do that for you. 

Staying close to the walls, he followed the tunnel. In the distance he could hear the howling of the wind. He must be nearing the exit. Varric could see the light at the end of the tunnel and hurried for it ignoring the injuries he had sustained from falling as he did. 

Reaching the end wasn't enough. It seemed the Maker, or whatever god was out there, wanted to make this as difficult for the dwarf as possible. In the short time he was stuck underground a storm was beginning to start.

Observing his surroundings, he realized he had no idea where the tunnel had led him. Everything had looked the same and there weren't exactly signs pointing him in the direction of where everyone went. If there were foot prints, they had been buried under the snow. His only clue was to find the path leading to the temple and even that wasn't enough. Luck had been on his side so far and he turned right hoping it was the right choice. 

As it turns out, he had been correct in his choice. He came across several signs that people had been this way. Warm fire pits, lost possessions, scraps of food. It wasn't much, but it was a start. 

As he continued on, the snowstorm hit hard slowing his movement. He was beginning to feel the chill of winter and he wasn't sure how much longer her could press on. His fingers were numb beneath his gloves, legs stiff with each step. The snow had soaked his hair causing several cold drops of water to slide down his neck. Just a little further he kept telling himself not sure if that was actually true.

Varric just wanted closure. Knowing everyone made it out alright. The hope of knowing kept him pressing on for what felt like hours more until he had reached a pathway between to mountains opening into a clearing. He could see lights in the distance and pitched tents. "They made it." He muttered to himself before collapsing in the snow. 

He was shivering, hypothermia setting in. Of all the ways he could have died so far, this was the worst. Succumbing to the cold alone. 

"There!" A voice shouted in the distance. He could hear armored footsteps running towards him. 

"Curly?" Varric stammered out feeling an arm lift his head from the snow. 

"Thank the Maker." The woman holding his head breathed a sigh of relief. 

"C-cassandra?" He stammered out another name. 

Shifting uncomfortably at the usage of her name, she brought him close resting his head on her breastplate brushing the wet strands of hair from his face. "Cullen, tell them to prepare a bed for him! He is frozen and needs to be warmed immediately!" She commanded. 

Cullen nodded and hurried ahead leaving Cassandra to the dwarf. She lifted him into her arms. Not as easy a feat as she first thought. Given that Varric was a foot shorter than her, she thought it would be easy for her to carry him. But he had a weight to him and the armor he wore didn't help. Nor did the crossbow. 

Taking Bianca from his back, she swung it over her own before continuing onward quickly bringing the dwarf to their temporary location. Every few steps her eyes would fall over him ensuring he was still breathing. His eyes were still open, barely, but he was staring at her as she carried him back. She could feel the blush across her face every time her gaze caught his. "You're an angel." He finally muttered smiling before closing his eyes. Cassandra stared at him a moment longer still feeling him shiver in her arms. It was a good sign he wasn't dead yet. 

She wasn't sure what to make of it. Perhaps the hypothermia doing a number on his mind. It could also have been the travesty they just endured. No matter. She would not think on it. Their herald had returned and she was certain he had quite the story to tell.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else get emotional when the Inquisitor is named? When Cullen shouts his little thing and seeing Josie get all excited just sends shivers. And Cassandra's damn smile. She's so proud. It's my favorite scene.

Before he opened his eyes, he could hear the yelling. Several voices he recognized as he began to try and separate them. Curly, Nightingale, Ruffles, Seeker, Rivani, and Broody. His lips curled into a smile. It was nice hearing their voices even if it was filled with anger and fear. They made it. Everyone had made it.

Everything was hurting him. His head, his ribs, his pride. They had lost the battle, but not the war he reminded himself. And better, now they knew what they were up against. Corypheus should not have been alive. They killed him. There wasn't much room for doubt. And yet he roamed Thedas as though he had never encountered Hawke. 

Varric sat up in the cot prepared for him best as his could. Between the wounds and the blankets piled on top of him, movement was limited. He watched the squabbling debating whether or not he actually wanted to intervene. 

He saw Isabella prodding the Seeker. Scolding her for what happened to Varric. Cassandra had promised to strike down Isabella should she threaten her again, but she made no attempts at drawing her blade. Instead she let the raider make her accusations. Blaming her for the state Varric was in. And Fenris coincided with her throwing his own insults at the Seeker.

The guilt in Cassandra's eyes as she let his friends place the blame on her hurt. She willingly accepted it knowing they were just angry, hurt, and scared. But he knew her better. She believed their words were true and she was eating up the guilt because she felt like she deserved it. 

Leliana put herself in front of Cassandra trying to reason with them, but Cullen had taken their side as well claiming that none of this was thought up well. "I am not blaming you directly, Cassandra, but if we had gone to the templars then maybe none of this would have happened!"

"You don't know that to be accusing her of making a brash decision! Who's to say this still would have happened if we had taken the templars side? Perhaps we would have been raided by mages instead!" Leliana shouted back in her defense.

"Please. Let's just calm down" Josephine tried to reason with both parties.

Isabella wasn't having it. She was fuming, fire in her eyes. "Oh shut it, Princess!" Josephine flinched back. The reaction caused Leliana to become defensive and she shot a warning glare at the Rivain woman. "Once, Varric recovers, we are going back to Kirkwall. This is a hole you dug for yourselves!" 

"And how do you suppose he will recover in these conditions, Pirate? We barely have any medics that could see to his wounds." Leliana countered. "I think Varric should at least decide for himself what he wishes to do."

"Yes, because you cared so much about his decision to be here in the first place." Fenris came to his friend's defense. 

Varric swung his legs over the side of the cot feeling a jolt of pain shoot from his side. He winced wrapping his hand around the wounded flesh. "Rest." A voice came from behind him. He recognized Mother Giselle from the Hinderlands. She had escaped too. A good soul if not a bit bias, but he was starting to realize that was a trait of most of the Chantry members. "Leave them to their arguing. Adding another heated voice will get us nowhere." She took the stool beside him urging him to lie back down.

"I should help with the planning or at least stop them from ganging up on the Seeker. It really isn't her fault. I volunteered for this." He watched as Isabella continued her yelling. The Inquisition really had made him see how much she cared for him. She had jumped to his defense several times with the eagerness to protected him like a mother dragon protecting her young. 

"They know that. It is just easier to place the blame on a single person rather than not knowing where to place the blame. What matters now is what you will do next?" 

"What do you mean?"

"They have seen their Herald fall and rise. You have no doubt proven you have become the leader they believe they needed. Much like Andraste during her own dark times." 

Comparing him to Andraste? That was incredibly blasphemous especially for a Revered Mother of the Chantry. Not to mention, he did not want to lead a revolution. He had already told Cassandra he wouldn't do it. "No offense, Mother Giselle. I know you mean well, but right now I feel nothing like some divine leader." He got finally got enough strength to push himself from the cot still feeling some pain on his side. 

He began slowly walking to the council members, his footsteps alerting them to his presence. He gave them a small reassuring smile to let them know he was going to be ok. "Let off them, Rivani. It isn’t their fault."

"If they hadn't-"

"If they hadn't brought me here, this would've still happened and we still would've been affected by it even in Kirkwall. Maybe someone else would bear the mark or maybe no one would. We can't waste our time with 'what if's'. This is the hand we were given. This is the hand we have to play with."

Isabella's eyes narrowed while she fought the smile that threatened itself across her face. "Hand puns, Varric? Really?"

He grinned happy she had caught on to the joke he was making waving the mark at her. "Just trying to lighten the mood." It was what he did best. Make the best of a bad situation. Easing the tension by putting a smile on everyone's face. And judging by the look on the previously very angry and frustrated members of the Inquisition, faces he had succeeded. 

Josephine gave Varric a hug relieved he had somehow made it back alive. It was enough to give everyone hope. There was still a chance they could fight this enemy. They just needed to be more prepared next time. No doubt there would be a next time. 

But as of right now, the immediate issue was they were stranded in the mountains with no place to go. No establishment to continue to run the Inquisition. Would they freeze or starve first? Or maybe Corypheus would find them? He shook his head clear of the negative thoughts. He had just survived the worse possible situation he could ever had been in. You'd think thinking positively would come naturally.

"Let's take a day to rest. Our minds are restless after such an ordeal. We will make plans tomorrow morning. Perhaps an idea will come to us after a night's rest." Josephine suggested and they all, for once, agreed. 

For a while, Varric resided amongst his Kirkwall friends having to constantly assure them that he was well. He told them about contacting Hawke at Redcliffe, Fenris not very happy with the thought of involving Hawke in all of this. But hearing Corypheus still lived, he knew she may have already been involved. Varric told them of Carver hearing the Calling, neither of them knowing what that really meant. 

Isabella had never liked Carver, far too prickly for her, but he was Hawke's only living family. They went through quite an ordeal when Leandra had been murdered fearing their friend's despair would lead her down a dark path. For a while it had, when she started dabbling in blood magic, against everyone's advice, including Merrill. But she did and it was agreed that Aveline would strike her down should she become an abomination. Fortunately, Varric had been able to talk his best friend out of further damage once she started hearing voices, reminding her of Bartrand's outcome. 

Fenris was more concerned about whether Hawke would be able to part herself from Anders or if she intended to bring him right into the hands of the Inquisition. It would be foolish of her to bring him here. She must know that the Chantry would be unforgiving of his actions. Varric agreed. He may have trusted Cassandra, but that didn't mean she wouldn't have Ander's head for what he did. And he believed she would be completely justified in doing so despite how much it upset him to see a good friend so far gone. 

The night was growing increasingly more frigid by the second. They would have to wait several more hours before starting fires to keep from drawing attention. If Corypheus or his dragon were still in the vicinity, they would easily be alerted to their position from the fires. The people chose to huddle close together under whatever blankets and cloths were made available. Small children and infants were crying because they were cold as their parents attempted to hush their whining. 

Varric did his best to distract as he always did. Telling the story of his escape as much as he did not want to. The look of adoration on everyone's faces, as pleasing as it was, made him remember Mother Giselle's words. He had become the embodiment of Andraste to them. Their actual Champion. He had made fun of Hawke when she was announced Champion of Kirkwall. Dumb luck and sheer stupidity had brought her to such a title, yet here he stood, guilty of the same exact thing. How did this happen he kept asking himself. How does one like him find himself in such a predicament? The more he thought about it, the more questions he had. He wished he could remember what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes or that Corypheus would have given him more answers than he had, but Varric was finding himself at dead ends.

He had taken a break from the stories and attention hiding out behind a tent gazing at the night sky. He didn't want to talk anymore he realized growing tired with every breath. Cassandra had taken notice and watched as he ran off into hiding. He heard her footsteps approaching and he gave a heavy sigh. Trying to hide that he didn't want to talk right now, he gave her a small smile. "What's up, Seeker?"

"I just wanted to know how you were feeling." She stood in front of him towering him like a giant in armor. She did her nervous hair tuck and stared at the snow. "I wanted to ask you something else as well. Something you said in your story was bothering me, but if you do not-"

"Just ask, Seeker." She was trying to be polite and considerate of his feelings, but he was growing frustrated of her weary look. 

"You said Corypheus says he has seen the throne of the Maker…but…" In the short time he knew Cassandra, he knew she was a woman of faith. She held onto the stories the Chantry fed her so tightly, he believed she needed them to live. Despite that, Cassandra was still a woman of truth even if it meant forsaking the Chantry from time to time. But that never stopped her from loving and trusting in the Maker. She was devoted, much more than even the Chantry Mothers themselves. Prayers everyday like clockwork, even when they were in the midst of battle. He admire her for it even if he thought the worship was a bit excessive. But she had so much faith in something they had no idea was true, she made it seem as though it must be. 

He often wondered if that was where her strength was drawn from. Her faith. Did it grant her impossible strength? The will to press on? She had stood in situations where death was the only outcome beaming on the hope that she will succeed. Was her will to live that powerful? Perhaps it was god given strength. Sometimes it seemed the only possible explanation to Cassandra's power.

"It was empty he said. Honestly, it might just be bullshit. There is no proof that the Maker even exists or that half of what the self-proclaimed magister said was true. No sense beating yourself up about it."

She didn't answer choosing to join his side staring off at the mountains. Her faith was all she had and she had never questioned it before. But now, now things were changing. She was having a hard time believing any of this could be the Maker's will. She had given everything she had to the Maker. Doing everything in his name and still he took everything from her. It wasn't until Justina's death had she realized that. If the Maker refused to protect someone so devoted to him as Justina, did he just not care? Did it mean nothing? Was he even real?

Cassandra was just as dedicated and yet he saw fit to take everyone she had ever loved. Her parents, her brother, her mentor, the Divine, and her lover. Was she not allowed to feel love in this life? Her faith dwindled since the explosion. She found herself questioning everything. Why should she continue to believe when it was starting to become painfully obvious the Maker had no love for her if he even existed at all. It hurt to believe she had wasted so much time believing in something that wasn't true. "Varric, do you believe in the Maker? I know you are a dwarf, but you've spent so much of your time among humans."

He looked at her while she still stared at the stars. The moon illuminated her eyes and he could see the glossiness in them. She had dark circles under her eyes. The exhaustion really hitting her. Her skin paled in the moonlight in the darkness of the mountains. "I do. Kind of. I guess I'm not opposed to believing that there is something more out there. But I don't know if it actually matters. According to the Chantry, dwarves aren't seated at the Maker's side. Even I did believe, don't see how it actually matters for me."

"I don't believe that is true. The Maker is all loving. Or at least…he is supposed to be." 

She was doubting. It wasn't a good look on her. Her confidence fading and that proud determined look in her eyes disappearing. He relied on that. Relied on that strength to keep pulling through this disaster. If she stopped believing-in her faith, her people, herself-they have lost everything. "Don't do that, Seeker. Now isn't the time to let your faith forsake you. If not for yourself, then for us. I know it’s a lot, but you are the pillar holding up this Inquisition, whether you lead it or not. If you crumble, so will the rest of us."

"It feels as though I carry the weight alone. I thought you died in Haven, Varric. That sinking feeling of guilt that I wasn't at your side hurt more than I expected. I should have been there to protect you." He knew the feeling she meant. The same feeling her felt when she died in the future. "I blamed myself. Your friends blamed me. And it felt as though everyone blamed me even if they did not say it. You claim I am the one holding up the Inquisition, yet when I escaped and you did not, they felt lost. It felt as we would not move on. When you walked out of the mountains, we regained our faith. There was a will to keep moving forward. Restart the Inquisition." He held his breath as she looked at him, stomach fluttering as he fought the thoughts in his head about how beautiful she looked in moonlight. "I know you do not want to lead, but for what it's worth I think you would have been an excellent leader."

The mountains were silent, barely any movement except for a few patrolling soldiers. He could hear his own breath as he stared back at Cassandra afraid of the thought pressing in the front of his head. He wanted to kiss her, but what a mistake that would have been. He was lying to her and the truth had yet to reveal itself. She would be humiliated for believing in him, trusting him, he would not add falling in love with him to that list if she would even give him that satisfaction. 

Mistaking his silence for awkwardness, she cleared her throat preparing a goodbye before taking her leave. "I am sorry. I said I would not bring it up again and I have."

"Let's say, I agreed. That I would take the job, what would that mean? How would things change?"

She was shocked her eyes widening at his question. The cold was causing her jaw to shake and her cheeks were a bright red from the wind constantly biting, snowflakes littering her dark hair. Varric tried not to focus on her. "I suppose…it would boost morale more than anything. But it would also mean I would fall back. Trust you to make the right choices." He winced at the word, but she may have mistaken it for a shiver. She rubbed her hands together in an attempt to warm them. 

The soldiers had begun lighting the fires believing it to be safe enough for them. Dancing flames looked so welcoming, but Varric remained frozen in place. Cassandra appeared to have taken notice to the warm flames as well, but made no attempts to leave. "Fine." he told her against his better judgment hoping the agreement to take over, take the weight from her shoulders, was enough to smooth her ruffled feathers when Hawke would arrive. 

If she was surprised before, he wasn't sure what this was. The jolt back, her face unsure whether to laugh or scream. "Don't tell anyone yet. I have to talk this through with Rivani and Broody first. Andraste's tits, Isabella is going to kill me. Or maybe you. Either way one of us is going to be hurt." She chuckled and he cursed himself for agreeing to this. He spent, what, months denying he would take the job. But if Corypheus was at the heart of this, and if he was right about there not being a Maker, the people were going to need something new to believe in. And Cassandra needed to believe in him, so did everyone else. 

\-----

The warmth of the fire was so welcoming Varric wanted to just fall asleep there in the snow. After spending hours trekking the mountains and almost freezing to death, this felt like Heaven. He held out his hands just a little closer to the flames taking in as much warmth as he could without burning his palms.

Cassandra had gone to bed after their conversation taking a cot across from the flames he sat by. The tents were all open. Only canopies and so he could see her resting. He couldn't make out much of her only her body laying still under the blankets, but it was enough for his heart to start beating irregularly against his chest. The feelings for her hit so suddenly, he couldn't recall when he started to see her like this. It could have been a number of events, but he had mistaken it for admiration or care. All the things he accused her of and he still fell hard for her. What in the Maker's name was wrong with him? He must've had a thing for heartbreak. This was not the first time he fell in love with the wrong woman. 

Solas had taken a seat beside the dwarf at some point, but Varric had been too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice until he began to talk. "Are you well, Master Tethras?"

Varric shook his head clear of any lingering thoughts of the Seeker. "I think so. Kind of sick of the snow and cold though."

"It's been quite a day. One moment, we seemed to have the upper hand. The next, a darkspawn magister is reaping us with an orb of elven make."

"The elves huh? You guys are always involved in some shit. Do you know what the orb was meant to do then?" Solas had proven himself knowledgeable of things of this variety time and time again. Such as with the mark and the rifts. No one had seen such magic before, but Solas already figured out what to do. He admitted, sometimes suspicions rose when it came to how much the elf was aware of. Solas never spoke of where he came from before the events at the temple. Only claiming to be a wanderer. A wanderer that even the Dalish wanted no association with. 

Solas was careful deciding his next words. Varric could tell. The elf was usually quick spoken. "The orb is of elven decent. If it had a name it has long been lost. Legend has it, the orb had the ability to open a pathway to the Fade. I believe the orb is involved with how you got the mark on your hand, though I am not sure how you would have come in contact with such an object. It is not likely it was at the temple itself unless Corypheus had it there beforehand. There are still many unanswered questions, Child of the Stone."

"Have you told anyone this? This seems to be vital information, the Inquisition could use?"

"I am telling you. Since you will be announced the leader of the Inquisition soon anyhow?" The elf gave a sly smirk. He had meant to talk to Varric before he saw him with Cassandra. He had wanted to talk to him about the orb and provide him with the answers he had been seeking. Not intending to eavesdrop, he heard a smidgen of their conversation involving the leadership of the Inquisition. "I overheard. This location does not provide much privacy." 

"Apparently…" Varric grumbled. 

"I have a solution. A location I have seen in the Fade not so far from here. Perhaps a two or three day journey. A place for the Inquisition to rebuild. Grow. A magnificent fortress built for protection, fit for an organization such as the Inquisition. " 

"Did your spirit friends tell you about it?" Solas was aware Varric did not like the Fade nor did he trust it. Understandable. Many feared the unknown. A dwarf was not custom to matters involving magic and the Fade. While Varric may have had many friends, many of which were mages, he still feared it only knowing what he heard in stories. 

Solas stood up using his staff to help him up with ease. Placing a hand on the dwarf's shoulder he smiled. "In a way, they did. I will tell Cullen. We head through the mountains in the morning to our new home." 

\-----

Solas was not exaggerating when he described the fortress. Skyhold, he called it. It was large and formidable. A place of real power. More importantly, it was defensible. Able to with stand an attack should Corypheus strike them again. Varric couldn’t believe such a place could be lost. Walls built with stone stacked so high it seemed impossible to breach. The barracks stood high above the mountains. The would be able to see an enemy from miles away. 

When they walked through the gates, the luster faded, but just barely. It was run down. Years of abandonment would do that to even the most indestructible fortresses. But it was nothing that couldn't be repaired with time, work, and expenses. Between Vivienne and Josephine, he was certain they would manage to make it look like the fortress it once was long ago.

And now it had come for the moment he was dreading. The announcement of the Inquisitor. Isabella had laughed when he told her not believing him to be serious. Her first question: Did the Seeker take a hit to the head? He wondered what the rest of the council had thought. If they had laughed as well. He wouldn't blame them. Had someone told him that this would be the outcome, he would laugh as well. And why not? A dwarf at the head of a religious movement that didn't even believe dwarves to be valid enough to be loved by the Maker? It was impossible, preposterous, blasphemous, and yet it was happening. The Chantry already wanted Cassandra's head. They never believed in her. They will want her to suffer a fate worse than death. 

He stood to the sides looking pale and sickly. Cassandra took notice placing her hand on his shoulder having to bend a bit to do so. "Are you sure you want to do this, Varric? We could-"

"Too late, Seeker. The decision's been made. Can't back out now. " He glimpsed at the crowd. In the front stood Isabella and Fenris. Rare grins plastered across their faces. He couldn't tell if they were genuinely happy for him or if they would make a mockery of him. Sometimes Varric wonders how they were friends in the first place. 

"Technically, you can. No one is stopping you." Good ol' Cullen chiming in with reason, but he had no idea the ongoing battle in his mind. Varric was aware he could back out. No one was forcing the title on him, except for himself. He had been through too much, seen too much and knowing the risk, he knew he had to take the responsibility. He glanced at Cassandra from the corner of his eye. If he didn't take it, she might have to. A large reason he was doing this was for her. 

Josephine threw her arms around his neck. He could feel the silk of her gown on his bare chest. "You will not be doing this alone, Varric. We will be right beside you every step of the way." Josephine was something else. Radiating positivity. If he thought the Seeker was optimistic, he had no idea how to describe Josephine. She was the embodiment of a ray of sunshine. The warmth and light she gave off was incredible. He refused to believe there were more people in the world like her. It was impossible, even though there should have been. 

"Thanks, Ruffles." He hugged her back gazing at Leliana.

He wasn't sure if he would receive any words of encouragement from Leliana. She had not spoken with him much outside the council. He was interested in her time during the Blight, a story she had little interest in repeating. For a former bard, she had little interest in telling any story at all. There was a disturbing coldness to her and he was unsure what to make of it. She seemed to share a bond with Cassandra and no one else. 

Stepping forward, Leliana bowed her head. "You will do well, Varric. Cassandra rarely ever has such faith in someone." She smiled at the former Right Hand as her face turned a hot red. It would seem she had no intention of revealing that information to the dwarf. "We are ready if you are." 

Was he ready? Could one even be ready for such an event? No he thought, but he nodded in agreement anyway staying as close to Cassandra as he could without drawing attention to what he was doing. 

Cassandra announced their leader doing much of the talking and he was grateful for it. For once, he didn't know what to say, if he was even expected to say anything at all. When she looked at him, he knew he was expected to say something. He slowly approached the ledge, keeping enough distance where if he fell, he wouldn't fall off. He looked at Isabella who was giving him a thumbs up with a cheesy smile. And Fenris just shaking his head with arms crossed, a smile stretched across his face. 

Varric took a deep breath preparing for the words about to come out of his mouth. "Well, here we are. A darkspawn magister risen from the ashes claiming to be a god. And the only thing stopping him is a dwarf with an army. A lot of shit has happened in history, but this might be the strangest thing to make history. Let's try not to lose." It was not the most noble or heroic of speeches, but it was very him. If they were to grant him a title he was not fit for, he would do his best to avoid losing himself. At this point it was all he had left.

The audience laughed pleased with his honest words. Cullen took the floor next addressing his soldiers. "Inquisition will you follow? Will you fight?" Cheers and shouts could be heard from the crowd as the Commander boosted the morale and enthusiasm of his men. He drew his sword holding it up, the soldiers followed suit. "Your leader, your Herald, your Inquisitor!" 

The shouts veering from the crowd were pleasing Varric had to admit. He had never been a part of something on this large a scale doing something that would actually make a difference in the world. He smiled the fear still dwelling being pushed away by the pleasing cheers. He looked at the advisors. Cassandra, Leliana, Josephine all sharing the same smile. This had to be the right choice. 

\-----

They could smell the smoke before they approached the fallen town. This was where Varric's letter had lead them. "Maker, what happened here?" She stood at the gates observing the heavy damage. Several bodies scattered the ground most monstrous covered in red lyrium. 

"Hawke, they must've escaped. There are not many bodies of civilians." A hooded figure voiced from beside her resting on his staff. 

"I've noticed. We must find the path they took. Varric has no way to find us now." Hawke turned to her companion. "Are you sure you want to do this, Anders?"

Anders's eyes glowed a faint blue as he struggled to answer fighting back the spirit residing in his body. "Justice is getting stronger, Hawke. We can only hope the Inquisition may be able to remove him. He is not pleased and I fear you are in danger."

She grabbed his hand giving him a gentle squeeze and sincere smile. The red paint across her face almost the same color as her cheeks. Her black bangs tussling in the mountain breeze. "I will manage. I will not abandon you." She planted a kiss on his cheek. "Come. Let's see if we can find that dwarf."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo...I hate the holidays so much. I took on a seasonal job to be able to buy my son Christmas presents( his name is Cole. Wonder where I got that name from hehe) I don't mind working, but my seasonal job is in retail and people become such monsters during this time of year. It's just so disgusting. Anyway, I had no real time to continue writing so I'm behind where I would like to be. Be rest assured! I have more to go. 
> 
> Sorry for the break, but I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Thanks for the patience!

_Varric_

_Tell me the rumors aren't true. You running the Inquisition? I fell over when I found out._  

_No offense, Varric, but your hardly qualified to lead a pack of dogs. And I do mean that in the nicest way possible. Nevertheless, I wish you all the luck in the world._

  _The flowers are from Merrill. She wanted to congratulate you._  

_With much love,_

_Aveline_

 

Wow. Thanks for the faith in me, Aveline. Varric thought as he placed the letter on his desk.

 

\----- 

It was hard to say whether or not things were going well. While since accepting the title of Inquisitor granted Varric access to powers he never dreamed of having, it also increased the amount of problems he had to deal with. Not to mention the seemly endless amount of paperwork building up on his desk.

One of the major perks to becoming Inquisitor meant that he was granted the largest most secluded room in the whole keep. Josephine accommodated it well mimicking his housing in Kirkwall. It felt a little more like home only lacking the presence of all of his friends. Well most if his friends. Isabella and Fenris did well for filling the void taking place causing his homesickness. And they often found themselves spending quality time in Varric's room.

He sat hiding behind a stack of paperwork placed into several neat piles ranging from their importance. Some from the merchants guild dealing with matters of his own business, some from Josephine in regards to important matters relating to the Inquisition, others letters from his friends, both from Kirkwall and the residences currently in Skyhold.

There was a sense of dread in the air. A feeling he could not shake all day. With the world abruptly falling into the hands of evil, it was no real wonder why he felt this way. But the feeling felt different. Familiar even. Telling him he should consider running. He had been brushing it off all day, but as the day neared its end, he felt perhaps he should heed this ominous warning.

A slam was heard from the stairs leading to his room causing him to jump in his seat. The door hit the walls downstairs and heavy footsteps quickly approached the top of the steps. Entering into view, an angry, red faced Seeker.

Varric quickly replayed all the things he could have possibly done to get her this angry and only one thing came to mind. Hawke had arrived in Skyhold.

A letter of warning would have been nice. He could have called together some pointless requisition if only to escape her wrath, at least until she was calm enough to be reasoned with. But here she was snarling at him like a wolf who had been poked one too many times. 

Her anger was not misplaced. He knew he should have told her the truth sooner than this. He had begun to trust her long before everything happened. But at the same time, he wanted to keep Hawke safe. It was the least he could do after everything she had done for him.

That was his only line of defense. Cassandra was not heartless,  she would understand. Perhaps not at the moment. No, at the moment, Varric was just the man who lied to her after she had poured her belief into him. After she had convinced the world he was a man to follow.

"You lying, worthless, worm!" She finally spoke hissing each word like a venomous snake. Every nerve in Varric's body screamed for him to run as he could feel the anger radiating off her the closer she approached him. But he stood frozen, not sure where he could go to escape her. She was faster, stronger, and smarter than he was.

"Seeker..." What did he even say? An apology maybe, but knowing her it was more likely to infuriate her further.

"You knew where Hawke was all along! We thought it was connected, the disappearance of the Hero of Fereldan and the Champion, but no. It was just you keeping her from us!" She was close. Too close her nose practically pressing against his. He could see every wrinkle on her face from the angry expression she wore. Her nostrils flaring, eye twitching, and against every rational thought he should be having at this moment, he wanted to kiss her. He didn't of course. That would have only further aggravated the situation. But he thought about it as he stood there dumbfounded. "To think I was fool enough to trust you! To think you were capable of being in charge of the Inquisition. And you let me! You let me make a fool of myself!"

Her fist crumpled the opening of his tunic, her knuckles growing white the tighter she held onto him. The anger was terrifying, but Maker, the look if betrayal and hurt underlining it made it all worse. She didn't deserve this.

Finally, she tossed him back into his desk releasing him from her grip. She placed both her hands down onto the desk, hovering over him to keep him trapped on the desk. "Nothing to say, dwarf? No other lies you wish to feed me?"

"I was doing what I had to in order to protect Hawke. I didn't entirely know what you planned for her. I'm sorry I lied to you, but it was you or her." He finally responded keeping eye contact with her and hoping his face was sincerely apologetic enough. Apologizing didn't ease Cassandra's anger as she still stood fuming over him. He could feel a bruise forming on his shoulder from how she slammed him down. Trying to ignore the pain, he continued with facts, "I contacted her back in Haven to help us out. Before I knew Coreyphus was alive."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"No...I wanted to, but I didn't want...this." he gestured to general atmosphere. For a moment her face appeared to ease, but only for a moment.

"So you lied to protect yourself from me? And your friends, they all knew. You all just strung me along this whole time."

"Cassandra!" Another voice came from the stairway. The spymaster's bright red hair appearing at the top of the stairs void of the hood she usually wore. Leliana quickly reached them placing herself between himself and the seething seeker. "We need him Cassandra. It is already too late to remove titles and all. You can't change the past."

She knew that. Even though Varric was downright terrified of the state she was in, he knew she wouldn't actually kill him, despite how much she felt like she wanted to. She had a good heart and would have regretted it in the end. Still he was grateful for Leliana's intervention. Cassandra may have left him bloody and bruised if this went on much longer.

Cassandra turned her back to them in defeat, but did not leave them just yet. "You may have been given the title of Inquisitor, but that does not mean I have to trust you." And shit, that stung. She had praised him not to long ago and just like that any development in their friendship was crumbled. Along with it, any chances of something further.

Cassandra wasted no time leaving the room, leaving Leliana to sort out the mess. Leliana shook her head, obviously annoyed for having to sort this out. She turned her attention to the dwarf. "My apologies. Cassandra received the news of Hawke's arrival before I did or I would have stopped her before she made it to you."

"It wasn't avoidable. She would've manhandled me eventually. Thanks for intervening anyway." He ran his fingers through his loosened hair tucking stray strands behind his ear. "Gotta admit, it's a bit of a relief to have the truth out in the open."

Leliana took a seat on the desk while Varric gathered up the paperwork that got scattered from his scuffle with the Seeker. He did his best to avoid thinking about the look of absolute betrayal on her face, failing miserably to do so. He felt his heart in his throat as he regretted the trail of bad decisions that lead them to this point. "Probably safe to say I have no chance of smoothing things out with her now."

The spymaster let out a soft chuckle startling Varric. It was a rare thing for Leliana to express such a thing. She was usually scary serious. A strange trait for someone who was formally a bard. She was giving him a sly grin as though she was up to something. "Well I don't know about that." She slid off the desk returning her hood to its spot atop her head. "Cassandra is anxiously awaiting the next issue of _Swords and Shields._ "

_Swords and Shields?_ Cassandra had actually read that garbage? More importantly, she enjoyed that garbage? No, that was impossible. "I'm sorry, but I must've heard you wrong. Sounded like you just said Cassandra is a fan of my writing."

"Oh, but she is. She was rather eager to meet you after reading _Tale of the Champion._ Completing that one lead to seeking out your other novels. Swords and Shields being her favorite, but I believe she owns every single one of your books." Leliana chuckled again. "Of course, she'd never openly admit to any of this. Her pride and all."

Oh the things her words were doing for his ego. It wasn't good to tell him that the woman who he found very attractive was a fan of his writing. It sent a bunch of dangerous ideas though his head. Especially since _Swords and Shields_ , his romance serial, had been the single, worst thing he had ever written. Something about that somehow made it seem more worth it. "I'll take your suggestion into consideration. Thanks again, Nightingale."

"Anytime. I will do my best to calm her down. Though I suggest you not wind up on Cassandra's bad side again. That wouldn't do any of us any good."

Once Leliana was gone, he let out a small laugh. Cassandra, one of his biggest fans. That was something. Though it did add to the guilt he felt in lying to her. She must have thought him to be such a sleaze. It must have crushed her realizing her favorite author wasn't all she made him out to be.

But he could worry about that another time. Now, he had an old friend to greet.

 

\-----

 

Hawke could always be found wherever there was good friends and terrible drinks. In Skyhold, there was only one place for that, the Herald's Rest.

Varric had tried protesting the name, but Josephine had found it rather charming. A fitting name for a tavern in the Inquisitor's keep, she stated. It was hard arguing with the ambassador. Varric felt like he was kicking a puppy if he tried to. Oh, but that was only part of Josie's act, the innocent, sweet Josie who wouldn't hurt a fly. Meanwhile, she was a queen of deception and manipulation and she would not hesitate to knock someone down with embarrassment if she had to. He liked that about her. It reminded him of Daisy.

The Herald's Rest was amuck with soldiers and   peasants alike drinking and laughing their troubles away. Flissa was still waiting tables, but they had obtained a new bartender. Varric had yet to converse with him. He did not adapt to change well and was still adjusting to the new tavern.

He noticed several members of his inner circle in the tavern. Sera and Blackwall sat closest to the bar. The two having become fast friends. It was a strange pairing, a Grey Warden and a rogue elf, but they complimented each other. Varric suspected others thought the same of him and Hawke. 

The Iron Bull was there as well with his Chargers. It wasn't often they were ever separated. Bull gave a hearty roar of laughter as Krem sputtered the ale he was attempting to chug.

At the table nearby sat the very person he was looking for. Hawke in her fancy combat armor, signature war paint across her nose. Isabella and Fenris had joined her at her table laughing and updating her on the status of the Inquisition. Hawke said something that made Isabella spit out her drink and burst into a fit of laughter. Fenris shook his head,  but wore a rare smile on his face. Just like old times.

"There she is! The Champion of Kirkwall in the flesh!" Varric announced as he approached the table, a wide grin across his face as he reached her with open arms.

Hawke pushed herself from her seat, turning around to greet the dwarf with a punch to his shoulder. A hard punch to the very arm Cassandra had also bruised but moments before. He winced as he rubbed his arm making a mental note to stop hanging around strong women with a knack for hitting. "Varric! Can't let me outrank you, can you? I became the Champion and saved Kirkwall, so you have to become Inquisitor and save the bloody world? Glory hog..."

It wasn't as sweet as normal greetings went, but he wouldn't have it any other way. They traded barbs and insults, but there was no one in the world Varric trusted more than her. "Believe me, I didn't want this. They practically forced me to take the throne. When you meet the Seeker, you'll understand." He took the seat across from Hawke and next to Isabella, swiping her mug from her, draining whatever remained. She sucked her teeth, but simply went to get herself another ale.

Varric proceeded to fill in any blanks Fenris and Isabella may have left out, including his near death experience after fighting in Haven. The mood turned sour fast as Varric retold the tale of finding out Coreyphus was the mastermind behind all of what had happened. They had all been with Hawke when they battled Coreyphus. Everyone was certain he was dead. The feeling of failing was awful. If they had succeed in slaying the darkspawn magister, perhaps none of this would have happened.

"How is Anders?" Isabella asked the question lingering on Varric's tongue. One could always count on Isabella to ask the hard questions.

He was avoiding it. The mood was foul enough without bringing this into it. His friends shared his resentment of the mage feeling betrayed by his actions. But Varric didn't want to steer Hawke away. Especially not only moments after she had arrived.

Hawke nervously played with the handle of her mug refusing to look her friends in the eye. Fenris bit his tongue to keep from saying choice words about the mage in question. "He is...ok."

"Hawke" Varric nervously said her name, knowing she was trying to avoid something.

She leaned into the table eyeing the patrons near her. When she was certain no one was eavesdropping on them, she spoke "I brought him with me."

"Bloody hell, Hawke." Fenris growled. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

She threw her hands up in defense. "Hear me out. Justice is almost completely in control. He knows Anders is trying to be rid of him and we thought maybe someone in the Inquisition could help. Justice took over just before we made it to Skyhold and refused to make the rest of the trip. Anders is currently at a camp nearby waiting for me to bring help."

"Help? They'll kill him, Sweetness!" Isabella voiced. Varric silently agreed. Cassandra was more about justice than anything. She would seek payment for the innocent lives he took in Kirkwall. And there were many others who would agree with her actions. "Hawke, there is no cure for an abomination."

"There might be someone who can help." Varric stated an idea. Fenris and Isabella shot him a look of concern. "An apostate elf. Knows more about spirits and the Fade than anyone else."

"Oh, Varric. I knew you'd understand. I knew you'd help!" She smiled excitedly all but almost throwing herself over the table to embrace him.

Varric did not return the smile. He knew he was going to regret his next words, but he didn't want any more lies or secrets. If he was going to be Inquisitor, he was going to have to be a good one. "There's a catch. I'm going to bring it up with the council. We'll discuss what to do with Blondie." The happy expression faded from Hawke's face as she understood what Varric was trying to say. "I'll fight in defense of Blondie, but Hawke....a lot of people died that day. Whether Anders was directly responsible or not, he knew what Justice was doing and didn't try to stop him or even tell us what was going on."

"Seriously, Varric? I thought you'd be on my side." She shouted causing attention to their table.

"I am. And that's why it has to be this way. Believe me Hawke, I don't want to have to do this, but there might not be a choice. If there is a way to help Anders, I'll do it. But...there are no guarantees.

If Hawke understood what Varric was trying to say, he was not sure. She left the table without another word. Doing the right thing really sucked and now both Cassandra and Hawke were angry at him. This day just kept on getting better.

\-----

Cassandra remained in her makeshift quarters for the remainder of the day to avoid any accidental passing of the dwarf. She could still feel her blood boiling from their spat earlier and didn't want to make a scene in front of people.

Leliana was right. No matter how much it pained her, Varric was Inquisitor now and she his right hand. They had appearances to keep and if she tried to murder him in the main hall, no one would trust the Inquisition.

She wished she could just say it was the lying that set her on edge, but no. That was certainly one element to it, but it was more because the dwarf had begun to grow on her. Not just as friends, but something more. She had thought the feeling was mutual, but perhaps she was seeing things that weren't actually there. Perhaps Varric was simply distracting her from his lies.

She buried her face in the pillow she was laying on top of frustrated by her current trail of thought. A distraction from her own feelings would have been nice right about now.

As if on cue, a knock came from the stairway. Whoever it was was respecting her privacy by remaining far enough down the stairs to remain out of view. "Yes?" She shouted allowing them to enter, praying it wasn't the dwarf as she wouldn't know whether to throw him down the stairs or kiss him.

Cullen made his way to the top of the steps and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Cullen? This is a surprise." She sat up in her cot, brushing the wrinkles from her tunic making her appearance a bit more presentable.  She gestured to a stool across from her for him to take a seat.

"Forgive me if I am interrupting,  Cassandra." He began as he sat on the stool. He brought himself just a little closer to her. "But this is rather important."

Cassandra noted the weariness in his voice and the dark circles under his eyes. She had never been one for training recruits. Too much patience was involved and she had far too little, but she never imagined it took this much of a toll on a person. She began to get concerned for the commander's health. "Is everything alright?"

Cullen hesitated for a moment questioning the next words he was about to say. A habit Cassandra recognized all too well. She often did the very same and still found the wrong words escaping. "I...I-You know how one becomes a templar correct?" She nodded. "Lyrium grants us our abilities, but at a cost. We rely on it, need it. It becomes addiction. Controlling us." He paused looking up from the ground and straight into her eyes. "I have stopped taking it shortly after we arrived in Fereldan."

Cassandra released the breath she was holding from the tension. Why did he chose to tell her this? Was the addiction so terrible? Was he forsaking his path as a templar? She has so many questions but did not want to overwhelm him. "Cullen...are you certain this is what you want? You are as passionate about your job as I am. Why would you seek to give it up?"

"Truthfully? I am tired. Tired of the fighting, the burden. I want something....quieter. See my family again, maybe have a family of my own. But the only way I can truly do that is to be free of the addiction. To rid myself of lyrium once and for all. But it is harder than I imagined and I fear it will take me from my duties. I am telling you this as a friend. I trust you, Cassandra. I trust your judgment. If you think I am failing-"

"You won't." Her interruption startled him and she placed a supporting hand on his shoulder. "You won't fail. Not in conquering your addiction or in commanding the Inquisition's army. You can do this." She may not have entirely understood, but it was clear Cullen had made up his mind in this decision. He would require support and he came to her. She appreciated his trust in her and would not fail him in it.

She gave him a supportive smile and he grabbed her hand from his shoulder giving a slight squeeze. "Thank you. If there is ever anything I can do for you, you just have to say so."

Cullen remained with her for a while longer and they talked about a range of things. Combat training, goals, their plans for after the Inquisition. It was nice to have another friend she could count on other than Leliana.

Talking with Cullen, she saw some similarities between him and her brother. He was kind and tough, every decision he had ever made was made with the intention to benefit another. She laughed as he told her she reminded him of his own sister claiming she didn't think there was another person in the world as stubborn as her.

Cassandra told him about her argument with Varric and Cullen dismissed her fears of how Varric will do as a leader. "Varric cares for Hawke. It doesn't surprise me that he hid her. But Varric is a good person. He will surprise the world. You did well making him lead."

"I don't think I am so sure of that yet. But if you are certain, then I think I am willing to give him a chance."

It had gotten well into the evening before Cullen had left her alone with her thoughts, but her heart felt lighter after their conversation.

Perhaps she had been too hard on Varric, accusing him before understanding the meaning behind his actions. If it had been her friend, would she not have done the same? She would think so, especially since she had trust issues.

Varric had said he didn't want an argument with her. At first, she assumed he had been protecting himself, but was there a chance that he was also afraid of losing a relationship with her. Ridiculous, she thought as she laid back down in her cot. If the situation had been different, if he had not become Inquisitor and she supposed to be his advisor, she would have just spoke her feelings to him rather than think the 'ifs and maybes'. But alas here they were. Feelings could not muddle the work that was needed to be done. Not fear, anger, not even love or whatever it was she was feeling.

 

\-----

 

_Daisy,_

_Thank you for the flowers. Tell me you didn't swipe them from the viscount's mansion? Just cause there is no official viscount, doesn't mean it isn't trespassing._

_I wrote to Aveline, but she hasn't responded. Is everything ok? Please tell me everything is ok._

_Love always,_

_Varric_

_\-----_

  _Varric,_

_Aveline was injured in a fight. Dwarves. Carta I think. Nothing serious. Just a broken arm and a couple of broken ribs. Bruises here and there, but she will recover._

_We have seen a lot of strange dwarves around as of late. Not sure if this is connected with you in anyway. We have gotten word that they are in connection with a smith in Orlais._

_Aveline is telling me not to send any more info through letters, so that's all I can say._

_I miss you, Varric. No one tells stories as good at you in the Hanged Man._

_Merrill, forever your daisy_

 

\-----

 

A letter addressed to BD sealed with the Inquisition sigil: 

_I don't care which of you reads this, Bianca or Bogdan, but leave my friends alone. You want to confront me then do so at Skyhold. Can't guarantee that the Inquisition won't react with hostility should you attack though._

_Bianca, any info on the red lyrium would be appreciated. Now more than ever._

_Sincerely,_

_Inquisitor Varric Tethras_

_(That's right. This lowly dwarf is moving up in the world!)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Inquisitor,_

_Such a formal title to greet old friends, no? Bogdan wasn't happy you wrote to me even though I did tell him it was only official business. Your friends will be safe._

_I know you wanted me to stay out of Fereldan, but I am heading down to the ashes of Haven to see what I can pull off these red templars. Bogdan is heading to Nevarra to show off my latest invention. That's all the time I get unless you're interested in starting a clan war again. I'll let you know, when I have more information._

_This is not information I feel comfortable sending like this. If people are stupid enough to drink this stuff, who knows what else they'll do._

_Love,_

_Bianca_

'Love'. Was it even that anymore? Dammit Bianca, why don't you listen? Stay safe.

\-----

"Are you Seeker Pentaghast?" A voice interrupted Cassandra's training. A woman who felt familiar to the Seeker stood nearby.

"Yes. Can I help you?" Cassandra put her blade back into its sheath hoping she appeared less hostile.

The woman help out her hand giving the Seeker the biggest grin. "I am Hawke. Champion of Kirkwall. Perhaps you've heard of me."

Cassandra froze in place. The Champion of Kirkwall was in her presence at this very moment. She had idolized her from the very moment she read Varric's tale. A woman who had come from nothing becoming everything. There was a lot to respect in that.

Sure she had her own tale, but that had been nothing but luck she told herself over and over again. But Hawke had so much more than luck. At least, she did according to Varric.

Cassandra realized she had been standing still for too long and unstiffened her hand to shake the Champion's hand. "Hawke, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. You are taller than I had thought." She mentally cursed herself for saying that, but it made the Champion laugh at least.

"Same to you, Seeker. Varric has told me a lot about you." Cassandra scoffed. Nothing good probably. She doesn't know when Varric had contacted Hawke, but it wasn't until Redcliffe that they had started to have any mutual respect for each other. "Not all terrible. Says your tougher than a dragon. The only person who could give our Aveline a run for her money." Oh. He talked up her strength. Of course he did. He barely knew much else about her.

Hawke gestured to her to speak with her alone. They made their way up to the barracks. Cassandra had to admit, she had never admired another woman with the adoration she had for Hawke. It sent her heart fluttering when she asked to be alone with her. Like a little girl with a crush.

Hawke leaned on the stone wall of the fortress gazing out to the mountains. "I wish we had more time to discuss other things, but I think we both know what we have to talk about. Corephyus."

Cassandra swallowed a hard lump. She had been keeping her mind busy with other things to keep from remembering the battle at Haven. She had almost forgotten about the darkspawn and his Archdemon. "I believe his return as well as the archdemon's arrival to be linked to the disappearance of the wardens. Carver, my little brother, is a Warden, but he has...forsaken the Wardens. Says something vile is going on with them, but refused to write me. He is hiding out in Crestwood waiting for our arrival."

"Do you think the Wardens are part of Corephyus' plans? They would never stoop so low. Not willingly at least." If what Hawke was implying was true, then like the templars the Grey Wardens have also succumb to corruption in the ranks. Was nothing left uncorrupted in this world?

Cassandra began wondering the fate of the Seekers of Truth. They had allied themselves with the templars and yet they saw none at Haven. She prayed they found their way, rebelled against the Lord Seeker like her, but in her heart she knew that was not true. Had they done that, she would have seen the arrival of Seekers in Skyhold by now.

"We have to see what Carver says. My brother maybe be hot headed, but he is a good heart. He is very passionate about being a Warden and I think it upsets him to think they have failed."

"We can certainly look into it. Leliana will be interested in hearing this as she has been invested in finding the Wardens." Cassandra gave pause as she began to wonder something else. "Have you told Varric any of this? He would've mentioned it in our next meeting."

Hawke didn't answer. Looking at her hands resting on the cold stone, she let out a small, sad laugh. "We aren't speaking at the moment."

Cassandra knew better than just about anyone how infuriating the dwarf could be, but to not be speaking to his best friend? The very woman he tried so hard to protect. It was strange. She began worrying perhaps something she did or said caused a rift between them. "Ah, that makes two of us. But for what it's worth, I am glad you did not have to suffer the battle at Haven. Varric cared enough to keep you away."

"I know. I know he cares. It's just....something else. Rather personal. But I did not want to let important information go to waste because of my personal issues." Cassandra nodded in understanding, grateful for Hawke's information. She promised to bring it up when they met in a couple of days.

She had her own reasoning for not speaking to Varric, but they were hardly close enough for it to matter. Hawke, she was his everything. It worried her. Had making the dwarf Inquisitor caused him to become someone else? The last thing she wanted was to change him. He may have drove her mad, but she trusted his heart would remain virtuous. She will have to keep an eye on him.

\-----

_To Inquisitor Varric Tethras, Most holy Herald of Andraste, Savior of all of Thedas, Sealer of Rifts, etc, etc, etc._

_Bloody hell. It's freezing here! I'm wearing pants, Varric. PANTS! When was the last time you saw me in those?_

_Anyway, aside from being cold, this place is covered in Red lyrium. Seriously, everywhere we go, there are veins growing from all over the place. The templars have a good hold on the place and they are using the citizens(yeah people actually live here) to mine the lyrium for them. It's all really terrible._

_We've taken out a few templar camps, making them our own, but everyone is afraid of the lyrium. It maybe warm, but no one dares to be near it._

_We're coming back soon. Solas and Dorian are getting sick near it and Blackwall and I are getting too weary from smashing the veins. I suggest we do shifts if we are to fix things here. Perhaps consider sending Cassandra next time. And I'm not saying that to be mean, surprisingly._

_Love always, Isabella_

_After reading Isabella's letter, he wondered how red lyrium had spread all over Thedas so quickly. His only connection was it had to be transported through the Deep Roads, but no one, not even he, knew how to get through the thaig to Fereldan. Isabella was aware of the effects of the red stuff, so he trusted she would keep everyone safe._

\-----

Varric strolled the courtyard. There was still a lot of time to kill as the Inquisition was rebuilding. He kept an eye on things at the keep making mental note of the arrival of recruits, supplies, and requisitions they received. Josephine arranged for architects from Antiva to help repair the fortress. A costly feat, but a necessary one. What good was a fortress with holes everywhere?

Vivienne was managing the interior of the fortress, arranging designers from Orlais to help them look like a dominating power. She often asked Varric for his input, but truthfully, he could care less. Vivienne would do what Vivienne wanted anyway. As long as it kept people safe and warm, he was happy.

Another task that had fallen on him as Inquisitor was judgment and Maker did he hate it. Taking that throne and staring at Alexius as all eyes watched him for his judgment. Who was he to judge anyone? A dwarf who made more bad decisions than good. But necessary as a part of the job.

Alexius had lost enough, his status as Magister, his son, Varric could not in good consciousness do anything more to torture the man. Varric asked for his help in stopping Corephyus asking for him to help them study the arcane and red lyrium. The disappointment in learning he would not be executed was heartbreaking. Several disagreed with his decision, namely Isabella and Vivienne, claiming he could not afford to be so soft.

Cassandra, the person who he thought would have the most to say, remained silent. Whether she approved or not, he could not say. He needed her guidance more than ever and she was still giving him the silent treatment. As was Hawke.

"Wrong or right. Can't tell. The pain of uncertainty. Helpless. You did the right thing. He did not truly want to die." The kid, Cole, had seemly appeared beside him in the courtyard startling him. He had not seen him show up. To be honest, he hadn't seen him since he helped in Haven. It was almost as though they had forgotten about him.

"What?" Varric replied his words in his mind wondering how Cole could have possibly known what he was thinking.

Cole did not repeat his words. "Choking fear. Can't think from the medicine. The cuts wrack me with every heartbeat. Hot white pain. Everything burns. I can't...I'm dying...I'm, dead." It was very cryptic, but Varric was beginning to understand.

This strange boy was reading the minds of the suffering. He could feel their pain. No human could do that said perhaps for a blood mage. And even then it was powerful, dark magic. Cole wasn't a mage as far as he understood. "You...what are you?"

"I used to think I was a ghost. I didn't know. I made mistakes, but I made friends too. Then a templar proved I wasn't real. I lost my friends. I lost everything." Cole began looking around at the soldiers in the courtyard. "Cracked brown pain, dry, thirsty." He suddenly jolted across the court yard grabbing a waterskin along the way. A soldier lying on makeshift bedding was mumbling, but the words were not coming out. The surgeons and healers were dealing with other patients, not noticing this one needed something. Cole brought the waterskin to her lips allowing her to drink. She thanked him as she rested her head back down closing her eyes. "It's alright. She won't remember me."

Varric wasn't sure what that meant or even what he was seeing. His eyes darted around. Everyone seemed to be ignoring the boy completely. Almost as though he could not be seen by anyone else but him. "You said you're a spirit? A spirit of compassion using your powers to help people. Gotta admit, I didn't even think this was possible."

"Yes. I learned how to be more like what I am. It made me different, but stronger. I can feel more. I can help. I can help you." Cole turned to the dwarf making his blue eyes visible. Cole could read what was in his mind. He knew Varric was conflicted with himself. Conflicted on his feelings for Cassandra or what to do about Hawke and Anders. It was a little disconcerting having someone able to read his mind, but at the same time, Cole knew things he dared not say out loud. There was a benefit to this. Cole's attention was taken away again to another soldier. His hand was placed on his dagger. "He is dying. Every second will be agony. I can help." He gripped the handle of the dagger, immediately Varric understood. Sometimes, it was more merciful to help in this way. He nodded giving the spirit his approval, watching the spirit grant the solider peace in death.

\-----

This was the first time he had seen Cassandra in days and his stomach tightened as she entered the War Room. The room was much larger than their space in Haven and more official, like a real organization. But his focus was on the Seeker. She looked well, not that he thought she would be torn up over lack of his presence, but she looked good.

She didn't make eye contact right away as she moved to the only space available for her, beside him, but eventually she did look at him, surprising him was a quick smile. Did that mean she was over what had happened? Did she forgive him or at the very least did that mean they were friends again? This was not the place for any of that. He would have to seek her out later on.

"A briefing on what we have to discuss: Empress Celene's ball and the attempt on her life, the situation in Emprise de Leon, red lyrium mining in the Emerald Graves, reconstruction in Skyhold, am I missing anything else?" Josephine made check marks on her clipboard as she read off the list. Cassandra folded her hands behind her.

"I have a couple of things to add. Hawke has informed me her brother is hiding out in Crestwood. I believe he can give us information on the Wardens as it is likely linked to Corephyus." Hawke had spoken to the Seeker? When in Andraste's name did that happen? Hawke had to be furious with him if she chose to give Cassandra this information and not him. What else had they discussed? It made him nervous to think two women who were pissed off with him had a conversation behind his back. Did they talk about him? Hopefully not. Hawke was renowned for her ability to say more information than needed to be discussed. He could only imagine what embarrassing information she may have slipped to the Seeker. But he also had some dirt on her. What Cassandra would say when she found out he knew her little secret. It took a lot to resist the smile that threatened to cross his face.

Cassandra had more to add. "Also, I would like to begin seeking out Seeker Lucas as well as the Seekers of Truth. They were not involved in Haven. This could mean that they have turned sides or worse, Corephyus has his hand in their disappearance as well."

Cullen sighed placing his hands on the war table. "This is a lot to divide among our soldiers. We don't have enough people to investigate these things. And Varric cannot be involved in everything all at once."

"He will not need to be. Reconstruction in Skyhold does not require an Inquisitor. Josephine should be in charge of things in Skyhold. A lot of things in other locations can be done by our inner circle. Bull, Vivienne, Blackwall, and myself all have leadership expertise. When Varric cannot be dispensed, we can take over. I suggest each of us make our own troop in order to handle things such as stopping the red templars. Varric will need to be present at Halamshiral, but we have some time before that. We should seek out Hawke's brother as soon as possible. The matters with the Seekers is my business. I will require Leliana's aid in obtaining information, but other than that I can deal with it on my own." For a moment, Varric forgot he was in charge. In a single minute, she had a resolution to all of their issues. And good resolutions too. In his heart, he knew she would always be the backbone behind the Inquisition. The one running the show. And he was just the pretty face taking the credit.

They all exchanged a look of agreement with Cassandra's way of handling things. Josephine happily scribbled everything down on her clipboard. "Excellent! I will find a way to get us invited to Celene's ball. I will speak with Vivienne about recommendations for our attire."

"No dresses!" Cassandra shouted as Josephine made her exit waving her hand as to hint that she will consider it.

\-----

He found Cassandra sometime later sitting in the shade of the training grounds, a book opened on her lap. Varric grinned as he recognized the cover. Tale of the Champion. The very one she had put a knife through over a few months ago. "Hard to read something with a giant hole through it, no?" He tried keeping this pleasant, not wanting to bring up their fight. Keeping his hands behind his back, he held a gift for her, but not ready to reveal it just yet.

She held the book open to him revealing a short scribble in handwriting he recognized all too well.

_To my biggest fan:_

_Thank you for all the support. You're as powerful as you are gorgeous!_

_Varric is lucky you haven't killed him yet._

_With much love, Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall_

"She signed it." She said so sweet and quietly as she continued to admire the signature on her book. He resisted the urge to laugh. Here was the Hero of Orlais, Warrior Princess of Nevarra admiring the Champion of Kirkwall, who he knew for certain was not the woman Cassandra thought she was. But he let her have the admiration. Hawke may not have been everything he wrote, but he admired her too. Not in the same way the Seeker did, but there was something. "She is taller than I imagined." Cassandra added as she snapped the book closed.

Now he laughed. "That's the first thing you said to her, wasn't it." He took a seat beside her still keeping the book hidden. "Tell you what, Seeker, next time I tell the story at knife point, I'll make her sound taller." He didn't mean to bring up their introduction, but she laughed and he assumed they were ok again. But just in case...he revealed the draft for the next Swords and Shields complete with cover. He didn't have time to make too many changes or send it off to an editor, so he did what he could for her.

Cassandra's eyes widened the size of her face as she read the cover of the book. Her cheeks turning pink as Varric gave her a mischievous grin. "A peace offering. A little bird tells me you're a fan." Oh the look on her face was perfect and he wished he could keep it forever.

She turned away obviously embarrassed about him knowing her deepest, most personal secret. She had to put it together that Leliana had told him. There was likely no one else who knew. Varric shrugged when she didn't react. Standing up, book in hand, he kept his back to her. "But if you're not interested..."

"Wait!" Her voice desperate for him not to go. It was perfect, unfolding the Seeker layer by layer. Of course, it did nothing to diminish the lingering feelings blossoming for her, but if he could make her happy, he would. He really missed what they had before.

"Bet you're wondering what happened to the knight captain. Turns out it was-" The book was snatched from his hands immediately silencing him. "Don't tell me!" She begged looking at the book with the same smile she gave Tale of the Champion. _She's a fan_ , Leliana's words rang through his head. "I wonder if I have some time to..." She stopped realizing Varric was still looking at her. The red did not leave her face. If anything it got bolder, but she smiled at him. "I am going to kill Leliana for telling you, but... thank you for this."

"So...we're good?" She nodded and planted an unexpected kiss on his cheek before escaping to the forge.

He tried not to react, but he felt his hand move to the spot she had kissed feeling the heat rising in his cheeks. Part of him wondered if it even really happened. Maybe she felt the same way, maybe there was a chance....or maybe she was just really grateful. He was really getting tired of this song and dance. Too old for this.

And then there was...Bianca, of course. He still loved her and maybe he always would, but it was a matter of fact that she would never be his alone. It could be time to move on, move on to something more definite. Maybe a discussion that should be had in person. With Bianca so close by, he didn't doubt that she would show up in Skyhold. Not just for him, but she had valuable information on the red lyrium. He would have to wait until things were cleared up with her before pursuing anything with the Seeker.

\------

_Varric,_

_Fenris tells me he saw you with the Lady Seeker. Giving her gifts for kisses? I told you, you liked her._

_Hawke still not talking to you? Idiot...she can't really think we are happy with you know who. Have you told them about it at the Council? Or were you too busy staring at the Seeker's tits? I swear, Varric..._

_We will be home in about a day. There is a lot to talk about._

_Love always,_

_Isabella_

He could feel how red his face was. He had forgotten to bring things up about Anders, but not for the reasons Isabella thought. Mostly, not. He had been distracted by Cassandra, but her ability to put things in order not her…and now he was distracted by her body. Shaking the impure thoughts from his head, he focused on the matter at hand. There was still time to tell them and still time for him to sort things out with Hawke.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, Everyone! Hope you have a good whatever you celebrate! Thank you for all your support. The more I work on this story, the longer I feel it's going to be. I may start a new fanfic for the Trespasser situation. Not sure yet. Have to finish this first, I suppose.

"Hey, Chuckles. Long time no see." Varric greeted the elf decorating the rotunda with incredible paintings of the Inquisition's path. Varric paused to admire the work. "If you have some time..."

"Of course." Solas put aside his paintbrush exchanging it for a paint stained rag. Using it, he rubbed the drying paint on his fingers off. "You've been busy as of late."

Oh, busy was an understatement. He had never been so exhausted. Meetings, planning, paperwork, deploying teams out in every direction. Currently having Sera, Vivienne, Blackwall, and Fenris out in the Western Approach dealing with the Venatori, the incoming reports from them very disturbing. It feels as though he had been trapped in the keep for some time barking orders. Crestwood would be refreshing, he thinks, to get a change of scenery. "Yeah. So…I guess it's safe to say you know a thing or two about the Fade, right?"

Solas gave him a curious look. It was a funny thing to ask considering the dwarf was well aware of this. "Yes, I suppose it would be."

Varric exhales. It's not that he had to be nervous around Solas. The elf had proven himself to be reliable time and time again. He just wondered if he was making the right call. The way he felt about Anders at the moment was a little unclear. Part of him wanted him dead, but the other part remembered all their good times. Inside jokes, late night drinking, the bond they shared before he had found out Anders was an abomination of some sort. If Justice had been a decent spirit, it wouldn't have mattered. At least he thought so. " Hypothetically, if a spirit, not a demon, possesses a body does it pose any real harm to the body?"

"Curious question. One can only wonder why such a thing is on the mind of a dwarf being that you cannot enter the Fade nor be possessed by a spirit." For a moment Varric thought Solas was going to seek an explanation to the strange question, but he didn't choosing to simply answer it. "A spirit can only possess a body that has welcomed it unless that body is deceased. Nevarra practices such things. But the issue with a spirit possessing a mortal is it is susceptible to corruption, becoming a demon. Hence causing the body to become an abomination. Spirits see the world black and white, but mortals are a large variety of grey. Spirits cannot understand such things."

It made sense. The Fade didn't have wars or anything of the sort as far as he knew. And it was just as it seemed; demons were evil and spirits were good. "What about Cole? He is a spirit of compassion right? Should we be concerned?"

The case of Cole was curious. He claimed he was a spirit, but he seemed so human with a few strange quirks. The ability to forget he was there was a bit mind boggling. Sometimes Varric would remember he existed only to realize he couldn't describe what the boy looked like. Truthfully, he had been a bit scared to bring Cole out of the Keep for that reason. He wondered what the rest of the Inner Circle thought about Cole. He can't imagine Cassandra or Vivienne too pleased to have a spirit around, if they even remembered he existed. Maker only knows what they will do about Anders. 

Solas began to think this question was brought up on behalf of the spirit. "Ah, now I see. Cole is a special and rare case that I have never seen before. But I believe we have a lot to learn from Cole as he is a spirit that manifested becoming a human without possession of a body. He simply is. As a spirit of compassion, sometimes it is hard for him to understand what acts are not considered compassionate in this world. For example, a mage may consider becoming tranquil a cruel act. Cole, in an act of compassion, may seek to end their life to spare them the torment of being a tranquil. It is wise to give guidance to Cole's hand. He is a foreigner to this world. I believe he truly wants to do good, but he must first learn how the minds of mortals work." 

Of course, just like the dying soldier in the courtyard. Cole sparred him the suffering. Varric could have stopped him, but he believed it was an act of compassion. Knowing when it was time to give up. Would the man have lived if he hadn't allowed Cole to kill him? It was very unlikely. Though people were known to be selfish, afraid of losing their loved ones. They would have held on to that one percent, even if it meant the very person they loved would be in agony.

"One more question, Chuckles." Varric felt a little guilty taking up Solas' time, but the mage looked gleeful as he awaited the next question. "If a spirit of justice was welcomed into the body of a human, could it be corrupted?"

The slight smile on Solas' face disappeared with the question. "Most definitely. Justice is a dangerous spirit in the mortal world. It would not be long before the host would become an abomination. The act of justice differs greatly based on the person. A templar may feel justice in conquering a mage, a mage may feel justice in slaying a templar, a farmer may feel justice in slaying a wolf. The issue is these acts can become vengeance. The templar killing a mage because blood mages killed her lover, the mage slaying the templar because his friend made tranquil, and the farmer killing the wolf because wolves killed his livestock. A spirit of justice has no business in this world, Varric. "Varric swallowed hard as Solas narrowed his eyes. "This is not simply about Cole is it?"

Shaking his head, Varric began to explain the situation with Anders and how Hawke was seeking answers on ways to save the mage. Judging by the grim expression on his face, there wasn't going to be an easy way to do that if there even was a way. Solas didn't have an answer for him. Research would have to be done. In the meantime, Varric would have to bring it up with his advisors. Oh did he not want to do that. 

\------

Isabella was back and full of complaints. He couldn't blame her. The Emprise du Leon sounded down right awful. Drinking and card games always put her in a good mood. Usually…

Tonight, however, Varric invited the Chargers to play, souring Isabella's mood. It had been months and neither of them could tell if the Iron Bull had sent information on Isabella back to Ben-Hassarth. Varric was willing to bet no since Nightingale hadn't told him anything. But Isabella was still on edge. 

"So Isabella was it…" Bull spoke as he drew a card from the deck and added a copper to the pile. Isabella held her cards over her face so only her sharpened eyes were visible shooting daggers at the qunari. The Bull grinned. "Such a familiar name. I know I've heard it before. Par Vollen doesn't use such names. Rivan isn't it? Or perhaps Antivan?"

"Make your point, qunari. This is about your stupid book isn’t it?" She slams her hand on the table, the cards bending in the process. Pushing herself up to look bigger than the Bull.

"You know, I thought it was you. The Qun was not very happy about that." He noted folding his cards enjoying the twitching her eye was doing.

"I tried to give it back and your damn Arishok nearly took my head off!" Her hand holding the tip of her dagger. Varric growing nervous by the second. Perhaps this wasn't the best suggestion, but the feuding amongst his inner circle had to come to an end at some point. If he and Cassandra could get along, then he believed anyone should be able to do so. 

"Now, now, Isabella. His damn Arishok nearly took MY head off if I remember correctly." Hawke, to Varric and Isabella's surprise had entered the tavern and took a seat beside the qunari. "It was a good time. Lots of running. Ever see a human mage try to fight an axe wielding Arishok twice her size? I guarantee it was probably entertaining had I not been said mage." She flagged down a waitress to order a drink. "Deal me in, Varric." 

This was common. Hawke would get mad, not talk to anyone for a while, and then just show up like nothing happened. She didn't like to talk about things. Isabella loved that about her, Varric on the other hand felt like they were left without closure. And if Fenris were here, he would have brought it up. 

Bull kept his attention on the pirate as she picked up her cards. She continued giving him the same glare and Varric felt this would not be over for a long time. "Relax. I couldn't care less. The Qun is always getting pissed off when it doesn't matter. Granted it was a sacred text, but no need to start a war for a book, hm?" A new round was starting and Bull picked up his cards giving the raider a wink. "Besides, they failed to mention how attractive the thief was. I think there could have been a peaceful way to resolve the...tension." 

Taking her seat, she stared at Bull in shock. The Iron Bull was nothing like the qunari back in Kirkwall. Sometimes, Varric forgot he was even with the qunari, with the exception of the horns. Isabella picked up her cards returning the suggestive look the Bull was giving her. "Perhaps if all qunari were as reasonable as you, I would have listened to a peaceful suggestion." 

"Can you two get a room? The rest of us are trying to have a good time. " Krem shouted adding his coin to the pile. Bull laughed refraining to add to anymore of the sexual tension, but that didn't stop him from eyeing Isabella. 

To no one's surprise, Isabella and Bull left the game early. Varric and Hawke were used to her behavior. Judging by the way Krem and the Chargers looked, their boss wasn't any better. He wouldn't protest. It was what he wanted, for them to get along. If this was the only way to do it, then so be it. 

When things calmed down, Varric took the time to talk things through with Hawke. She may have wanted to forget the disagreement, but the issue of Anders was still at large. 

"Hawke, I talked to Solas." He finished the last of his ale as Hawke orders another round. "What he said...it doesn't look good. He knows more about the Fade than anyone and even he doesn't know a way."

She remained silent, but he could tell she was thinking. Her eyes were fixated on the wood table avoiding looking at him. "Look, Hawke, I'm sorry that I have to tell the others, but we can't run a successful organization with secrets. And we can't fail. There's way too much at stake."

"I know, Varric. I thought about it and you are right. I was afraid to lose Anders, but I already have, haven't I?" She gave him a sad smile and he felt his heart snap. That look, she only ever had one other time that he had seen. When Leandra was murdered. He wished he didn't have to see it again. "I want to be there when you tell them. I will accept no one's judgment except for yours." She grabbed his hand. "I trust you, Varric."

Varric gripped her hand. Of all the decisions he ever had to make, this was going to be the hardest. "We will figure something out. Hopefully, there is a solution. If not....if not we just have to prepare for the worst."

\-----

_Varric_

_I may have a solution to your problem, but Hawke may not like it. In fact, I don't like it, but it may be the only way to rid the body of a Spirit._

_Tranquility_

_Solas_

Shit...

\-----

Crestwood is awful. He was starting to believe there wasn't one place in Fereldan that wasn't   
awful. The climbing was bad enough, but having to do it while it was pouring rain creating slippery slopes, that was beyond awful. 

To make matters even worse, a rift had opened in the lake causing the dead to walk and plague the townspeople of Crestwood. The only way to seal that rift was to find out how to drain the lake and the only way to find that out was to find out from the mayor. The mayor was a sketchy fellow, who despite having people to protect, wouldn't give them the information without force from Cassandra. 

Then there was the matter of dealing with bandits and a dragon who sought to make Crestwood her new home. He really wanted to be back in Skyhold, with its protective walls and his warm room. 

He was not the only one upset with the conditions of this trip. Dorian looked more displeased than anyone as the rain flattened his usual well styled hair and moustache. He joined Varric in the complaining. "Fasta vass. This country gets worse and worse by the second. Every town we go to is just a little worse than the last."

"If you do not like it, you are more than welcome to leave." Cassandra stated looking more like a drowned raccoon than she did when they left Skyhold. Her braid had fallen from its and rather than fix it for the third time, she just let it remain draped over her shoulder. 

"My dear, wouldn't you miss me? Who else would you talk to about your terrible taste in literature? I suppose there is Varric must make for good company consider he writes them for you." He gave a knowing wink to the dwarf. 

That book would be the end of him. Bad enough to have Isabella's teasing, but now the mage too? Nothing was even set in stone. It was a crush, infatuation, it would pass wouldn't it?

Cassandra had nothing to add, instead she excused herself from the conversation. It was getting late and she had not patrolled the area they had made camp at. Varric mistakenly continued watching her as she left and Hawke had noticed now understanding the teasing from Dorian.

"You and Cassandra, hm? Gotta say I didn’t see that coming." She grinned. At least she had the courtesy to wait until the Seeker was out of ear shot. But that didn't stop her from blurting it out to the rest of their party members.

Dorian laughed. "You know, I thought there was something going on there, but I was thrown off when I heard she almost murdered you back in Skyhold. Then I heard about the book and figured it was but a lover's quarrel." 

"He almost says the words sometimes. Fear takes over. Tangled in a web. I want to help, but he doesn't want to say it." Cole adds wonderfully to the conversation. He could lie to everyone else, but not the Kid. The Kid knows the truth and the truth was dangerous especially when he wasn't completely sure himself. 

Varric feels his skin get warm as everyone stares at him, anxiously waiting a confession he can't give. For once, the dwarf who always had something to say was speechless. He could try humor, but Hawke would know. "It's...complicated." he finally mutters out.

Complicated. Always the word associated with his love life. It was pathetic. At his age, it shouldn't have been this hard. 

Bianca was not an option. She was never really an option and he knew this but clung to the idea anyway. It was complicated. 

Cassandra was too good for him. Just because he was Inquisitor now, doesn't mean he actually changed. Just a dwarf in the Merchant's Guild while she was of Nevarra's royal family, Right Hand to the Divine, Seeker of Truth, founder of the Inquisition. Hell, he was nothing compared to her. She had to see that. Still, was it too much to think, maybe she didn't care? Again...complicated. 

They didn't have a lot of time to press him for an explanation. Cassandra came back and they immediately stopped talking. She suspiciously gazed at everyone wondering what they were up too. Deciding it wasn't worth prodding, she took a seat near the fire. 

Varric avoided eye contact with the Champion making kissing faces from behind the Seeker. Maker he hated Crestwood.

\-----

They finally arrived at the cave Carver was hiding out in. The journey felt longer with Hawke getting dangerously close to telling her someone was interested in her. If there was ever a time he wanted to kill the mage this was it. But she remained unsure what Hawke was implying, but Varric was certain she thought Hawke was hitting on her. 

Carver had grown and was no longer the baby hawk trying to fly out of his nest too soon. His hair was shorter and he bore a scar over his eye. Piercing blue eyes to match the standard Grey Warden armor. The Griffon of Valor glistening in the candlelight illuminating the cave. He was taller, stronger, and more disciplined, Varric barely recognized the man. "Junior! Shit, look at you!" 

Varric was greeted with a firm handshake and a smile. "Inquisitor now isn't it? Seems we are both doing well for the second born. Stepping out of the shadows of our stronger siblings?" 

"Comes a time when the second born out does the first. This is our time to shine, Junior." He laughed. 

It came to Cassandra's attention that Carver was not alone in the cave. There were two other Wardens there as well. A man who Varric recognized as Stroud, the warden who saved Carver's life, and an elven woman who he did not recognize. Carver brought them over and introduced everyone. "Varric, you remember Stroud. And this woman you might know as the Hero of Fereldan, the only warden to defeat an archdemon and live, Warden Surana." 

There was a gasp from Cassandra as he introduced her to the Hero of Fereldan. Her and Leliana had searched day and night for her, but it was as though she had vanished. Leliana had grew desperate to find her lover, worried the Calling would claim her before she could say goodbye. She would be beside herself if she was here at this moment. She told the veteran warden as much. "Leliana will be pleased, but perhaps you would consider seeing her. It would do her heart good." Cassandra informed her. Part of her was eager to see her friend happy once more, but it also had a great deal to do with her being a sucker for a love story. It pleased her that even during the heart of a Blight, love triumphed. 

"I would love nothing more than that, however, current circumstances keep me in hiding." The Hero replied sadly. "All of the Wardens have begun hearing the Calling causing immense fear amongst our peers. I was seeking a cure to end it, but I have not been successful. This fear has led the Wardens down a dangerous path."

"Dangerous is an understatement, Surana. They are massacring each other. Blood magic for the 'greater good.' Never in all my time as a Warden have I seen such chaos." Stroud interrupted. He turned his attention to the Seeker. "The mages have been told by Maker knows who, that sacrificing each other would help end the Calling. It's utter madness."

"No offense, to any of you, but I am not understanding how this is an Inquisition matter. Surely, you do not believe this to be Corephyus' doing. That would imply he has control of somehow making the Wardens see something that is not true." Varric questioned in disbelief. Though it seemed just about anything was possible now a days. 

"That is exactly what we are implying, Seeker." Carver left Hawke's side to enter the conversation. "We are not looking for your aid without payment. Hawke mentioned Corephyus has an archdemon? It is a Warden's job to kill those. Help us and we help you." 

It made sense. Rumor had it only a Warden could kill an archdemon, though Maker only knows why. But who was he to argue. Wardens were trained to deal with darkspawn. Their aid would be extremely beneficial, not to mention influencing. The Grey Wardens were well respected. Could get them allies in higher places. 

"I just can't refuse a request from you, Junior. We can add it to our to-do-list, which is getting dangerously long." Varric said exhaustedly. "Skyhold is probably the safest place in Thedas right now. You guys should head back with us."

The three Grey Wardens exchanged looks. The grand keep they kept hearing so much about did seem a pleasant change from the caves and caverns they had been in. And Leliana would be there. It had been years since Surana had seen her lover. When everyone established their agreement, they began heading back to Skyhold.

\-----

Hawke left the party a while before they made it back to Skyhold. Claimed she had quick business to attend to, but Varric knew what she meant. He wouldn't be surprised if Nightingale's scouts would find Anders' camp sometime soon. She was deploying scouts in every direction. Trained by Nightingale herself. He was a little surprised they hadn't found him yet. 

The reunion was touching to say the least. In all his time knowing the spymaster, he thought her void of feeling. Watching her crumble into her lover's arms was something else. It was enough to forget why they were all brought together here. 

Varric found himself looking away just for a moment catching the smile on Cassandra's face. She was more than happy for her friend, but there was something else behind the smile. A yearning for the same thing, but she wouldn't ruin the moment by feeling jealous. He wished he wasn't such a coward. 

Shortly after, he called for a meeting. A meeting he had been dreading for a while made worse by not wanting to sour Leliana's happiness. But it had to be done. 

There was some confusion when he asked for Hawke and Solas to be present, but they proceeded none the less. 

Hawke took a stand between Cassandra and Varric, but quickly switched with him with a wink so he would be closer to the Seeker. Solas remained by Cassandra awaiting his cue. 

Josephine started stating she had acquired invitations for Celine's ball, but could only get enough for three party members to go amongst the council members. Varric would have to plan accordingly for which two would be best suited for stopping an assassination.

Next, Varric discussed the events with the Grey Wardens informing them that the next step was a trip to the Western Approach where the Wardens were involved with dark magic. Leliana gave a breath of relief that Surana had not been a part of that and Josephine gasped at the idea of the Wardens being corrupted. 

When that was settled, it was time to move on to the other matter at hand. "So...um...Hawke wanna start?"

She wasted no time. Hawke wasn't one to beat around the bush. She was straightforward and to the point about, well, just about everything. Like ripping a bandage off. "Anders has made camp on the outskirts of Skyhold. I need the help of the Inquisition to remove the Spirit of Justice that is trying to take over his body."

"Absolutely not!" Cullen shouted an anger in his voice that Varric hadn't heard since Kirkwall. "Anders is an abomination, Hawke. It is better to just kill him." It wasn't that Varric didn't agree. It was more that Cullen, who usually had more tact for these things just suggested Hawke to kill her lover. 

But Hawke, quick like fire, already had a comeback. "If we can get rid of Justice, he won't be an abomination! If we could just-"

"No." Leliana sided with the templar a cold glare aimed at the Champion. "This is not up for a discussion."

Josephine looked back and forth between both sides of the table. She looked nervous for good reason. Clearing her throat, she nodded at Varric. "With all due respect, that is not our discussion to make. Varric is in charge and we lend our advice. Well, Inquisitor, what approach do you think is best?"

He didn't know whether to kiss the Ambassador or kill her as everyone turned to him for his opinion. Cassandra, Leliana, and Cullen were too easy to read. The looks of people who would call anarchy should he make the wrong call, but Hawke looked with pleading eyes. 

"Chuckles...is there any way to cure an abomination?" He asked the elf knowing full well that he had already answered this question. But the others didn't know he discussed this with the elf and Hawke didn't know he knew the answer. 

"That would depend on what one's objective is. There is a way to cure an abomination, the only way to separate a spirt from a possessed, but I do not recommend it." He paused everyone anticipating his next words. "He would have to undergo the Rite of Tranquility."

Varric watched the color fade on Hawke's skin as Solas said the words. He could see everyone else feel bad for the mage, but at the same time it was the solution they ultimately what they wanted. 

"I...I need time. To think things over. You'll allow me that, right?" 

The decision was unanimous as Hawke left the War Room in defeat. 

\------

 _Varric,_

_I may have found the source of the leak. Naturally we will have to go to the Deep Roads and I can't do that alone._

_I'm heading to Skyhold. I hear that's where the Inquisition is running from these days._

_Despite everything...I will be happy to see you._

_Love,_   
_Bianca_

Perfect. Just perfect.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been days since he had seen Hawke. He was supposed to assist Cassandra and Dorian on a trip to the Exalted Plains to take down a Venatori camp, but he had been too worried to leave.

Cassandra assured him she could handle it and insisted he should stay behind and wait for Hawke to return. She took with her Fenris, Bull and Dorian. He was grateful to her as always.

Carver had been worried about his sister as well believing Anders to have polluted her mind. She was always a good mage, never getting into trouble because of magic until her involvement with him. Anders may have been the reason he had found his purpose in life, but he by no means liked what he had done to his sister.

Hawke suddenly shows up riding through the gates with another body slumped over her horse. Varric sees her from the barracks and hurries down to greet her. The closer he gets, he realizes the body was of an unconscious Anders. He is barely recognizable, thin, scruffy, dirty hair disguising the blonde. Varric feels a knot in his stomach. This was not the Blondie he remembered.

"The Rite. We do it now before I change my mind." Her face stern, cold. He had never seen her like this.

The templars wasted no time pulling Anders from the horse and into the dungeon. Cullen and Leliana showed up to see what the commotion was about. When Varric told them, they couldn't belive it. Truthfully, he couldn't believe it either.

Anders worst fear was to be made tranquil. Hawke knew that and she would subject him to it? If only to see him live? It seemed cruel and she was not known for that. He'd seen her show mercy to quite a few people on just the promise that they wouldn't do it again. She had to have something up her sleeve.

She requested Cullen perform the Rite, but he could not. He had been off of lyrium for months now retaining very little of his abilities as a templar. This was news to Varric. He wondered why Cullen kept this a secret, from him at least. All the time they spent together, he never heard about this. Considering it was quite a critical decision and one that could jeopardize his job, he should have discussed it with him of all people.

Varric held Hawke as she sobbed in his arms outside of the room where Anders was being made tranquil. Isabella was also there for moral support. Even if she didn't have the words, Varric knew her presence alone was a comfort. Fenris was off in the Plains with the Seeker. He wonders if he would have been a comfort too. He hated Anders, but he did at some point love Hawke.

Carver came as soon as he had word giving Hawke his condolences. As Varric gazed at everyone, it was starting to become familiar. He remembers when this whole thing began, when Cassandra and Leliana sat beside him in the Temple of Sacred Ashes. He had never felt more alone in his life. His friends, as many as they could, had shown up to more or less be at his side during the weirdest moment of his life. It really wasn't the time to be grateful for their presence, but he was nonetheless.

Isabella gently rubbed Hawke's back. "Hawke, we should have just killed him."

Hawke stirs shaking her head on his shoulder. "No. He-do you remember in the Chantry at Kirkwall? Anders friend, he was made tranquil. But for a moment before he died, he was released."

He did remember, but no one knew what happened or why it happened. There was absolutely no concrete proof a tranquil could be cured. "There is some hope for a cure. He said so. Not the templars. The Seekers. That was the last thing he said before Justice took over and I had to knock him out. Cassandra might know something."

Cassandra? If she knew something she would have mentioned it by now. But a cure for tranquility could start another war or rebellion. Perhaps it was information to risky to share. "Varric, she respects you. Perhaps you could..."

Was she seriously asking him to get the information out of the Seeker? If she even had information to begin with? "I'll see what I can do." He promised her. Whatever that meant.

\-----

_Seeker,_

_How are things going in the Plains? I wanted to warn you your team didn't seem like they were going to get along. You brought a qunari and a Vint along with a former Tevinter slave. I gotta know how that is working out for you._

_Hawke is back. She allowed Anders to be made tranquil. I thought it was a good thing, now I'm not so sure…_

_I'm at a loss here, Seeker. I'm not optimist and things aren't looking good. It's getting hard to see Blondie's face with the Sunburst on his head. It's all just getting hard…_

_Wish you were here._

_Varric._

\-----

She reads Varric's letter several times. Hawke allowed it to be done? What a struggle that must have been for her. Having been in a relationship with a mage before, she couldn't imagine seeing your lover walking around void of emotion. Any feelings they may have had from you gone. No laughs or crying, affection of any sort. She thought it a necessary evil for some mages. Those who could not be trusted with their gifts. But this was right in front of her now, done to someone she grown to respect.

Cassandra understands Varric's guilt as it bubbles up in her too. She had agreed for tranquiltiy as well. What Hawke must think of them now…

She reads it a final time. Wish you were here. Did he miss her? Her heart fluttered in her chest. She had not thought of her feelings for the dwarf since the first time Leliana mentioned them and she swiftly dismissed them. But as he stood with the Inquisition, for the Inquisition, she realized perhaps she was too hasty in her decision.

Now was not the time to think on this. Especially since she was stranded in the plains with the worst company possible. The constant arguing over things that weren't even personal! She had a migraine, but she did little to ease the tension. She did not have the knack for making things better, not like Varric did.

Fenris attempted to write a letter to Varric. He was struggling finding the words and properly spelling them out. Grammar was a whole other story entirely. But the most frustrating part of it all was the eyes of the mage hovering over the paper as he wrote. "What is it, Mage? Having trouble minding your own business?" He snapped at Dorian, a glare as intense to go along with his bite.

Dorian sat up straight. "I was trying to figure out what language you were writing in. From the looks of it, a couple of chickens had a fight on that piece of paper."

"Oh! Forgive me! They don't exactly teach the kidnapped slave children how to write after tearing us from our parents arms. Perhaps you can take that up in the next, 'How to make the elves more miserable meeting' when you get back home."

Dorian fell silent. No excuses or comebacks. Dorian had grown up with slaves. He thought them nothing but servants. His parents had never mistreated the ones that worked for them. As a different perspective was placed in front of him, he realized not everyone had the same idea. "Forgive me. That was rude on my part. I will not pretend I understand, because I'm sure you know I don't, but you have my apologies on behalf of what you went through. You should know, not all families treat their slaves the same way."

Fenris stood up from his seat and for a moment, Cassandra was convinced the elf would punch him. His hand balled into a fist and she rose from her seat just in case a fight broke out. "No. You don't understand. No one wants to be a slave. No one wants all their freedom taken away. You think it's right just because your family doesn't mistreat them? Let me put it this way then, mage. If your family finds itself in need of extra coin, they can sell the cook for a hundred gold to cover their debt. It doesn't matter that the new owners are notorious for slave brutality, it doesn't matter that the cook made the best fish pie in Thedas or that he will have to leave his children behind for them to eventually be sold into slavery as well. What matters is, selling the product for coin. Do you see people with the same worth as cattle?"

It wasn't that she didn't agree with Fenris, but Dorian really couldn't have known better. It was his first time in a country that didn't support slavery. But Dorian was reasonable and perhaps irritating more with the former slave, he would understand the wrongness of it. She believed he would.

Dorian didn't move even as Fenris' anger became increasingly obvious. "No, I don't. I suppose, I never saw it that way. Growing up, we are told selling oneself into slavery could help keep from starvation or freezing to death."

"And you are fine seeing through that rose colored glass? Believing everything is all rainbows and sunshine? Grow up. You've seen the cruelty of the world. I refuse to believe you are that naive. Blind to the reality of the situation. Slaves are still starving and freezing. Most of us barely had rations to eat or clothes to wear! There is no such thing as good slavery, Mage."

Dorian's face was sympathetic from what Cassandra could tell, but he refrained from giving him another apology. What good would it do to apologize for things he himself hadn't done or things that had happened in the past. He was seeking to make his homeland better, perhaps that would mean more than just his countrymen.

He stood getting eye level with the elf, but he held no hostility. "You are right, Fenris. My country has made many mistakes. About so much more than just magic. I need to accept that we have allowed ourselves to devalue people for our own comfort. I cannot say I can end slavery. I hardly have such influence, but you have my word, I will do what I can to aid those who wish in escaping such a life."

No one was more surprised than Fenris. Never in his time in Tevinter had he met a Vint with so much reason. Willing to accept his wrongs and change. The quest to end the villainy was one thing, but Tevinter had held slaves for as long as anyone could remember. Most were outcasts for not owning them.

She could not tell if Fenris had accepted the mage's attempt to mend the rift. He sat back down pretending to continue his writing.

She had forgotten the Iron Bull was among them until he moved from beside her. He placed a large hand on the elf's shoulder. "Hating them individually is harder, hm?"

Oh how she understood. How she hated all mages after her brother's death. She wanted to be a templar and take her vengeance out on any and all mages who crossed her path. She would have seen them undergo genocide if she could. Thinking on it, she was disgusted by herself and how she could even think of such things.

The Divine turned her to the Seekers and she was forced to have mercy for mages, even help them at times, whether she wanted to or not. Then she met Galyan, her first one on one interaction with a mage since knowing her Uncle. He taught her to trust in mages again. Showed her the potential good of magic and how even they were against corrupted mages.

Looking at the mages in her life now, Hawke, Dorian, Vivienne, Solas, she could not be more grateful she did not head down that dark road.

Fenris tossed his scribbled paper into the fire, heading to his tent without another word.

\-----

_Varric,_

_Give Hawke my condolences as I am sure the decision to follow through was difficult. It is not your fault, Varric. ~~It was unfortunately necessary. Mages like Anders are why the Rite was set up in the first place.~~ (I need to sound more sympathetic than that…)I understand the feeling of guilt all too well. I am here if you need me._

_Travel was difficult in the beginning with all the constant arguing, but I think things are getting better. Bull and Dorian are starting to get along…I think. They are crossing some sort of line between can't stand each other and possible flirting. I am having trouble telling which._

_And Fenris and Dorian are, well, Fenris isn't yelling, but I wouldn't say it is entirely civil. They have different opinions on almost everything as I am certain you can imagine._

_Perhaps next time you could warn me a little sooner about my bad decisions._

~~I will~~ We will see you soon. 

_Cassandra_

\-----

_Aveline_

_Anders is tranquil now. Really not as good as you might think._

_Hawke's a mess, Varric's a mess, I'm a mess._

_Wish you were here, Big Girl._

_Love,_  
_Isabella_

\-----

When Cassandra and her party arrive in Skyhold, she could not be happier to disband. The constant bickering and complaining, she was half tempted to leave them all behind and travel the rest of the way alone.

She passes the Herald's Rest. It is quieter than usual. She slowly walks by, observing the company inside. None of the usual patrons. Varric, Isabella, Hawke all missing. She knew they would meet regularly since Hawke's arrival in Skyhold. They cared for each other like a family of misfits. Frowning, she continued to make her way to the forge.

It was a relief to be walking up the steps to her quiet place above the forge. She looked forward to taking off her heavy armor and stepping into a long, hot bath. A bath that seemed would have to wait just a little longer.

A figure sitting on her bed caused her to jump as she reached the top of the stairs. "Isabella?" The raider did not look so good. She seemed upset. Strange considering Cassandra had known her to have but three emotions: Drunk, angry, and horny.

"Hey, Seeker. Heard you were coming back." She stood up stretching her arms in the air as she did so. Suddenly, her face void of whatever was previously upsetting her. "Listen, I need a favor."

Cassandra crossed her arms over her breastplate visibly annoyed. She had just got there and was already being asked for favors. Isabella didn't wait for her to reply. "Well, more Varric needs a favor. He has been trying to keep it together for the sake of everyone else. He always does, but I know the thing about Anders-you do know don't you?"

"Yes, Varric wrote me."

"Well, it's beating him up. I'm shit at this stuff, Carver is already comforting his sister, Hawke is too upset herself, and Fenris, well he hated Anders. Won't find kind words from that one."

This was ridiculous. None of Varric's friends could comfort him in a trying time? And her bright idea would be to send a woman who barely got a long with the dwarf? Absolutely ridiculous.

Though, she had offered to lend an ear to the dwarf in her letter. He did say he was upset. But she was so terrible with words, what would she even say? Cassandra was aware she came off too strongly at times, she did not want Varric to think her uncaring. "I will go see him I suppose."

Cassandra jumped when Isabella hugged her, kissing her cheek as she did. "Thanks, Seeker."

\-----

"Varric?" Cassandra's voice is heard from downstairs. He doesn't respond, but she enters anyway.

He is resting face down into a pillow. He wanted to be with Hawke, but he couldn't face her again. Carver went to her side instead. So many regrets from seeing Hawke break down the way she did. There had to be a better way to handle this. If they had more time, if he hadn't been so brash perhaps Anders would have retained some of who he was.

Varric feels her hand on his shoulder. Strong and gentle. He turns to face her as she pulls a stool up to his beside. He doesn't want the company, but he also doesn't want to turn her away. She came to help, but she doesn't say anything. Choosing to simply remain there in an oddly comforting way. She rest her hand on his shoulder again and he reaches for it gripping it.

"I am sorry, Varric."

"It's not your fault, Seeker."

Perhaps not, but it seemed the right thing to say. "Of course it is. If the seekers had done their job in the first place in assessing the damage being reported in Kirkwall, perhaps Anders wouldn't have taken matters into his own hands." She squeezed his hand. He knows she supported what was done. Perhaps her guilt was placed towards that as well. "I-There is much I wish I had done differently."

Varric sat up, not letting go of her hand. There was guilt in her eyes and he wished there wasn't. It wasn't her fault. Justice may have done the same thing even if the Seekers were involved. Like Solas said, justice is an easily corruptible spirit. If anything, it was his fault. He saw the signs, the changes in the mage, but he did nothing to address it. He was supposed to be his friend, but he did nothing.

"Don't we all, Seeker." He rest his head on her shoulder and he feels her tense before relaxing. She is warm and he hates that their first intimate touch is because of this. Because he made mistakes and hates himself for them.

He wants to ask her about the possibility of a cure, but he also doesn't want to talk anymore. They fall into a comforting silence again as Cassandra wraps her arms around him, assuring it will be alright. And for just a moment, it feels like it will be alright.

\-----

_Isabella,_

_We knew it would be hard, but it had to be done._

_I wish I could have helped more, but he never listened._

_Merrill_

 

The letter is wrapped around a bouquet of daisies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Dorian. I really, really do. But his opinion on slavery is so very wrong. I try to be understanding because he was raised in a country that approves of it, but I can't imagine anyone else in the Inquisition allowing him to believe it true. What in the hell, Dorian. I wish there was an option to punch him in the face for that comment…
> 
> I guess that's what I love about Dragon Age. Even the characters you love have flaws. Cassandra is another one on my list of wanting to punch. When you go to the Temple of Mythal and she is so rude about the elves religion. She needed a punch for that too. Lavellan needed to be more aggressive. Even the mean options are too nice.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesssss! I finished another chapter. I might have one more later this week or next week. I'm in the process of moving and just been going through some stuff lately so not much time for writing. Not to mention, you don't really think about how much actually happened in Inquisition when your playing the game. Re-writing the game from another point of view makes it feel so much longer and I'm doing my best not to make it feel like it's dragging. Thanks for the continued support as always!

"Planning troop movements now?" Varric ask as he greets the Seeker in the War Room.

It had been a couple of weeks since Anders was made tranquil and most of the dramatics were over, but Hawke had changed greatly because of it. She was  avoiding him, avoiding everyone entirely because she was upset, and he wasn't sure that wound would ever heal. Anders spent a lot of time in the library, mostly with Mineave, who kept him busy helping her with research. She had a soft spot for the tranquil and it did some good to know he was in good hands.

Hawke was still actively searching for a cure, holding onto the very slim possibility they could get their Anders back. Varric had no confidence in it, but for her, he tried.

He had a very brief discussion with Cassandra about it, but the topic seemed to aggravate her. What she did tell him was the Seekers of Truth knew next to nothing about an actual cure. The rumors around it were just that and she had no idea where it had come from. The rumors were dangerous, she told him, and she believed they played a large role on causing the Templar-Mage War. He couldn't disagree with her there.

Cassandra looked up from the map on the war table. A small marker was placed on a location he didn't recognize, though there was much of Fereldan he didn't know. She didn't look happy, stern as ever. "No. Leliana has given me a location on where the Seekers have been said to be seen. But…it is all very strange." She points to the spot on the map. "Caer Oswin. It was a Seeker base at one point, but soon it was rarely used. Caer Oswin's sole purpose became training new recruits, but this is also such a rare thing. It takes much more to become a Seeker than a templar and so we do not have many recruits."

"And you want to check it out? Only two weeks before the Empress's ball? When we also were supposed to go to the Western Approach to see what the Wardens were up to?" She looked at him, eyes all but pleading. Of course she did. The Seekers were her family. She's mentioned this more than once. Cassandra said little about it after Lucas branded her a traitor, but he knew it bothered her. Everything she did was for the greater good. Everything. To be labelled a traitor for that would have bothered anyone. But there was a lot of other important things going on as well that he would have liked her to be there for.

Cassandra moved from around the table to stand beside him. There was always a consciousness about his height around her that he didn't have around other humans. Did it bother her too? He wonders. "I know I am cutting it very close , but this is important to me, Varric." Oh, how the hell was he supposed to tell her no when she pleaded with that Nevarran accent of hers, hazel eyes so big and wide. "I will not trouble you to go with me. Seeking out the Wardens is a responsibility that you as Inquisitor must do, but you do not require me for that. It is only a couple of days travel on horseback. I would be back before you leave for the Winter Palace. But between you and I, I'd rather not go to that either"

He snickered. The Winter Palace was probably the furthest thing down her to-do-list. She hated Orlais and she brought it up as often as he did every time they stepped foot in Val Royeaux. He imagined she hated the idea of going to the ball to bring up bad memories of her short time as royalty.

He had considered bringing her, just for the hell of it, but there were more practical choices. Vivienne for one would handle the Orlesian crowd better than most of their other companions. Then again, so could Josephine and Leliana and did they need any more of that? Plus, he had a real distaste for the former Grand Enchanter. Cassandra would be much more palatable.

He observed the marker placed on the map, examining the location. It was rooted deeply in the forest. Secluded. No roads would mean it would be hard to send aid if she needed it. Not to mention the distance from Skyhold to the Seeker keep. "Could be a trap.  
"Then they may need my help."

"What if Nightingale is wrong?"

She gave him an icy glare. "Leliana is never wrong."

Right she was. Varric gave a sigh running his fingers through strands of reddish blond hair. "If I said no, what are the chances of you running off behind my back anyway?"

"Extremely likely." She answered through a laugh

He placed his hands on the table, shaking his head with a smile. "Fine. But I pick your team this time because it seems you have no tact when it comes to knowing which of our teammates are most compatible." He paused for a moment. Which of their friends did he trust most to keep everyone safe? "Tiny, Rivani, and Chuckles."

Cassandra sighed, but did not argue as this was part of the deal. "Very well. I would rather not have to bring your pirate friend, but it you insist on keeping tabs on me so be it."

"We'll call it even then from when you held me prisoner then, hm?" He teased her. It had been some time since he had brought it up. Since bonding so much with her over the past few months, he actually found himself forgetting how they met. Even when he told the story, she was less a tyrant and more respectable.

She stood up straight, the sunlight from the window surrounding her giving her a glow. She gave a small chuckle and smiled. "Thank you, Varric. I truly appreciate this."

They fell into an awkward silence. He briefly considered leaving it at that. Walking away and calling it a day. Cassandra had other plans. "I don't believe I ever thanked you." She said suddenly seeming to be startled by her own voice. She panicked trying to explain herself. "What I mean to say is, you could have left. It was your intention from the beginning. You had no faith in me, nor I you, but you chose to remain with us. It was…admirable of you."

It was a long battle, that struggle between them trying to find out if they were doing the right thing. For a long time, even after Cassandra passed him the torch, she remained in charge to some extent. Constantly nitpicking and micromanaging him. It was only recently he notice she had backed off entirely. She trusted his judgment, respected his decisions. Scary, honestly, as Varric was never sure of what he was doing. A man like him had no business with this sort of power. And yet, here they were.

She really didn't have to thank him for making the right call. It was save the world or everyone perished including him. Truthfully, it had been a completely selfish decision to stay with the Inquisition. He was no hero, not like her or Curly. He stood because he didn't want to die, that was that.

He looked at the mark on his hand which had plagued him for months, almost a year. It did its job sealing the rifts, but every so often it would hurt and no one knew why. He remembered Solas telling him the mark would eventually kill him. It had settled since sealing the Breach, but it was still there. A constant reminder of his eventual demise. And no one had an answer on how to remove it. Staying with the Inquisition seemed his best chance for finding out.

"Careful there, Seeker. That was dangerously close to a compliment." He tried to mock, but it seemed the elements were against him as he tried his damnedest not to think of how gorgeous she looked with the sun hitting her tan skin through the window.

"So what if it was?" Oh, and that was dangerously close to flirting. But they had done this song and dance before so long ago. A misunderstanding, a mistake, an accidental muddling of words. However, he was not so sure this time. It was entirely possible that Cassandra was standing just a bit closer than she was moments ago. This time, there was a look, a look that meant that she intended it to be read as such. He felt his throat close up as he considered the possibility that Cassandra did feel the same way.

But it would appear luck wasn't on his side as they both jumped to the sound of the doors to the war room opening. Leliana entered looking a bit surprised to see them both together. "Sorry. Am I interrupting something?" She gave them a suspecting look. He thought he saw a slight knowing smirk on her face, but it was gone too quickly for him to be sure.

Cassandra waste no time in making their interaction appear innocent, even though it mostly had been. "No. I was just telling Varric about my preparations for Caer Oswin. I will be leaving shortly. I should tell the others to prepare as well." Every word she spoke laced with nervousness.

Cassandra hurried past Varric without giving him another word or glance and attempted to move past Leliana without looking at her. Whatever Leliana saw in the Seeker's face caused a smile and giggle before she allowed Cassandra to squeeze past her.

When Cassandra was out of view, she fully entered the room.  "Well. You've certainly had quite an effect on our Seeker haven't you?" Leliana all but hissed out as she made her approach.

He lets out a small chuckle. "Not sure I know what you're talking about, Nightingale." He tried to evade the accusation, but this was Leliana. She knew everything, saw everything. She would know exactly what made Cassandra turn red as she escaped the room.

Leliana makes her way to the table, slowly strolling with her arms crossed over her chest. It makes him nervous, the eerie smile along with her hooded attire. She moves like a shadow despite the room illuminated with natural lighting. Instinctively, Varric takes a step back. "Oh? I think you do." She stands directly in front of him arms still crossed. She appears the sweet, red-haired bard she always seems to be, but there is a coldness to her. "I like you, Varric. Do not change that."

"Nightingale, I don't know-"

"You know exactly what I mean. Cassandra doesn't deserve to have her heart broken. Do not lead her off a cliff." Varric continued to look at her puzzled by what she was trying to say. The spymaster huffed. "Bianca Davri, Varric. You are involved in some sort of relationship with her. Judging by your affectionately named crossbow, I am assuming it is not a platonic relationship."

It shouldn't have been so surprising, but it was. There were a million dwarven girls named Bianca, for her to name the exact one was not possible. For any spymaster. The backtracking and research alone would have taken long enough and he was careful to send his own letters so she wouldn't read them. Besides, it wasn't any of her business who he was involved with.

But of course. It became her business once Cassandra was involved. The stakes she would go to keep her friend safe rivaled his to keep Hawke safe. How long had she known Cassandra's feelings for him? Had Cassandra told her personally? She hardly ever spoke of her feelings. But Leliana was her best friend, they had a bond of sisterhood. Leliana has seen a side of Cassandra no one had ever seen.

"Cassandra does not deserve to be hurt like that. She cares for you, Varric. Be certain you know what you are stepping into before you make your move, because if you hurt her, I will kill you. Damn the consequences."

She was completely serious and Varric felt his skin tense from the way she was staring at him. But she wasn't wrong. Cassandra didn't deserve that. She was loyal to a fault and she would give him her all if he let her. No…he refused to destroy that in her if he could prevent it. "Noted. I understand."

"Good. Now that that's out of the way. The reason I'm really here is to get you sized for the Empress's Ball. All the ladies have been measured. Just you Dorian, and Cullen left." There was that more cheerful side of her again, as though there were two of her. A terrifying woman she was. 

\-----

_Varric,_

_It's been a while. Has your recent title gone to your head that you would forget your commoner friends? If yes, don't think I won't go there to knock you off your high horse._

_Since it seems you can't be bothered with old friends, Isabella had kept us well informed. There is comfort in knowing you have so many close friends in the Inquisition with you. I can only hope anyone else you keep in your inner circle will protect all of you as well as I would._  

_I am sorry about Anders and I hope Hawke is doing better. You and I both know it was for the best. But should you ever need anything…_

_Merrill says she wants to go help too, but I have been strongly against sending her off on her own. Though Carver would certainly be happy to see her._

_Hope we hear back soon. I miss your penmanship as much as the sound of your arrogant voice._

_Love_

_Aveline_

- _\----_

_Aveline,_

_Has it really been that long? I lose track of time now a days. I wake up and in a few minutes the sun is already setting._

_If there is one thing I can always count on you for, it's making sure my ego doesn't inflate. But fear not, my dear guards woman, there is someone here doing that very thing. The Seeker has no problem making sure I stay in check. She's pretty much you without the red hair._

_Blondie…well the conversations are far from interesting, but it is nicer talking to him and not Justice. Hawke is staying hopeful for a cure, but I am worried about her. She spends most of her time in the library. Barely talks to anyone. Fenris has tried his best, but I think she blames him in a way. I'm hoping I can get her back on this trip to the Western Approach._

_Daisy wouldn't do well here and no way would she be able to navigate Fereldan on her own. Plus, the Seeker is pretty lenient when it comes to mages, but no way in hell is she going to be okay with a blood mage._

_I will try and write more often, Aveline. I promise._

_Love always,_

_Varric_

_\-----_

 

Varric's party left at the same time as Cassandra's. She took with her Isabella, Iron Bull, and Solas as promised and Varric went off with Blackwall, Sera, Vivienne, the Wardens and Hawke. With so many of their friends in the stables, it was quite lively as they saddled their mounts. Isabella flirted with the Iron Bull while Sera and Blackwall told inappropriate jokes. The Inquisition was slowly becoming a little family.

Cassandra rubbed the snout of her dracolisk after securing her pack to its side. It was to his understanding, she didn't care much for horses, but to replace it with a monstrous lizard was a bit strange. But it suited her of course. A Pentaghast and a dragon-like mount.

Cassandra and her party left first and as he watched them leave, he felt a tinge of worry for her. Something in what she said in the war room, just didn't sit right. The more he thought on it, the more worried he got. But if there was anyone who  could handle it, it was her. Having the others by her side only boosted her odds. But he couldn't spend too long worrying about her when he had his own worries to deal with.

The journey had some unusual tensions. Specifically between Blackwall and the other Wardens

Blackwall, usually quite playful with Sera, was silent for most of the journey. Varric often looked between him and Carver to see Carver staring in an odd way.

But it wasn't all bad. Hawke had livened up a bit more, joking with Varric and Carver as she used too. There was a sadness and emptiness in her voice. As though she was forcing herself to feel better for them.

Varric rode with her on her horse. The heat of the Approach getting more insufferable as the sun reached it's peak. Varric was in fairly light armor himself, but he wondered how his heavy armored companions were enduring it.

He had told Hawke what Cassandra said. She didn't seem surprised or disappointed. As though she just accepted the reality of the situation. She remained as determined as ever to succeed. For her sake, Varric really hoped she did.

They made camp when they were but a few hours away from their destination. The sun was beginning to set and travel in the desert at night was too dangerous. It was too cold. Varric would have preferred it, but humans were not as equip as dwarves or elves in travel at night.

While everyone began pitching their tents and setting up the campfire, Carver asked for a word privately with him. His solemn expression caused worry. As though they need anymore bad news than they already had.

They distanced themselves enough from the group, but not far enough to raise suspicion. The area they were making camp in was pretty wide open. They would be able to see an incoming attack from anywhere. The downside being that enemies would also see them just as easily. They were playing devil's advocate in hoping the Venatori and rogue Wardens also sought rest during the evening hours. Most of them were only human, despite the red lyrium and blood magic...

"Your Warden recruit…Blackwall was it? We have been trying to figure it out. Stroud had heard of Warden Blackwall. A good man, well renowned, with a lot of noble deeds that many remember him for." Carver babbled on.

"Ok? That's why I appropriately nicknamed him 'Hero'. What's your point?"

"He isn't a Warden. Whoever that is can't be Warden Blackwall. Wardens,we can sense each other. Our Joining grants us abilities to sense darkspawn and because…well because of what we have to do in the Joining, we also sense our fellow wardens. Blackwall does not have it. None of us can sense it in him."

Well wasn't that something. So who was this Warden Blackwall or whatever his name was? Did he discuss this with him on the road? Vivienne would certainly have a few words. She did not care much for Blackwall or the Wardens in general. Maybe bring it up with the council? He found it very unlikely Leliana didn't know. If she had found out about Bianca, it meant she did thorough research on everyone in Skyhold. Specifically those members of the Inquisition which were most critical. They would have to exchange some stern words later.

Varric sighed running his hand over his face. "Great. Just great. And what am I supposed to do about that? You fix one damn problem, seven more show up! I'm falling behind here, Junior."

Carver understood the frustration, but he couldn't let it go unsaid. A pretender in the Inquisition, whom no one knew was dangerous. Most of all to Varric. He could be anyone, even an assassin. Carver would not take that chance. He may not have always gotten along with the dwarf, but he was certainly the closest thing to a best friend he had. Plus, without Varric's involvement, Carver would have never become a Grey Warden. "Just a precaution."

He sighed again shaking his head. "We'll figure this out at Skyhold. Keep this between us and the Wardens. We have enough to worry about right now."

It was not discussed again, though Varric did notice the suspicious looks the Wardens continued to give Blackwall.

\-----

_Varric,_

_Hope you weren't eaten by something out there because we have a problem._

_I think Cassandra intended to write, but honestly, I don't even think she is in the right state of mind. Caer Oswin was a disaster. And red lyrium, as usual, was a pretty big part of why it was a disaster._

_Seekers, as we know from your trip to the future, are immune to the effects of lyrium unless consumed. Corephyus doesn't, or rather, didn't know that until he tested it on the other Seekers of Truth. He found them useless since he couldn't control them. Instead settling for slowly killing them all at the hands of some Anti-Seeker group called the Promisers of whatever. I think he may have also thought to lure Cassandra into his trap. Think how badly that would have damaged the Inquisition! They found out how to use the red lyrium against the Seekers of Truth, corrupting some, killing the rest._

_Are you still there cause that isn't even the worst part of it…Lord asshole Lucas was the prime cause of it. Led the Seekers there so they could be offed one by one. Cassandra cut his head off. I'd say it was all very epic if she wasn't mentally and emotionally destroyed by the whole thing._

_Your usually the one with the words. Wish you could help._  

_Love,_

_Isabella_

_Oh! She also had to kill her apprentice. Overall, it's been a very, very bad day._

\-----

The Seekers were gone, the Templars were corrupted, the Mages were becoming abominations by the second, and now the Grey Wardens were being led by some lunatic magister serving the Elder One, sacrificing the non-mage Wardens to summon demons for their army. At this point, Varric wasn't sure the world was even worth saving anymore. Jut let Corephyus have it. It's said the Golden gates of heaven were so beautiful it brought tears to the eyes. As a dwarf, he wouldn't be welcomed to pass through them, but wandering the premises was probably better than looking at demons and red lyrium all over the place. Maybe he'd be an exception as Andraste's Champion? 

According to Stroud, the Wardens were going to be heading to an abandoned Warden fortress, Adamant. They would soon have to prepare for war. He had seen this in the future. This was where Corephyus pulled his demon army from. Hard to believe the Wardens were the cause of it. If he succeeded, it would immensely lessen their chance of victory. They would lose Orlais. Even if Empress Celene lived, her chevaliers would not be a match for an army of demons. Not to mention they were all off murdering their fellow comrades in a pointless civil war for leadership with her cousin. 

It should've been his priority, the only thing on his mind, but it couldn't have been any further from his thoughts. He was worried about Cassandra, about what Isabella had written in her letter. They were still days away from Skyhold. Cassandra's party would be there in just another day or so. 

Realistically, Leliana would probably be her source of comfort. She was the person she was most comfortable with. But he wished he could help her the way she had helped him.

They had made it to Val Royeax before night had fallen. It would be wonderful to sleep in the bed of an inn rather than the hard ground. They rent two rooms, him, Hawke, Carver, and Vivienne in one room and Blackwall, Sera, Suranna, and Stroud in the other. Josephine would kill him if he had purchased anymore rooms than that. That didn't stop him from making sure both rooms were well equipped. Even if it did mean having to dip into his own personal coin.

They spent supper together, Sera was trying to tell a story, but kept getting distracted by her own words. By the time it was over,  no one knew what it was about, but she was laughing so hard she almost fell over. Vivienne looked less than amused.

Stroud stroked his mustache giving Blackwall quite the look. Varric was certain Carver had spoke to the other Wardens about keeping the secret, but the older Warden didn't seem to be comfortable with that. "What was your Joining like, Warden Blackwall?" The senior warden finally asked receiving nervous looks from Carver and Suranna.

Blackwall choked on his drink, sputtering a bit before putting down his mug. "I, er, we aren't suppose to talk about this among non-wardens."

It had been a well hidden secret, the Joining of the Wardens. It was said, the things they had to do were so horrible, if they were revealed, no one would choose to become a Warden. Curious, Varric did always want to know what the big secret was, but no one would tell him. Not Blondie or Junior.

Stroud lifted his arms to the side with a smile. "Of course! But we are among friends are we not? I'm sure the Inquisitor would be interested in learning more about the Wardens. Considering the wardens may soon become extincted, someone should at least know what we do to become one."

Vivienne leaned curiously onto the bar table. She folded her hands together eagerly awaiting Blackwall's answer. "Yes. I would love to know what it is you all do that make you so extraordinary. Only a warden can kill an Archdemon? Hah! We have a Pentaghast at Skyhold that would prove you wrong."

"Do not be so hasty, Madame de Fer." Suranna glared at the mage. "I've no doubts in the Seeker's skill, but it is far more complicated than simply killing an Archdemon. 

Stroud nodded his head, but did not take his gaze off of the warden in question. "Do we prove the Enchantress wrong then, Warden Blackwall? Surely a Warden as famed as yourself has quite a few stories proving our worth. Some war stories from the Fifth Blight perhaps?"

Varric watched the display as Blackwall continued being nervous and dodgy. That'll happen when the truth was about to be revealed. 

"Forgive me, Warden Stroud, but I do not feel comfortable disclosing such information here."

Carver scoffed lifting his own mug. "Course you don't..." If Blackwall hadn't caught on they were onto him before, the look in his eyes told Varric he did now. 

"Perhaps a discussion for another time, gentlemen? We have to make it back to Skyhold as quickly as possible, so we leave first thing in the morning. Only another week remaining before the ball and I have to make sure the uniform fits." Varric pushed himself from his seat thanking the waitress as she took his plate.

Hawke snorted. "Luck doesn't appear to be on your side. Your looking a bit wider. Particularly along the middle section." She gestured her belly growing outward causing quite an uproar of laughter with Varric subconsciously pushing the rest of his food away.

The rest of the evening came and went. Soon they were off to prepare for the rest of their departure. If they paced themselves, they would be able to make it back to Skyhold in a couple of days. 

The morning came quickly and it came to their attention that Blackwall had disappeared. But Varric knew this would not be the last time they heard from him.

\-----

_Nightingale,_

_Hey! This might be a crazy assumption, but you knew Blackwall wasn't really Blackwall didn't you? I find it very hard to believe you could track down the only Bianca I have ever been involved with, but not know someone in our very inclusive inner circle wasn't who he said he was._

_Do I have to worry about my spymaster going rogue? Cause I'll have you know, I am also a spy master and if need be I can do your job and my job._  

_Side note: How is Cassandra doing? Isabella said she wasn't...all together when they finished with the Seekers._

_Varric_

_\----_

_Inquisitor,_  

_Do not make assumptions. It is quite unbecoming of you. I did not know Blackwall was a fraud until Suranna pointed it out to me. I saw no point in startling everyone until I knew the truth, which will be discussed at a later time. For now, he remains a trustworthy ally with no malicious intentions toward you or the Inquisition in general. Do not mistake me, Varric. I meant what I said. I like you and wish you no harm, unless of course you sway my hand. You are safe from danger with the pretend Warden._

_As for Cassandra, she has been hauled up in the forge for two days. Lucas claims the First Inquisition sought to reform the world by first destroying it. It was written in a rite of which only the Lord Seekers have ever seen. She took the tome and has been reading it's contents quite actively. She has not spoken a word since she arrived. I do not know what she intends to find, the truth behind Lucas' actions perhaps, but I am worried for her. She does not want my aid or comfort or anyone's for that matter. I've all but pried that book from her hands._

_Leliana_

\----- 

She realizes she is being irrational. She knows numbing herself and staying away from everyone isn't the best coping method, but what else was there to do? For a brief moment, she tried getting a grip on her emotions, letting herself fall into uncontrollable sobbing. Tears blurring her vision so she couldn't focus on anything else. But what was that going to do.

At least this way, she could read the book taken by the Lord Seeker. Finding out all the truths the Seekers chose to hide from everyone, including their own. Cassandra feels her face grow warm as  she reads, anger boiling inside of her from all the things that were kept from her. She wonders if even her mentor had known what the Seekers really were.

There were footsteps approaching, ones she didn't recognize, but she ignored it continuing to read a passage about the Rite of Tranquility. 

"Seeker?"

A woman's voice. She looked up from her reading to see Isabella slowly continuing up the steps. Deciding the pirate was not a threat, she ignored her and read on. This did not stop Isabella from approaching her table and taking the seat across from her.

Leliana had been up here many times before to provide comfort. She meant well, and Cassandra knew that, but she was past the point of pity and meaningless words. It did her no good to hear 'It wasn't your fault' over and over again. It would never change how helpless she felt when it was all happening.   
 

"Are you feel-"

 "Finish that sentence, and I will rip your tongue out." Cassandra quickly interrupted. The worst was being asked how she was feeling. She was miserable, angry, upset, sad, depressed, pretty much every negative emotion wrapped in one bundle. Which was why it was better to just rid herself of emotion entirely.

 Isabella slaps her hands down on her thighs. "Well alright then. Look you know I'm not good at saying these sorts of things."

 "Then perhaps it is best not to say anything at all."

"Listen, you ungrateful witch." Isabella swiped the book from beneath Cassandra's hands causing the Seeker to react defensively trying to get it back by pushing herself out of her seat to snatch it. "I was worried about you, ok! You've been locked up in here for days  reading this stupid book, which is only upsetting you further. You haven't eaten, you look like you haven't slept, and right now the last thing we need is the Inquisition's top player down when we need her most." 

Cassandra stared wide eyed at the raider captain, still keeping the book out of her reach. She knew she could easily wrestle it out of her hands, but the shock of Isabella showing her compassion was distracting. She cared enough to check on her. Everyone else, she felt was doing it out of necessity, but Isabella came because she genuinely cared about how she was doing. Not only that, but she cared about the well being of the Inquisition.

She smiled for the first time in what felt like forever, taking her seat again. "So you do care. About me and the Inquisition, huh?"

Isabella threw the book on the table, taking her own seat again as it hit the table with a heavy thud. "Yeah, well, don't let it go to your head. I still think you're a self-righteous, arrogant hot head."

Cassandra laughed causing her to chuckle as well. She placed her hand over the cover of the book. "It was…the hardest thing I've ever had to endure since my brother died. The Seekers were my family, all I had left. To everyone else, I may seem to be irrational, but how would you react to losing everyone you ever cared about? The family you created for yourself?"

She knew what she meant. Isabella had created her own little family in Kirkwall: Varric, Hawke, Aveline, everyone. She never knew what it was like to have a real family either. "You had a brother?" She asked changing the topic a bit, not wanting to slip into a conversation about her own fucked up past. 

Cassandra hesitated. "Yes. He was the most family I had left. The only thing keeping me in Nevarra, but…when I was a girl he was murdered by blood mages in front of me. For a long time, I was blinded by that anger. So focused on ending mages, I lost myself. The Seekers helped me realize I was wrong." She looked at the cover of the book running her fingers over the sigil representing the Seekers of Truth. "The Seekers created the Rite of Tranquility. Varric was inquiring a way to cure your friend-"

"Then there is a way? Anders was right?" Isabella interrupted. Her excitement disappeared as quickly as it started, realizing that even if Anders was to get his emotions back, he might not even be the same man they once knew. She was never overly fond of the mage. He was mean to Merrill, too much an activist,  but he meant a lot to Hawke. 

Shaking her head, Cassandra continued. "It's not that simple.Before we become seekers, we go through a vigil. At the time, I was told it was meditation and fasting. A practice to get closer to the Maker and grant us our abilities. But after…I was made tranquil and I didn't even know. Obviously, I am no longer tranquil now, so there is a way to reverse it, but it is very complicated and I do not understand it fully." She paused looking from the book back to Isabella. "However, I am not a mage. And our training makes it easier for us to control our emotions after becoming tranquil. There is a risk that a mage who recovers from being tranquil will never be able to perform magic again nor will they be able to handle the burden of their own emotions." 

Isabella slumps back in her chair with a huff. "You said before, the seekers were your family. Like it or not, Anders is a part of my dysfunctional family. If there is a way, you'll try right?" She looked at Cassandra waiting for her reply. 

The Seeker nods her head. "Of course I will. I intend to find any remaining seekers. Ones who were not victims to Lucas' crimes. I will show them the book and I will find a way to undo the punishment done to mages who were not deserving of the Rite." 

"There's, my Seeker. All noble and righteous with big ideas that no one will support even if it is what is best for the world." Isabella laughed as she made her way around the table. "But don't worry, Seeker, at  least you have the support of this good for nothing pirate." 

"I suppose it is better than nothing. Thank you, Isabella." 

"Course. Just don't make a habit of this. Next time, you're on your own."

\----- 

_Varric_  

_I apologize I have not written. I take it you were informed of what happened at Caer Oswin. I suppose you did try to warn me it could have been a trap. Nevertheless, I am feeling much better with help from Isabella. She can be surprisingly empathetic in her own way._  

_Leliana has informed me on how your trip fared. No better than mine it would seem. With all major organizations in Thedas corrupted one way or another, it is beginning to become difficult to trust anyone who is not part of the Inquisition._

_Stay on guard, Varric. We have come too far to falter now._

_I have some information on the reversal of the Rite of Tranquility. It is very much possible, however it is incredibly dangerous to perform on a mage. It is hard to explain over a letter. Perhaps it is best discussed when you get back. I hope to see you soon._

_Cassandra_

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Orlesians are awful, he thinks, as he listens to them belittle him for being a dwarf and Inquisitor. They had only just arrived, but the Game had already begun. 

He did have a big advantage, however, being quite an established author. Many in the court had admiration him for his literature. Strange considering his books barely sold in Orlais. He had considered pulling out all his writing from Orlais just to save himself the money. Yet here stood many claiming to have become engrossed in his novels forming a small fan club. Oh, he had some stern words for his publisher…

He watched as his companions step out of the carriage, one by one. Dorian, who took it upon himself to make sure he looked the best in their red jackets, Fenris, looking as agitated as ever, and finally Cassandra, who managed to look better in their atrocious outfits than Dorian and more agitated than Fenris. 

He tries to go up to them, perhaps get a smile out of the Seeker, but Duke Gaspard stops him for some pointless chatter. Jospehine insisted they were to play nice with the Duke. He was the reason they were allowed access to the Winter Palace after all. 

He allows the idle talk while still watching Cassandra while she bantered with Fenris and Dorian left to get them all some wine. It was likely they would need it to make it through the night successfully. 

When he first arrived at Skyhold after his trip, he expected her to be a lot more distraught at what happened at Caer Oswin. Whatever Isabella had said to her really livened her back up. He wondered when Isabella had grown to be understanding. Guess he wasn't the only one the Inquisition had taken effect on. 

When the Duke finally stopped his nonsense, Varric found Josephine in the entrance to the palace. "Ruffles, you look more nervous than a mouse in a room of cats."

"This is the Grand Game, Varric. Mistakes could cost you your life!" She started to get anxious. Taking a deep breath in and releasing she leveled herself. "Everything will be fine, I'm sure. I hope."

"Yes. Everything will be fine. You forget, I am part of the Merchant's Guild. Open your mouth in that crowd and your tongue gets cut off. I can handle uptight nobles, Ruffles. Don't you worry your pretty head." He winked at her earning a laugh. Him and Josephine had gotten a long really well. She had settled a lot of issues with the Guild and his brother's holdings while he was working on Inquisition matters causing him to be indebted to her. A debt he fully intended to pay back as soon as he could. 

The others made their way into the entrance and they gathered in the main hall. Leliana thought the Ball room would be the perfect place for an assassination as it was where the Empress would be a large majority of the night. Cassandra offered to guard the door from the entry point. The balconies were all to high and risky to climb. Someone would see them, so the door was the only way in. She would watch everyone entering and leaving. 

It was a good tactic, even if it wasn't the only reason behind Cassandra's suggestion. She had gotten a lot of attention since just stepping out of the carriage. Like it or not, she still held quite a title in Nevarra. The one who got her hand would have a seat in the royal court. Just one step closer to putting their family name on the throne. Avoiding the ball room meant avoiding a dance. It also meant avoiding damage to the Inquisition's reputation should she have to forcefully put someone in their place. 

Cullen, Josephine, and Leliana would watch the ball room for whoever may slip Cassandra's radar. Dorian suggest he gather information from the gardens. It would be a popular haunt. Lots of gossip going around. Fenris offered to mingle with the elves. He would be more understanding towards them, more sympathetic towards their plights and in return they may supply them with information. Varric would play the distraction, while they snooped around where they could. With his name on the tips of everyone's tongues, it would be impossible for him to sneak around the palace without being notice. His fame prior to becoming Inquisitor made it all that much more difficult. 

After being introduced to the Empress, he thought he'd take things slow. Varric remained mingling in the ballroom giving the nobles his attention and boosting their egos with questions about themselves. Quite and honor when the Inquisitor ask about your personal life apparently. 

Once he had a given a great deal of attention to the attendees in the Ball room, he decided to make an exit. Claiming he needed a change of scenery. Leliana nodded her head to him, needing his attention somewhere they could speak discreetly. They meet outside of the ball room, as Varric escaped his fans. He glanced at Cassandra, leaning against the railing of the stairway. She still looked as upset as when they arrived. 

Leliana chuckled bringing his attention to her. "Focus, Varric. I have some information."

"We've been here about ten minutes. You never cease to terrify me, Nightingale." They took a seat together on a nearby vestible, both continuing to wear smiles as though speaking casually amongst friends. 

"Rumor is going around that the Empress has a mage in her court. A woman dealing in all kinds of occult matters. I know her very well from my travels with Surana. She is dangerous and manipulative. It is a good place to start."

It was always a mage, wasn't it? This is why mages could never catch a break. Always some bad extremist out there causing shit, making it hard for the non-crazy mages to live normal lives. "Not a friend, I take it?"

"I wouldn't say that. Morrigan was very helpful in ending the Blight and she saved my lover's life. I am eternally grateful to her for that. However, nothing she does is without benefit to her. I do not trust her. This is a woman who hates the life of nobility and anything to do with the Chantry. It is suspicious she wormed her way into Celene's court is all." Leliana gave a light-hearted wave to Cassandra as she looked their way. The Seeker returned it was a small smile, before crossing her arms resuming her pouting. "Be wary, Varric. All eyes are on you tonight. This will not be an easy mission, despite how simple it may seem."

"Don't worry. Ruffles has already warned me. I promise, I'll be on my best behavior and I'll only do any sort of snooping when I'm certain I want get caught." He raises his hand in pledge of his good behavior earning a laugh from the spymaster. 

Leliana stood from her seat bowing her head lightly towards Varric. "Enjoy the evening then, Inquisitor." With that, she made her way to Cassandra's spot, forcing the Seeker to uncross her arms. She whispered something into Cassandra's ear earning a small giggle from the Seeker. 

Varric took to the gardens after his interaction with the spymaster. A quest to find this occulist that she so pleasantly spoke of. Varric had no issues with mages, generally speaking at least, but anyone who used the title occultist was not going to be an ordinary mage. 

After a brief interuption with Celene's creepy handmaids, he managed to make his way to Dorian, who had quite a gathering of his own. People were very interested in what political gain Tevinter would have in siding with the Inquisition. The truth was none. Teveniter gained nothing with the Inquisition and that probably made Dorian look like a humble martyr doing his part for the world. Smug as always, Dorian was eating up the praise. 

The mage swiped a champagne glass from a nearby servant raising it, welcoming the dwarf to conversation. "Varric! Are you having a wonderful time?"

"Not the best, but considering the last few months, this isn't too bad. Decent food, ok ale, company could be better."

Dorian laughed putting his arm around the dwarf pointing to the three handmaids he had just been forced to speak too. "You know, they were asking quite personal questions about you. All that blather about Celene's interest in you. What a farce! I'm willing to bet they simply wanted to get a better look at you."

Varric let out a low growl and quickly turned his head as they gazed over to him and Dorian. Dorian gave them a happy wave, finsihing the rest of his champagne. "Something about your chest hair and if you were currently involved with anyone. Shall I tell them they have to duel Cassandra for your hand?" 

Wouldn't that be a sight? Cassandra engaged in a duel against three handmaidens who have never wielded a blade in their life nor would they ever in their lifetime if they were lucky, for the hand of a dwarf. He released a snort and a slight chuckle at the thought. "Oh, I'm not that cruel, Sparkler. They wouldn't last a second against her."

"Likely they'd hear her name and go running. In all seriousness, do you ever intend to tell her? With everything going on, a little bit of sunshine in her life couldn't hurt."

But it could, unless he ended things with Bianca first. Varric was about to answer when Dorian held his index finger up and shook his head. "Complicated. I know. A conversation for another day I suppose. I have a lead for you. Ruckus up in the storage on the second level. The only entry is through the library which is closed off, unless your up for a climb?" He gestured to the trellis near the fountain.

Climbing was not his skill or any dwarves skill for that matter. Legs were too short and being deathly afraid of heights didn't help. He'd be caught easily from not being able to reach the top quick enough. Too risky. 

"I could do it." A voice from behind him and Dorian causing them both to jump. An uninvited guest seemed to want to help, though he was not dressed for the part. Cole still wore the same poorly kept garb he wore all the time. "They will see you. But they can't see me."

"Fasta vass! Cole, you can not just sneak up on people like that! By the Maker, what are you doing here? And dressed like that!" Dorian placed his hand over his chest trying to catch his breath. Luckily the outburst didn't cause all eyes to fall on them. Likely the work of the Spirit. 

"Sparkler's right, Kid. I didn't ask you to come. If someone sees you-"

"But they can't see me. That's why I am here. I can climb and they won't know. Let me help." Cole's eyes all but pleaded as he begged Varric to allow him to be of assistance.

The boy was right. No one could see him meaning he could enter all sorts of places in the palace. He would have been a better choice than the Seeker standing in the main hall miserable. At least he got to see Cassandra out of her armor, even if it wasn't exactly what he wanted. 

Varric sighed and nodded giving Cole his permission to make the climb he didn't want to do anyway. Dorian shrugged his shoulders. As long as Cole followed orders, it couldn't hurt to have him there. 

The Kid began making the climb. In the mean time, Varric stirred up a crowd with extravogent lies about his path as Inquistor. He wasn't usually one inclined to tell stories about himself, but this seemed as good a time as ever. Eventually, someone was going to have to tell the story, why not the Inquisitor himself? 

He watched Cole run around the balcony to the room Dorian informed him about. It was locked, but it looked like Cole managed to break in. It was slightly nerveracking seeing the boy do something so risky, but he knew no one saw Cole unless Cole wanted to be seen. Still, watching several guest stare right in the direction of the boy without a word, made his stomach flip. 

Cole made his way back to them handing Dorian a note he found on the body of a servant in the storage room. "Seems Gaspard attempted to reach an agreement with the Empress. He believes the elves are at the heart of things, no suprise there."

"If Gaspard wanted a truce with the Empress, why wouldn't she do it? What relationship could she have with Briala?" It was curious. They only had a very small fragment of a bigger issue. Briala was added to their list of possible suspects plotting in Celene's death. Second, only to Gaspard. Of the two, Gaspard had the motive, but Briala had the skill.

A loud bell was heard throughout the palace. Dorian tucked the letter to the Empress into his coat pocket. "Best be off, Varric. The second half of the ball is beginning. You'll be needed in the ball room."

Doing as he was advised, Varric made his way back. Cassandra was still standing guard, giving a menancing glare to a figure on the steps nearby. A woman, Varric did not recognize, but he didn't like the aura radiating off of her. A red plush velvet gown, with gold embroidery. Considering the attire of everyone else in the court, this dress was strange. 

"Well, well what have we here?" She was addressing him he assumed. As she began to approach, he noticed Cassandra get closer and closer to him. She was unarmed, but Varric knew better. Cassandra was just as dangerous with her arms tied behind her back as she was with a blade in her hands. "The leader of the new Inquisition. Delivered to us from the grasp of the Fade by the blessed Andraste herself. What brings such a creature here to imperial court, I wonder? Do you even know?"

At this point Cassandra had practically gotten in front of him eyeing the woman suspiciously. The woman simply smiled, placing her hands on her hips. "Easy, Chantry hound. I mean no harm to your Inquisitor. I am Morrigan. Empress Celene's advisor on all things mystical and occult."

This dark, menacing woman was Morrigan? No wonder Nightingale had been suspicious. She looked like she could be the right hand of Corephyus himself if she wanted. "You've been rather busy. Causing a rukus throughout the palace, though I wonder if it is to simply cover up another motive. There are eyes everywhere. Watching and waiting." 

"Nope. That's just me. I'm an attention seeker, what can I say? Crowds love me." Varric tried to hide their intention, but he suspected Morrigan was smarter than that. 

"I see. Well then, let me not hold you back from your adoring fans, Inquisitor." She pulled a key from the pocket in her gown placing it into Cassandra's hand. "A parting gift found on the body of a Tevinter agent I killed. The night is still young and you and I may be searching for the same thing. I do not know where it will lead, but you shall have better luck than I. Good luck, Inquisitor." 

Morrigan left them, leaving to the ball room. Cassandra examined the key trying to figure out where it could lead. "There has been a lot of talk about the servants. It is a stretch, but perhaps thiscould be the key to the servants ward?" 

"Quite the assumption, Seeker. Care to check it out?" 

"You? No. You must stay here and keep the crowds busy. Varric, Maker take me, but you are a hard person to simply forget. People will notice your absence." She immediately regreted her choice of words as Varric's grin stretched wider. Rolling her eyes she continued. "I am serious! I will go with Dorian and Fenris."

"And the, Kid." As if on que, Cole made himself visible, waving hello to Cassandra. Her face dropped seeing the spirit. He knew she didn't have a smooth relationship with him, but she tolerated him."Yeah. He came with us, but his ability to appear and disappear has already proven useful once tonight. He could help you guys with stealth and all." 

Cassandra made a slightly annoyed face but huffed in defeat. They would gather Dorian and Varric would inform Fenris where to meet them. And he would play the distraction of course, doing what he did best. 

\-----

They quickly equipped there armor which was snuck in with several of Leliana's scouts. Light armor was suggested, even for Cassandra, who felt kind of vulnerable without all her extra layers. Just like training She thought rolling her shoulders back. She just couldn't take any direct hits or it would be the end of her. Her shield arm would likely be put to the test should they run into any trouble.

The servants quarters were empty. Fenris found a few letters in a journal implicating Gaspard's intel was correct. Even if Briala wasn't behind the assassination attempt, she certainly was guilty of something. 

The servant's quarters led out to the gardens a fountain. A loud scream caused Cassandra to grip her blade. It wouldn't matter, even if she moved now, she wouldn't have been able to stop the harelquin from throwing a dagger at the running servant, killing her in an instant. Dorian sent a fireball her way, but it did little. The harlequin simply vanished away. 

Cassandra sucked her teeth. The would not get any clues from that. Perhaps this harlequin was to assassinate the Empress? But then why kill the servants? "It's hard to read. So many mask…so many lies. No way to tell the truth.I don't know the face behind the mask. Sorry."

"It is alright, Cole. We will figure this out." Cassandra examined the trail the harlequin had come from. Some sort of powder was left behind. She recognized it, to some extent. It was very similar to the powder Sera used in combat. Used for stealth and escaping sticky situations. 

"This can't be Briala's work. She cares about the servants, at least that is what all of them claim." Fenris examined the knife. The sigil looking very familiar. "I think this knife is Duke Gaspard's. It looks similar to the sigil on his armor. Either Gaspard is incredibly paranoid about these elves or they know something he doesn't want them to know." �  
"Ah wonderful! Assassination attempts, backstabbing, makes me a little homesick." Dorian pretends to wipe a tear from his eye. 

"Add a little slavery and it's home sweet home, huh, Tevinter?" Fenris added standing up from his crouching position. 

Dorian cleared his throat. "Come now. Best keep moving. I'm willing to bet there will be more information somewhere around here." 

Just then, soldiers appeared startling the Seeker closest to them. She immediately recognized their armor. "Venatori!" She shouted as she drew her blade and shield. 

Dorian casted a shield over her as one of the soldiers attempted to bludgen her with a mace. Cassandra's shield was up deflecting the blow, but the extra defense couldn't hurt. 

Cassandra killed the first Venatori solider with little effort. Cole surprised the other one with a stealth attack. They hurried into the apartments, slaying the Venatori in their path. "What are they doing here?" Dorian asked as he struck the final one in the hall with a fireball sending him screaming before his demise. 

"Why do you think? These are Corephyus' men. They are here to kill the Empress." Cassandra examined the hall they were approaching. More soldiers near the balcony. 

"Why send an army of soldiers then? It's far too obvious. How does one even sneak in so many?" Fenris peeked from behind her. When the men lined up close enough, Fenris swung his blade, slicing two in half. One was left. 

Cassandra lead them out, sword in hand. The soldier was outnumbered, but determined. He charged at the Seeker, blade up. But he fell. A dagger struck him in the back of the head and from behind a strange looking elf wearing an Orleasian mask. 

Cassandra examined the fallen soldier before looking at the elf. Her sword remained in her hand. "Saddness. Not how it should've been. One more chance...no too much lost. Need to be the leader they deserve." Cole mutters from behind her. The words meant nothing. He was reading her pain, which she neither understood or cared about at this moment. 

"Briala, I pressume." Cassandra signaled for her group to stand ready. 

"Seeker Pentaghast. Not the face I was expecting. Where is the Inquisition's leader?" Briala moved closer removing her dagger from the body. She wiped the blood off with a rag that hung losely on her belt. 

"Preoccupied. What is it you want, Briala?"

The elf walked to the balcony, Cassandra following behind with her team close behind. She was being rather dodgy. At this point, everyone attending the Winter Palace was a suspect. Cassandra had no trust for any of them. "I am avenging my missing people. Gaspard's work no doubt. He has always been an enemy to the elves. Celene is no better, but she is far too much a coward to make such a bold move against us." 

Gaspard, again. Cassandra narrowed her eyes trying to figure out lies from the truth. Gaspard pointed the finger at Briala, she points it back to him. As of right now, they were running in circles, with no real answers. If it were up to her, she would just let Celene fall, but it couldn't have been so simple. If Gaspard was the culprit and he was in aliance with Corephyus, him taking the throne of Orlais would be detrimenal. She wasn't with Varric in the future, but his skills as a storyteller painted a clear enough picture for her. If Gaspard was working with their enemy, he could not be allowed the throne, even if a change of leadership may have been exactly what Orlais needed. 

"I know, Gaspard snuck Chevaliers into the palace, but this many? The man must be desperate. A word of advice, Lady Seeker, do not let your Inquisitor fall victim to his charms. It is all an illusion meant to keep you from knowing his true intentions."

"I will warn, Varric of the dangers. That does not mean I will not be keeping an eye on you and your elves."

Briala gave the Seeker a snid smile, crossing her arms and leaning against the balcony. "I would not have it any other way. In truth, your Inquisition has surprised me. A dwarven leader, perhaps you are not so bias. Perhaps you could be considered allies after all. Tell me, Lady Seeker, what do you think your Inquisitor could do with an army of elven spies at his disposal."

Cassandra gritted her teeth, removing her hand from her blade. "The Inquisition does not need spies, Briala. Nor do we view our people as disposable." She turned her back on the elf returning to her team. "We best be on our way. The others have to be told what happened here." She turned her head back to the elf, but she had already left. All the signs were pointing to Gaspard, but Briala…she had something up her sleeves. 

\-----

They were gone for sometime and he was starting to get nervous as he watched the large clock in the room tick slowly. It shouldn't have taken too long to find out what was going on in the servants quarters. Unless, they ran into some trouble of course. He tapped on his wine glass watching everyone pass by, giving them a slight nod and a smile. Cassandra was smart and resourceful. She could hande herself he tried to remind himself which did nothing to ease his concerns. 

Cullen hurried to his side sighing as he leans against the wall. "Maker take me, they will not leave me alone! Please tell me we are close to ending this, Varric." He had quite the issue with the nobility since they announced him. A charming, handsome man such as himself had plenty of suitors to go around, much to his disappointment. 

Varric shrugs watching the dancers on the ball room floor. "I don't know yet, Curly. Cassandra isn't back yet. Why don't you go find yourself a wife while we wait." 

Cullen gave a slight laugh as he ran his fingers through his hair, brushing out the curls that were starting to form. "In this crowd? No thank you." 

"Can't blame you there." Varric smirked. He made eye contact with Jospehine, who returned the look with a nod before continuing banter with her little sister. Leliana remained seated on the sidelines watching everyone entering through the doors. If it wasn't for all of the red, she would have ressembled a shadow. 

"Inquisitor." A heavy Orleasian accent interrupted his train of thought. He recognized the woman as Grand dutchess Florainne, sister to Gaspard. "I was hoping to have a word with you this evening."

"Why am I not at all surprised." Varric started, but Josephine's nagging voice inside his head about playing nice with the nobles stopped him from adding anything else.

She gave him a wicked smile which her mask did nothing to hide. Extending her arm out to him, she gave a slight bow. " Nothing happens on accident, of course. I believe both you and I are concerned by the actions of a certain…person this evening. Come, join me in a dance." 

It wasn't a question or an option. It was a demand. Varric looked at Cullen who could only shrug not having any words of advice. She couldn't be serious. A dance with a dwarf, even if he was an important political figure, would absolutely destroy her. Not to mention, he was a dwarf, shorter than her. Hell, he wasn't even sure he knew how to dance. 

Josephine was now eyeing him like a hawk practically threatening him into accepting the dutchess' offer. And Florianne, she was growing impatient. "Alright, then." 

The awkwardness of the movement was more than obvious as they fumbled several times do to his own lack of coordination. Florianne, however, looked as graceful as if she had done this before. As they turned, he could see Josephine with her palm on her face shaking her head in embarassment.

Despite how awful they must have looked, people watched intrigued by the pair, completely unaware that the Duchess was feeding him information on her brother's activities during the ball.

As the dance reached a conclusion after what felt like an eternity, he and Florianne exchanged a bow before parting ways on the dance floor. As he headed back towards the stairs he could see Cassandra and Dorian leading against the railing with obvious smiles across their faces. He felt his face go a light shade of red. How long had it been since they got back?

His advisors met him nearby. Josephine with a prepared lecture on proper footing during dance. Leliana hushed her, but not before she muttered something about getting dance lessons. 

"Florianne believes her brother is behind all of the madness going on. His captian is here. Up in the royal wing. Florianne believes he might be willing to testify against Gaspard."

"She accusses her own brother? That proves he must be guilty then, no?" Cullen noted. 

"Eh, I know a thing or two about bad blood, but even I wouldn't sell out my own brother. Even if he is a two-timing, backstabbing, asshole."

Leliana crossed her arms. "I agree. Cassandra says Briala points the finger at Gaspard as well, but this could all be a ruse to keep us from the real culprit."

"None of this helps us save Celene. We must work quicker. We are almost out of time." Josphine stressed. 

Leliana bit the inside of her cheek looking down at the ground. He knew she wanted to add something else. "Perhaps…we should just let her die."

Not the response he was expecting. Neither was Jospehine judging by her gasp. She scolded Leliana for even implying it, but at the same time, Leliana made a point. Celene has lead Orlais for this long with no progress. "We aren't letting the Empress die. We need more information before anything. I'll talk to Cassandra about our next move." 

Cassandra remained with Dorian in the ball room, finding his company more preferable to anyone else's at the moment, at least that was until Varric came to talk to her. Dorian made a swift exit giving the dwarf a wink before running of to rescue Cullen from some unwanted attention. 

"So…you and the Grand dutchess? Can't say I saw that coming." She teased earning a small chuckle from him before she leaned her back against the banester.

Varric crossed his arms. "Oh? Is that jealousy I hear, Seeker? I would rather have danced with you, but you never asked." He teased back. She smiled, but nervously tucked her short strands of hair behind her ear. Her cheeks were a light shade of red. 

"Traditionally, the man is supposed to ask the woman for a dance." Clearing her throat, she tried to change the topic, informing him of what they found out in the gardens. But he was barely paying attention. Something about the way the moonlight hit her hair, giving it a bluish tint, was distracting him. "What is our next move, Varric?" 

"The royal wing. We need to find Gaspard's guard to testify. I'm going with you this time." She tried to counter but he held up his hand. "The nobility can fuck themselves. You guys got held up in the gardens because you were attacked by Venatori. Who's to say that won't happen again? We're so close to solving this and so I'm going with you." 

She sucked her teeth but made no further protest. She wouldn't have won anyway. He was quite persistant. "I need to get my gear. Not going into a fight without Bianca, of course." 

"Of course. I will tell the others to get ready." She was about to leave when Varric grabbed her hand. The physical contact sending a small shiver up her arm. She looked at him, confused by his smile.

"When this is over, I owe you a dance." He winked at her before releasing her. He wasn't sure if she was still standing there when he turned away, but he wished he could have stared at the shocked expression for just a little longer. 

\-----

After a meeting with Gaspard's guards captain, found in quite a compromising position, they discovered Celene was already aware of Gaspard's plans and she had prepared a counter. Still, everything continued to point to the Duke as their culprit, but there was no concrete proof yet. Briala still held some guilt, especially after they discovered she and the Empress had an affair years ago.

"We are going in circles." Fenris complained as they left the Empress' room. "I think I'm going to second Leliana's suggestion and just let them kill the Empress."

"You may reconsider that when you hear Gaspard's opinion of elves. Nevertheless, we can not risk being wrong." Cassandra answered the tired elf. 

A scream was heard from a nearby room. An elven servant being attacked by a harlequin, likely the same one they encountered earlier. Fenris reacted quickly defending the girl and striking her attacker, unfortunately killing her before they could get any answers. 

The elven servant was stunned but able to give them information. She had been sent there by Briala only to be attacked. Fenris was right. They were going in circles. 

Varric dismissed the servant girl, urging her to go to Cullen for protection. She could testify against Briala if they needed. A vital witness couldn't be lost. 

They continued down a room under construction. Strange, the Empress would consider redecorating in the middle of a civil war. But it didn't come as a surprise to Cassandra, as Orlesians had always had their priorities all over the place. 

Varric noticed his mark reacting to a door nearby. The closer he got, the more it reacted. That only ever meant one thing. "We've got a rift behind this door. If we're lucky it's only one."

"If we are even luckier, the rift will only cast shades at us and not despair demons. I hate those." Dorian squinted in nose in disgust. 

"Ah, a fan of shades. I much prefer the wraiths. Easier to dodge." Varric laughed. 

"We can argue our preference for demons later. Everyone prepare for battle." Cassandra took the lead holding her shield in front of her. Fenris stood by her side, his two handed sword ready to strike as Cassandra pushed open the door. 

A rift as predicted, caused Varric's mark to burst with a slight bit of pain. Up on the balcony stood the Grand Duchess and beside her the Harlequin. 

"Bloody Orelasian bastards! You won't get away with this!" A man tied up near the rift shouted to the Duchess. She was unphased, her attention focused on her new guests. 

"Inquistor, a pleasure to see you again. A shame you won't be able to enjoy the rest of the party." 

"Ah, that's alright. The dancing wasn't all that great anyway." 

Florianne gave him a smile, but Cassandra was less than amused. "You would betray your family and country for Corephyus? Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? Power! And imagine what Corephyus will give me when I bring him your marked hand as a gift!" 

There was no time to counter as demons started to fall from the rift. Florianne made an exit back to the party for the final act of her plan, slay the Empress. With them out of the way and the others unaware of who to look out for, she was at an advantage. 

A grand terror took aim at the mercenary, but it was at this moment Cole decided to present himself, slashing at the demon to keep it away from him. Dorian was alerted to the situation and helped end the demon. Fenris and Cassandra had their hands full with a wrath demon. Cassandra cursed as she remained on defensive. Without heavier armor, she couldn't risk getting too close. 

Varric tried to stun the demons using the mark, but he had to continue dodging wraiths and couldn't focus on what he was doing. Fenris noticed. "Cassandra, Varric needs you. I can handle this."

She nodded rushing to the dwarf's aid. She shielded Varric from the attacks and he was able to stun the demons, allowing Fenris and Cole to strike the final hits on the demons they were fighting. 

With the demons gone, Varric sealed the rift while Cole untied the Fereldan mercenary. Now they were pressed for time. Florianne had a head start back to the ballroom where she could end the empress. So neither Gaspard or Briala were actually behind the assassination, though they were not entirely guilt free of trying to ruin Celene. This could still be beneficial for Orlais. Perhaps he could convince them all to work together. His gift of gab hadn't betrayed him yet. 

They were of course slowed down by Venatori as they worked to get back before Florianne could strike. Rather than waste their time with slaying all of them, they focused on hindering them, making a clear pathway back to the ball room. 

Fenris slammed close the door to the corridor they had entered. It was the final room before they would enter the ballroom. "Should we change first?" Varric asked just before opening the door.

"You can't be serious?! No! Go save the Empress!" Cassandra commanded not giving a damn about formality. Sure they would be angry at the Inquisition for a short period of time, but they will get over it when their precious Empress remained unharmed. 

As convenience would have it, Cullen and Leliana were right next to the doorway Varric had exited from. The Venatori had made their way into the corridor only to be attacked by Cassandra and Fenris. They can handle that. He told himself as he closed the door to lessen the noise of the fighting. He briefed his advisors on the situation quickly as he held his eyes on Florianne. There was no time for details, he decided as he rushed to Florianne stopping her in her tracks. 

It wasn't too hard to convenience the guards to arrest her as she held a knife making her way to the Empress. Gaspard was shocked and ashamed of his sister to say the least. Florianne may have been arrested, but there was still the matter of all the plotting and backstabbing and reestablishing order in Orlais. Which went much better than he anticipated. He had beaten them all at their precious game and forced them to end the civil war, joining together as one nation.

Celene, in appreciation for Varric thwarting the attempt on her life, pledge her alliance to the Inquisition and offered them her full support. Things went well for a change. Better yet, no one had to die unnecessarily. This had to be the best outcome he had seen for a situation this bad in a very long time. Still, he found himself avoiding the uproar of enthusiasm in the ball room, needing quite a break from being Inquisitor for a change. 

"Here I thought you would be enjoying your adoring fans, Inquisitor." The mysterious witch approached him putting an end to his peace and quiet. 

"Eh, fame can wear you out. Besides, they ran out of the good punch." 

She chuckled and he swore it could have been mistaken for the laugh of an evil enchantress. "Ah that is poor news indeed. Let's see how you take this piece of news. Celene, in an effort to aid the Inquisition, has offered my knowledge to you. I will be traveling back to Skyhold with your circle. Do not fret. Leliana has offered me to share a carriage with her. She insist we have 'catching up' to do. Though I hardly see what she could possibly wish to discuss with me."

"Ah. I see. I'll be honest with you, I don't see how you can even help. If you haven't noticed, we aren't lacking in the mage department."

"You mistake me for an ordinary mage? How insulting! I have more knowledge and understanding of everything in Thedas than any other mage could even dream! Do not worry, Inquisitor. Rest assure, I will be able to assist you. You will see. " 

He watched her golden eyes narrow and he swears she just put a curse on him. For a moment, several possibilities of nicknames run through his head. Raven, darkness, cat eyes. But he thought better not risk it. It was unlikely he and Morrigan would be friends anyway. "I'll count on that. And for what it's worth, I appreciate the help, Morrigan."

"Of course." She bowed her head. "I shall see you at Skyhold then." Morrigan added before leaving him to the quiet once more. Or so he thought. 

"There you are. You fared better than I it would seem. I got stuck talking to a count about soup for fifteen minutes." He recognized her voice instantly as it was probably the only Nevarran voice in the entire Winter Palace. 

"Ah and here I was just minding my own business when I could have come to your rescue instead." He teased as she joined his side. Much better company than the witch who was here just moments ago. "Things went rather well today, don't you think?"

Cassandra shrugs leaning over the railing beside him. "I suppose. The entirety of this place bothers me. The sooner we leave the better."

He can hear the music pick up in the ballroom again. It's low and soft. That along with the scenery, the large bright moon in a sky full of stars, the gardens just below them, it was all very romantic. Almost as though it was set in place by the Maker himself. And she was still there, almost waiting for the invitation. 

But he was silent for too long and she mistook it as a sign to take her leave. "Cassandra." He stopped her just as she attempted to walk away. 

Startled, she turned her attention back to him. He used her actual name. She could count on one hand the number of times he had done that. She did not expect him to have a hand extended to her wearing a smile. "I believe I owed you a dance." 

Judging by her expression, he was willing to bet she didn't believe he was serious earlier. It would have been a wasted opportunity not to ask. 

She hesitated, her hand twitching to accept the invitation, but something was holding her back. Varric understood. They hadn't properly discussed their feelings at any point before. Hell, he wasn't even sure if she actually returned them. 

Varric honestly believes she will turn away when she doesn't respond. Perhaps he was too hasty in this discussion, maybe she didn't even know how to dance. No, she had to know. That would've been one of the first things they taught her in Nevarran royalty training. 

But after a few moments, she presses her hand into his, still bearing an unsure expression. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Perhaps the Winter Palace isn't all that bad, no?"

Varric laughs as he wraps an arm around her waist. She moves slower than Florianne did, making it easier for him to keep up. It was probably as new to her as it was him to dance at such a size difference. But she didn't seem to mind. And for once, in the messed up world that was Thedas, it felt like everything was right where it was supposed to be. For once, it didn't feel like the world was actually ending. Even if it did, he couldn't think of a better way to spend his final moments, dancing with Cassandra under moonlight. 

\-----

_Isabella,_

_While I was rather intrigued at how severe this letter must have been for Fenris to request my assistance in writing it, I must say, I have never been happier to oblige to such a mundane request._

_A bet taken place at Varric's expense and I was not even informed? For shame! Especially those pertaining to matters of the heart._

_From what Fenris tells me, our dear Seeker and Inquisitor were seen dancing at the end of the ball. While Varric still remains an inadequate dancer, Fenris believes the shared moment indeed ends your bet with him the winner. At the very least, Cassandra is not daft enough to not know how Varric must feel about her at this point._

_Sincerely,  
Dorian and Fenris_

 

_What? A dance? You really think that implies anything?_

_When he has her bent over the foot board of his bed, then you win the bet. Till then, it's fair game, love._

_At any rate, at least Aveline is out. She thought someone else would slip and tell the Seeker the truth considering that isn't exactly Varric's specialty._

_Isabella_


	19. Chapter 19

_Varric,_

_I was a bit delayed. It's rather difficult to navigate through Fereldan, especially with all off these red lyrium monsters around._

_I shouldn't be much longer. Another few days at most._

_Can't wait to see you,  
Bianca_

\-----

Bianca would be here any day now and he was more nervous than ever. Varric wasn't sure if it was the ending of the relationship that made him more nervous or the fact that in just a few days he would be able to tell Cassandra the truth. It was a mix of excitement, fear, and anxiety really.

But that could wait a bit longer. They actually had some down time for the first time since this whole mess began and he was not about to waste that by worrying. The only real way to ease nerves was to drink with friends and that's just what he intended to do.

The Kirkwall Crew, as Hawke affectionately nicknamed them, met up as often as they could. Cullen had surprisingly settled in with them quite nicely, despite often trying to put an end to their shenanigans in Kirkwall. He and Carver had begun to bond quite well. 

Hawke never brought Anders, to everyone's relief. Seeing their former friend made everyone feel too much guilt for their part in his situation. All with the exception of Fenris who felt it was long overdue, but was at least wise enough not to bring that up. 

Varric took his seat across from Cullen. It appeared he was the last one to arrive this morning. He gave his usual excuse of being Inquisitor was hard work and he needed more rest than the rest of them. And Isabella would tease back about him not working hard a day in his life. 

Their gatherings were kept short with all the work there was to do at Skyhold, but it was still a good way to spend his mornings at the keep. With the preparations for battle at Adamant Fortress quickly approaching, there was a lot of tension and everyone could only hope they would have time for their loved ones before they left to battle with little hope of ever returning. 

Varric could hear Josephine bickering with a Chantry mother and could only assume that probably wasn't a good sign. She looked agitated and it took a lot to work Josephine up to an almost barely polite tone of voice. As he passed by, just a little too close in order to eavesdrop, he caught the attention of the Mother. 

"Inquisitor!" She called out to him and he cursed under his breath really not wanting to get involved. But he put on a charming smile nonetheless making his way over to them. "Inquisitor, I was discussing with Lady Montilyet of the importance of Sister Leliana and Seeker Pentaghast leaving to Orlais immediately."

"Leaving? For what?"

"To discuss which of them is the best candidate for becoming the next Divine of course. With everyone in the highest power gone due to the explosion in Haven, the Left and Right hands of the Divine are now the only ones capable of claiming the title." She explained. 

Varric felt his heart stop for a moment. Cassandra was a candidate, her only competition being Nightingale. So naturally, she would be the likely choice. Vivienne had mentioned several times about Cassandra's natural leadership skills. She was someone people would want to follow. Meanwhile, Leliana always remained in the shadows. Hiding, waiting for an opportune moment to strike. 

"I have already told you, Cassandra and Leliana are vital members of our Inquisition. We are nearing our victory and we cannot afford any distractions. Any matter involving the choice of Divine will have to wait until matters with Corephyus are dealt with fully." Josephine answered when she noticed he was not going to give an opinion on the matter. 

Huffing in defeat, the Chantry Mother took her leave, giving Varric a small bow as she made her exit. Josephine turned her attention to the dwarf, "Do not let them sway you. We have one focus and one focus only. While the matter of Divine is still of great importance and you will likely play a part in making the decision, our goals are too important." 

She was right, but he wasn't listening too much. Cassandra would probably be made Divine and he wasn't going to compete for her attention against that. The world would need her more than he would. As much as that pain was going to hurt, it was necessary. "Great…"

Josephine was at the Winter Palace and she was completely aware of what had happened between him and Cassandra. Even before that, there were plenty of rumors within their circle. She gave Varric a sympathetic and understanding smile. "Varric, I realize that this will be a hard decision for you…but Leliana would not be such a terrible choice if I am to have an opinion. Cassandra would probably get antsy on the throne, not being able to be front and center as she normally is. And forget having to have others do her work for her. I can only imagine." She laughed. 

"Ruffles, I can't say I agree. She is terrifying and dodgy. The Chantry would never agree to stick her on the Sunburst Throne. But you are right about the Seeker too. Maybe it’s a decision best left between them. Sticking them against each other seems a little cruel considering their relationship though." 

"They will be fine. Leliana may seem sketchy to you, but I have always known her to be loyal when it counted most. She has…wandered down a rather dark road. One that has brightened quite a bit with Suranna's presences, but she remains a good person at heart. It will work out in the end, Varric. You will see."

He appreciated her kind words, but they did little to change his mind as he left with the thought of having to reject Cassandra should it come to that. 

\-----

"Cassie, sit down and toss the letter away. You can read it as many times as you like, but the words are not going to change." Leliana begged her as she sorted through some of the less important reports on her desk. 

Cassandra continued to pace. "But they cannot simply make one of us Divine. Can they?" She stopped looking Leliana in the eyes hoping she was right. 

Leliana sighed and pushed herself from her seat. She took the hood off of her cloak and joined Cassandra's side, pushing her onto a nearby stool. "Of course they can. We sign up for that when we took the positions. The Divine's Right Hand is usually the first to be decided upon to follow in her footsteps." 

"I don't want to be Divine! What about the Seekers? I cannot just abandon them. And I promised Isabella I would find a way to cure Anders."

The Spymaster raises an eyebrow. "And what about Varric?"

"I-I don't know. That hasn't been set in stone." she frowns looking at her hands in her lap. 

She wasn't sure where they stood now after what had happened in Halamshiral. It felt as though he was avoiding her since their dance and she wasn't sure how to take it. Was he avoiding her because he had not intended for it to be taken the way she took it or perhaps he thought it was a mistake? 

Several times she had considered confronting him about it, but she found her nerves would get the best of her as soon as she would see him. It was as much her own fault as it was his. "If I am chosen, it won't matter anyway. The Divine does not have dalliances."

"Why not? There is no official rule book on what the Divine can and cannot do. Why can't the Divine have a lover? Surely you don't think I will end things with Suranna if I am chosen do you?"

Cassandra's jaw hangs open as Leliana laughs. "You cannot be serious, Leliana! Do you realize the Chantry will never choose you if they hear you speak in such a way? And if you are truly my friend, you would not be swaying them to choose me."

But of course, Leliana was serious. She had always intended to change the old methods of the Chantry believing remaining the same all these years would be the end of the Chantry. It was one of the reasons she believed so strongly in Justina's ideals and methods to bring peace to the world, even if they were rather unorthodox. 

Cassandra on the other hand was the opposite. She believed that at one time the old methods worked and she be better reinforced. The Seekers would need to be stricter on templars as they were with the mages. The Seekers would need to do better. With all the Seekers gone, a new order would have to be started and truthfully, she was the only one experienced enough to lead them. Becoming Divine would require her to put her faith in someone else to take over what was supposed to be her job. Rarely did doing such a thing end very well. Look at what happened to her order with Lucas in charge. 

"What if Varric speaks on my behalf? His charming nature could easily sway the crowds to favor me over you, if you really don't want to break all the traditions of a chaste Divine. It isn't as though you are a virgin anyway." Cassandra slapped her hands off of her shoulders as her cheeks turned red at the accusation. "And Andraste had eight children! They didn't spring from the ground. Obviously she was not so chaste either." The Left Hand shrugged with a grin.

"Enough, Leliana. You have made your point. Still, Varric is not the prime reason behind why I don't want to take the Sunburst Throne." Cassandra sighed and bit the inside of her cheek. There was so much more to it than that. "I will speak with him. It is time to put an end to this. We need to settle this like adults and not two teenagers afraid of commitment." 

Leliana giggled as Cassandra slowly walked off. "About damn time…" She muttered before going back to her reports as the Seeker left the room.

When she was certain Cassandra was gone, she picked a larger report about Thom Rainer and frowned. A date was circled on her calendar, the execution of Moray was approaching quickly. "What will you do, Blackwall?"

\-----

She found Varric rather swiftly as he was making an exit from the main hall. He seemed surprised to see her and even more surprised she wanted to speak with him alone. As she looked in his eyes, she saw the same nervousness building up inside of him as she felt as well. 

Cassandra lead him to a quite balcony overlooking the gardens. It was entirely unused as it had no practical purpose. Sometimes, the maids would linger to take in the view of the gardens, but other than that, it was usually void of visitors. She kept her back toward the dwarf unsure of how she even wanted to start this conversation or if she even wanted to have this conversation at all. 

She had known for some time about Varric's attraction towards her. When it changed from hatred to this, she cannot say. She had always taken it for admiration or respect believing that he just started to value her as a friend. "Varric…I think we need to talk about what happened at Halamshiral." 

"What's to talk about? We saved the Empress and by doing so saved Orlais."

She sucked her teeth and quickly turned to him. "No. You know what I am talking about. Do not deflect with humor, Varric. I am already too familiar with your tactics to hide the truth from me." Cassandra took a deep breath to calm herself down. The last thing she wanted was for Varric to accuse her of threatening him. "The dance and everything before that…" 

Varric leaned against the stone wall surrounding the balcony. "You might be Divine."

"Yes." She looks down understanding what he is trying to say. For a moment, she thought back to her conversation with Leliana. It wasn't that she was wrong, but it wasn't the way things were supposed to be. 

"Then that's that. You'll be a great Divine." He said sadly trying not to choke on what was tightening in his throat. 

He saw Cassandra clench her fists. Her cheeks were red and he wasn't sure if she was going to cry or yell at him. "That's-What if that's not what I want?"

"What you want doesn’t matter to you. You'll do what's right. You know you might be what's best for Thedas. You know your goals and you'll do whatever it takes to make this world right, Cassandra. In the end, it doesn't matter what I want or what you want, it's what is best. You know that or else you would have said otherwise by now." And did that hurt. Doing the right thing hurt so bad he wanted to take it back. But he couldn't be selfish, not with this. At the very least, perhaps she wouldn't feel the same sort of sting. 

"I-I can still do what is right even if I am not Divine." That answer surprised him for certain. Then again, she was always a "glass half-full" kind of person. "I can still lead the Seekers and perhaps reform the templars. I can find the cure for Tranquility and I can still do what is best for Thedas maybe even better than if I was forced on the Throne." She unclenched her fist and smiled a nervous smile. "Would it be so bad if for once I did what I wanted?" 

He was left speechless. Cassandra was always a righteous woman. She always put others before herself and Varric had such an admiration for it. While he didn't consider himself too selfish, he knew he would never have been able to do half of the things she has accomplished in her life. And for the first time in her life, she wanted to be selfish and give up what may have been the absolute best for the Chantry for her own happiness. The Chantry would still change in a way no one had thought possible with Leliana, but that didn't mean Cassandra wouldn't still help re-shape it. 

"Cassandra, is that really what you want? If you don't become Divine-I know you and Nightingale are friends, but she might deny some of what you want."

"Leliana is a good woman. She will do what she thinks is right and will always take advice from those loyal to her. She has done so with you several times, no?" It was true, she spared a man because he told her to and she began understanding the value of her own team with his help. "Leliana may have…unorthodox ideas for the Chantry, but that doesn’t make them wrong. Justina was also rather unusual in her methods and I would have followed her to the ends of the world. I would do no less for Leliana." 

"Yeah. You're the second person to tell me that today, but-"

"Varric, if you do not stop talking and kiss me, I am leaving." 

Varric paused for a moment and then he couldn't help but laugh, forgetting how impatient she was. It wasn't the most romantic route forcing her to get straight to the point, but maybe he could make it up to her. Their dance had been romantic enough right? 

But he did as she wished, moving from his stop against the wall to where she was standing. He wrapped his arm around her as she leaned down to meet his lips. He had forgotten what it felt like to feel like this. And never had someone forsaken what they were most passionate about for him. Cassandra was incredible and right now, he felt like the luckiest man in the whole world.

\-----

Isabella entered the tavern slamming five sovereigns in front of Fenris where he sat with the Iron Bull and Krem. The elf jumped upon the impact staring at the pirate queen questioningly with a raised brow. "You won the damn bet. He's making out with her on one of the barracks."

Fenris laughs sitting up in his seat swiping the sovereigns off the table into his hand. "I'm impressed, Isabella. Thought you would have too much pride to fork up your losses so easily." 

Isabella took a seat next to Bull, taking his tankard from him and wincing after taking a swig of what he was drinking. She shakes her head as to undo the awful taste. "Figured you would find out eventually. Save myself the embarrassment of you rubbing it in my face. Varric is going to be insufferable now with her."

"Who can blame him? I've been trying to catch Cassandra's eye since I joined." Bull laughed taking his tankard back from Isabella with no resistance. "The world is ending. Let them have their moment of peace."

"That's a rather negative way to look at it, Chief. Who pissed in your oatmeal this morning?" Krem tried to joke about it. Fenris gave the young soldier a smile before looking to Bull for an answer.

"It's the truth! We may win, but that doesn't change where we are right now. We have only just started to take the lead. Orlais was a small victory, too small to matter. Now Adamant, that will be the real battle. Stopping an army of demons. Don't like it. But that will be where we do real damage to Corephyus." He slapped a large hand on his lieutenant's shoulder. "Better bulk you up, Krem puff. Demons are no walk in the park and those flimsy arms of yours aren't enough to scare them off."

Krem returned his joke with a punch to the shoulder earning a small laugh from the leader of the Chargers. Bull brushed it off finishing the rest of his drink. "Wonder what this means for the Inquisition now. Won't be long before everyone knows their together."

"Don't think there is a soul in the Inquisition that didn't suspect it at this point." Isabella crossed her legs. "I'll have to have a long talk with the Lady Seeker about this. No one gets to hurt that dwarf but me."

Fenris laughed and grinned at her. "Oh please, Isabella. She's grown on you and you know it! I mean sure if she hurts Varric, you have my support, but you do like her."

"Eh, suppose she's alright for one of those higher up snobs. She let us stay after all." She looks at the elf who was simply shaking his head. "Oh piss off. It isn't like I'm the only one. You think that mage is alright. The cute one from Tevinter."

He shrugs, but refuses to discuss it any further. For a mage from Tevinter, Dorian really surprised him. He knew things were wrong there and he tried to change it. It was much better than the other mages he had been in contact with previously. Even Bull seemed to agree, though his opinion was a little bias since Fenris was aware he had spent a few nights in the company of the mage. 

Bull gave a hearty laugh before raising his tankard. "A toast to the Inquisition's new happy couple then." 

The three of them followed suit and clanked their glasses against his.

\-----

"Sorry I'm late. Something...came up." Varric informed them as he took a stand at the war table, everyone looking at him before exchanging knowing looks with each other. At least they were polite enough not to say anything. "So Empress is safe. Adamant is our next move right?"

"Right. I have been speaking with Surana about our plan for marching in on Adamant. Stroud and Carver Hawke have scouted it out and reported to us their findings. The mages have already summoned a large supply of demons to defend the fortress in the event we attack." Cullen informed them. "I believe our forces are prepared for such a..." He pauses and shakes his head. Varric and Leliana exchange a look. Varric had meant to talk to Cullen about his lyrium withdrawal and he felt like an ass for not checking in. But he had thought the commander was doing well with it since he didn't react. Perhaps he was simply able to hold it together better in a group. Cullen continues. "Such a battle. However, I believe we should also investigate some finding I have on Samson. Leliana, if you don't mind." He held his head and Varric begins to become very concerned. Josephine places a hand on his shoulder, whispering something in his ear, but he shakes his head with a reassuring smile. 

Leliana clears her throat. "Reports have found Samson is transporting red lyrium through the Graves. We don't know why or where they are mining it from, but from a report from Isabella during their time in Emprise du Leon, we suspect they are mining from there. Cullen thinks if we find their mines, we will be led to Samson. If we rid Corephyus of his right hand, he will be taking a critical blow." 

Josephine made note of all of this on her clipboard. She lifted the quill from her parchment and looked at Varric. "It may be a good idea to send a party to investigate Cullen's report. I would suggest sending the Iron Bull to investigate. As a Ben Hassarath is skilled in combat and stealth. However, the Chargers would be very useful at Adamant as well."

The Chargers were strong fighters. He had seen them at work several times. The Bull has trained them well. It would be a shame to lose that in a war of this caliber. "Just send Tiny, not the Chargers. Shortstuff is an impressive leader on his own. I'm sure Bull will let us borrow the Chargers if he takes the lead. We can send Tiny off with Buttercup and the Kid. They are also good for stealth missions, but can handle themselves well if something goes wrong."

"They may need a mage, Varric. We can send Solas as a healer just in case." Cullen suggested.

"I disagree. We will need Solas to help us. He is most experienced in dealings with the Fade, rifts, and demons. It may put us at a disadvantage to sacrifice him to a stealth mission. The team, Varric has suggested will do fine. I will send Scout Harding with them." Leliana offered her own suggestion. It was common occurrence, her disagreement with Cullen. But they didn't take it too hard on each other, still able to enjoy each other's company. 

"Nightingale is right. And to lose Sparkler and the Iron Lady is also too risky. The mages are more suited for combat not stealth. We don't know all too much about what we are walking into here." Varric sided with Leliana. Cullen nodded his head. 

"Then it is settled. That is our plan. I will inform Bull, Sera, and Cole they are to leave tonight for the Graves. Inquisitor, in your absence I will handle things in Skyhold. Meeting adjourned." Josephine marked the conclusion of their meeting. 

\-----

Cassandra sat in the main hall waiting for their meeting to be concluded. She wasn't sure who she wanted to see more, Varric or Leliana? While the sight of the dwarf would cause her heart to flip, she could not wait to tell Leliana the news.

She was watching the fire dance in the fireplace when something else caught her eye. From the corner of her eye, she spotted a woman, a dwarf she had never seen before in Skyhold. She watched her suspiciously until the woman spotted her and began to approach her. Cassandra straightened up in her chair. "Is there something I can help you with?" 

The woman removed her hood revealing short blond hair and blue eyes. She gave Cassandra a warm smile, but it only made her more suspicious. "I am looking for Varric Tethras." 

Cassandra thinned her lips and held her breath for a moment. "And who should I say is looking for him?" 

"Bianca Davri."


End file.
